Soaring Black Bird
by Nicegirl100
Summary: Porque de mal agouro, ela só tinha o nome. Seguindo o Story Line da série Fred x OC / George x OC / Draco x OC
1. A muggle family's Ugly Duckling

_N/A: Uma fic de Harry Potter para variar! E como sempre, com O.C.. Mas os meus queridos leitores já estão sabendo que eu gosto de trabalhar apenas com O.C's. :) Seguindo a Story-Line do livro, aqui está Soaring Black Bird!  
_

_O.C. x Fred / O.C. x George / O.C. x Draco_

_Enjoy!

* * *

_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 1

**A Muggles Family's Ugly Duckling **_[O Patinho Feio de uma Família Trouxa]

* * *

  
_

Magia e bruxaria: tema constante de video-games, jogos de RPG e, principalmente, histórias infantis. Qualquer pessoa normal consideraria Bruxas e Bruxos seres do mesmo nível de Papai Noel e Coelhinho da Páscoa. Aqueles que afirmavam sua existência era chamados de loucos. Essa também era sua realidade.

Seu nome era Rayvenne Goldenwing. Seus pais explicaram-lhe que seu nome provinha tanto da cidade italiana Ravena, terceira capital do Império Romano do Ocidente, como do grande pássaro negro que aparecia em um dos poemas de Edgar Allen "The Raven". Esse segundo significado sempre fora o que mais parecia irônico aos olhos das pessoas que a viam pela primeira vez.

Rayvenne possuía longos cabelos dourados que iam até a metade de suas costas, sendo levemente puxados para o vermelho. A garota sempre os deixava presos em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo, com apenas algumas mechas soltas na frente. Seus olhos eram um tom de azul puxado para o verde e sua pele era tão clara quanto as nuvens do céu de uma manhã de verão que era, por acaso, sua estação preferida. A garota não era muito alta, já em seus 11 anos, era menor do que a maioria das garotas de sua idade.

Desde sempre, ou do que conseguia se lembrar, Rayvenne nunca teve amigos muito próximos. Preferia brincar sozinha. Da última vez que brincara em grupo, ela acabara mandando um garoto para o hospital sem mesmo entender o que tinha feito. Furúnculos esverdeados saíam das orelhas do garoto enquanto seus olhos giravam pelas órbitas. Não negava que achara que o garoto fora merecedor de alguma punição, já que estava zombando de Rayvenne desde o começo da brincadeira, chamando-a de mal-agouro, afinal, corvos são pássaros negros considerados carregadores da morte. Rayvenne se irritou com o garoto e, de repente, lá estava ele no chão , com aquela aparência horrenda. Desde então, nenhuma outra criança se atreveu a chegar perto de Rayvenne... Mas ela não os culpava.

Rayvenne era orgulhosa, mas acima de tudo era brincalhona e audaciosa. Não gostava muito de perder, mas isso nunca realmente lhe foi um problema. Entretanto, bem por dentro, ela era uma garota de coração bondoso e doce, ela só tentava esconder ao máximo esse lado que na sua opinião não prestava muito.

A garota morava com os avós na cidadela de _Clawless Lion_ desde os 7 anos de idade quando seus pais tiveram que viajar à negócios e não puderam voltar por conta do emprego. Não gostava muito de sua avó, pois a considerava muito mandona e estressada, porém adorava seu avô que sempre a incentivara a sonhar.

Era uma tarde de Julho, fazia muito calor em _Clawless Lion_. Rayvenne estava sentada na escadaria da porta da frente da casa de seus avós. Um sobrado antigo de janelas grandes no estilo arquitetônico alemão, uma única chaminé de tijolos vermelhos que contrastava com o resto da casa de madeira. A garota segurava na mão um envelope de carta marrom-claro, ela rodava-o na mão com um certo interesse, procurando qualquer coisa suspeita naquela carta. Já era a terceira que recebia naquela semana, as outras duas haviam sido jogadas no lixo, consideradas como algum tipo de trote que haviam mandado para ela. Eram cartas endereçadas a ela que sempre diziam a mesma coisa .

"_Cara Sra. Goldenwing"._

_Temos o prazer de lhe informar que a senhora foi aceita para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. O ano letivo começará dia 1º de que compareça à Plataforma 9 ¾ na estação King's Cross em Londres as 11:00 da manhã, horário na qual seu trem sairá com destino a Hogwarts._

_E não esqueça de levar seu material._

_Atenciosamente , Minerva McGonagall_

_Vice diretora."_

Logo abaixo vinha uma lista de material com os mais estranhos itens que ela já havia visto! Definitivamente aquilo não estava certo. A loira não queria mostrar a carta aos avós, pois não queria preocupá-los. Sabia que já era um grande empecilho para os dois só pelo fato de estar morando com eles. Mas agora já estava ficando ridículo. Deveria mostrar a carta aos avós. Ela levantou-se da escadaria empoeirada, bateu um pouco o short azul marinho para se livrar da poeira e entrou na casa fechando a porta de carvalho atrás de si com o mesmo baque surdo de sempre. Limpou os pés descalços rapidamente no capacho xadrez na entrada e foi ao encontro dos idosos Goldenwing que se encontravam na sala de estar.

Joseph Goldenwing era um homem robusto e um tanto baixinho. Sua pele era tão clara quanto a da neta e ele possuía o mesmo tom de azul nos olhos. Era careca com um ralo vestígio de cabelo nas laterais da cabeça. Uma rala barba branca mal cortada estendia-se de orelha a orelha. O cachimbo pendurado na boca como se fosse uma palha empestava a casa toda. Usava uma calça de suspensório marrom sobre uma camiseta branca velha e um tanto mal cuidada. O homem sorriu quando Rayvenne entrou no local.

-Venne! Já pegou a correspondência pro vovô? - ele disse agora se ajeitando melhor no assento da cadeira. A senhora que sentava na poltrona ao lado de Joseph levantou a cabeça de seu tricô para olhar para a menina com um olhar severo. Adelyn Goldenwing era uma mulher magra e da mesma estatura do marido , sua pele era um pouco mais escura que a dele. Os anos tinham lhe dado rugas tão profundas que suas bochechas eram um pouco caídas. Lembrava Rayvenne de um Bulldog . Ao menos, era o que a menina imaginava a avó ser toda vez que lhe dava uma bronca . Os cabelos da senhora eram longos, brancos e os olhos tinham um tom caramelo. As longas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas.

-Joseph , sabe que não deve mandar Rayvenne lá fora nos dias de hoje! As ruas estão ficando cada vez mais perigosas! - ela disse sem tirar os olhos da garota. Odiava quando sua avó fazia isso.

-Bobagem, mulher! Clawless Lion continua calma como sempre! Então, o que temos hoje, Venne?

Rayvenne nada disse. Apenas entregou o envelope marrom-claro para o avô que a tomou nas mãos examinando-o. A senhora havia parado novamente seu tricô e agora também observava a carta com um certo interesse. Joseph abriu o envelope e o leu. Sua expressão era séria, Rayvenne jurava que seu avó ia explodir em gargalhadas a qualquer momento, mas isso nunca aconteceu . Incomodada com o silêncio, ela pigarreou.

-Essa daí já é a terceira que me mandam só essa semana! - ela disse num tom zombeteiro, mas seu avô nem avó riram. Eles tiraram os olhos do papel e se entreolharam. Logo começaram a fitar Rayvenne como se ela fosse algum ser de outro planeta . A menina prendeu a respiração, nunca havia visto seu avô com tal expressão antes... Seu avô suspirou.

-Venne...Tome um assento...Temos que conversar.

Ela logo se pôs a procurar uma cadeira. Localizou um banquinho que jazia do lado da lareira suja de fuligem. Pegou-o e o arrastou-o para perto de seu avô. Quando seu avô ficava sério, é porque algo estava realmente muito errado.

-Venne... Lembra quando aconteciam coisas estranhas com você e você nunca conseguiu explicar? - Joseph começou olhando diretamente pros olhos azuis da loirinha. Ela o fitava com um misto de medo e ansiedade no olhar.

-...Como aquela vez que o Mike foi pro hospital? - ela perguntou sem entender aonde o avô queria chegar. A avó a olhava aflita, segurava as agulhas com força.

-Sim...E lembra o que eu sempre te dizia?

-"Tudo é possível nesse mundo" - a menina murmurou ainda olhando pro avô.

-Exatamente...Venne , acredite quando eu digo que tudo é possível...Você é uma bruxa , e essa carta de admissão é tão real quanto a barriga de cerveja que eu acumulei nos últimos 20 anos - ele terminou apalpando a barriga e sorrindo para a neta.

-Vô... Eu não tenho mais 5 anos... Eu não vou acreditar mais nesse tipo de brincadeira! - a menina respondeu num tom zombeteiro, mas o avô novamente tomou uma expressão séria no rosto. Franzia o cenho fazendo todas as rugas se contraírem.

-Estou falando sério Venne... Se não acredita, deixe que o vovô te mostre... - com isso, ele tomou o cachimbo de sua boca com as mãos e apontou para o banquinho onde Rayvenne estava sentada e, de repente, a menina sentiu o chão cada vez mais longe a medida que o avô erguia o cachimbo. Com a respiração descompassada, ela olhou em volta para ver se não havia nenhum tipo de corda puxando-a para o teto, olhou novamente para o avô que segurava o cachimbo na altura de sua cabeça , ele sorria . Num movimento rápido, ele jogou o cachimbo para baixo fazendo que o banquinho que estava flutuando apenas um pouco abaixo do teto, desabasse com um baque surdo quase jogando Rayvenne pro chão. A garota teve que fincar as unhas no estofamento antigo para que não tombasse.

-Eu sou um bruxo formado em Hogwarts, Venne... E é por isso que eu digo que tudo é possível...

E de repente, lá estava ela na porta da estação King's Cross carregando um carrinho cheio de coisas que nunca pensaria que existissem! A visita ao Beco Diagonal fora uma experiência única para Rayvenne... Ela fez com que todo o medo do desconhecido mundo em que ela havia sido colocada se tornasse ansiedade! Seu avô havia lhe explicado sobre as casas e a disputa entre elas, sobre como as escadas podiam mudar, sobre a floresta e seus animais fantásticos... E isso fez com que a menina se entusiasmasse cada vez mais com a nova vida que levaria.

Estava acompanhada do avô e da avó. A senhora parecia muito aborrecida com o fato da neta ter sido admitida em Hogwarts. Rayvenne perguntara isso ao avô, mas a reposta a deixou um tanto decepcionada."Sua avô é o que chamamos de 'trouxa', aqueles que não são bruxos. Quando seu pai nasceu, ela ficou maravilhada que ele não tivesse os mesmos poderes que eu possuía. Sua avó tem muito medo do mundo da magia , entende? Ela achava que, já que seu pai não possuía poderes, você provavelmente também não possuiria. Mas o genes da magia não é como os genes humanos normais..."

Achando fantástico o fato de ter que passar por uma parede de tijolos para que pudesse chegar à plataforma desejada, ela correu com todas as forças que tinha empurrando com tudo o carrinho. Quando deu por sí , estava em frente à uma grande Maria-fumaça com os dizeres "Expresso Hogwarts". Ela sorriu, estava extremamente maravilhada.

-E é aqui que a deixamos, Venne! – seu avô disse chegando logo atrás da menina. Ela notou a ausência de sua avó.

-Cadê a vovó? – ela perguntou olhando para a parede de tijolos atrás de seu avô.

-Ela não quis vir para cá... Sabe como é... – seu avô olhou para os dois lados, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Ele pegou sua bolsa transversal e de lá de dentro puxou algo que lembrava uma pedra oval de cor negra e listras vermelhas, era um pouco menor do que uma bola de futsal.

- Meu presente de despedida – ele disse sorrindo, a garota pegou a pedra com as mãos e a examinou-a girando.

-O que é isso, vô?

-Isso, Venne, é um ovo de dragão anão! – seu avô disse com um daqueles sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

-Ovo de dragão? – a menina disse com um misto de espanto e euforia na voz.

-Exatamente! Eu sei que no regulamento da escola diz que alunos do primeiro ano só podem ter um sapo ou uma coruja ou um gato... Mas eu sei que você sempre quis ter um dragão... Mesmo que antes fosse um sonho impossível... Mas esse dragão é mais interessante que os outros! É um dragão adepto à magia provinda de uma varinha! Ele não vai crescer mais do que o tamanho de um gato domésticos e suas cordas vocais foram enfeitiçadas para que não possa fazer nenhum som! Além de suas chamas serem azuis e não queimarem nada! – Rayvenne ficou um pouco desapontada. Sempre sonhara em ter um dragão enorme para que pudesse viajar em seu lombo pelos ares, queria poder ver as labaredas dele queimando seus obstáculos, queria poder ouvir seu rugido feroz – Mas é claro, que tudo isso pode ser alterado usando os feitiços certos – o rosto da loira se iluminou, o avô buscava alguma outra coisa em sua bolsa, de lá tirou um livro grosso de capa dura, parecia novinho em havia os dizeres "O guia dos dragões – por Carlos Weasley" . A menina fitava a capa negra deslumbrada , abraçou o avô com força deixando o livro cair mas segurando o ovo com cuidado.

Esse seria um ano e tanto.


	2. A Slytherin's lion like Snake

_N/A: Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei muito bem qual rumo essa capítulo vai tomar . A personalidade da OC vai ficar mais bem esclarecida nesse capítulo do que foi no outro , disso tenho certeza. Ainda não seguirá a Story Line do livro tintin por tintin pois quero fazer com que as OCs sejam um ano mais velhas que a turma de Harry ! Portanto , sem mais delongas..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 2

**A Slytherin's Lion-like snake **_[Uma cobra leonina de Sonserina]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Com o livro negro em mãos e o ovo guardado com cuidado dentro do bolso de seu enorme casaco vermelho herdado de sua mãe , Rayvenne entrou no trem meio que cambaleando com o peso do livro . Deu uma última olhada pela janela só para ver seu avô sorrindo , com aquela enorme barriga de cerveja de sempre e aqueles olhos azuis , acenou uma última vez para ele e foi adentrando os vagões . Procurava por algum compartimento que não estivesse cheio de gente ou que não a olhasse friamente quando ela se aproximava . No final das contas , bruxo ou não , as pessoas eram todas iguais...

Colocou os pés em um dos últimos vagões do trem . Suspirou , o trem já tinha partido fazia algum tempo , se não encontrasse algum lugar para sentar agora , teria que permanecer de pé com aquele bendito livro enorme em mãos . Analisou todos os compartimentos a medida que ia chegando ao fim do vagão . Felizmente , no último compartimento do lado direito do trem , havia apenas duas garotas sentadas uma de frente à outra , conversavam animadamente . Rayvenne hesitou um pouco , mas logo abriu a porta da cabine . As duas garotas pararam no mesmo instante de conversar e puseram-se a olhar quem havia aberto a porta.

-Posso ficar aqui?Não há mais espaço nos outros vagões.

As duas garotas se entreolharam por um instante , pareciam analisar a situação , Rayvenne jurava que ambas a expulsariam , já estava ajeitando o pesado livro nos braços quando uma delas respondeu.

-Pode ficar sim , você também é nova né? - perguntou a mais alta. Ela tinha cabelos loiros que iam até a metade de suas costas , eram um tanto mais escuros que os de Rayvenne e tinha um sorriso emplastrado no rosto com dentes muito brancos. Ela já vestia as vestes da escola.

-Ah , sou sim! Eu sou Rayvenne! Rayvenne Goldenwing!

-Prazer , Rayvenne! Eu sou Sadie Cottonwealth! Aquela ali é a Hannah! – ela disse apontando apara garota sentada diante dela , era um pouco mais baixa que Sadie , mas ainda sim era mais alta que Rayvenne , seus cabelos eram negros e lisos e iam até um pouco abaixo de seus ombros . Usava óculos de armação vermelha e lentes retangulares.

-Hannah Crossbound – ela disse com um sorriso menor que de sua amiga. Rayvenne se sentou colocando o exemplar de "O Guia dos Dragões" em seu colo. O livro despertou certo interesse em Hannah.

- Gosta de Dragões , Rayvenne? – ela disse ainda olhando pra capa preta.

-Sim! Muito! – a garota disse animadamente , mas logo se arrependeu vendo o olhar que as garotas a lançaram...talvez gostar de dragões não fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo , mesmo entre os bruxos.

-Eu li esse livro já , devo admitir...esse tal Weasley escreve muito bem para alguém que cuida de dragões! – Hannah disse ajeitando os óculos com o dedo indicador.

Mal ela pronunciou esse nome , duas cabeças ruivas idênticas brotaram para dentro do compartimento , eram dois garotos gêmeos que sorriam de um modo maroto.

-Alguém disse Weasley? – os dois disseram em uníssono já entrando no compartimento sem fazer muita cerimônia. Eram pelo menos um palmo mais altos que Sadie. O mais próximo de Rayvenne logo pousou os olhos no livro que ela carregava no colo.

-Veja George, temos uma fã de dragões logo aqui!

-Nossa! Ela realmente gastou preciosos galeões no livro do Carlinhos?

-Com licença , chuchus...mas quem são vocês? – Sadie falou num tom autoritário com as mãos na cintura.

-Gente , como vocês vão entrando assim no compartimento dos outros sem pedir? – agora era Hannah quem os interceptava com o mesmo olhar autoritário que Sadie.

-Desculpem-nos mas...

-...o compartimento não é realmente de vocês! – o mais próximo de Rayvenne começou e o outro continuou. Rayvenne estava achando muita graça naqueles dois garotos e no modo de como estavam confrontando Sadie e Hannah.

-É sério , clones...quem raios são vocês? – Rayvenne disse com um sorriso debochado no rosto cruzando os braços. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e caíram na gargalhada , as garotas não entenderam aonde tinha graça nisso. Os gêmeos recuperaram o fôlego e , ao mesmo tempo , desabaram nos acentos vagos , um em frente ao outro.

-Você é de família trouxa , não é? – o gêmeo sentado do lado de Rayvenne perguntou , ainda com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

-É....sou sim... – ela disse sem entender ainda com confusão na voz , o gêmeo riu.

-Tá explicado...papai é fissurado por trouxas! E , por vezes , nos chama de clones!Mas é a primeira vez que alguém que não fosse nosso pai que nos chama assim! Diz ele que clones são um tipo de pessoa que com genética foi feita idêntica a uma outra , não é isso?

-Exatamente isso... – a menina respondeu olhando para o gêmeo – Mas qual é o grande lance com o Carlos Weasley , afinal?

- George Weasley , ela quer saber por que nos interessamos por Carlos Weasley!

-Sabe Frederick Weasley , eu também não saberia dizer! Talvez seja alguma conexão sentimental que não conseguimos perceber!

-Vocês são parentes dele? Nossa! – Sadie disse agora rindo.

-Nosso irmão mais velho – respondeu George , que estava sentado ao seu lado.

-Já nos apresentamos , vez de vocês , não? – Fred disse olhando para Rayvenne , ela sorriu assentindo com a cabeça

-Eu sou Sadie Cottonwealth!

-Hannah Crossbound...

-Rayvenne Goldenwing!!

Os gêmeos surpreenderam-se ao ouvir o nome de Rayvenne , a olhavam pasmos A garota não entendeu.

-Goldenwing? – Fred perguntou meio incrédulo – Como Joseph Goldenwing?

-Meu avô ! Por quê?

-Por quê??Tem idéia de quem ele foi? – George perguntou no mesmo tom de seu irmão. Rayvenne olhou para as duas garotas , pareciam estar tão confusas quanto ela.

-Eu descobri que sou bruxa há 3 semanas atrás...pra mim meu avô é só o meu avô! – ela respondeu com simplicidade na voz , Fred procurou no bolso da veste por alguma coisa , o puxou , era um cartão pentagonal azulado.

-Aqui , dê uma olhada – ele entregou para Rayvenne . O cartão tinha uma miniatura de seu avô que parecia se mexer um pouco , logo abaixo vinha alguns dizeres.

-Joseph Goldenwing , também conhecido como "Goldenwing , o gênio audacioso" , foi o fundador da primeira e maior loja de logros e brincadeiras da história dos bruxos "Golden Wings of Black Birds" na Irlanda. Deixou a loja em cuidado de seus irmãos mais novos para casar-se com uma trouxa."

Rayvenne tornou a olhar para a miniaturinha de seu avô , estava pasma . Não conseguia acreditar que , além de tudo , seu avô era famoso ! E famoso por ser altamente audacioso e brincalhão . Ela sorriu .

-Meu avô...fundador de uma loja de logros e brincadeiras? – ela disse rindo – Esse mundo de magia é , realmente , uma caixinha de surpresas!

-Seu avô é nosso ídolo , podemos assim dizer – Fred disse entusiasmado.

-Foi quando visitamos a loja deles pela primeira vez que entramos de cabeça no mundo das brincadeiras! – completou George – Aliás , vocês são novatas , não é? – As três assentiram com a cabeça – Já tem uma casa em mente?

-Mas...não somos nós que escolhemos a casa em que vamos entrar , não é? – Hannah perguntou lançando um olhar confuso a George.

-Bem..tecnicamente , você não escolhe...mas normalmente as pessoas acabam nas casas que pretendiam entrar em primeiro lugar! – ele respondeu colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça – Eu e Fred acabamos na Grifinória , assim como pretendíamos!

-Não sei...minha família inteira é composta de grifinórios...acho que é pra onde eu deveria ir.. –a garota de cabelos negros respondeu ajeitando os óculos.

-Eu quero ir para Corvinal! A casa daqueles que anseiam conhecimento! – Sadie falou com orgulho na voz.

-E também a casa dos encalhados – Fred complementou , Sadie franziu o cenho para ele , Rayvenne riu chamando a atenção dos dois.

-E você , Goldenwing? Pra onde quer ir?

Rayvenne parou um pouco, nunca havia pensando nisso antes...estava tão entusiasmada com o mundo da magia , que nem passou por sua cabeça em qual casa gostaria de estar . Esquecera de perguntar ao seu avô qual casa esteve em seus tempos de escola . Não fazia idéia nem qual era a característica da cada uma para começar.

-Não faço idéia...na verdade, não sei nem o que cada casa tem de especial para escolher uma!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e riram. Depois voltaram a olhar para a loirinha.

-Bom...tem a Corvinal , sede dos encalhados... – Fred disse.

-..ou Lufa-Lufa , o centro dos ingênuos covardes... – George completou.

-..ou Sonserina , covil dos agourentos... – Fred continuou.

-..ou Grifinória , casa dos destemidos de sague frio , nobreza e coração indômito! – eles disseram em uníssono , Sadie empinou o nariz e se pôs a olhar pela janela , ignorando os dois.

-Heh , ou casa dos cabeções de ego inflado – Rayvenne comentou zombeteira , Sadie , riu um pouco , mas continuou a olhar para a janela. Os gêmeos a olharam com certa indignação.

-Ouviu isso Fred? A neta está zombando da casa do próprio avô!

-Hora essa! Que desacato a família!!

-Aí! Eu nunca disse que não tenho um cabeção e ego inflado! – Rayvenne disse fazendo biquinho fazendo-a parecer uma criança manhosa. Todos ali se puseram a rir...talvez fosse o começo de uma boa amizade.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Estavam os 5 parados na estação do Expresso de Hogwarts. Fred e George se despediram das meninas , já que os alunos do primeiro ano deveriam entrar no castelo pelo Lago via barco. O castelo de noite parecia grandioso visto daquele ângulo , Rayvenne , Sadie e Hannah partilhavam do mesmo barco.

Chegaram na escola e subiram uma escadaria de pedra sendo guiadas por uma professora que apresentou-se como Minerva MacGonagall. A ansiedade crescia cada vez mais no coração da garota. Ela olhou para Sadie e Hannah , apreciam estar na mesma situação. De repente os grandes portões do Salão Principal se abriram , dando inicio à cerimônia da abertura. Rayvenne logo identificou duas cabeças ruivas sentadas uma do lado da outra em uma das mesas , eles acenaram para as três que retribuíram apenas com o olhar e um meio sorriso nervoso. MacGonagall pegou um pergaminho imenso em sua mão e começou a chamar os nomes dos alunos novos ali presentes. Um a um os alunos iam sendo selecionados por uma espécie de chapéu velho e surrado que falava. A ansiedade crescia a cada nome que era chamado.

-Cottomwealth , Sadie ! – a senhora chamou , Sadie parecia aflita , Rayvenne balançou a cabeça encorajando-a . A loira respirou fundo e foi subindo vagarosamente os degraus de pedra. Sentou-se no banquinho de madeira ajeitando suas vestes. MacGonagall colocou o chapéu sobre sua cabeça. A garota prendeu a respiração.

-Hum...interessante...uma mente brilhante..mas um coração temeroso...eu digo Corvina! – Sadie soltou a respiração e foi saltitando até a mesa da Corvinal onde os alunos a aplaudiam com entusiasmo.

-Crossbound , Hannah! – a bruxa chamou , agora era a vez de Hannah prender a respiração com força , ela não hesitou , subiu os desgraus de pressa e se sentou no banquinho de madeira de qualquer jeito. O chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça , Hannah fechou os olhos com força enquanto o chapéu fazia suas ponderações.

-Um certo dom para liderança....e uma mente aberta....definitivamente , Grifinória! – Hannah abriu os olhos com um sorriso de ia de orelha a orelha , correu para a mesa da Grifinória que rugia com aplausos , foi recebida pro Fred e George que a davam tapinhas nas costas!

-Daredice , Kyle! – agora Rayvenne estava sozinha , estava totalmente decidida a entrar na Grifinória como seu avô havia feito . Não estava mais tão nervosa , queria logo ser chamada para que pudesse se juntar aos gêmeos e Hannah na mesa da Grifinória .

-Goldenwing , Rayvenne! – a garota olhou para frente com o coração acelerado. Subiu os degraus de pedra rapidamente e sentou-se no banquinho de madeira . Olhou para todos no Salão , todos a encaravam , sentiu certa vertigem , mas logo se concentrou em apenas ouvir o que o chapéu tinha pra falar dela mesma. O chapéu fora colocado em sua cabeça , mas nenhum som saia de sua boca mágica. Aqueles que não estavam prestando atenção na seleção logo pararam o que estavam fazendo para tentar identificar a razão pelo chapéu ter parado de falar. De repente , o chapéu quebrou o silêncio.

- A mesma audácia jorra de seu coração ,Goldenwing, assim como no de seu avô! – O chapéu tinha um certo grau de rancor na voz ,, isso assustou Rayvenne um pouco - Aquele diabinho havia enfeitiçado-me para que ele pudesse escolher a própria casa! E escolheu Grifinória....mas eu sei muito bem onde colocar gente audaciosa como você , Goldenwing...e não importa o quão valente e bondoso seja esse seu coração , a audácia o apodrece como resto de poção polissuco que sobra no fundo de um caldeirão! Sonserina! - a garota sentiu o queixo cair. Ela olhou para a professora que , do mesmo modo , olhava pasma para o chapéu. A menina se levantou e foi em direção á mesa da casa que fora escolhida . Olhou para os gêmeos e para Hannah , olhavam para ela com um ar incrédulo. Rayvenne sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina , mas ninguém a aplaudiu , eles a olhavam como se fosse algum tipo de sujeira nojenta que pendia em um vaso sanitário.

- Onde raios eu fui me meter...?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_


	3. Draconic Bounds

_N/A:Tive que cortar esse capítulo em dois por ter ficado grande demais e acabei por dar outro nome pra segunda ...enjoy! _

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 3

**Draconic Bounds **_[Laços Dracônicos]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

O banquete de abertura havia começado a apenas uns meros 10 minutos e todas os alunos de todas as mesas já faziam algazarras , conversavam alto , alguns brigavam , outros riam. Os sonserinos conversavam apenas entre sí enquanto que , alunos de outras casas distintas debatiam alegremente juntos , indiferentes ao fato de serem de casas diferentes. Rayvenne estava sentada no final da mesa da Sonserina , completamente sozinha. Tinha o prato em sua frente com o pouco de comida que pegara , mas estava totalmente sem fome. Toda vez que ouvia comentários maldosos do povo sonserino para com pessoas de outras casas , sentia uma imensa vontade de levantar-se e esmurrar quem o tivesse feito , mas não queria estragar o ano letivo logo de cara . Em apenas 10 minutos de convivência , já decidira que odiava a casa em que foi posta. Sentiu algo atingir-lhe o topo da cabeça e logo depois cair ao lado de sua mão , era um feijãozinho vermelho , a garota olhou para frente em busca de seu agressor e lá estavam Fred , George , um garoto negro que Rayvenne não sabia quem era , mas que parecia estar no mesmo ano dos gêmeos, e Hannah. Fred chamava Rayvenne com a mão , eles estavam saindo do Salão Principal . Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes , levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo e foi se juntar aos quatro . Assim que ela se aproximou , eles saíram andando para fora dos portões do Salão Principal e por corredores a fora.

-Eu sabia que o Chapéu Seletor era capaz de tudo! Menos de vingança... - o garoto negro disse enquanto caminhava a passos largos , as pernas de todos ali eram maiores que as de Rayvenne , ela estava tendo um pouco de problema para acompanhá-los.

-A propósito , Ray , esse aqui é Lino Jordan! - Fred disse apontando para o colega negro , ele olhou em direção de Rayvenne e deu um sorriso . Ele vestia vestes da Grifinória assim como Fred , George e Hanna.

-Ray..Rayvenne Goldenwing! E quem lhe deu o direito de me chamar de "Ray" , Frederick Weasley? - a garota falou em meio a uma respiração ofegante.

-Aliás , pra onde estamos indo? - Hannah perguntou olhando em volta.

-Sua nova casa...Sala comunal da Grifinória! - George respondeu , olhando-a de esgoela.

Logo chegaram à tais escadas que mudavam , como dito por seu avô . Rayvenne deu uma boa olhada para cima antes de continuar a caminhar. O teto estava tão longe que mal podia ser visto de onde a garota estava . Quando se deu conta , os 4 já estavam na metade da escadaria , Rayvenne subiu correndo atrás deles e quase ficou para trás quando uma das escadas começou a mudar no momento em que ela tinha posto os pés em outro lance. Chegaram em um quadro enorme com uma senhora gorducha na porta.

-Pessoal , me ocorreu um pensamento agora: Eu não poderia entrar na Sala Comunal de vocês , não é? - Rayvenne parou olhando para o quadro da senhora gorda , a senhora olhava para ela com certa repugnância , já que agora usava as vestes da Sonserina. Todos olharam para ela.

-Na lógica sim...mas você acabou na Sonserina por raiva do Chapéu Seletor! Não conta... - Fred disse enquanto seu irmão dizia alguma coisa para a senhora gorda , fazendo com que ela os dessem passagem.

Entraram na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Uma sala não tão grande com as paredes cobertras por um veludo vermelho. Era uma sala aconchegante. Hannah se despediu dos 4 e subiu para desfazer seu malão. Fred , George e Lino sentaram-se nas poltronas em frente à lareira , os poucos grifinórios ali presentes olhavam Rayvenne do mesmo jeito que os sonserinos haviam feito mais cedo no Salão Principal. A loira continuou parada por um tempo sem saber o que fazer , os gêmeos olharam para ela como se estranhassem o fato de ela não ter ido sentar-se com eles. Mas o que eles esperavam? Que ela simplesmente ficasse a vontade na sala comunal da casa inimiga de sua própria? Estavam loucos .

-Ray ,senta aí! Deixa de ser besta! - George disse ainda olhando indignado para a garota. Ela suspirou e foi se sentar no espaço da poltrona que havia entre os dois gêmeos. Ainda carregava consigo o pesado livro de capa negra "O Guia dos Dragões" . O estivera carregando desde a cerimônia de abertura até agora. Mas ainda não o havia aberto efetivamente.

-Sempre achei que o Chapéu fosse justo...e não vingativo! - Lino comentou ainda indignado olhando o recém-colocado emblema com a serpente prateada nas vestes da garota.

-Somos tão audaciosos quanto você , não tinha motivos pra esse chapéu agourento ter te colocado na Sonserina... - George comentou , Rayvenne riu.

-O Chapéu vai se arrepender amargamente de ter me colocado na Sonserina - ela disse com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Rayvenne só não conseguia acreditar que seu avô tivesse enfeitiçado o Chapéu para escolher sua própria casa . Seu avô sempre fora brincalhão e um tanto esperto demais...mas também sempre fora um homem justo . Rayvenne nunca sonharia em ver seu avô trapaceando dessa forma.

Ela tomou o grosso livro de capa negra em seu colo. Iria abri-lo pela primeira vez desde que o ganhara. Estava curiosa para saber mais sobre seu Dragão Anão que logo mais sairia da casca. Mas antes que pudesse abri-lo , Fred , que estava a seu lado direito , deu um pulo da poltrona.

-Que foi , Fred? - Lino perguntou em um certo tom de gozação.

-Senti algo se mexendo... - ele respondeu tentando identificar de onde tinha vindo tal sensação.

-Mexendo? O que colocaram no seu suco de abóbora? - seu irmão perguntou no mesmo tom debochado de Lino.

Então Rayvenne sentiu também , deu um pequeno pulo da poltrona . Se lembrou do ovo de dragão anão que havia retirado do casaco de sua mãe e colocado no bolso da veste . Colocou sua mão dentro do bolso , em busca do ovo , era ele quem estava se mexendo..estaria ele , rachando? Rayvenne lembrou que esse não era um animal permitido na escola , não queria expô-lo para todos logo agora que ele iria nascer. Olhou desesperada para qualquer lugar deserto aonde pudesse ir. Olhou para os garotos em sua volta , todos a olhavam um tanto preocupados.

-Você sentiu também? - Fred perguntou como se quisesse provar que não havia inventando a história.

A garota olhou em volta , os únicos grifinórios que antes estavam alí e que haviam olhado para Rayvenne com desgosto , haviam sumido. Rayvenne presumiu que tivesse subido para os dormitórios. O ovo se movimentou com mais força que antes . Rayvenne o tirou do bolso , despertando a curiosidade nos três garotos. A garota o colocou no carpete vermelho em frente à lareira. O ovo balançava de um lado para o outro cada vez mais.

-Ovo de dragão anão... - George comentou olhando fixamente para o ovo de casca negra e listras vermelhas - onde arrumou?

-Presente de despedida do vovô - ela disse sorrindo.

Logo a casca se espatifou , lançando pedaços por todo o carpete. De dentro , um pequeno lagarto negro surgiu , não era maior do que o sapato de Rayvenne . Ele tinha chifres de um tom avermelhado por toda a extensão das costas e em volta da cabeça que lhe serviam como uma espécie de crista. A criaturinha vagarosamente abriu as asas negras , levantou a pequena cabeça e abriu os olhos de cor vermelho-sangue. Rayvenne se ajoelhou em frente a ele e , com calma , afagou sua cabecinha com o dedo indicador.

-Que bonitinho... - ela disse tomando o dragãozinho em sua mão e livrando-o da substância gosmenta que o ligava ao ovo - Abra o livro na página sobre Dragões Anões! Veja o que diz.

George pegou o livro em mãos , procurando a página que foi pedida , logo a achou e , com Lino , começou a ler.

Fred estava muito ocupado fitando a criaturinha nas mãos de Rayvenne . Não era todo dia que se via um dragão...

-Ray...alguém encostou no ovo junto com você? - George perguntou ainda com a cara no livro.

-Bem... - a menina parou tentando recordar qualquer um que pudesse ter encostado no ovo durante o trajeto de King's Cross até aquele presente momento....só uma pessoa ficou ao seu lado tempo suficiente para se fazer um ovo rachar - ...o Fred passou a viagem toda sentado do mesmo lado do bolso em que o ovo estava...e agora na sala comunal...isso conta? - a menina perguntou enquanto acariciava a barriga escamosa do dragão com o indicador.

Lino caiu na gargalhada junto com George , Rayvenne e Fred os olhavam sem entender. Quando Lino conseguiu recuperar um pouco o fôlego , ele olhou para Fred.

-Parabéns Fred , você é papai! - e logo começou a rir novamente , com George o acompanhando , rindo cada vez mais alto . Rayvenne pegou o livro do colo de George , começou a ler.

_"Nº 23 - Dragão Anão_

_Esse é um tipo de dragão raro encontrado apenas nas ilhas australianas. Seus ovos são enfeitiçados para que possam tornar-se um tipo de dragão doméstico , assim , para que nasçam , é necessário que o calor corporal de duas pessoas combinados o choquem por um período que varia de 30 minutos a uma hora (..)"_

Fred se ajoelhou do lado da garota , sem tirar os olhos da criaturinha , que abria a boca mas não emitia nenhum som.

-E aí , amor , como vamos chamá-lo? - Fred disso num tom zombeteiro , Rayvenne olhou para a cara do ruivo incrédula mas sorriu de um jeito maroto.

-Eu estava pensando em _Cinder _ou _Ignis..._mas tive uma ideia muito melhor... – ela se virou para o dragãozinho em sua mão – Bem vindo ao mundo , _Frederick Goldenwing Weasley Jr._

Isso só fez Lino e George rirem mais ainda.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_N/A: Eu sei que essa última parte foi meio forçada...mas pôxa! Se o Sasuke sobreviveu ao ataque massivo do Deidara fazendo um jutsu nunca antes mencionado em lugar nenhum em que ele sumonava a cobra gigante do Orochimaru e trocava com seu próprio corpo isso tudo em uma fração de segundo sendo que ele não tinha mais chackra nem pra piscar , a Rayvenne pode ter nomeado o dragão de Frederick Goldenwing Weasley Jr. Prontofalei._


	4. In Between Sharp Fangs

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 4

**In Between Sharp Fangs** _[Entre Presas Afiadas]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_3 anos depois_:

Três anos haviam se passado desde a primeira vez que os gêmeos , Rayvenne , Hannah , Sadie e Lino se conheceram. E de lá , uma amizade um tanto perigosa brotou. Perigosa para aqueles que os 6 consideravam seus inimigos , é claro! E , as vezes , seus amigos também. Os gêmeos sempre tinham idéias milaborantes para pregar peças , e Rayvenne sempre concordava em ajudar , quando não era ela mesma que armava o plano . Hannah sempre achava as idéias dos três fantásticas mas não costumava participar muito dos planos por puro receio de tomar alguma punição. Sadie sempre estava contra as brincadeiras que eles faziam , apesar de algumas vezes rir junto aos 5 . Ela não entendia como raios eles não tinham medo de serem expulsos ou coisa do tipo . Sabia que os gêmeos já tinham decidido "não se importar mais com as conseqüências" mas não sabia como Rayvenne aguentava a pressão . Uma vez perguntou a Rayvenne se ela também não se importava. "Meu avô ficou famoso por abrir uma loja de logros e brincadeiras...do que você acha que ele ficaria mais orgulhoso , se eu for uma aluna exemplar ou se eu continuar com a carreira da família?".Ambas Hannah e Sadie ficaram sabendo da existência de Frederick Goldenwing Weasley Jr. , ou apenas Junior , como foi apelidado. A essa altura , o dragão já tinha ficado do tamanho do livro de capa negra de Rayvenne. Ele ficava preso por um feitiço de jaula em cima da cama de Fred no dormitório masculino da Grifinória, tinha sido decidido que deixa-lo na Sala Comunal da Sonserina era arriscado demais.

Fred e George haviam conseguido a vaga de batedores do time de Quadribol da Grifinória . De acordo com Olívio Wood , o capitão do time , eles eram "Batedores Imbatíveis". Logicamente que quando iam treinar sozinhos , eles convidavam Lino , Sadie , Hannah e Rayvenne para assistir e , foi numa dessas que Rayvenne descobriu um certo talento. Mesmo estando no primeiro ano e assim sendo proibida de voar , Rayvenne decidiu que queria experimentar um jogo de Quadribol.

-Tem certeza de que quer tentar? – Fred perguntou enquanto escolhia uma das vassouras no vestiário da Grifinória – É preciso um pouco de prática pra conseguir se manter numa vassoura , quanto mais jogar.

-A Hooch nos ensinou o básico , eu dou conta do resto – a loira disse arregaçando as mangas até os cotovelos – Tem mais , se vocês conseguem , eu definitivamente consigo - ela terminou num tom zombeteiro.

Saíram do vestiário , Fred e George logo se impulsionaram para o ar. Rayvenne teve um pouco de dificuldade. Essa era apenas a terceira ou quarta vez que estava tentando usar uma vassoura que não fosse para varrer o chão , mas sua teimosia não a deixava ouvir a voz da razão. Ela se impulsionou e logo estava perto de Fred e George , que riam do modo cambaleante como ela estava voando.

-Vai pro gol , Ray... – George disse tomando a Goles em mãos – Vamos testar um pouco das nossas habilidades de artilheiro...

A menina o fez ainda meio que cambaleando . Ouvia os gêmeos ainda rindo de suas péssimas habilidades .Ouviu risadas da arquibancada também , lá estavam Sadie e Hannah , ambas gargalhando.

Fred e George voaram até elas , com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Olá , minhas donzelas - disse George , abrindo os braços galanteador , fazendo Hannah e Sadie rirem ainda mais.

-Estamos apostando 15 sicles que ela cai da vassoura na 3ª goles! – Fred apostou ainda olhando para a forma cambaleante de Rayvenne.

-20 sicles que é na 1ª! – Hanna disse tirando as moedas prateadas do bolso da veste.

-1 galeão que é na 2ª! – Sadie a corrigiu jogando a moeda dourada para cima e a pegando com a mesma mão.

Os gêmeos recolheram todo o dinheiro e logo voltaram ao campo. Rayvenne não sabia direito como controlar a vassoura , a segurava firmemente com ambas as mãos , olhando para o chão.

-Ray! Se prepara! – Fred gritou com a goles em mãos , ele a lançou direto no aro esquerdo , Rayvenne não teve nem tempo de olhar a bola avermelhada passar pelo aro. Ela olhou para os gêmeos que riam entusiasmados , ela apertou mais ainda o cabo da vassoura , aqueles dois estavam pedindo...

George tomou a goles em mãos e a lançou , agora mirando no arco direito , Rayvenne voou rapidamente para aquele arco , sentiu a bola atingir-lhe o ombro , sorriu , mas mal teve tempo de comemorar por que Fred já estava lançando a goles no aro oposto. Instintivamente , ela jogou a vassoura para o lado , mas havia jogado com muita força e acabou escorregando , ela ainda segurava o cabo com força , a vassoura parou de supetão e lançou Rayvenne para o aro em que a goles se aproximava , Rayvenne sentiu a goles batendo em seu pé ao mesmo tempo que sentia o cabo da vassoura lhe escapando. A última coisa que viu foi os aros ficando cada vez mais longe numa velocidade incrível e uma dor enorme em suas costas.

A garota acordou na Ala hospitalar com os gêmeos um em cada lado da cama , Hannah e Sadie plantadas uma do lado da outra no pé da cama e uma Madame Pomfrey nervosa murmurando algo como "não deviam deixar garotas do primeiro ano andando com esses dois".

-Sabe de uma coisa , você tem talento - George comentou quando viu os olhos azuis de Rayvenne se abrindo.

-Sim..claro...talento pra suicida , só se for – a garota respondeu tentando se mexer mas sentido uma dor aguda em toda a extensão de suas costas , ela gemeu chamando a atenção de Madame Pomfrey.

-Não se mexa! Tem sorte de ter apenas trincado a coluna! Fique bem quietinha se quiser sair daí amanhã! – a garota assentiu um pouco assustada com o tom da bruxa , mas logo se acalmou ao ver os gêmeos rindo.

-É sério! Devia ter visto o Ron, nosso irmão mais novo, quando jogou como goleiro pela primeira vez na vida! Ele conseguiu encravar a ponta do cabo da vassoura no chão! Foi hilário! – Fred comentou colocando os dedos da mão direita na palma da mão esquerda imitando uma vassoura encravada no solo – Ele foi de cara na grama e mamãe teve que enfeitiça-lo para que vomitasse toda a terra que tinha engolido!

-Por que não tenta entrar pro time da Sonserina? – interveio Hannah cruzando os braços – Com um pouco de treino , acho que você chega lá. Seus reflexos até que são bem rápidos...

-Talvez... – foi a resposta que Rayvenne deu só para três anos depois entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória usando as vestes de goleiro da Sonserina com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Além disso , um ano seguinte ao ano em que Rayvenne , Sadie e Hannah entraram em Hogwarts , o famoso Harry Potter também entrou...junto ao irmão mais novo dos gêmeos , Ronald Weasley . Rayvenne se impressionou com o genes ruivo que assolava os Weasley! Ela tinha conhecido Perce também , mas esse Weasley nunca fora com a cara da loira . Rayvenne achava que provavelmente era pelo fato de ela ser uma sonserina , mas não se importava muito.

Uma outra pessoa que tinha entrado no mesmo ano que Harry Potter , cuja grande fama Rayvenne não entendia muito bem de onde vinha , era um sonserino de cabelos loiros quase brancos e pele igualmente alva. Seu nome era Draco Malfoy e , desde o dia em que se conheceram , Rayvenne e o Malfoy não se davam bem . Malfoy achava um absurdo uma integrante da Sonserina ser filha de trouxas ou , como ele freqüentemente chamava Rayvenne , "sangue-ruim" e que , ainda por cima , andava sempre junto a grifinórios ralés "traidores do sangue" e corvinais. Mas Rayvenne sempre achava um jeito de acabar com a moral do loirinho.

Rayvenne também descobriu-se altamente talentosa na matéria que mais achava que odiaria , "poções". Não que ela não gostasse de seu talento , é só que a incomodava o fato de isso ser uma característica sonserina . A única coisa que a encorajava a tirar boas notas em Poções era o privilégio de poder atazanar o professor Severus Snape. Para ela , não tinha coisa melhor do que ver aquele ser de cabelos ensebados com a têmpora pulsando por sua causa. Era sempre assim , Snape começava a aula , Rayvenne vinha com a mesma pergunta de sempre.

-Muito bem classe..hoje nós...

-Professor , hoje aprenderemos a fazer a Poção do Amor número 9? – dizia Rayvenne com a mão levantada e o queixo apoiado na mesa, um sorriso amarelo e piscando os olhos como se estivesse flirtando.

-Detenção , Goldenwing - respondia Snape entre os dentes sem nem ao menos olhar para a loirinha .

-Sim , senhor!

Nas outras matérias , Rayvenne tirava notas medianas. Não que fosse algum tipo de aluna burra , ela só não se esforçava. Para ela , se tirasse notas boas o suficiente para passar de ano , estava mais do que bom. Totalmente o oposto de Sadie. A garota fazia questão de tirar boas notas na maioria das matérias . Normalmente , ajudava Rayvenne , Fred e George nas tarefas de casa . Hannah era um pouco parecida com Sadie , queria tirar notas altas mas , como Rayvenne , deixava a preguiça tomar conta e no final acabava com as notas apenas um pouco acima das da pequena.

Aquele era o terceiro ano em Hogwarts das três bruxas e o quarto para os gêmeos e Lino . A única coisa muita fora do comum era um boato que estava rolando por aí sobre uma tal "Câmara Secreta" que tinha sido aberta uma outra vez...e que isso traria a ruína à Hogwarts. A escola inteira estava em pânico , os alunos juravam que o tal "herdeiro de Salazar Slytherin que abriria a câmara" era o pobre do Potter. Rayvenne achava isso um tanto absurdo já que a teoria teria sido baseada no fato do garoto ser um Ofidioglota , mas no momento ela não estava dando muito atenção à isso.

No momento , a loirinha dava mais atenção à atração que sentia por um dos gêmeos. Desde seu segundo ano em Hogwarts , Fred Weasley tinha tomado para si , mesmo sem perceber , o coração pregador de peças de Rayvenne. No começo , isso começou a deixa-la desesperada , mas com o tempo conseguiu se acostumar com isso. Sabia que o gêmeo estava totalmente fora de questão. Eles eram amigos a 3 anos! E acabar com essa amizade seria uma completa idiotice. Rayvenne sabia disso , então preferiu deixar o segredo morrer dentro de si...o problema era que ele teimava a morrer.

O negócio começou a complicar quando Madame Norrra , a gata do Filch foi petrificada.

Rayvenne estava andando para o banheiro feminino. Tinha derrubado um pouco de Poção da sagacidade nas vestes por culpa de uma garota sonserina. Ela ouviu passos apressados se aproximando de por trás de si , ela rapidamente virou e viu Lino ofegante parar perto dela.

-Ah , Oi Li! – a garota disse tomando cuidado para não espirrar o líquido alaranjado que pingava de suas vestes – Que houve?

-Justino e Collin estão na ala hospitalar – ele disse ainda recuperando o fôlego – Ambos foram petrificados!

-Minha nossa! Desse jeito Hogwarts vai mesmo fechar – a garota disse num tom um tanto simplório , não que não se importasse com os garotos , só que , naquele momento , sua maior preocupação eram suas vestes – E você veio correndo pra me dizer isso?

-Você ainda não entendeu? – o garoto respondeu agora totalmente recuperado – Madame Nora , Justino e Collin , os três não foram nascidos bruxos! Seja lá o que estiver por aí , está atrás dos nascidos trouxas!

-Sim , e daí?

-E dái???? – o garoto exclamou com indignação na voz – Você é nascida trouxa , esqueceu?

E de repente a mancha alaranjada de Poção da Sagacidade em suas vestes não parecia um problema tão grande.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_N/A: Antes que alguém me tache de plagiadora , a idéia da "Poção de Amor número 9" eu tirei de uma outra fic que li em inglês no quizilla(ponto)com .Então , créditos à ela que teve a idéia!_


	5. The First Words

_N/A: Wah! Tem gente realmente lendo essa fic *-* Agradeço as pessoas que me mandaram Reviews!!Sem mais delongas , enjoy!_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 5

**The First Words.**_[as primeiras palavras]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne andava a passos apressados para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina . Seus passos ecoavam pelas paredes de pedra das masmorras . Já tinha chegado ao final das aulas do dia , A garota apenas supunha que o sol estivesse se pondo , já que não havia janelas nas masmorras. Ela pretendia deixar os livros em seu quarto e partir diretamente para a sala comunal grifinória , vinha fazendo isso desde que entrara em Hogwarts , não passava muito tempo com os sonserinos por não confiar em nenhum deles . E agora com essa história de nascidos trouxas sendo petrificados por causa de algum herdeiro de Slytherin , ficar em sua sala comunal estava totalmente fora de questão. Assim que pôs os pés no "ninho de cobras" , como foi apelidado pelos gêmeos , Rayvenne viu algo que não gostaria ter visto . Um grupo de sonserinos que conversavam animadamente rondando o time de Quadribol sonserino . Entre eles , estava Draco Malfoy usando as vestes de apanhador . Ele viu a garota entrar na sala comunal e sorriu de um modo malévolo e desprezível , do ponto de vista de Rayvenne.

-O que você faz usando isso , Malfoy? - ela disse num tom rude olhando as vestes verdes com desprezo , isso só fez o loiro sorrir ainda mais.

-Não é assim que deve tratar seu companheiro de time , Goldenwing - ele respondeu fazendo Goldenwing franzir o cenho.

-Não tem como você ter virado apanhador , os testes para entrar no time já foram há um mês atrás - ela rebateu ainda olhando indignada para as vestes verdes de Malfoy.

-O pai do Draco nos fez um favor , então o retribuímos - respondeu o Capitão do time cujo nome Rayvenne ainda não tinha decorado.

-Exatamente Goldenwing - Draco pegou uma vassoura de cabo negro de uma pilha de vassouras idênticas e jogou para Rayvenne que a pegou instintivamente.

A garota analisou o cabo da vassoura , era de uma madeira firme e não porosa , mas que , surpreendentemente era mais leve do que uma vassoura normal.

-Nimbus 2001 - ela murmurou - Ele comprou Nimbus 2001 para o time todo?

-Exatamente.... - Malfoy disse , ainda sorrindo com um ar de superioridade - diferente de famílias ralés , como a daqueles seus amigos Weasley , a minha tem dinheiro pra comprar só o do bom e do melhor - Rayvenne subiu o olhar da vassoura para Draco Malfoy , ela apertou o cabo da Nimbus 2001 com força , esse último comentário fez seu sangue borbulhar . Ele podia fazer qualquer tipo de comentário maldoso sobre si ou sua família , mas não sobre a familia dos gêmeos , não na presença de Rayvenne - tem sorte de estar no time da Sonserina , Goldenwing , somente o nosso time... - mas antes que o loiro pudesse terminar a frase , o cabo da Nimbus 2001 o acertou em cheio no meio da testa , entre seus olhos fazendo-o cair para trás. Rayvenne continuava a olhar para o Malfoy com ódio , mas esse foi um erro datal . Um dos garotos que estavam perto puxou a varinha e ,antes que Rayvenne pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, lançou-lhe um feitiço estuporante.

_-Estupefaça!_ - e a luz avermelhada que saiu da varinha do garoto acertou Rayvenne em cheio no peito , a garota foi lançada para trás atingindo as costas na porta de madeira num baque surdo e logo depois o rosto no chão.

O garoto avançou , querendo lançar mais alguns feitiços , mas foi parado pelo capitão do time sonserino.

-Precisamos dela pro jogo da semana que vem - ele disse olhando pra Rayvenne que se levantava , limpando um pouco de sangue que escorria de sua boca - depois das finais , ela é toda de vocês.

-Podia ter lhe dado proteção contra o que está petrificando os sangues-ruins , Goldenwing - Malfoy disse massageando o local onde o cabo da vassoura havia atingido - Mas agora é só uma questão de tempo até você acabar petrificada na ala hospitalar...ou até mesmo morta.

-Veremos quem vai matar quem, Malfoy - ela disse se levantando e encarando o loiro , todos que estavam na sala a olhavam com repugnância. Malfoy retribuiu o olhar , mas logo suspirou.

-Vamos...não precisamos perder tempo com uma sangue-ruim atrevida e mal agradecida que mancha o nome de nossa casa - e com isso , partiu junto ao grupo de sonserinos para fora da sala comunal.A garota suspirou e rumou para o dormitório feminino , largou os livros em cima da cama , mas pegou o "Guia dos Dragões" , queria testar alguns feitiços em Junior agora que ele já estava num tamanho adequado.

Rumou para as escadarias , sentia a região onde havia batido no chão latejando ,era um osso que ficava um pouco abaixo dos ossos e acima da bochecha , apalpou , estava um pouco inchado.

Chegou na porta do Salão Comunal , a mulher gorda a olhou como se ela fosse qualquer aluno da grifinória , ela já tinha se acostumado a presença dela.

-Senha , por favor? - ela falou.

-Besouros Fervidos! - a garota disse ainda com a mão no novo inchaço em seu rosto , a mulher gorda lhe deu passagem e Rayvenne entrou.

Sadie , Hannah , Lino e os gêmeos estavam sentados em frente a lareira . Os gêmeos parecia estar fazendo algum experimento com as varinhas no cabelo de Hannah que parecia aflita e ansiosa. Rayvenne chegou perto dos 5 , Lino percebeu sua presença , sorriu , mas logo viu seu rosto.

-Ray...tem sangue na sua boca – ele disse ,fazendo os gêmeos , Sadie e Hanna se virarem para ver Rayvenne , a garota limpou a boca com a manga da veste.

-Parece que nossa quimera se comportou mal no ninho de cobras – Fred comentou sorrindo.

-Quimera? - Rayvenne perguntou sentando em umas das poltronas vagas – Por que , raios , eu sou uma quimera?

-Quimera é um animal com corpo de leão , rabo de serpente e uma segunda cabeça de bode – Sadie comentou – Interessante , Rayvenne era pra ser uma aluna da Grifinória , portando um leão . Mas está na Sonserina , portanto a serpente...

-Quase isso ... – George comentou ainda mexendo no cabelo de Hannah.

-Uma leoa por causa da Grifinória, uma serpente por causa da Sonserina e uma bendita cara de bode , ainda mais com esse inchaço gigante no rosto! – Fred completou fazendo todos ali presentes rirem , até mesmo alguns grifinórios que estavam de passagem . Rayvenne de rolou os olhos , mas riu também.

-O que vocês estão fazendo no cabelo da Hannah? – a menina perguntou , enquanto observava George mexendo a varinha no cabelo da garota.

-Feitiço pra mudar a cor – Fred disse voltando a ajudar seu irmão – Agente precisava de alguém pra usar como cobaia e a Hannah se ofereceu!

-A Hannah não se ofereceu coisa nenhuma , o George a convenceu! – Sadie sussurrou para Rayvenne. Rayvenne riu , era incrível como era sempre George que conseguia convencer Hannah a fazer esse tipo de coisa.

-Hannah , você está mesmo confiando nesses dois pra mexer no seu cabelo? – Rayvenne comentou zombeteira.

-Pode não parecer , mas Fred e George são os primeiros alunos em Feitiços do 4º ano! – Lino comentou olhando o trabalho de Fred e George.

-Algum dia, vamos abrir nossa própria loja de logros e brincadeiras! – George comentou , agora segurando uma mecha de Hannah e tornando-a azul turquesa.

-Precisamos ser bons em feitiços pra conseguir criar produtos! – Fred completou , imitando o movimento que o irmão fez com a varinha e tornando o resto do cabelo de Hannah em rosa choque.

-Me lembrem de nunca deixar que eles toquem no meu cabelo – Sadie disse , fazendo uma careta ao estilo psicodélico em que o cabelo de Hannah havia se tornado.

-Eu gostei ! – Rayvenne disse enquanto Hannah se olhava no espelho.

-O que achou ,Honey? – George perguntou enquanto segurava o espelho para a garota.

-Honey? – Rayvenne perguntou no mesmo tom zombeteiro.

-É , Hannah rima com Honey! – George disse como se realmente fizesse sentido.

-Claro! Do mesmo jeito que Rayvenne rima com Butter e Sadie rima com Donnuts! – Rayvenne comentou fazendo Lino , Fred , Hannah e Sadie caírem na gargalhada – Francamente , George, você precisa rever esses seus conceitos de rima!

-Afinal , Ray...o que aconteceu pra você acabar desse jeito? – Lino perguntou , olhando o calombo no rosto de Rayvenne que estava tomando um tom arroxeado.

-Feitiço estuporante e depois chão – Rayvenne respondeu com a mão ainda massageando o calombo – O time de Quadribol da Sonserina fez do Malfoy seu novo apanhador só porque o pai dele comprou vassouras novas pro time todo...

-Qual vassoura , Ray? – George perguntou , agora um pouco mais interessado.

-Nimbus 2001 – ela disse olhando para os gêmeos que a olhavam um tanto espantados.

-Pro time todo? Essa vassoura é caríssima! Custa mais do que as nossas vassouras juntas! – Fred comentou , mas logo um pensamento lhe ocorreu – Você também ganhou uma Nimbus 2001?

-É...bom...mais ou menos – ela respondeu olhando pro chão , pensando agora , o que tinha feito poderia ter sido burrice.

-Rayvenne Goldenwing – Lino exclamou num tom que lembrava Rayvenne de sua avó – O que quer dizer com "ganhou uma Nimbus 2001 mais ou menos"?

-Malfoy começou a zombar os Weasl... – Rayvenne parou de repente vendo a cara com que os gêmeos , Lino , Sadie e Hannah a olhavam . Talvez tivesse dito demais . Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem.

-Você ficou nervosa porque Malfoy zombou os Weasleys? – Lino disse com um tom incrédulo na voz – E por isso recusou uma Nimbus 2001? E ainda ganhou um calombo enorme no rosto?

-Qual é o seu problema? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

-Ah! Eu não queria ficar devendo favor pro Malfoy depois , ta? É até melhor que eu não tenha pego aquela maldita vassoura! – Rayvenne disse cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar do dos gêmeos , Definitivamente , ela tinha falado demais.

-Gente , são oito horas já!Eu vou indo , se me pegarem aqui, bye bye bom currículo! - Sadie disse olhando o relógio de pulso e pulando fora da poltrona – Vejo vocês amanhã de manhã , xuxus! – e com isso sumiu no quadro da senhora gorda.

-Ah! Eu preciso ver o Fred! – Rayvenne disse se levantando e pegando o pesado livro de capa negra em mãos.

-Eu não lembro de ter tomado nenhuma Poção Polisuco hoje...eu acho que eu ainda pareço eu mesmo! – Fred disse cutucando Rayvenne nas costas.

-Não você , o dragão! – Rayvenne respondeu afagando os cabelos de Fred. Havia se tornado uma mania da garota afagar os cabelos dos gêmeos . Eram macios demais para cabelos de garotos!

Eles assentiram e foram até o dormitório masculino do 4º ano. Como era uma sexta feira , o dormitório estava vazio. Rayvenne correu até a cama com cobertores de lã amarelos com as iniciais "FW" estampado em roxo . Murmurou um feitiço com a varinha levantada e , como se algum tipo de cortina transparente tivesse caído , o dragão negro apareceu. Ele olhava Rayvenne como se fosse um cãozinho , com seus orbes vermelho-sangue do tamanho de duas bolas de gude.

Rayvenne se sentou na cama do gêmeo e começou a afagar as escamas do dragão , ele roçava a cabeça nas coxas de Rayvenne , como um cão que pedia carinho. A garota colocou o livro negro ao lado do dragão e começou a foliar o livro em busca da página sobre Dragões anões. Parou na página e ,com o dedo indicador , procurou os feitiços que mudariam o comportamento do dragão. Apontou a varinha para o lagarto negro , que olhou a varinha de macieira com certa curiosidade,

-O que vai fazer com ele? – perguntou Fred que havia se sentado na cama ao lado , com um tom de falsa preocupação na voz.

-Fazer ele falar as primeiras palavras – ela respondeu , olhando de soslaio para o ruivo mas logo voltando a olhar para o dragãozinho - _Animus vox_! – a garota proferiu e um jato de luz esbranquiçada saiu da varinha atingindo o réptil que fechou os olhos e logo emitiu uma espécie de grunhido com a boca.

-Ele falou papai , vocês ouviram? – Fred disse com um tom de animação falso – Sabia que você gostava mais de mim , filhão!

-Ficou surdo agora? Ele falou titio! Não foi , Honey? – George disse chegando perto do dragão , que parecia assustado com sua própria recém descoberta voz.

-Sou eu quem vem alimenta-lo com as sobras de todo mundo! Ele disse padrinho , tenho certeza! – Lino disse cruzando os braços – Não é , Junior?

-Seus humanos incompetentes!, eu não chamaria nenhum de vocês! – disse uma voz meio fina e um pouco rouca de perto de Rayvenne e o dragão , Fred riu.

-Ray , que péssima imitação de dragão! – ele comentou , mas Rayvenne não sorriu , ela olhava pasma para o dragão que encarava Fred com os orbes vermelho-sangue.

-Fred , não fui eu quem disse isso - ela disse num tom aflito.

-Claro que não! Fui em quem o fiz ,_ papai_. – a vozinha disse , provinda do dragão , Fred arregalou os olhos.

-O nosso dragão fala....!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_N/A: Outra forçação mestre! Mas eu repito o que digo:depois do Sasuke sobreviver ao Deidara , o resto é fichinha._


	6. A Quidditch’s Blondies Meeting

_N/A:_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 6

**A Quidditch's Blondies Meeting **_[Reunião de loiros de Quadribol]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Os dias seguintes passaram como anos para Rayvenne . Agora tinha um riquinho com síndrome de superioridade como apanhador , algum monstro petrificando todos os nascidos trouxas e um dragão anão falante com pinta de sabichão .Ela estava sentada num dos últimos lugares da mesa da Sonserina , como de costume . Era hora do almoço e Rayvenne acabava sempre sendo uma das primeiras a entrar no Salão Principal, odiava sua própria turma e , por isso , dava sempre um jeito de sair de perto deles quando a aula acabava o mais cedo possível . Ela tinha o livro de capa negra "O Guia dos Dragões" aberto em sua frente e mais alguns livros sobre dragões que tinha pego na biblioteca mais cedo . Procurava algum lugar que pudesse explicar o comportamento de seu dragão , mas todos eles diziam a mesma coisa.

_"Dragão Anão_

_Esse é um tipo de dragão raro encontrado apenas nas ilhas australianas. Seus ovos são enfeitiçados para que possam tornar-se um tipo de dragão doméstico , assim , para que nasçam , é necessário que o calor corporal de duas pessoas combinados o choquem por um período que varia de 30 minutos a uma hora. O dragão então passará a obedecer apenas as duas pessoas que o chocaram. É um dragão de natureza extremamente dócil e obediente. Para facilitar seu cuidado , os ovos são enfeitiçados para que sua dieta possa variar como os donos desejarem. Sua cor primária varia de tons de cinza a preto. Ao atingirem a maioridade (em média aos 3 anos humanos) , seu organismo fica adepto ao recebimento de feitiços transfigurastes. Pode ser transfigurado desde sua voz até seu tamanho."_

E , na maioria dos livros , logo abaixo vinha uma lista de feitiços para transfigurar o dragão . Mas essa descrição não batia exatamente com o comportamento do dragãozinho negro que agora deveria estar dormindo em cima da cama de Fred .

_Flashback on_

- E desde quando você pode falar? - a garota perguntou ao dragão ainda pasma , o réptil virou sua cabeça córnea para ela.

-Desde sempre ! Eu só não conseguia porque havia um feitiço me impedindo! - ele disse em sua vozinha rouca - Esses humanos acham que podem tudo! São uns malditos mesmo...Nem voar eu posso , porque eles diminuíram o tamanho das minhas asas! - ele se virou para Fred que observava o lagarto com certo desgosto - Nem cuspir fogo eu posso! O quanto eu desejei queimar esse ruivo vivo! Por vezes ele me derrubou da cama enquanto dormia ! Ah...como eu queria vê-lo agoniando em meio as minhas chamas... - o olhar desgostoso de Fred apenas piorou com o que o pequeno Fred havia dito - Ainda me nomearam com o mesmo nome agourento dele !E ainda queriam que eu o considerasse meu parente! Meu pai , ainda por cima! Francamente...

-Ray , não tem nenhum feitiço no livro pra reverter o de voz? - George perguntou , encarando o dragão do mesmo jeito que o irmão fazia , ouvindo isso , o dragão abriu a boca mostrando os afiados dentes de um modo ameaçador para Rayvenne.

-Faça isso e seu lindo pescocinho vai me servir de lanche, _mamãe_! - Rayvenne franziu o cenho e, num movimento rápido , pegou o livro negro em mãos e bateu com toda a força no dragão que voou da cama caiu no chão com tudo. Rayvenne se levantou de onde estava sentada e foi em direção ao dragão que se levantava com um pouco de dificuldade.

-Ora ,sua....- mas antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase , Rayvenne o pegou pelo pescoço e o segurou no ar , olhava para o dragão com certo ódio.

-Escuta aqui... - ela começou num tom ameaçador e autoritário ao mesmo tempo , assustando a todos ali presente - É bom você manter esse sua carranca fechada e mostrar respeito aos seus pais , se não , eu não apenas te lanço o feitiço pra te deixar mudo , como também te transfiguro num acento de privada e te coloco no banheiro masculino das masmorras só pra você sentir como é ser esmagado pelas bundas enormes dos comparsas do Malfoy , Frederick Weasley! - o dragãozinho esperneava desesperadamente tentando sair das mãos de Rayvenne.

-Me lembre de nunca deixar Rayvenne brava - Fred sussurrou para o irmão , Lino e Hannah - Mesmo não sendo comigo , só ouvir meu nome no final de uma ameaça dessas me deu um tremendo frio na espinha.

_Flashback off_

A garota suspirou fechando os livros em sua frente, não adiantaria nada teimar em procurar sobre "Fredinho". Viu os gêmeos entrando no Salão Principal , eles logo avistaram Rayvenne e se aproximaram , assegurando-se de que nenhum aluno sonserino estivesse se preparando para lançar-lhes algum feitiço.

-Mandamos a carta! – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

-Carlinhos vai saber exatamente o que fazer com nosso filho - Fred disse fazendo as bochechas deRayvenne queimarem . Ela odiava quando ele se referia ao dragão como filho deles.

-S..Se asseguraram que ninguém a tenha lido , né? – a garota perguntou num sussurro ,tentando recobrar a seriedade e olhando para os lados a procura de alguém que pudesse estar ouvindo-a.

-Não se preocupe – Fred disse se sentando de frente a garota – Desde o dia em que colocamos uma bomba de bosta em uma de nossas cartas , e um dos alunos a abriu acidentalmente , as pessoas costumam se manter longe de qualquer coisa que nós tenhamos escrito – Rayvenne sentiu o estômago revirar , a imagem de um garoto coberto de excremento segurando um envelope aberto não era a mais agradável , ainda mais na mente de alguém que estava prestes a almoçar.

Mas Rayvenne logo foi tirada de seus devaneios com a aparição de uma garota loira trajando as vestes pretas com detalhes em azul da Corvinal . Sadie não costumava chegar cedo para o almoço ,era sempre uma das últimas a sair da classe . A garota parecia ter vindo correndo pois chegou ofegante e com o cabelo um tanto desgranhado.

-Oi Fred! Oi George! Oi Ray! – ela disse recuperando o fôlego , os três retribuíram o cumprimento apenas com a cabeça , a imagem de uma Sadie maratonista realmente não se via todo dia . Ela logo se virou para a loira menor – Ray! O time da Sonserina marcou pra treinar hoje , né? – Rayvenne apenas acenou com a cabeça , um largo sorriso brotou nos lábios de Sadie – Ótimo! Posso assistir?

-Não me responsabilizo por nenhum dano físico e ou moral à sua pessoa – Rayvenne disse levantando as mãos como se tentasse provar-se inocente.

-Sem problemas!Te encontro nos portões do campo de Quadribol! – e com isso ela saiu para a mesa da Corvinal em meio a saltinhos.

-Quem é ela e o que fez com a Sadie? – George comentou ainda olhando o modo um tanto feliz demais como Sadie estava caminhando.

-Sadie Cottonwealth PEDIU pra assistir um TREINO de Quadribol da SONSERINA – Fred comentou ainda perplexo – essa frase não faz sentido de jeito nenhum.

-Estamos falando daquela que DORME nos jogos de Quadribol da PRÓPRIA CASA – George completou.

-Já vi que vou ter que servir de guarda costas...- Rayvenne disse num suspiro , empilhando os livros ao seu lado – É bom vocês irem se mandando , essa mesa está ficando cada vez mais cheia de cobras.

-Vemos você na Sala Comunal da Grifinória hoje a noite , certo? – Fred perguntou enquanto se afastava , Rayvenne sorriu.

-É lógico! Aquele ninho de cobras viscosas não faz o meu estilo! – Rayvenne disse em um tom mais alto que o normal , só para que os sonserinos pudessem ouvir , ela os olhou de soslaio , eles a encaravam com desgosto. Ela sorriu e voltou a olhar para frente só para ver um Professor Snape a olhando com ar de reprovação.

-Detenção , Goldenwing! – ele disse ríspido , Rayvenne o encarou do mesmo modo reprovador.

-Por quê não me tira alguns pontos , Senhor? – ela respondeu , Snape apenas se virou para continuar seu caminho a mesa dos professores.

-Você é mesmo uma desgraça para o nome da Casa - ele disse num tom mais alto que o normal , parecia fazer questão de deixar isso bem claro para todos presentes.

-Desculpe , Senhor , mas acho que é a Casa que é uma desgraça para o meu nome – ela respondeu encarando as costas de Snape . Ele parou de supetão e , sem se virar para Rayvenne respondeu.

-Menos 20 pontos para Sonserina , Goldenwing! – ele disse entre os dentes , entre alguns protestos dos sonserinos. Rayvenne sorriu apoiando o queixo entre as mãos.

-As vezes eu _amo _ser sonserina....

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne estava parada em frente aos portões do campo de Quadribol , já vestia o uniforme do time sonserino . Estava esperando por Sadie . Ainda não conseguia entender porque alguém como ela iria querer assistir a um treino. Ainda mais o da Sonserina! "Alguma estratégia do time da Corvinal , eu presumo" , Rayvenne pensou consigo mesma enquanto observava a amiga correndo ao seu encontro.

-Cheguei tarde? – Sadie disse ofegante.

-Nem tanto...as cobras já estão todas no campo , mas eu nunca chego na hora no treino mesmo... – com isso , Sadie subiu para a arquibancada e Rayvenne foi para o campo.

Diferente de todos seus companheiros de time , Rayvenne ainda montava sua fiel _Cleansweep _, podia estar um pouco velha e gasta , mas era melhor do que um presente de Draco Malfoy. A garota se aproximou de seus companheiros de time . Avistou Sadie em um dos assentos ,bem longe de onde um grupo de sonserinos assistia ao treino.

-O que Cottonwealth está fazendo aqui , Goldenwing? – Malfoy perguntou à Rayvenne , olhando para a loira na arquibancada , Rayvenne se surpreendeu.

-Como , raios, você conhece a Sadie? – ela perguntou para o loiro que ainda fitava a garota na arquibancada. Sadie pareceu perceber o olhar de Draco e acenou para ele , fazendo brotar murmúrios da parte sonserina da arquibancada.

-E o que isso te importa? – ele respondeu secamente , voltando sua atenção ao resto do time , ignorando sua própria pergunta. Rayvenne deu de ombros e foi se juntar ao time . Talvez esse fosse o único momento em que Rayvenne se sentia parte de sua própria casa.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

O dia todo havia sido um dia muito estranho . Mas a parte mais estranha ainda era ver Sadie e Malfoy conversando logo depois do treino. Mesmo sendo um ano mais novo que Sadie , Malfoy era do tamanho da garota. Pareciam conversar normalmente , sem Malfoy fazer nenhuma cara de desgosto ou de repugnância ,na verdade , ele tinha um semblante sereno que as vezes mudava para um levemente surpreso , mas nunca saía da linha da calmaria, o que Rayvenne achou muito estranho . Sadie parecia muito alegre , mas isso não a surpreendeu . Sadie parecia estar sempre alegre . Isso quando não estava reprovando os seus atos ou os dos gêmeos. Ela parecia tão animada que Rayvenne achou melhor não incomodá-la, com o uniforme verde em mãos , ela rumou para o castelo. O sol não passava de uma linha avermelhada no horizonte.

Rayvenne entrou por entre os grandes portões de ferro da escola , os corredores estavam iluminados pelo luz das tochas dando um toque macabro ao local . Não havia ninguém nos corredores , todos já tinham ido para suas respectivas casas . Os passos de Rayvenne ecoavam pelos corredores mal iluminados. Rayvenne sentiu um súbito frio na espinha. A garota parou em seus calcanhares . Estava chegando perto. Rayvenne nem sabia o que , mas sentia que alguma coisa estava chegando. A garota olhou desesperadamente para todos os lados em busca de onde seja lá o que estava se aproximando estava . Nada . Mas a sensação crescia cada vez mais . Estava cada vez mais perto , cada vez mais perto . Rayvenne ofegava , saiu em disparada , tentou despistar seja lá o que estivesse perseguindo-a mas não importava quantas curvas fazia , seu perseguidor parecia acompanha-la e continuava a se aproximar.

De repente Rayvenne foi lançada ao chão por trombar em algo que vinha em sua direção. A garota olhou para frente viu Lino Jordan sentado no chão com um monte de livros espalhados perto dele.

-Mas o que diabos....ah! Ray! Nossa...o que houve?Você está pálida... - ele disse a olhando preocupado.

Rayvenne sentiu a presença de seu perseguidor se afastando. Suspirou aliviada.

-Haha...acho que quase fui pega por seja lá o que está petrificando os nascidos trouxas... - ela disse ajudando Lino a recolher os livros – Aqui , desculpe por ter te derrubado!

-E você viu o que era? – o garoto disso tomando os livros de Rayvenne , a garota balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Mas eu senti a presença... – ela falou um pouco preocupada , Lino colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Vamos , agente ficou de se encontrar com os gêmeos na sala comunal , certo? – ele disse com um sorriso fazendo Rayvenne sorrir também.

-Certo!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_N/A: Quando eu disse "Fredinho" , me referi ao dragão viu? Só pra deixar claro...Bem da verdade , eu tinha pensado em um apelido em inglês pro dragão __**"Scaley Freddy"**__que , ao pé da letra , ficaria "Fredinho Escamoso" mas eu achei muito brega e acabou ficando só Fredinho._


	7. The Ginger's Invitation

_N/A: Acho que esse capítulo vai acabar servindo mais como ponte para os outros...mas anyway..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 7

**The Ginger's Invitation**_ [O Convite dos Ruivos]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne acordou no dia seguinte com alguma coisa dando leves apertões em seu nariz. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se acostumar com a claridade . A primeira coisa que viu foi um focinho escamoso bem próximo de seu rosto . Ela se assustou levantando rapidamente . Viu os gêmeos ajoelhados rindo ao seu lado , Fred segurava Fredinho por baixo das patas dianteiras .

-Qual é o problema de vocês ? - ela perguntou esfregando os olhos , com a voz ainda meio rouca.

-_Papai_ me prometeu um pouco de torta de caramelo hoje se eu te acordasse sem te machucar - o dragãozinho disse com sua vozinha de sempre , parecia menos agressivo que o normal , talvez por causa da oferta de comida.

Rayvenne tinha passado a noite no sofá da Sala Comunal da Grifinória , depois do que tinha acontecido após o treino de Quadribol , Fred , George , Hannah e Lino não deixaram que Rayvenne voltasse para a sala comunal sonserina . A garota deu de ombros e aceitou passar a noite na sala grifinória . Os garotos até ofereçam-na suas camas , mas Rayvenne recusou . Não queria passar a noite num dormitório masculino e ainda por cima com um dragão falante que já havia ameaçado matá-la.

-Levanta, Ray! Sabe que dia é hoje? - George falou puxando as cobertas de cima de Rayvenne , ela se encolheu , já estavam em Novembro , começo do inverno , uma manhã dentro de um castelo de pedra não era a coisa mais quente que podiam encontrar.

-Dia de deixar a Rayvenne dormir porque é sábado - ela disse tomando os cobertores de volta.

-Dia de ir pra Hogsmeade! - eles disseram em uníssono , mas a garota não se comoveu.

-Ótimo...façam uma boa viagem - ela disse cobrindo a cabeça com o cobertor e se ajeitando na poltrona , os gêmeos se entreolharam confusos.

-Você ouviu direito , Ray?H-O-G-S-M-E-A-D-E! - Fred disse cutucando a cabeça de Rayvenne com os pés do dragão que parecia não estar gostando nadinha - Vamos à Zonko's! E depois podemos aproveitar para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras! - Rayvenne descobriu a cabeça ,estava um tanto aborrecida com a importunação dos gêmeos.

-Vovó achou perigoso demais eu ir pra Hogsmeade e não me deu autorização - ela disse encarando os gêmeos com um olhar digno de Malfoy - Então , boa noite e voltem sempre. - e voltou a enfiar a cara dentro dos cobertores.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e logo trocaram largos sorrisos marotos . Os dois pegaram as pontas do cobertor de Rayvenne e puxaram com tudo , a garota se levantou fuzilando os gêmeos com o olhar , mas eles continuavam com o mesmo sorriso.

-Você VAI pra Hogsmeade - eles disseram em uníssono , Rayvenne apenas revirou os olhos.

-Vocês não escutaram a parte que eu estou SEM a autorização? - ela respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Você VAI pra Hogsmeade! - eles repetiram. Fred jogou o dragão nos braços de Rayvenne e ambos os gêmeos puxaram-na do sofá e a arrastaram para o dormitório masculino , eles a empurraram em cima da cama de Fred . George tinha ido buscar alguma coisa dentro de seu malão enquanto Fred mantinha a garota em cima da cama . Logo , George retirou um pedaço de Pergaminho dobrado do malão e se aproximou de Rayvenne. Os gêmeos sentaram-se um ao lado do outro da garota que ainda segurava o dragão fortemente nos braços.

-O que raios é isso? – ela perguntou , soltando o dragão sobre a cama de Fred.

-Seu caminho a Hogsmeade – eles disseram em uníssono enquanto George pegava a varinha e encostava-a no pergaminho.

-Eu juro solenemente que não farei nada de bom – George disse e , do pergaminho , uma espécie de planta apareceu . Rayvenne observava enquanto via pontinhos com nomes se mexendo pela planta e , em cima , como uma espécie de título , vinham os dizeres:

"Os senhores Aluado , Rabicho , Almofadinhas e Pontas tem a honra de apresentar: O Mapa do Maroto!"

-O que raios é isso? – ela disse , identificando três pontinhos que pareciam estar um ao lado do outro com os nomes _Frederick Weasley ,Rayvenne Goldenwing ,George Weasley _- E quem raios é Aluado , Rabicho , Almofadinhas e Pontas?

-Este , minha querida, é apenas o trunfo de nosso sucesso! – George disse dando tapinhas no pergaminho – É o Mapa do Maroto! Ele nos diz a localização exata de qualquer pessoa que esteja em Hogwarts! – ele apontou para um pontinho que se aproximava com os dizeres _Hannah Crossbound_ em cima – ela vai entrar aqui em 3...2...1

A porta do dormitório masculino foi aberta , revelando uma Hannah já toda vestida para sair. Hoje seus cabelos estavam pintados da metade para baixo como um arco-íris .

-Prontos para saírem , rapazes? – ela perguntou.

-Já vamos, Honey! Nos espere lá embaixo no sofá! – George respondeu acenando para a garota que assentiu e fechou a porta descendo as escadas.

-Ok...e como isso vai me ajudar a ir pra Hogsmeade? - ela perguntou cruzando os braços , Fred sorriu.

-Está vendo aqui , aqui e aqui Ray? Todas são passagens secretas que ligam Hogwarts a Hogsmeade! – o gêmeo disse .Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Com ele , você pode ver todos os locais isolados do castelo! Assim , você vai poder facilmente despistar pessoas indesejáveis como o Filch e ,em um segundo ,estará sã e salva em Hogsmeade! - o gêmeo logo tocou o pergaminho com sua varinha - E , se caso alguém a pegar , é só dizer : Malfeito feito! Que o mapa voltará a ser um mero pergaminho!

-Onde vocês conseguiram essa maravilha? – ela perguntou tomando o mapa em mãos , os gêmeos sorriram.

-Pegamos no escritório do Filch no nosso primeiro ano – George explicou agora levantando da cama – Vá se arrumar , Ray! Eu vou lá embaixo esperar junto com Honey-Honey. – e com isso , ele se retirou.

-Honey-Honey? – Rayvenne perguntou debochadamente – George está piorando cada vez mais o apelido da Hannah...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne logo estava pisando no chão nevado de Hogsmeade . Olhou em volta , vários alunos de Hogwarts zanzavam pela cidadela , riam ,conversavam . Rayvenne suspirou. Tinha marcado de encontrar com os gêmeos e Hannah na Zonko's mas , antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo , ela se lembrou de um detalhe importante.Não fazia idéia de onde era a Zonko's! Olhou em volta , em busca de qualquer vestígio de alguma loja de logros . Nada. Também não pretendia sair perguntando por aí , não que muitos alunos soubessem que ela não tinha autorização , mas todo cuidado era pouco , certo?

A garota andou um pouco e deu de cara com um estabelecimento que lhe chamou a atenção. Em seu letreiro havia os dizeres _Café Madame Puddifoot_ . Rayvenne resolveu olhar um pouco dentro do grande vidro da entrada. Era um local de aparência aconchegante onde haviam várias mesas circulares . Em muitas delas, vários casaizinhos sentavam , todos com as mesmas expressões avoadas. Expressões apaixonadas. Rayvenne sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes . Estava em Hogsmeade e , de quebra , a ponto de se encontrar com o cara de quem gostava fazia 3 anos! Só que era numa loja de logos e brincadeiras . Realmente , muito romântico! Mas ela logo retirou esse pensamento da cabeça . Já tinha decidido que o gêmeo estava fora de questão .

A garota deu uma última olhada antes de rumar para longe do estabelecimento , mas a visão que teve a fez parar subitamente. Sadie e Malfoy sentavam um em frente ao outro numa mesinha mais ao canto do _Madame Pudifoot _. Malfoy parecia nervoso , ele olhava para uma xícara fumegante que estava em sua frente. Sadie o olhava da mesma forma que os outros casaisinhos faziam. Rayvenne não agüentou e começou a gargalhar chamando a atenção de muitos dos casais ali presentes , principalmente de Draco Malfoy que se levantou quase derrubando a cadeira com ele. Rayvenne viu o garoto se aproximando da porta de entrada , ela não pensou duas vezes . Mesmo rindo como uma condenada , ela saiu correndo em tropeços pela neve , seguida por Malfoy que sacava a varinha .

Rayvenne chegou numa encruzilhada , em sua frente estava uma loja com os dizeres "_Dervixes e Bangue". _Ela não hesitou e logo entrou com tudo em meio as alunos que lá estavam . Olhou para a porta de entrada e viu Malfoy a encarando com ódio . Ela apenas lhe mostrou a língua e adentrou a loja de vez.

Era uma loja meio escura com prateleiras cheias dos itens que Rayvenne nunca tinha sequer sonhado. Os alunos todos pareciam super interessados e discutiam animadamente entre si.

-Pra quê um bisbilhoscópio, Honey?

-É bom pra manter inimigos longe!

Rayvenne se virou , as vozes e o jeito ridículo de se dizer "Honey" lhe soavam familiar até demais. Lá estavam George e Hannah. Hannah segurava algo que lembrava Rayvenne de um pião.

-O que raios é isso? – a garota disse se aproximando dos dois , assustando-os.

-Ray! Você não devia estar na Zonko's? – George perguntou , com certa aflição na voz.

-VOCÊ não deveria estar na Zonko's? – ela rebateu a pergunta apontando o dedo no nariz do ruivo. Ele abriu a boca pra responder mas não disse nada. – Deixa pra lá...vocês esqueceram de me dizer aonde é a Zonko's!

-Você estava zanzando até agora perdida? – Hannah perguntou rindo.

-É...bom...mais ou menos – ela disse lembrando-se da cara que Malfoy tinha feito – Mas , sério , onde fica a Zonko's?

-É só seguir pela esquerda – George respondeu – Fred e Lino devem estar te esperando....

-Ok! Obrigada! – ela disse se afastando deles , indo em direção a saída .

-Agente se encontra no Três Vassouras mais tarde! – George gritou , Rayvenne assentiu com a cabeça antes de desaparecer na multidão – Bem mais tarde.... – ele voltou a atenção à garota de cabelos arco-íris , cuja atenção tinha sido tomada totalmente por um bisbilhoscópio do tamanho de sua mão e , sorrindo foi juntar-se a ela . Mesmo achando o local extremamente chato ,o bisbilhoscópio tamanho família totalmente inútil e tendo uma vontade enorme de ir para a Zonko's com seu irmão, ele estava feliz. Ele estava com ela.

Rayvenne logo chegou na porta da loja de logros . Estava abarrotada de alunos de Hogwarts , Rayvenne mal conseguiu entrar na loja . Procurava veemente por algum resquício de cabelo ruivo. Não achou nada , apenas um bando de cabeças berrando e rindo . Encostou as costas na única parede vazia do local. Deu uma última boa olhada na loja , mas nada que se parecesse com um garoto alto de cabelos cor de fogo estava à vista. Suspirou , talvez ela tivesse demorado tanto que ele tivesse se cansado de espera-la e tenha ido embora. Era o que ela achava até sentir uma mão tocar-lhe no ombro.

-Ray! Por quê demorou tanto? – Fred perguntou .

-Nós já gastamos quase todos nossos galeões aqui! Achamos que você não viria mais ! – Lino disse logo atrás de Fred . Rayvenne sorriu , eles ainda a estavam esperando.

-Se eu contar pra vocês , vocês nem acreditariam! – ela disse desviando de um objeto voador que vinha em direção a sua cabeça – Vamos sair daqui , eu falo lá fora!!

Logos os três haviam saído da loja barulhenta . Rayvenne decidiu que , tentar comprar qualquer coisa na Zonko's era , humanamente , impossível . Pelo menos naquela algazarra . Ela contou a Fred e Lino sobre Sadie e Malfoy e como encontrou com George e Hannah na "_Dervixes e Bangue"_ . Eles caminhavam cada vez mais para fora de Hogsmeade , mesmo sem perceber.

-Bem que eu estranhei o sumiço de George e Hannah... – Lino comentou . Fred ainda ria de Sadie e Malfoy.

-Eu definitivamente pagaria pra ver a cara do Malfoy..! - ele disse tomando fôlego – Um Malfoy apaixonado! Imagine só!

-Mas Cottonwealth está confraternizando com o inimigo! – Rayvenne comentou imitando o tom de voz de Malfoy. Isso só fez Fred rir ainda mais.

De repente , Lino parou de andar . Rayvenne e Fred perceberam e logo se viraram para o amigo . Ele apontou para frente , Rayvenne e Fred seguiram a orientação e logo viram o que ele via. Uma grande casa caindo aos pedaços , isolada do resto da cidadela jazia em frente aos garotos.

-A casa dos gritos.. – Fred murmurou , com um certo tom de entusiasmo.

-Casa dos gritos? – Rayvenne perguntou com o mesmo tom de ansiedade que Fred – Tipo uma casa mal assombrada?

-Isso...- Lino murmurou – Gente , vamos voltar!

-Que é isso , Jordan? – Rayvenne disse com as mãos na cintura , de um modo debochado – Ta com medo de uma casinha mal assombrada?

-Quando os próprios fantasmas de Hogwarts tem medo dela – ele respondeu com certa indignação – É, acho que estou , Goldenwing!

Mas antes que Rayvenne pudesse responder , um jato de luz vermelha passou de raspão pela sua orelha direita. A garota se assustou e se virou para ver quem havia mandado aquele feitiço . Não viu ninguém mais , ninguém menos que Malfoy , Crabb e Goyle . O loiro parecia tão enfurecido quanto antes . Rayvenne sorriu.

-Que foi? – Rayvenne disse num tom zombeteiro - Malfoyzinho vai virar motivo de chacota sonserina caso saibam do seu caso com uma garota corvinal?

-_Estupefaça_! – foi a resposta do loiro , Rayvenne se jogou para o lado, desviando do jato de luz vermelha. A garota logo sacou sua varinha , Viu Fred e Lino fazendo o mesmo .

-_Expelliarmus_! – Malfoy proferiu e, dessa vez , um jato alaranjado saiu e sua varinha.

-_Protego_! – dessa vez Rayvenne rebateu o feitiço com um feitiço escudo , o jato laranja ricocheteou no escudo invisível de Rayvenne e acertou Goyle , que duelava com Fred . Isso fez a varinah do garoto corpulento voar de sua mão . Fred aproveitou a oportunidade.

_-Levilicorpus_! – o ruivo proferiu fazendo o corpo de Goyle ser levantado pelo pé ,como se uma espécie de corda invisível o prendesse. Isso assustou Crabb e Malfoy , dando uma brecha para Rayvenne e Lino.

-_Incendio_!

-_Petrificus Totallus_!

E , de repente . Goyle caiu duro no chão e as vestes de Malfoy começaram a pegar fogo . O loiro começou a se apavorar enquanto tirava desesperadamente as vestes . Isso deu tempo suficiente para Fred , Rayvenne e Lino escaparem rindo.

Os três logo chegaram ao Três Vassouras . Eles ainda riam . Logo entraram no estabelecimento localizando Hannah e George , que sentavam um em frente ao outro em uma das mesas mais afastadas.

-Vem Ray , eu e o George precisamos falar com você – Fred sussurrou no ouvido de Rayvenne , fazendo a garota estremecer um pouco.

-Ah..O...Ok! – ela respondeu sussurrando também. Logo Fred fez um sinal ao irmão, que disse algo a Hannah antes de se levantar e se juntar ao irmão e Rayvenne.

-Ray...Carlinhos mandou uma resposta – Fred disse sorrindo . Rayvenne se surpreendeu com a rapidez.

-E ele quer examinar o "Fredinho" – George continuou. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E como ele quer examina-lo? – a garota perguntou ainda confusa – ele pretende vir pra Hogwarts? – os gêmeos riram.

-Não , sua besta! Ele disse que vai passar o Natal em casa! E quer que levemos você e o Fredinho! – Fred disse sorrindo . Rayvenne se surpreendeu – Então...quer passar o Natal conosco?

Rayvenne jurou ter sentido o coração falhar uma batida.

-Com prazer!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	8. The Gift Quest

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird- Chapter 8

**The Gift Quest**_ [A Busca por Presente]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_"Venne_

_Apesar de sua avó ter relutado um pouco para deixar , você tem a nossa permissão para passar o Natal na casa de seus amigos Weasley. Sentiremos sua falta é claro , mas você já está bem grandinha pra poder decidir aonde e com quem quer passar seus feriados. Mandaremos uma coruja com seu presente em Janeiro. Você vai se surpreender com o que compramos!Foi a primeira vez que sua avó viu Galeões na vida! Devo admitir que foi bem engraçado o modo como tentava contar. Bom ,acho que é isso Venne , nos vemos nas férias de verão._

_Um abraço , Vovô Goldenwing._

_P.S.: Me mande notícias quando descobrir o que há de errado com nosso amiguinho escamoso."_

Rayvenne acabou de ler a carta e , com um sorriso enorme no rosto , foi até onde Fred , George e Hannah estavam sentados . Era sexta-feira de manhã e todos os alunos sentavam para tomar café da manhã . Apesar de estar muito cedo , muitos alunos já faziam uma grande algazarra. Isso era pelo fato de que em uma semana seria Natal .Hogwarts tinha sido totalmente decorada com os apetrechos natalinos , como era de costume .Haviam luzes que piscavam flutuando por todas as partes , as armaduras foram enfeitiçadas para cantarolar melodias de Natal e , bem no meio do Salão Principal , um enorme pinheiro jazia todo iluminado e enfeitado . Até mesmo o Guarda-Caças Hagrid tinha descido ao Salão Principal com um gorro de Papai Noel naquela manhã. A escola fecharia na semana seguinte , dando aos alunos um feriado prolongado.

-Eles deixaram! – Rayvenne disse colocando a carta na mesa em frente aos gêmeos. Rayvenne percebeu que Ron sentava ao lado dos irmãos . Parecia tão alegre quanto eles .

-Ótimo! Mamãe disse que quer muito conhecer as meninas que Fred e George tanto falaram! – o Weasley mais novo disse , recebendo olhares desgostosos dos irmãos.

-Pelo menos nós falamos de meninas! – George disse sem desviar o olhar de Ron.

-Não somos como você que passa o verão inteiro falando de Viktor Krum! - Fred completou com o mesmo olhar do gêmeo. Ron franziu o cenho e voltou sua atenção à Harry que estava em sua frente.

-E você , Honey? Vai? – George perguntou , com um certo ar de expectativa.

-Ainda não sei...minha mãe vai responder amanhã....mas é provável que sim! – ela disse enquanto punha suco de abóbora em sua taça. Hoje ela havia mudado o cabelo deixando-o todo lilás com algumas mechas verde esmeralda . Os gêmeos tinham-na convidado porque disseram que queriam "aproveitar" a oportunidade para passar o Natal com a turma toda.

-O Li vai? – Rayvenne perguntou , notando a ausência do amigo negro no Salão.

-Os pais deles decidiram que a família vai passar o Natal com os avós – George respondeu – Infelizmente , ele não vai poder ir.

-E a Sadie disse que quer passar o Natal aqui esse ano – Hannah disse olhando de soslaio para a mesa da Corvinal aonde Sadie falava com as amigas animadamente – Provavelmente vai passar o Natal com o Malfoy.

-Eu confirmo com o Malfoyzinho – Rayvenne disse sorrindo – Eu preciso correr agora! Primeiro período é Poções com o Sevy! E vocês sabem como eu amo essas aulas de Poções! – Rayvenne terminou acenando para os garotos grifinórios e rumando para as Masmorras.

-Não esqueça que nós partiremos na Segunda-Feira de manhã , Ray! – George avisou a garota antes que ela saísse do Salão Principal . Rayvenne apenas levantou o braço num sinal de afirmação antes de desaparecer por entre os grandes portões de ferro.

Não importava se o dia estivesse nublado e que a neve cobrisse todos os campos antes verdes. Rayvenne estava feliz . Passaria o Natal junto com os gêmeos! Passaria o Natal com Fred! Não havia mais nada que pudesse pedir de Natal. Mesmo agora , entrando em território sonserino , com toda a frieza e crueldade que as Masmorras transmitiam ou mesmo os olhares que os colegas de casa lhe lançavam , nada poderia estragar o dia de Rayvenne! Nada!

A garota entrou na sala de aula cantarolando uma musiquinha natalina , incomodando os sonserinos que já estavam lá há algum tempo . Ela se sentou na primeira bancada , perto apenas dos alunos aplicados e daqueles que idolatravam Snape . Muitos colegas estranharam o comportamento da garota que normalmente se enfiava numa das bancadas mais afastadas da sala, evitando falar com qualquer um exceto quando decidia atormentar Snape . O que era uma atividade freqüente da garota , diga-se de passagem.

Snape entrou na sala trotando fazendo os alunos calarem-se como de costume . O professor sondou a sala com seus orbes negros , ele passou rapidamente por Rayvenne mas logo voltou processando a informação . Ele a encarou por uns instantes , a garota apenas sorriu acenando para ele , como uma criancinha . Snape revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção à turma. _[comentário em off da autora para as colegas da escola que estiverem lendo : Da mesma forma que o Enrico acena para alguém que fique encarando-o por muito tempo.]_

-Eu sei que muitos de vocês devem estar alegrinhos com o feriado da semana que vem – ele começou com sua voz fria de sempre – Mas asseguro-lhes que a aula de hoje será como a de qualquer outro dia – ele olhou para Rayvenne com um ar arrogante , fazendo muitos dos alunos sonserinos rirem . Rayvenne cerrou os punhos.

-Sabe , Sevy...hoje deveríamos aprender a fazer um bom xampu! – ela começou , com um olhar simplório – Você ganharia xampu de graça e não precisaria mais vir com esse cabelo ensebado! E de quebra , nos ensinaria a fazer algo útil! Não é uma boa?

Rayvenne jurou ter visto a têmpora de Snape pulsando por entre os fios de cabelo negros.

-Detenção , Goldenwing! – ele disse entre os dentes – Passará a semana após o feriado limpando o resto de poção dos caldeirões sem usar magia – ele apoiou uma das mãos na mesa , agora encarando Rayvenne – E não pense que isso vai ficar barato , Goldenwing.

-Desculpe se eu ofendi seu cabelo! – ela disse num tom de falsa culpa , olhando para as próprias mãos – Não sabia que o cabelo já tinha conseguido personalidade própria! – Snape suspirou enquanto a garota sorria . Nada podia desanimar Rayvenne naquele momento!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne tinha saído da aula de poções ainda sorrindo . Em apenas dois dias conheceria a casa dos gêmeos! A Família dos gêmeos ! E , se tivesse sorte , o quarto dos gêmeos! Estava tão absolta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu um Neville correndo em sua direção com uma caixa branca enorme em mãos . E Neville pareceu não perceber também já que colidira com tudo em Rayvenne fazendo não só ele e ela caírem para trás , como a caixa também.

-Ah!Rayvenne! Desculpe! – ele disse um tanto aflito – Você se machucou?

-Calma Nevy! Calma! – ela disse se levantando – Eu to bem! – ela reparou na enorme caixa que Neville recolhia do chão , arqueou uma sobrancelha – Aonde ia com tanta pressa com esse caixa?

-É o presente que eu vou dar pra vovó! – ele disse sorrindo , um tanto orgulhoso de si – Pedi para uns garotos do quarto ano comprarem para mim em Hogsmeade! Estava levando isso pro corujal!Vovó vai ter uma surpresa e tanto esse ano!

Rayvenne arregalou os olhos . Não havia pensado nisso em nenhum momento desde que os gêmeos a convidaram no Três Vassouras ._Presente_ . Esqueceu-se que deveria dar algum presente para os gêmeos! Eles partiriam em dois dias e Rayvenne não fazia idéia do que poderia dar . Pensou nos poucos galeões que lhe sobravam no malão . Será que daria para comprar bons presentes se fizesse uma ida rápida e furtiva à Hogsmeade? Ou será que tinha que comprar presentes para a família toda? Afinal , ela era uma intrusa! Isso seria o mais educado a se fazer , certo?

-Ray! RAAY? ALÔÔÔ!!?? – Rayvenne foi acordada de seus devaneios com uma Hannah que acenava com a mão bem em frente aos seus olhos.

-Ah! Desculpa! Que foi , Hannah? – ela disse ainda meio confusa.

-Temos Transfiguração agora , lembra? – Hannah respondeu , agora puxando Rayvenne pelo braço – Não quero chegar atrasada! McGonagall vai matar agente!

-Ah.....AH! É MESMO! – Rayvenne disse se livrando de Hannah com um puxão , tinha um sorriso animado no rosto – Hannah! Você também vai passar o Natal com os gêmeos né?

-Han...sim? – a garota de cabelos coloridos respondeu com um olhar confuso em direção à Rayvenne.

-Ótimo!Pra quem você pretende levar presentes? – a garota perguntou com uma certa ansiedade na voz.

-Ora...estou levando pros gêmeos , pro Ronald pra você e pro Potter! – ela disse , parecendo parecer óbvio.

-Ah! Não vai levar nada pra família , não é? – a garota perguntou parecendo mais aliviada.

-Fiz a mesma pergunta para os gêmeos e eles disseram que se o fizesse , a Sra. Weasley ia acabar furiosa! – Hannah respondeu com simplicidade . Rayvenne suspirou.

-Ah..ok...peraí...pro Potter? – Rayvenne perguntou confusa , Hannah assentiu.

-É , ué! Ronald o convidou para passar o Natal conosco também! – ela disse , agora voltando a rumar para a sala de Trasnfiguração – Francamente , Ray , você deveria prestar atenção nos detalhes!

-E você já comprou presente pra todos? – Rayvenne perguntou com um toque de culpa na voz. A família Weasley tinham-na aceitado de tão bom grado e ela tinha cometido uma mancada dessas.

-Comprei para todos quando fui à Hogsmeade a duas semanas atrás – ela disse num passo apressado – Menos para Fred e George! Eu fiz questão de fazer os deles eu mesma!

-Fazer? – ela perguntou interessada – E o que foi que você fez para eles?

-Heh...algo que estivesse trabalhando faz algum tempo e que me custou algumas horas estudando um livro de Feitiços ! – ela respondeu orgulhosa.

-Certo... – Rayvenne respondeu olhando para o chão . Hannah tinha se esforçado tanto a ponto de fazer um presente para os gêmeos! Enquanto ela tinha passado os dias apenas alegremente pensando num feriado que iria passar com eles! Estava se sentindo culpada...queria fazer algo para os gêmeos também...mas o quê? Hannah era boa em Feitiços , não admirava Rayvenne que ela tivesse usado tal habilidade para fazer os presentes. Mas em o quê Rayvenne era boa? Em Poções? E no que isso a ajudaria agora? Dar de presente poções para os gêmeos? Ah claro! Realmente um par de vidros de poção seriam um presente maravilhoso ! A não ser que o efeito da poção fosse muito bom e que não levasse muito tempo para faze-la , Rayvenne riscou totalmente essa possibilidade da lista.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rayvenne decidiu que iria a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte . Daria um jeito de encontrar bons presentes com o resto do dinheiro que tinha . Comprar presentes para Hannah , Ron e Harry não seria tão difícil , não conhecia bem o gosto dos três , mas conseguiria alguma coisa em Hogsmeade. O que preocupava Rayvenne era os gêmeos .

Ela estava sentada em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal sonserina . Tinha inventado uma desculpa para não ir até a Sala grifinória . Apesar de ter tirado totalmente a idéia de fazer poções para dar de presente aos gêmeos da lista , Rayvenne tinha pego alguns livros na biblioteca . Tinha a pequena esperança de achar algum tipo de poção com efeito divertido e não-dolorido que demorasse menos de uma semana para ser preparada . O mais próximo que encontrou foi uma poção para poder fazer crescerem asas das costas . O problema era que , se não fosse preparada corretamente , ela poderia fazer com que o usuário fosse coberto por chifres na cabeça e Rayvenne certamente não queria dar de presente um capacete de chifres cada um !

Fechou o livro com força suspirando . Já era tarde , a garota pretendia acordar cedo para poder ir pra Hogsmeade sorrateiramente na manhã seguinte . Levantou-se do sofá e deu de cara com Malfoy a encarando . Eles não tinham se falado desde o incidente em Hogsmeade , o garoto a fitava um pouco aflito . Rayvenne sorriu de canto de boca e passou por ele sem nenhum problema , ainda não tinha revelado o segredo do bruxo para a casa sonserina , estava esperando um momento oportuno para faze-lo . O garoto continuou a encarando fazendo Rayvenne sorrir ainda mais . Como era bom ter seu inimigo na mão.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Logo Rayvenne estava plantada em frente à Zonko's. Hogsmeade estava abarrotada de pessoas que faziam suas compras de Natal de última hora . Rayvenne tinha em mãos um bisbilhoscópio enorme e multicolorido que Hannah pretendia comprar em sua última visita a Hogsmeade , mas não o fizera pois o julgara caro demais , um par de luvas de couro que eram enfeitiçadas para cobrirem até qualquer parte do braço , de acordo com o desejo do usuário que julgara um bom presente para Harry e uma caixa de presentes cheia de doces diversos que pegara na Dedos de Mel , já que não sabia o que comprar para Ron.

A garota entrou na loja de logros a passos apressados . Estava incerta de que acharia um bom presente para os gêmeos , mas não custava nada tentar . Quase não lhe sobrara galeões no bolso e tinha quase certeza de que os gêmeos já tinham comprado todos os itens daquela loja , o que só se confirmou ao passar pela décima primeira vez pela mesma prateleira da loja .Estava ficando tarde e ela precisava voltar para a escola antes que seus amigos percebessem sua ausência prolongada . Dava passos derrotados na neve , menos de dois dias e ainda não fazia idéia do que dar pros gêmeos.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Entrou derrotada na Sala sonserina praticamente se jogando no sofá que jazia no meio do cômodo de pedra . Estava deserta , coisa que Rayvenne agradeceu veemente . Não queria ter que encarar os nojentinhos daquela casa agourenta .

- O que está te atormentando , Goldenwing? – a garota se virou ao ouvir seu nome sendo proferido por uma voz que conhecia bem . Draco Malfoy estava sozinho na porta das masmorras . Parecia ter acabado de chegar , Rayvenne estava tão absolta em sua preocupação que nem notara.

-Agora não , Malfoy – ela disse voltando a olhar para frente . Ouviu o garoto se aproximando e logo ele se sentou na poltrona ao lado da que a garota estava.

-Eu posso te ajudar – ele disse encarando Rayvenne . Não tinha nenhuma gota de sarcasmo , ironia ou desgosto em sua voz . Ele parecia sério. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E por quê _você_ me ajudaria? – ela perguntou com frieza na voz . Ele continuou encarando-a seriamente.

-Pra você _esquecer _o que viu em Hogsmeade naquele dia – ele completou agora olhando para os pés . Rayvenne sorriu de um modo maroto.

-O quêêêê? Malfoyizinho ta com vergonha do caso com a garota da Corvinal ééééééé? – ela disse num tom zombeteiro , o garoto lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

-Cala essa boca , Goldenwing – ele disse entre os dentes , a garota riu lançando a cabeça para trás.

-A não ser que você me arranje dois presentes formidáveis o mais rápido possível, nada pode me ajudar , Malfoy – ela disse suspirando. O garoto voltou a olhar para os pés por alguns instantes , parecia ponderar com o que Rayvenne dissera. Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois , Rayvenne jurava que podia ouvir os próprios batimentos cardíacos.

-Duas Nimbus 2001? – o garoto de repente disse quebrando o silêncio , Rayvenne arregalou os olhos voltando a encarar o loiro.

-O que foi que disse? – ela perguntou , apenas querendo confirmar se não tinha ouvido errado.

-Duas Nimbus 2001 – ele repetiu , a garota sentiu o queixo bater no chão.

-Malfoy , não brinca comigo... – ela respondeu num tom sério , mas o garoto parecia não estar de brincadeira.

-Não é brincadeira! – ele rebateu – Ainda tem duas Nimbus 2001 que papai comprou para o time , a que você rejeitou e uma que ele havia comprado de reserva , caso acontecesse algo. Não vai ter problema se você levar , é só eu dizer para ele que uma das do time quebrou e precisou ser substituída , já que a outra era pra ser sua de direito...

A garota olhou para o rapaz estupefata . Pela primeira vez na vida , agradeceu por Malfoy existir e ser da mesma casa que ela.

-Malfoy , você tem um trato – ela respondeu estendendo sua mão para o garoto que a tomou num aperto de mão . A busca pelo presente perfeito tinha chegado a seu fim.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_N/A:Demorou mas conseguii xD Orbigada novamente pelas reviews!_


	9. The Burrow

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 9

**The Burrow**_ [A Toca]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Era Segunda-Feira de manhã e Rayvenne já arrastava seu malão apressadamente pelos corredores de Hogwarts . Rumava para a estação de trem que ligava a escola à plataforma 9 ¾ em King's Cross . A garota também levava dois embrulhos iguais , bem compridos em baixo do braço , eram as vassouras que a garota havia embrulhado em um papel pardo . Ela tentou ao máximo fazer com que os embrulhos não expusessem as vassouras , tinha improvisado um trabalho um tanto mal feito , mas que podia se passar por qualquer outra coisa que não fosse uma vassoura.

A garota largou sua bagagem perto das dos outros passageiros, tomando cuidado com as vassouras . Haviam ainda poucas bagagens , o que significava que muitos alunos ainda não haviam chego . Rayvenne suspirou , em meio a sua euforia acabou chegando cedo demais. Ela sentou-se no chão ao lado de seu malão grená. Lembrou-se do trato que fizera com Malfoy na noite de sábado , ela ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido ótimos presentes de uma maneira tão fácil .

_Flashback on_

_-Certo...amanhã iremos até o campo de Quadibol buscar as vassouras bem cedo – Draco disse largando a mão de Rayvenne – Eu não quero ser visto com você e você também não quer ser vista comigo ,não é?_

_-Sim! – Rayvenne respondeu ainda com um grande sorriso nos lábios._

_-E mais uma coisa....- ele disse num sussurro – Esta conversa nunca aconteceu._

_-Que conversa? – ela disse num tom sério, mas logo começou a rir –Desculpa , eu sempre quis falar isso! – Draco revirou os olhos enquanto a garota recuperava o fôlego . Ela se acalmou e voltou a olhar para o loiro – Estou de acordo . Também não quero que as pessoas saibam que dependi de você para alguma coisa._

_-E pra quê você queria tanto dois presentes formidáveis? – Draco perguntou , aproveitando que nenhum sonserino estava na sala. Rayvenne cruzou os braços._

_-É confidencial! – ela disse olhando para a lareira apagada._

_-Ok...mas se perguntarem , você comprou as vassouras. – ele a fitava seriamente. Rayvenne assentiu , mas logo lhe ocorreu uma pergunta._

_-Você vai passar o Natal com a Cottowealth aqui em Hogwarts? – a pergunta fez o loiro desviar o olhar da garota. _

_-Não é da sua conta , Goldenwing – ele disse indo em direção ao dormitório masculino – Amanhã lá pelas cinco me encontre aqui na sala comunal. – Rayvenne sorriu de um jeito maroto. Malfoyizinho não sabia esconder nada , não é?_

_Flashback off_

-Raaaaaaay! – Rayvenne foi tirada de seus devaneios pelos gritos de Hannah e George que vinham arrastando a bagagem na direção da garota . Hannah levava apenas uma bolsa de mão vermelha com a alça e o fecho pretos enquanto George levava uma bolsa de pele de cobra em seu ombro direito e dois malões puxados por seus dois braços . Hannah tinha o cabelo todo pintado de azul-anil com listras horizontais douradas . Rayvenne riu um pouco da cena enquanto acenava para os amigos , um ser ruivo tentando mostrar , pateticamente , todo o seu cavalheirismo enquanto que um ser de cabelo azul e amarelo andava livremente ao seu lado. Era uma cena cômica.

-Cadê o Fred? – Rayvenne perguntou se levantando enquanto George ajeitava as bagagens com certa dificuldade perto da de Rayvenne.

-Ele está a caminho...estava tendo um pouco de dificuldade pra conseguir fazer Fredinho concordar em vir – Hannah respondeu colocando a bolsa perto do resto de sua bagagem , a garota parou olhando o que Rayvenne não queria que ela olhasse : as duas vassouras.

-Ray , o que são esses pacotes? – ela perguntou fazendo Rayvenne ficar um tanto aflita . Ela não queria estragar a surpresa logo de cara. George também havia parado para observar os pacotes pardos.

-P..Presente pro Harry e pro Ron! - ela disse rapidamente , quase atropelando as palavras. Hannah e George a olharam confusos – É ! Comprei na Dedos de Mel...são duas bengalas doces enormes , sabe? Achei bem interessante!

-Nossa! Aquelas super caras? – George perguntou estupefato. O queixo de Rayvenne caiu , existiam _mesmo _essas bengalas ? E ainda estavam pra vender na Dedos de Mel? Golpe de sorte! – Caramba...pro Harry tudo bem , mas não acho que o nosso _Roniquinho_ mereça tudo isso..

-George , vamos pegando um compartimento antes que todos os bons fiquem ocupados! – Hannah disse puxando a manga do gêmeo que assentiu seguindo-a . – Ray ! Vem!

-Vão indo ! – a loirinha respondeu – Eu vou esperar o Fred , caso ele tenha problemas com Fredinho.... – Hannah assentiu e continuou a rumar para o trem. Rayvenne decidiu que iria atrás de Fred . Tinha que ajuda-lo caso o dragão não cooperasse. Ela começou a andar em direção ao castelo , a neve tinha sido retirada do caminho entre a escola e a estação de trem para facilitar a circulação de alunos carregando suas bagagens . Logo avistou Harry e Ron puxando seus malões no meio do caminho . O ruivo acenou para ela quando a avistou.

-Oi Harry! Oi Ron! – ela disse com um aceno – George e Hannah já entraram no trem , já devem ter pego um compartimento.

-E pra onde você está indo? – Harry perguntou para a garota que já estava voltando a andar.

-Atrás do Fred – ela disse acenando novamente – Caso ele precise de ajuda com nosso filho! – ela logo deu as costas para os segundo anistas com uma piscadela e voltou a procurar por Fred. Harry e Ron deram de ombros e tornaram a rumar para o trem.

-Eu não acredito que virei tio de um dragão... – Ron murmurou fazendo Harry rir um pouco.

Rayvenne logo avistou Fred a meio caminho da estação . O garoto carragava com um braço o malão atrás de si e ,com o outro , parecia carregar alguma coisa que estava se debatendo muito, mas Rayvenne não pode ver o que era. Ela correu até ele sorrindo .

-Ah...Bom dia , Ray! – ele disse com um aceno de cabeça. Rayvenne notou que o ruivo não carregava nada em sua mão , apesar de o "nada" parecer estar agitado . Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Cadê o Fredinho? – ela perguntou ainda olhando para o braço de Fred.

-Bem aqui , ora essa! – ele respondeu largando o malão e usando a mão livre para segurar algo logo acima do braço que estava tremendo , o que Rayvenne não conseguia enxergar. O garoto logo puxou algo que parecia ser um pano , revelando um focinho escamoso. Rayvene arregalou os olhos.

-Como...?

-Legal , né? – ele disse voltando a cobrir o dragãozinho – É uma capa da invisibilidade. Peguei emprestada do Harry.

-Estranho...ele não está falando nada... – Rayvenne disse tomando o dragão dos braços de Fred . O garoto pareceu mais aliviado.

-Tirei o poder da fala dele com o contra-feitiço do livro – ele disse tomando o malão novamente e caminho junto com Rayvenne em direção à estação – Não seria nada legal se descobrissem logo agora da existência dele...e ele não estava cooperando nem um pouco.

-Você tentou oferecer comida a ele? – Rayvenne disse tentando conter o réptil em seus braços.

-Bem...apenas o ameacei... – Fred respondeu. Rayvenne lançou-lhe um olhar surpreso e ao mesmo tempo confuso – Ah , Ray! Eu estava com sono! – Ele pausou – Aliás...você viu o George e a Hannah?

-Eles foram pegar um compartimento livre – ela respondeu olhando para o trem que já lançava turbilhões de fumaça pela grande chaminé. Um longo silêncio se instalou entre os dois enquanto deixavam a bagagem de Fred perto da de seu irmão e rumavam para o trem , até o gêmeo quebrar o silêncio.

-É a primeira vez que ele sai sem mim– ele murmurou alto o suficiente para Rayvenne ouvir. O gêmeo parecia um tanto abatido. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-George? – ela perguntou no mesmo tom de sussurro de Fred. O ruivo assentiu com a cabeça , Rayvenne suspirou – É a primeira vez que ele tem com quem sair que não é o irmão.

-Do jeito que vai , daqui a pouco sou eu quem vira tio! – ele disse num tom zombeteiro. Rayvenne riu.

Logo acharam o compartimento em que George , Hannah , Harry e Ron estavam e Rayvenne pode libertar Fredinho , para que ele não ficasse tão estressado. Eles passaram a viagem jogando Xadrez de Bruxo com o tabuleiro que Ron havia trazido consigo . O Weasley mais novo provou ser o melhor jogador ali presente , já Rayvenne decidiu que odiava aquele jogo . Ela não conseguira ganhar nem sequer uma partida e sempre que perdia , seu rei era lançado direto em sua testa por uma das peças do adversário. Harry e Rayvenne também ensinaram aos outros quatro algumas brincadeiras trouxas para passar o tempo. Os gêmeos estranhamente gostaram de _batata-quente_ , disseram que era porque esse era o único jogo que podiam acertar a cara de Ron sem que esse tivesse tempo pra reclamar.

Finalmente o trem chegou à estação King's Cross. A maquina começou a parar lentamente sobre os trilhos londrinos , fazendo os alunos já começarem a formar uma fila para sair . Rayvenne , Hannah, Ron,Harry e os gêmeos decidiram esperar a fila diminuir. Não era como se ficar sendo empurrados por um bando de alunos apressados fosse algo que eles realmente quisessem fazer depois de uma longa viagem de trem.

-E como chegaremos até A Toca? – Ron perguntou aos irmãos despertando um pouco da curiosidade de Rayvenne.

-Papai vai vir de carro nos buscar – George respondeu observando o fluxo de alunos passar pela janela do compartimento.

-Toca? – Rayvenne perguntou com um ar de confusão na voz. Os gêmeos se entreolharam e riram um pouco.

-Não é "toca"...é "A Toca" – Fred respondeu sorrindo , mas Rayvenne continuava fitando-o confusa. Não é como se a adição de um artigo ajudasse a responder a pergunta da garota.

-É como se chama a nossa casa – Ron esclareceu voltando sua atenção aos irmãos – Mas papai comprou um carro novo?

-Depois do que você fez com o Ford Anglia ? – George perguntou num tom irônico – Ele alugou dessa vez – Rayvenne jurou ter visto as orelhas de Ron ficando vermelhas.

Fredinho estava dormindo no colo de Rayvenne , estava envolto com a capa de Harry . Ele passara a maior parte da viagem um tanto emburrado , afinal tivera sido trazido a força , Rayvenne não o culpava.

Logo a fila de alunos foi ficando cada vez menos densa possibilitando os sete a saírem . Ao colocarem os pés para fora do trem , Rayvenne viu Ron acenando para um homem um tanto calvo ,sendo o pouco cabelo que lhe restava tão ruivo quanto os dos três Weasleys ali presentes , e com as roupas totalmente descombinando . A expressão risonha do homem a fazia lembrar do jeito que Fred e George sorriam , a garota presumiu que aquele fosse o Sr. Weasley. O homem de aproximou deles abraçando Ron e logo depois Fred e George , era tão alto quanto os gêmeos. Ele se virou para olhar Rayvenne e Hannah , ambas sorriam com certo nervosismo . Sr. Weasley parecia analisar as duas , estranhou um pouco o fato de Rayvenne estar segurando algo invisível a seus olhos nos braços , mas pareceu não se importar muito quando abriu um largo sorriso.

-E vocês , quem são? – ele perguntou , Hannah logo estendeu a mão.

-Eu sou Hannah Crossbound , senhor! – ela disse sorrindo enquanto apertava a mão do Weasley pai – É um prazer!

-O prazer é todo meu , Hannah! – ele respondeu – A garota que ajudou Fred e George com as lições de Feitiços , estou certo?

-Na verdade Transfiguração , senhor! – ela corrigiu-o sorrindo.

-Certo! – ele se virou para Rayvenne . A garota deu um meio sorriso – E você deve ser Rayvenne , eu presumo?

-Isso mesmo , Rayvenne Goldenwing! – ela disse sorrindo –É um prazer , Sr. Weasley! – a garota terminou com uma meia reverência. Não podia largar as mãos de Fredinho , o Sr. Weasley estranhou novamente , mas ignorou.

-Muito bem , vamos pegar as coisas de vocês ! – o Sr. Weasley disse indo em direção ao local aonde estavam retirando os malões – A Sr. Weasley está nos esperando com uma Lasanha de Mandrágora divina ,se querem saber!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Logo Rayvenne estava sentada entre os gêmeos e Ron num carro de aparência normal que curiosamente conseguiu acomodar os seis garotos mais o Sr. Weasley confortavelmente . Além disso , o carro agora sobrevoava alguma cidadela do interior numa velocidade um pouco maior do que a de um carro normal , já voavam a cerca de uma hora . Fredinho estava acordado mas parecia um pouco amuado , a viagem não o fizera muito bem.

De repente o Sr. Weasley embicou o carro em direção ao chão e começou a descer.

-Segurem-se! – disse ele do bando do motorista – Nunca fui muito bom de aterrissagens!

E com um baque surdo , o carro bateu no chão lamacento fazendo com que todos ali presente fossem lançados para frente , Fredinho era o que mais parecia estressado entre todos que se recuperavam da queda.

Rayvenne deu uma olhada em volta , o local tinha um ar reconfortante de casa de campo , mas Rayvenne se surpreendeu ao ver a casa em si . Uma construção bem alta e disforme que , de certa forma , não fazia sentido sendo que era revestida de diferentes materiais em várias partes distintas.

-É isso aí pessoal – Sr. Weasley disse – Bem vindos á A Toca!

Rayvenne sorriu , não era a toa que aquela era a casa dos Weasley.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_--_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	10. The Fight Before Christmas

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 10

**The Fight Before Christmas **_[A Briga Antes do Natal]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Havia se passado 3 dias desde que Rayvenne e os outros chegaram n'A Toca . E do ponto de vista da garota ,estes haviam sido os melhores dias antecedentes ao Natal que ela já havia passado.

A Sra. Weasley os recebera de braços abertos .Desde que chegaram , ela tratou Hannah e Rayvenne como se fosse suas filhas. Era uma mãe maravilhosa , na opinião de Rayvenne , apesar de ter dado um grande sermão em Ron por causa do Ford Anglia que o garoto havia destruído no começo daquele semestre.

Rayvenne também conheceu o irmão mais velho dos gêmeos que trabalhava no Gringots , Gui. Rayvenne adorou o jeito de como ele usava o cabelo , bem comprido e preso num rabo de cavalo. A melhor parte era que seu cabelo era tão vermelho quanto de qualquer um dos Weasleys e isso o fazia ficar ainda mais exótico.

Rayvenne e os outros acabaram passando a maior parte do tempo jogando Quadribol nos fundos d'A Toca. Hannah sempre acabava como juíza , isso acabava fazendo o jogo terminar mais cedo , já que George dizia _não querer deixar Honey-Honey entediada por muito tempo._ Rayvenne percebeu que isso irritava Fred um pouco.

Era final da tarde da véspera de Natal , Rayvenne e Fred estavam desgnomizando o jardim dos fundos , onde aconteceria o jantar da véspera , Ron e Harry tinham sido escalados para ajudar a na cozinha enquanto George e Hannah iam comprar alguns itens de última hora na cidadela. Rayvenne estava animada , conheceria Carlinhos naquela noite! Sabia que precisava ter uma conversa séria com ele sobre Fredinho , mas seus instintos queriam muito que ele autografasse o seu exemplar de "O Guia dos Dragões".

-Pronto – Fred disse lançando um gnomo petrificado para fora da cerca de arbustos – esse foi o último!

-Vamos voltar , temos que nos arrumar pro jantar! – disse Rayvenne limpando um pouco de neve de suas calças. Fred assentiu com a cabeça e juntos os dois rumaram para A Toca.

Mas ao porem os pés para dentro da casa , Fred teve que segurar um vaso que vinha voando em sua direção para que ele não o acertasse seu rosto em cheio. No meio da sala de estar , estava uma Hannah com o rosto vermelho e manchado por lágrimas , a garota segurava a varinha ameaçadoramente para George que , por sua vez , segurava sua varinha defensivamente. Hannah notou a presença de Fred e Rayvenne e logo deu meia volta pisando firme , isso sem antes lançar um olhar mortal à George.

-Certo...o que aconteceu? – Fred perguntou ainda segurando o vaso em mãos.

-A louca da Crossbound começou a conjurar vasos e lança-los em mim! – George respondeu ainda olhando para a direção em que Hannah fora , ao seus pés inúmeros cacos de porcelana jaziam trincados. Parecia que o que quer que tivesse acontecido , era grave , George não tinha chamado Hannah de Crossbound desde o dia em que se conheceram no trem – Vocês não tinham que ir desgnomizar o jardim não?

-Já terminamos o serviço – Rayvenne respondeu cruzando os braços , incomodada com o tom rude de George – Quer ajuda pra limpar isso?

-Não vou limpar essa sujeira! A Crossbound que o faça! – o ruivo respondeu indo em direção a porta do jardim , Fred tentou impedir o irmão , mas não conseguiu.

-Melhor limpar isso tudo – Fred disse suspirando – Mamãe vai nos matar se encontrar a sala nessa bagunça.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne entrou no quarto que ela e Hannah estavam dividindo e encontrou a amiga arrumando seu malão com demasiada força , parecia que ainda estava com raiva. Rayvenne sabia que Hannah tinha um gênio forte e era muito orgulhosa , quando a garota ficava nervosa , não tinha muita coisa que a loirinha pudesse fazer que não fosse consola-la. Rayvenne rumou até seu malão para escolher alguma roupa mais formal para usar , sem trocar uma só palavra com Hannah , Rayvenne sabia que alguma hora ela iria desabafar.

-Eu odeio aquele Weasley – ela logo sussurrou numa voz chorosa – ele podia morrer!

-Ei ei! Calma , Hannah! O que aconteceu afinal? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Já não basta a minha mãe implicando com o meu cabelo – Hannah continuou com a voz chorosa – Ele não tem nada que se meter com a minha vida!

-Ele implicou com seu cabelo? – Rayvenne perguntou num tom incrédulo – É por isso que você lançou vasos nele?

-Não! É que... – ela fungou apertando os punhos - ...eu estava andando na cidadela com o cabelo pintado de vermelho e verde , pra combinar com a data...mas as pessoas na rua começaram a olhar estranho para mim e para o George , não que eu me importasse com isso , mas George comentou que eu poderia _usar o meu cabelo de um jeito normal_ , eu fiquei nervosa com o comentário e perguntei se ele _me achava uma anormal _ele respondeu que , com o cabelo que eu uso , sim! Agente começou a brigar e...e... – ela suspirou nervosa , alguma lágrimas ainda escorriam de suas bochechas , Rayvenne suspirou , parando de mexer no malão.

-Hannah , aquele cabelo ruivo do George chama muito mais a atenção do que se o Malfoy resolvesse algum dia tingir o cabelo de preto e escrever "Harry Potter" na testa – ela parou para observar a reação de Hannah , a garota enxugava as lágrimas olhando para o chão – O seu cabelo deve ter sido o primeiro a chamar mais atenção do que o cabelo dele , e por isso ele ficou _embaraçado_.

-Vamos ver quem vai ficar embaraçado quando eu transfigurar o cabelo dele numa samambaia – Hannah murmurou , Rayvenne suspirou derrotada , ia demorar até Hannah deixar de ser cabeça-dura.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Era hora do jantar , a Sra. Weasley já tirava o dourado chester do forno enquanto Rayvenne , Fred , George , Hannah , Ron e Harry se ajeitavam na comprida mesa de madeira que tinha sido colocada no Jardim . O Sr. Weasley retirou toda a neve e cobriu todo o jardim com uma lona mágica bege , que além de aquecer o local e impedir que os ventos de inverno os atingissem , também os protegia caso nevasse.

De um lado de Rayvenne estava George , do outro lado estava Fred e logo ao lado de Fred estava Hannah. Hannah e George não haviam se falado desde que desceram ao jardim , tudo que faziam era lançar um ao outro olhares perfurantes . E para piorar a situação , mandavam indiretas um ao outro enquanto conversavam com outra pessoa.

-Sabe , Ron , você é um cara legal – Hannah disse se servindo de cerveja amanteigada – Anda com o famoso Harry Potter e não se importa nem um pouquinho com os olhares que as outras pessoas lançam a vocês.

-Sabia que o seu cabelo é muito bonito , Ray? – George comentou puxando uma das mechas soltas do cabelo de Rayvenne – É natural , é loiro e não chama tanto a atenção...

De repente , um rapaz ruivo adentrou o jardim fazendo a Sra. Weasley ir correndo abraça-lo.

-É Carlinhos – Fred sussurrou nos ouvidos de Rayvenne mandando uma onda de gelo pela espinha da garota – Vem comigo.

Rayvenne assentiu e seguiu o gêmeo deixando o espaço entre Hannah e George desocupado. De uma ultima olhada nos dois amigos que se encaravam pelo canto dos olhos , mas logo voltou sua atenção ao Weasley a sua frente. Analisando de perto o rosto do recém chegado , notou como este era cheio de cicatrizes e marcas de queimaduras.

-Carlinhos , essa é Rayvenne – Fred disse colocando uma das mãos no ombro da pequena. O Weasley mais velho abriu um sorriso fazendo suas cicatrizes se esticarem.

-É um prazer , Rayvenne! – o ruivo em sua frente disse afagando os loiros cabelos de Rayvenne – Fred me contou o quanto você ama dragões , é verdade?

-É sim! – a garota respondeu sorrindo – Dragões sempre me fascinaram!

-Entendo...e então – ele parou para ver se sua mãe não estava perto o suficiente para ouvi-lo – Onde está nosso amiguinho de escamas?

-Ele ficou lá no meu quarto , Carlinhos – Fred respondeu olhando de soslaio para a mãe – Você vai ficar aqui até domingo não é? Melhor examina-lo depois.

-É..tem razão – Carlinhos respondeu com certo desânimo na voz – Vamos nos sentar nessa maravilhosa mesa que mamãe nos preparou ,vamos?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

O resto do jantar até que foi bem tranqüilo , as indiretas mandadas por Hannah e George foram diminuindo até os dois nem mesmo mandarem olhares de desprezo um para o outro , o ar em volta ficou até mais leve. Rayvenne terminava sua fatia de torta de caramelo , tinha pego outra fatia que iria , furtivamente , levar para Fredinho já que ele tinha prometido se comportar caso fosse bem alimentado.

Rayvenne cutucou Fred com o cotovelo e esse logo captou a mensagem se levantando e dando uma desculpa pra mãe pra poder entrar em casa , levando consigo a torta escondida no bolso do casaco.

-Com licença , preciso mandar aquela carta ao Lino ainda hoje – ele disse se levantando , sua mãe assentiu dando-lhe permissão - Vem Ray , preciso que você me ajude! – Rayvenne parou para olhar a reação da Sra. Weasley , a mulher parecia não se importar com o fato de Fred estar chamando-a para ajuda-lo a mandar uma carta , Rayvenne se pôs a seguir Fred.

-Ajuda para mandar uma carta? – Rayvenne perguntou enquanto seguia o Weasley escada acima – Francamente , Fred! Até o Fredinho inventava uma melhor...

-Acho que não...tal pai tal filho , lembra? – Rayvenne riu.

Os dois logo entraram no quarto dos gêmeos , Fred sacou a varinha e retirou o feitiço ilusório que escondia Fredinho em cima de sua cama , como fazia em Hogwarts. O ruivo entregou a torta ao dragão que logo a tomou de Fred com violência e começou a mastiga-la.

-Devemos devolver a voz à ele ? – Rayvenne perguntou olhando para o dragão que mastigava a crosta de açúcar caramelizado que cobria a torta , espalhando farelos dourados por toda cama – Sabe...ele tem de comportado direitinho desde o dia em que chegamos.

-Melhor esperar até o momento em que Carlinhos for examina-lo – Fred respondeu olhando com desgosto a cama que teria que limpar depois – Melhor não corrermos riscos!

-Tem razão... – a garota disse olhando em volta , foi em direção à única janela do quarto , abriu-a e se pôs a observar a paisagem.

-Ah...olha! Daqui dá para se ver o jardim... – ela comentou vendo Harry e Ron tirando os pratos da mesa e a Sra. Weasley dizendo algo a Hannah e George que assentiam com a cabeça , estranhou , os dois começaram a limpar os restos de comida da mesa , Rayvenne pressentiu o perigo.

-Pelas barbas de Merlim , Fred! Sua mãe mandou George e Hannah limparem a mesa juntos! – a garota disse aflita olhando Fred – Isso não vai acabar bem...temos que dar um jeito de separa-los antes que Hannahb resolva atirar a mesa em George! Já sei ! Vamos nos oferecer para arrumar a mesa , Fred! É isso! Vem! – a garota correu em direção à porta , mas foi parada por um par de braços fortes que a seguraram pela cintura. Rayvenne corou , ela rapidamente se livrou dos braços do ruivo e se virou para encara-lo , ele olhava pela janela.

-Não precisa Ray... – ele disse sorrindo , Rayvenne se acalmou e foi até a janela , George e Hannah pareciam ter parado de limpar a mesa e conversavam calmamente , de repente viu Hannah pular no pescoço de George e abraça-lo com força . Rayvenne sorriu.

-George tinha me falado mais cedo que ia tentar consertar as coisas – Fred comentou se sentando ao lado de Fredinho em sua cama – Eu e ele perdemos a cabeça facilmente...

-Pelo menos ele sabe quando é hora de admitir o erro e pedir desculpas – Rayvenne disse olhando George e Hannah terminando de limpar a mesa e levando a toalha para a cozinha.

-A propósito , Ray , feliz Natal! – Rayvenne olhou para o relógio na mesa de cabeceira de Fred , os ponteiros marcavam 12:07.

-Feliz Natal , Fred!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	11. Dragon Taming

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 11

**Dragon Taming **_[disciplinando dragões]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Rayvenne acordou na manhã seguinte com os passos apressados de alguém subindo as escadas de madeira d'A Toca , logo ouviu o rangido da porta de seu quarto se abrindo . Franziu as sobrancelhas , odiava quando a acordavam antes da hora.

-Rayvenne!!Desça!! Estamos esperando você para o café da manhã! - a voz de Ron fez a garota que antes tinha os olhos semi cerrados ,abrí-los totalmente e sentar-se na cama num impulso , a garota olhou para a cama ao lado , estava vazia e totalmente arrumada.

-Que horas são? - ela perguntou com a voz ainda meio rouca.

-São nove e meia! - o ruivo respondeu , Rayvenne pulou da cama e se pôs a revirar seu malão em busca de algo par a vestir.

-O pessoal já começou a trocar presentes? - ela perguntou puxando a primeira blusa de manga comprida que achou.

-Está fora de ordem , todos que desceram já saíram distribuindo presentes - ele respondeu , Rayvenne sentiu uma certa pontada de remorso , perder a hora logo no dia de Natal? Uma grande mancada.. - Eu vou descendo , apresse-se Ray!

-Ok ! - a garota logo parou de mexer no malão para voltar a olhar o ruivo - A propósito , Ron , feliz Natal!

-Feliz Natal , Ray! - ele respondeu sorrindo enquanto fechava a porta do quarto

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Carregando consigo as duas vassouras embrulhadas em baixo do braço esquerdo e os outros três embrulhos com as mãos , Rayvenne desceu as escadas tomando cuidado para não tropeçar. As vozes na cozinha iam ficando cada vez mais altas a medida que Rayvenne ia descendo. Ao colocar os pés no chão de madeira , ela deu uma boa olhada na situação do lugar.

A Sra. Weasley colocava os últimos pratinhos com manteiga em cima da longa mesa de madeira , Carlinhos conversava animadamente com o Sr. Weasley e Gui enquanto que Ron , Harry e Hannah pareciam muito interessados no que os gêmeos estavam fazendo. Os dois pareciam olhar um para o suéter do outro , como se esperassem algo acontecer , Rayvenne estranhou se aproximando deles.

-Feliz Natal , pessoal! - ela disse colocando os embrulhos que estavam em suas mãos num espaço vazio sobre a mesa e segurando os dois embrulhos compridos cada um em uma mãos . Os gêmeos se assustaram com a aproximação furtiva de Rayvenne e , por um breve instante , a garota jurou ter visto os suéteres iguais que estavam usando passando do laranja para verde-musgo e logo voltando novamente ao laranja.

-Vocês viram? - disse Hannah orgulhosa - Mudou para o verde!

-E o que verde quer dizer? - Ron perguntou ainda deslumbrado com os suéteres dos gêmeos.

-Quer dizer medo! - Hannah respondeu ainda num tom orgulhoso , Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-É o presente que Hannah nos deu! - George disse ao perceber a confusão da loira - Suéteres que mudam de cor de acordo com o humor do usuário!

-Nossa! - Rayvenne disse surpresa , voltando a olhar os suéteres laranja com alguns detalhes em preto na gola e nas mangas - Foram esses os presentes que você disse que estava fazendo , Hannah?

-Foram sim! - ela disse orgulhosa de sim mesmo.

-Espera um pouco...você _fez_ os suéteres? - Harry perguntou incrédulo.

-Bem... não totalmente - Hannah respondeu - Eu só os enfeiticei mesmo...

-É...um feitiço digno de N.I.E.M. que nem mesmo eu e Fred aprendemos , diga-se de passagem - George retrucou ainda abismado - Fred , anote esse aí para nossa lista de feitiços úteis a serem aprendidos!

-Realmente muito útil - Rayvenne murmurou ironicamente , Fred abriu a boca para responder mas foi cortado por sua mãe.

-Ah! Rayvenne , querida! Que bom que acordou! Estávamos a sua espera! - ela disse sacando a varinha e usando um feitiço convocatório em um embrulho quadriculado que jazia em cima de uma cadeira na sala. O embrulho veio voando em direção à Sra. Weasley e Rayvenne teve que abaixar a cabeça para que ele não a atingisse. - Tome aqui! Esse é seu! Feliz Natal , Rayvenne!

A garota colocou as vassouras no chão , tomou o embrulho em mãos e olhou para a Sra. Weasley um tanto constrangida , não havia comprado nada para ela nem para o Sr. Weasley.

-Ah..obrigada.. – Rayvenne disse sem jeito - ..não precisava...é sério! Eu..eu não tenho nada para a senhora!

-Bobagem , querida! Bobagem! – a mulher disse movimentando as mãos e sorrindo – É um hobby meu tricotar , sabe! Então eu apenas aproveitei a oportunidade! Agora , sente-se!

A garota sentou-se no espaço ao lado de Fred e em frente a Ron , ainda olhando para o embrulho.

-Mamãe nos faz um desses todos os anos – Fred disse num certo tom debochado – É bem folgado , mas esquenta bastante.

Rayvenne abriu o embrulho cuidadosamente , e logo tirou de dentro um suéter verde claro com a gola e a barra prateadas e um grande "R" disposto bem ao meio , também prateado.

-É a primeira vez que mamãe faz um verde – comentou Ron já atacando uma torrada – Ela não sabia que verde usar para combinar com o de Sonserina!

-Está perfeito.. – Rayvenne disse vestindo o suéter com um grande sorriso no rosto. Sua avó não costumava tricotar e sua mãe sempre fora uma pessoa muito ocupada para conseguir se concentrar em trabalhos manuais ou caseiros , era a primeira vez que recebia um presente feito a mão – Muito obrigada , Sra. Weasley!

-Esse aqui é seu , Ray – Hannah disse jogando um pacotinho retangular para Rayvenne que pegou antes de cair na mesa, o pacotinho era todo vermelho , Rayvenne o chacoalhou e pode ouvir um barulho que a lembrava de um chocalho – São Pimentinhas Flamejantes – Hannah explicou – Em aparência são praticamente iguais a Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores , mas se alguma pobre alma a colocar na boca , sofrerá de uma gastrite momentânea tão forte que cuspira fogo.

-Invenção do seu avô , se quer saber – Fred sussurrou para Rayvenne , fazendo-a corar ligeiramente . A garota logo se lembrou de seus próprios presentes.

-Ah sim! Hannah , esse é seu! – Rayvenne pegou o bisbilhoscópio e o empurrou para Hannah que o pegou já desconfiando do formato do embrulho – Esse é pra você , Harry! – ela jogou o pacote com as luvas para Harry que agradeceu com um aceno de cabeça – E esse é pro _Roniquinho_! – ela terminou num tom zombeteiro empurrando a cesta embrulhada pra um Ron incomodado com o apelido. Os gêmeos pigarrearam em uníssono.

-Srta. Goldenwing...– Fred começou.

-...não está se esquecendo ninguém? – George completou. Rayvenne sorriu de um modo maroto.

-Não. Já dei torta de caramelo pro Fredinho ontem! – ela disse fazendo Harry e Ron rirem um pouco. A garota pegou as duas vassouras do chão e entregou uma para cada gêmeo.

-Então na verdade você tinha comprado aquelas bengalas doces pra gente? – George perguntou com a vassoura em mãos , ele ainda achava que aquilo era apenas uma simples bengalas doces por conta de uma mentira que Rayvenne tinha contado no dia em que partiam de Hogwarts para que não estragasse a surpresa – Sabia que você não gastaria tantos galeões com o _Roniquinho_.

-Bengalas doces? – Fred perguntou ao irmão – Que tipo de criancinha gulosa ela acha que somos? – ele perguntou zombeteiro.

-Abram logo! – Ron disse já devorando um dos doces da cesta que ganhara de Rayvenne ,os gêmeos lançaram-no um olhar furtivo e voltaram a se entreolhar.

-Esse tipo de criança – eles disseram em uníssono fazendo Rayvenne rir , a garota ainda não tinha negado o que os gêmeos diziam de suas novas Nimbus 2001 , queria ver as caras abismadas que os gêmeos fariam.

-Ah , Ray! Aquele bisbilhoscópio que eu queria! Obrigada! – Hanna disse com o pião multicolorido tamanho família em mãos – E o Ron tem razão gêmeos , abram logo!

-Mas já sabemos o que tem dentro , Honey-Honey! – George retrucou fazendo Hannah revirar os olhos.

-Ainda é falta de educação deixar de abrir um presente! – Hannah rebateu encarando George, o garoto suspirou.

-Ray , obrigado pelas luvas – Harry disse chamando a atenção da garota que sorria com a cena.

-De nada , Harry – ela respondeu vendo que o garoto vestia as luvas – Elas são enfeitiçadas para ir a qualquer ponto do braço que você quiser! – ela continuou pegando a mão de Harry que já estava com a luva e puxando-a de modo que fosse até o cotovelo do garoto – É boa para algum dia em que você precise proteger os braços!

De repente , Rayvenne sentiu um par de mãos a segurar pelos ombros e a virar para trás , Fred e George que antes estavam ao sue lado agora estavam em pé atrás da garota , ambos com uma expressão séria no rosto . Fred a segurava pelos ombros e a encarava friamente.

-Qual? – o gêmeo perguntou com seriedade na voz.

-Qual o que? – a garota retrucou na mesma voz séria.

-Qual órgão do seu corpo você teve que vender pra compra-las? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono fazendo Rayvenne rir. A garota olhou para o lado e viu Ron e Harry observando os dois embrulhos recém aberto em cima da mesa com duas Nimbus 2001 entre camadas de papel pardo , Rayvenne jurou que podia ver nascerem algumas sardas a mais no rosto de Ron , Hannah parecia surpresa , mas menos que os outros.

-Gostaram das bengalas doces , clones? – Rayvenne perguntou zombeteira. Os gêmeos ainda a olhavam, perplexos.

-Ray , me diga por favor que você não acabou com suas economias com elas – Fred disse ainda sério , Rayvenne se livrou das mãos do gêmeo e se levantou caminhando até as vassouras.

-Eu não sei se vocês lembram... – Rayvenne disse pegando uma das Nimbus e revirando-a com os dedos – Mas eu tenho um _colega_ de casa muito rico.

Silêncio pairou entre os alunos ali presentes , o único som que se podia ouvir era o da Sra. Weasley já começando a preparar o almoço e Carlinhos , Gui e o Sr. Weasley conversando sobre Grigotts.

-Certo... – Harry disse quebrando o silêncio – Quantos anos você vai ter que servir de escrava para o Malfoy? – Rayvenne riu.

-Gente...vocês se esqueceram que eu tinha um _trunfo _contra o Malfoyzinho – Rayvenne disse pousando a Nimbus 2001 de volta entre os papeis pardos – Um certo segredo de uma certa garota corvinal...

-Ray...eu não acredito – Fred disse finalmente sorrindo.

-Você preferiu dá-las para nós? – George completou , incrédulo.

-Sabe...eu não queria ter que usar uma Nimbus 2001 como o resto do meu time... – ela disse pensativa, voltando a sentar-se em frente a Ron – Todo mundo com a mesma vassoura fica muito...monótono!

-Você tem noção que acabou de ajudar o time adversário, não é? – Harry comentou tocando o cabo negro de uma das vassouras.

-A Grifinória só se torna o time adversário na hora do jogo – Rayvenne disse com um sorriso maroto – No momento , estou só presenteando meu amigos...vou ter muito tempo pra me arrepender durante a final em Fevereiro quando os dois batedores da Grifinória mandarem o meu time todo para a Ala hospitalar.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

O resto do dia se passou com um farto almoço de Natal preparado pela Sra. Weasley enquanto os gêmeos se gabavam de suas vassouras novas só para irritar o irmão mais novo. Durante a tarde , eles resolveram finalmente testar as Nimbus 2001,mesmo estando realmente muito frio, num jogo gêmeos contra Harry , Ron e Rayvenne , naturalmente os ruivos ganharam.

Havia uma coisa que estava incomodando Rayvenne desde o café da manhã , um coisa um pouco mesquinha mas que deixou Rayvenne chateada. Nem Fred ou George haviam feito menção de lhe dar um presente. No começo achou que , como Ron , eles considerassem o presente que a Sra. Weasley lhe dera o presente da família toda para Rayvenne , mas depois descobriu que ambos tinham dado a Hannah um conjunto de pulseiras coloridas de metal que ,ao baterem uma na outra, produziam o som de sinos. Talvez os dois tivessem esquecido de comprar ou não haviam achado algo bom o suficiente , mas ela queria apenas que eles lhe dessem alguma satisfação.

O Sol fraco se punha no horizonte dando a neve que cobria toda a região um tom alaranjado. Rayvenne arrumava as coisas no malão , partiria na manhã seguinte de volta a Hogwarts , de volta a ter todas as aulas que mais gostava como também aquelas que odiava . Logo teriam os exames finais o que significava passar as próximas tardes trancafiada na biblioteca.Não que realmente se esforçasse muito para estudar , mas precisava pelo menos de um mínimo para poder passar. A garota foi tirada de seus devaneios com alguém batendo em sua porta , se virou para olhar quem o fizera e lá estava Fred , a garota acenou-lhe para entrar e ele o fez.

-Carlinhos quer ver o Fredinho agora – ele disse sentando-se em cima da cama de Rayvenne – Está nos esperando lá na cozinha , quer aproveitar que mamãe, papai e Gui saíram.

-Ok , vamos então?

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- **

Rayvenne descia logo atrás de Fred com Fredinho em mãos. O dragão ainda não tinha recebido sua voz de volta e parecia muito incomodado com isso já que tentou , inúmeras vezes , morder a mão de Rayvenne até que ela cedeu e prometeu a ele que lhe devolveria a voz se ele cooperasse , e ele o fez. Fred carregava consigo o exemplar de "O Guia dos Dragões" de Rayvenne , caso precisassem.

Os dois chegaram até a cozinha e encontraram Carlinhos lendo alguma coisa em um livreto de capa preta e fazendo algumas anotações em um pergaminho. O Weasley mais velho subiu o olhar para Rayvenne e Fred quando os dois se aproximaram e sorriu ao ver Fredinho nos braços da garota.

-Eis o escamoso – ele disse enquanto Rayvenne punha o dragão sobre a mesa em frente a Carlinhos – Qual é o nome dele mesmo? – Rayvenne ficou meio sem jeito com a pergunta , tinha nomeado o dragão para parecer uma brincadeira , mas fala-lo em voz alta para outra pessoa fora de seu círculo de amizades soava um pouco...estranho.

-Fr.. – a garota começou mas logo foi cortada.

-Chame-o apenas de dragão – Fred disse sério , Carlinhos arqueou uma sobrancelha mas assentiu.

-Muito bem...vamos ver esses dentes _, dragão_ – mas Fredinho recuou e olhou para Rayvenne como se a instigasse a lembrar de alguma coisa.

-Espere um pouco! – ela disse sacando a varinha – prometi a ele isso... _Animus Vox_! – e um jato de luz branca inrompeu da varinha da garota e atingiu o dragão que fechou os olhos vermelho sangue por um instante e logo voltou a abrí-los dirigindo a atenção ao Weasley mais velho.

-Eu não quero outro ruivo pestilento tocando em mim! – o dragão disse em sua vozinha rouca de sempre – Já não basta os três que tenho de aturar no castelo...

Carlinhos se surpreendeu com o que Fredinho havia dito , ele olhava para o dragão com demasiado interesse.

-São raríssimos os registros de um dragão que _consiga _falar – ele disse fazendo rápidas anotações no pergaminho – É a primeira vez que vejo um Dragão Anão falando...e sendo tão rude!

-Algum problema com isso , ruivo? – Fredinho falou em meio a um rosnado. Rayvenne deu um tapa na cabeça do dragão.

-Comporte-se e coopere ou vai começar a passar as noites nas masmorras comigo! – ela disse apontando a varinha para o dragão que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo. Carlinhos voltou a fazer anotações.

-Também nunca ouvi falar de um Dragão Anão que desobedeça... – ele disse agora examinando uma das patas de Fredinho – Quem foram as pessoas que chocaram o ovo?

-Eu e a Ray – Fred respondeu olhando para as anotações que o irmão fazia.

-E ele não obedece a nenhum dos dois? – Carlinhos perguntou recebendo um aceno negativo com a cabeça , de Fred – Interessante...quantos feitiços vocês já usaram nele?

-Apenas o de voz – Rayvenne disse olhando para Fredinho – É meio difícil conseguir testar os feitiços na escola.

-Então vamos testa-los aqui! – Carlinhos disse se levantando da mesa – Vamos , ainda não escureceu totalmente lá fora ! Ah , e ,Fred – ele disse parando nos calcanhares – É bom que você traga sua vassoura...e chame seu irmão!

O ruivo estranhou mas assentiu subindo de volta ao seu quarto , Rayvenne pegou Fredinho no colo e rumou para o jardim que agora já estava sem a lona. Não estava ventando tanto e não parecia que nevaria naquela noite , Carlinhos respirou fundo e voltou a olhar para Rayvenne.

- Coloque- no chão , Rayvenne – ele disse – Vamos testar sua habilidades de vôo!

Rayvenne hesitou por um instante , não que não confiasse em Carlinhos , mas a garota não estava muito segura quanto a deixar Fredinho voar , tinha a impressão que o dragão fugiria na primeira deixa.

Ferd e George logo apareceram na porta do jardim , Carlinhos sorriu.

-Muito bem , George , monte a sua vassoura – Carlinhos disse apontando para a vassoura – Vamos ver se o dragão consegue voar!

-Carlinhos , você é louco? – Fred perguntou indignado – Ele mal nos obedece quando está andando sobre quatro patas! Se conseguir voar , ele vai fugir! – Carlinhos sorriu.

-É aí que você se engana , Fred – ele disse olhando para o dragão – Os Dragões Anões são enfeitiçados para que não possam se distanciar demais daqueles que o chocaram , eles sempre tem que ficar perto de pelo menos um dos dois. Ou seja , pela lógica , nosso amiguinho escamoso não poderá voar para muito longe!

-E por quê eu estou aqui montado na vassoura? – George perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

-Precaução – Carlinhos respondeu – Ele não parece ter todas as características de um Dragão Anão comum. Ele nunca voou antes , então não conseguirá voar muito rápido...se ele conseguir passar daquelas montanhas – Carlinhos disse apontando para as montanhas brancas no horizonte – pegue-o e traga-o para cá , ok?

George assentiu relutante , Rayvenne colocou Fredinho no chão. O dragão pareceu ansioso.

-_Ala Engorgio_! – Carlinhos disse apontando para Fredinho com sua varinha e um jato de luz azul turquesa saiu de sua varinha fazendo as asas fechadas de Fredinho ficarem com o dobro de seu tamanho – Muito bem, dragão , deve estar em seu sangue voar , vá em frente!

Fredinho abriu as agora enormes asas negras e , no meio da neve, saiu em disparada batendo as asas e se impulsionando para frente , logo o pequeno dragão estava no ar , batendo as asas de um modo cambaleante que lembrou Rayvenne da primeira vez que havia montado em uma vassoura. O dragão foi pegando altitude e logo estava mais alto que A Toca e ficando cada vez mais longe.

-Vai George! – Carlinhos disse , o gêmeo se impulsionou com os pés e logo estava no encalço de Fredinho.

Rayvenne estava apreensiva. Não importava o quanto Fredinho era mal educado e desobediente ou o quanto Rayvenne brigava com ele , Fredinho ainda era seu dragãozinho , seu bichinho de estimação . Perder Fredinho realmente a deixaria arrasada . A garota cerrava os punhos sem tirar os olhos do pontinho negro que parecia ser Fredinho e do pontinho um pouco maior ao lado dele que deveria ser George. A garota logo sentiu uma mão sobre seu ombro , se virou e encontrou Fred que também parecia observar Fredinho e seu irmão.

-É estranho , não é? – ele comentou agora olhando para Rayvenne – A sensação , quero dizer. Odeio admitir , mas acho que acabei criando um laço bem forte para com aquele lixo escamoso.

-Entendo... – ela disse voltando a olhar os pontos cada vez mais perto das montanhas – Você tem em mente que se Fredinho ultrapassar aquelas montanhas , teremos que tomar o dobro de cuidado para ele não escapar , não é?

-Estava mesmo pensando em transformar a minha cama em uma espécie de jaula , só não sabia que tipo de correntes Fredinho iria preferir – Fred disse zombeteiro fazendo Rayvenne rir – a propósito , Ray, isso aqui é seu. – ele retirou do bolso da calça uma caixinha negra com detalhes em dourado – Depois que você nos deu as vassouras , eu e o George não queríamos te dar isso...sendo que as vassouras foram presentes tão melhores...

Rayvenne tomou a caixinha em mãos sorrindo , ela a abriu revelando um colar de cordão negro com um pingente de dragão dourado. Ao sentir a luz de fora , o pingente soltou um rugido quase inaudível e cobriu a cabeça com uma das asas.

-Achamos em Hogsmeade – ele disse olhando o pingente – Último em estoque!

-Obrigada, Fred – ela disse sorrindo para o ruivo – Eu adorei! É lindo!

-Parece que o George está voltando – Carlinhos disse tomando a atenção de Fred e Rayvenne. O ruivo logo pousou no chão nevado , não tinha Fredinho nas mãos.

-Ele não conseguiu nem ao menos chegar perto das montanhas! – ele disse animado , mas tremendo de frio – Ele foi barrado por alguma espécie de parede invisível!

-Ótimo... – Carlinhos disse sorrindo – logo logo ele se cansa de voar e volta , vamos entrar enquanto isso?

Eles assentiram , finalmente Rayvenne tinha um problema a menos.


	12. Not so human anymore , are we?

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—__—_—_—_—

Soaring Black Bird — Chapter 12

**Not so human anymore****, are we?** [Não tão humano, não é mesmo?]

—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—_—

O resto daquele ano havia se passado com uma certa lentidão. Pelo menos na opinião de Rayvenne. Com o perigo que corriam os nascidos trouxas, a escola havia ficado com um clima cada vez mais agressivo. Cada vez mais os alunos nascidos trouxas desapareciam dos corredores, cedendo lugar aos sarcasmos cada vez mais impróprios e ofensivos dos alunos puro—sangue da Sonserina. Rayvenne estivera entre os poucos nascidos trouxas que conseguiram sobreviver até o fim do ano letivo sem acabar tendo que passar uma boa parte do segundo semestre petrificados em uma cama na ala hospitalar. No fim das contas, ninguém morreu.

Muitas coisas mudaram desde o regresso de Rayvenne, Hannah e dos Weasleys à Hogwarts. O primeiro e mais bizarro deles foi o fato de Fredinho ter começado a apresentar uma certa lealdade a Rayvenne e Fred. Isso começou a acontecer na mesma noite em que Fred, George, Rayvenne e Carlinhos resolveram testar as habilidades de vôo de Fredinho.

_Flashback mode on:_

_Rayvenne, Fred, George e Carlinhos estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha d'A Toca, cada um com um copo de cerveja amanteigada em mãos. Já havia se passado uma hora desde que entraram em casa deixando Fredinho voando sozinho numa tentativa de escapar. Logo uma batida na porta chamou a atenção deles. Fred correu para abrir a porta apenas para revelar um Fredinho ofegante caído sobre o capacho grená. Rayvenne correu a seu socorro e o enrolou em seu casaco levantando—o em seu colo. Carlinhos sorria._

— _Então, dragão — Carlinhos disse num certo tom de deboche — Preferiu ficar conosco a ter a sua liberdade?_

—_... C... cale-se — Fredinho respondeu num sussurro. Ele mal podia abrir os olhos. Rayvenne franziu o cenho. Não que não tivesse gostado do fato de Fredinho não poder escapar dela ou de Fred, mas não gostara muito da idéia de Carlinhos estar zombando de Fredinho daquele jeito. Só __**ela **__(ou Fred) tinha direito de fazer tal coisa._

— _Bem... já podemos desfazer o feitiço que o prende a vocês... — Carlinhos disse sacando a varinha e indo em direção a Rayvenne. A garota recuou._

— _Como assim desfazer? — ela disse, agora com uma certa alteração na voz — Quer dizer que esse era um feitiço que podíamos simplesmente conjurar ou desconjurar? Então não era necessário fazer com que ele sofresse tanto voando nesse frio?_

— _Escute, Rayvenne. Não é bem assim — Carlinhos respondeu. Fred e George também o olhavam com certa indignação — Não é um feitiço. É uma característica da espécie que pode ser anulada momentaneamente com um feitiço._

—_E por que você quer enfeitiçá-lo agora? — Rayvenne perguntou encarando Carlinhos. Ela sentiu Fredinho anormalmente quieto em seus braços._

—_Ora essa... Esse dragão é um espécime raríssimo! É claro que e preciso levá-o para ser examinado com toda a perícia necessária e... — Carlinhos explicou, mas logo foi cortado._

—_De jeito nenhum! — disseram Fred e Rayvenne em uníssono._

—_Olha, Carlinhos. Nós agradecemos a sua ajuda, mas não queremos que você o leve — Fred disse se colocando à frente de Rayvenne._

—_Mas, Fred! Esse seu dragão é... como um feijãozinho sabor alcaçuz! Raríssimo de se achar e, quando menos se espera, alguém já deu cabo dele... se pelo menos vocês o emprestassem por uma semana, eu..._

—_Não! Eu imagino que tipo de "experiências" - do tipo deixá-lo quase morrer voando sozinho no frio - você é capaz de fazer. — Rayvenne disse com frieza na voz — Ele fica com a gente, Carlinhos. Ele é nosso dragão!_

_Flashback mode off_

No final Carlinhos acabou cedendo. A partir daquele momento, Fredinho começara a se comportar como um dragão de sua espécie: obedeceu a todas as ordens sem reclamar (muito), não mais praguejou insultos aos Weasleys (com exceção apenas de Carlinhos) e parou de roer a cama de Fred (o que ele havia começado a fazer no começo daquele ano e que já estava deixando Fred extremamente louco). Talvez Fredinho tivesse percebido a sorte que tinha por possuir Fred e Rayvenne como pais; isso era o que Ron dizia e Rayvenne concordava. Já os gêmeos diziam que, por medo de ser mandado para Romênia e examinado por Carlinhos, Fredinho resolvera começar a se comportar.

Ao voltar a Hogwarts, Rayvenne se surpreendeu com o presente que seus avós lhe mandaram: uma vassoura nova! E não era qualquer vassoura; era uma vassoura importada. Se chamava _Nagareboshi_, uma vassoura japonesa feita com a parte inferior do tronco de árvore de cerejeira; o cabo tinha uma coloração avermelhada e as cerdas eram feitas de pelo de Kappa ressecado e conservado em lágrimas de Tengu - uma substância que deixava qualquer material orgânico morto ultra-resistente.

Outra coisa que havia mudado bastante era o fato de Sadie ter parado completamente com suas visitas a sala comunal da Grifinória e começado a ir assistir aos treinos do time da Sonserina constantemente. Malfoy parecia completamente inseguro sempre que Rayvenne, Hannah ou Sadie chegavam perto. Ele não queria de jeito nenhum que o resto da escola soubesse de seu segredo. Sadie não parecia muito preocupada; sempre que o encontrava, fazia questão de acenar feito um cachorro que havia passado dias sem ver o dono.

O fim do ano letivo chegou para todos. As férias de verão foram longas para alguns e curtas para outros, e logo as aulas foram retomadas. O quarto ano de Rayvenne, Sadie e Hannah começou relativamente bem. Fora o fato de começarem o ano com a escola toda cercada por dementadores e um assassino que fugiu de Azkaban tentando, a todo custo, entrar na escola para matar Harry... O ano começou bem.

Mas se tinha algo que estava preocupando Rayvenne com certa veemência, era a aproximação dos temidos N.O.M's. A garota sabia que teria que fazê-los apenas no quinto ano, mas ver Sadie e Hermione já estudando feito duas loucas, como se a prova fosse na semana seguinte, dava a Rayvenne e a Hannah uma certa sensação de desespero. Coisa pela qual os próprios gêmeos, que teriam que fazer os N.O.M's naquele ano, não paravam de caçoar delas:

—Vocês querem parar de se preocupar tanto? — Fred disse, afundando no sofá da sala comunal da Grifinória — NÓS DOIS temos N.O.M's pra fazer esse ano, não vocês!

—Fica quieto, Fred! — Rayvenne respondeu enquanto lia algumas anotações de História da Magia que fizera naquele mesmo dia, pela primeira vez durante seus 4 anos em Hogwarts — Tô tentando entender porque raios os Gigantes se rebelaram durante a regência dos Goblins em 1245 a.C.

—Ray! Pelas barbas brancas de Merlim! VOCÊ fez anotações durante a aula do Binns? — George disse tomando o pergaminho das mãos da loirinha.

— Quando os dois se derem mal nos N.O.M's, ai agente vai ver quem está se preocupando demais! — Rayvenne respondeu recuperando seu pergaminho.

No final das contas, Rayvenne e Hannah chegaram à conclusão de que estavam realmente se precipitando demais com os estudos para os N.O.M.'s quando viram que os gêmeos haviam conseguido notas razoáveis para passar, sendo que nenhum dos dois havia estudado quase nada.

Entre todas as novidades, a que mais agradara Rayvenne fora a escolha dos dois novos professores: Hagrid, como professor de trato de criaturas mágicas, e um tal de Remus Lupin como professor de Defesa contras as Artes das trevas. Hagrid já era um bom amigo de Rayvenne; eles se conheciam desde o dia em que Rayvenne descobriu que Hagrid tinha contrabandeado um ovo de dragão para o colégio, mas que o dragãozinho — o pequeno Norberto — havia sido mandado de volta à Romênia. Desde então, Rayvenne havia passado a levar Fredinho para visitar Hagrid em sua cabana, como uma forma de tentar animá-lo.

Em sua primeira aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas daquele ano, Rayvenne sentiu uma certa aura estranha em volta do professor. Ele entrou em sala e todos os alunos se calaram. Ele tinha um ar cansado no rosto, mas o sorriso que abriu para os alunos pareceu levar embora toda aquela fatiga presente nos traços de seu rosto. O Lupin começou o ano com uma aula muito animada sobre Vampiros.

Houve uma vez em que Lupin resolveu dar uma aula prática com um pequeno clube de duelos – uma revisão de feitiços para desarmar. É claro que todos miraram Rayvenne como alvo. Apesar de terem sido separados em duplas, sempre que Rayvenne fazia menção de lançar algum feitiço em seu adversário (um dos batedores do time de Quadribol sonserino, Bole), algum jato de luz alaranjada a atingia por alguma outra direção que não a do batedor e a desarmava, deixando-a totalmente vulnerável aos feitiços do seu companheiro de time. Apesar de saber que a aula não estava sendo mais do que uma chance enorme de seus colegas de sala a maltratarem, Rayvenne não desistia. Recolhia sua varinha e logo voltava a duelar com o garoto. Isso não passou despercebido por Lupin.

—Vai tentar de novo, Goldenwing? — ele disse, fazendo os colegas sonserinos rirem. Rayvenne apenas suspirou.

—Vamos logo com isso — Rayvenne respondeu se posicionando.

Mas dessa vez a garota ia tentar algo diferente. Ela fez menção de lançar um feitiço em seu adversário, mas logo em seguida abaixou. Quatro jatos de luz alaranjadas vindas de direções distintas passaram por cima de sua cabeça; cada um dos jatos acertou um sonserino diferente e, de repente, Rayvenne se viu rodeada por quatro colegas deitados no chão. A garota se levantou sorrindo.

—Há! Quatro de uma vez e tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi me abaixar! Superem-me, seus lesados! — ela disse cruzando os braços. Logo ouviu uma risadinha abafada, olhou em direção à fonte só para ver seu professor segurando o estômago e parecendo estar a ponto de rir.

—Classe dispensada — ele disse rapidamente — Goldenwing, eu quero que fique.

Logo a sala começou a se esvaziar, todos os sonserinos saindo praguejando contra Rayvenne. Então estavam apenas a loira e o professor na sala.

—Dumbledore me contou sobre você... — ele disse se aproximando com o mesmo sorriso que mandava todas as marcas de seu rosto embora — Você acabou na casa errada, não foi?

—Pelo menos é isso o que dizem pra mim — Rayvenne respondeu sorrindo. Lupin suspirou.

—Você se parece muito com um grande amigo meu... sabe, a família toda dele era da Sonserina .... — ele começou parecendo agora absolto sem suas lembranças — ... Mas acabou indo para a Grifinória! Ele tinha sim uma certa tendência a se meter em encrencas... mas tinha um ótimo coração... os sonserinos o odiavam.

—Qual o nome dele? — Rayvenne perguntou, curiosa. Lupin não respondeu, só fitou os olhos azuis de Rayvenne por um instante, como se estivesse num transe. Mas logo sorriu.

— Sabe, Rayvenne Goldenwing... os seus colegas sonserinos podem vir a ser um empecilho em nossas aulas práticas — ele disse, agora pegando o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do quarto ano. Ele o folheou rapidamente e logo parou numa página — Eu a aconselharia a estudar os capítulos 23 e 31 do seu livro... há neles alguns feitiços úteis contra empecilhos... e é claro que trazer uma ou duas Bombas de Bosta para as aulas as vezes pode não ser uma má idéia. — Lupin disse com uma piscadela marota.

— Como quiser, professor — a menina respondeu num tom zombeteiro.

Novamente, a final de Quadribol era Sonserina contra Grifinória. E novamente, Fred, George e Rayvenne davam uma "pausa" em sua amizade e se tornavam inimigos mortais.

_O time sonserino entrou em campo sob uma gigantesca onda de aplausos, que se confundiam com certos praguejos de alguns alunos sonserinos para Rayvenne. Logo em frente estava o time adversário da Grifinória. Três quartos da torcida usavam rosetas vermelhas, agitavam bandeiras vermelhas com o leão da Grifinória ou faixas com palavras de ordem : "PRA FRENTE GRIFINÓRIA" e "A COPA É DOS LEÕES!"Atrás das balizas da Sonserina, porém, duzentos torcedores se cobriam de verde; a serpente prateada da casa refulgia em suas bandeiras e o Prof. Snape estava sentado na primeira fila, vestindo verde como os demais, exibindo um sorriso muito sinistro._

"_E aí vem o time da Sonserina, liderado pelo capitão Flint!"— bradou Lino, que, como sempre, fazia a irradiação — "Ele fez algumas alterações no esquema tático e parece ter preferido o peso à qualidade... Ops! Desculpe, Ray! Não quis te chamar de gorda!"_

_Apesar das vaias da torcida sonserina, Rayvenne tinha que admitir que Lino tinha razão. Malfoy e ela própria eram, sem discussão, os menores jogadores do time; todos os outros eram enormes._

—_Capitães, apertem-se as mãos! — disse Madame Hooch._

_Flint e Wood se aproximaram e se apertaram as mãos com força; davam a impressão de que estavam querendo quebrar os dedos um do outro._

—_Montem suas vassouras! — disse Madame Hooch — Três...dois...um..._

_O som do apito se perdeu no estrondo das torcidas na hora em que as quatorze vassouras levantaram vôo. Rayvenne logo se direcionou para os anéis sonserinos. Estava decidida que queria a Copa para o time._

"_E Grifinória com a posse da bola, Alicia Spinnet da Grifinória com a goles, voando direto paras as balizas da Sonserina, em boa forma, Alicia! Argh, não — a goles foi interceptada por Warrington, Warrignton da Sonserina partindo em velocidade pelo campo — PAM! — uma boa rebatida de um balaço por George Weasley, Warrington deixa cair a goles, que é apanhada por... Johnson, Grifinória com a posse da bola, outra vez Alicia — bom desvio de Montague — se abaixa, Angelina, aí vem um balaço! — MALDITA GOLEIRA BAIXINHA!"_

_Rayvenne, que havia pego a goles com as duas mãos, agora jogava a bola avermelhada de uma mão para outra com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ouvia berros de felicidade por conta da torcida sonserina e jurou ter ouvido Snape urrar um "MUITO BOA, GOLDENWING!", mas deveria ter sido apenas sua imaginação._

—_AI!_

_Angelina quase foi derrubada da vassoura por Marcos Flint ao colidir em cheio com ela._

—_Desculpe! — disse Flint enquanto os torcedores lá embaixo vaiavam — Desculpe! Eu não vi a jogadora!_

_Não demorou muito até que Fred atirou o bastão contra a cabeça de Flint, cujo nariz bateu com força no cabo da vassoura e começou a sangrar._

—_Chega! — gritou Madame Hooch, mergulhando entre os dois — Pênalti contra Grifinória pelo ataque gratuito ao artilheiro do seu adversário! Pênalti contra Sonserina por prejuízo intencional ao artilheiro do seu adversário!_

—_Ah, nem vem! — berrou Fred, mas Madame Hooch apitou e Alicia se adiantou para cobrar o pênalti._

"_Aí, Alicia — gritou Lino no silêncio que se abatera sobre as arquibancadas. — RAYVENNE, SEU MINI PROJETO DE SER HUMANO SONSERINO DUMA FIGA!!! VAI SER BOA GOLEIRA ASSIM NA... Ah, certo, professora, não, não vai acontecer de novo!"_

_Rayvenne havia rebatido a bola de Alicia com a ponta da Nagareboshi; Lino tomava uma ralhada da McGonagall e parecia extremamente nervoso; o time sonserino parecia sorrir para Rayvenne, e ela sorria de volta; era o único momento em que ela e os sonserinos eram um time de verdade._

_Flint, ainda sangrando à beça, voou para cobrar o pênalti contra Sonserina. Olívio sobrevoava as balizas da Grifinória, os maxilares contraídos._

"_É claro que Wood é um esplêndido goleiro!"— comentou Lino Jordan para os ouvintes enquanto Flint aguardava o apito de Madame Hooch."Esplêndido!Difícil de vazar — muito difícil mesmo — SIM SENHORES! EU NÃO ACREDITO! ELE AGARROU A BOLA!"_

_Rayvenne praguejou em conjunto à torcida sonserina e ao próprio time. Mas algo a estava incomodando: ela sabia que, para vencer a Copa, o time da Grifinória teria que pegar o pomo com uma diferença de pelo menos 60 pontos. Alicia veio para cima com a goles em mãos; vinham junto a ela Fred e George, cada um de um lado da artilheira, ambos com os bastões em mãos. Alicia lançou a goles em direção ao gol ao mesmo tempo em que Fred lançou um balaço na direção de Rayvenne. A garota não sabia se desviava do balaço ou se defendia o aro. Ela sentiu a goles bater em sua mão esquerda e logo depois uma dor agonizante na boca do estômago; a última coisa que viu foi o aro ficando cada vez mais longe._

No final das contas, os grifinórios haviam ganho a Copa.

O quarto ano de Rayvenne, Sadie e Hannah estava chegando ao fim. As três haviam passado o Natal com os gêmeos, Lino, Harry e Ron na escola mesmo. Um feriado cheio de guerras de bola de neve e torneios de xadrez bruxo (os quais Rayvenne teve a sensatez de não jogar).

E escola inteira foi abalada quando a notícia de que Sirius Black havia sido visto dentro da escola pela Senhora Gorda. Os alunos da Grifinória tiveram que passar a noite no Salão Principal. E, por esse motivo, Fredinho teve que passar a noite nas masmorras. O dragãozinho pareceu não gostar muito, praguejou um pouco contra Sirius Black, mas não mostrou demasiada relutância.

A coisa complicou mesmo quando, numa manhã mais pro fim de março, em que Rayvenne tinha sido acordada por um Fredinho que mordia seu nariz impacientemente. A garota acordou ainda que meio sonolenta e se sentou na cama.

—O que foi, Fred? — ela disse esfregando os olhos; Fredinho parecia aflito.

—O ruivo sardento, a sabichona e o garoto-cicatriz estão em perigo! — ele disse num sussurro. Isso fez Rayvenne acordar de vez.

—Como disse? — ela perguntou agora fitando o lagarto negro.

—Isso mesmo que você ouviu, há alguma coisa muito sinistra lá fora e não são apenas os dementadores! — ele continuou sussurrando — e os três da Grifinória estão lá fora! E correm perigo!

—Acho que você está imaginando coisas... — ela disse bocejando — Você não teve um pesadelo não?

—O gato laranja quem veio avisar... — ele disse enquanto Rayvenne acendia uma vela — Já faz umas horas que eu estou tentando te acordar!

—Gato laranja...? — ela disse colocando a vela sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama — ...o Bichento?

—Seja lá qual for o nome dele... — Fredinho disse, agora ficando impaciente — Ele disse que o ruivo sardento acabou com um ferimento gravíssimo na perna!

Esse último comentário deixou Rayvenne aflita. Havia quatro ruivos sardentos naquela escola: Fred, George, Ron e Percy. Seja qual deles fosse, seria extremamente ruim, então ela nem se deu o trabalho de perguntar a Fredinho.

Rayvenne pulou da cama tomando cuidado para não acordar as poucas colegas de quarto. Colocou um feitiço sumidouro em Fredinho, que, relutantemente, resolveu ficar no quarto. A garota pensou em passar na sala comunal da Grifinória e avisar Fred, George e Hannah — isso se eles estivessem lá — mas quando percebeu a agitação em que se encontrava o castelo naquela hora da noite, resolveu rumar direto para os campos da escola.

A garota ainda estava de pijama, o céu ainda estava escuro, mas já se podiam ver alguns raios do sol brotando timidamente no horizonte. Rayvenne não sabia direito onde começar a procurar, então resolveu ir falar com Hagrid. Rayvenne não desconfiava de Fredinho; sempre que o dragão dizia que algo estava errado, algo estava realmente errado.

Os sons da Floresta Negra invadiam os ouvidos de Rayvenne cada vez mais, as luzes da cabana de Hagrid estavam apagadas, Rayvenne presumiu que ele estivesse dormindo. Ela parou para recuperar o fôlego; correr de pijama ao acordar não parecia uma ótima idéia.

De repente, Rayvenne ouviu um rosnado. No começo, achara que fosse alguns animais da Floresta Negra brigando, mas logo percebeu o barulho de patas na folhagem. O rosnado foi ficando cada vez mais perto, até o momento em que sua fonte se revelou.

Sobre as patas traseiras, uma criatura de estatura maior do que um homem e com feições lupinas fitava Rayvenne com os seus olhos amarelos e as pupilas fendadas. Rayvenne prendeu a respiração.

"Lobisomem" — ela pensou enquanto começava a recuar vagarosamente — "Tenho que fugir... Se ele me morder..."

O lobisomem pareceu perceber o medo de Rayvenne e resolveu se aproveitar disso. Ele foi em direção a ela, mas com certa dificuldade; parecia estar fraco.

Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes, deu meia volta e saiu em disparada de volta ao castelo. Ela ouvia o lobisomem a seguindo logo atrás, mesmo que extremamente ofegante. Os raios de sol começaram a banhar os campos verdes da escola; Rayvenne sorriu vitoriosa. "É claro... está amanhecendo! Logo, logo, ele vai voltar a ser gente! Estou salva!" é o que Rayvenne pensara até sentir algo caindo sobre ela, mordendo de modo veemente seu ombro. Rayvenne caiu no chão e o lobisomem caiu ao seu lado — parecia exaurido de forças.

A garota sentiu o liquido vermelho e quente descendo pelo seu braço — o lobisomem fincara os caninos afiados sem dó em seu ombro.

A última coisa que vira fora um professor Lupin seminu olhando seu ombro , desesperado.


	13. My Wolf Step Daddy

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 13

**My Wolf Step Daddy **_[Meu Padrasto Lobo]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne acordou na manhã seguinte com a vista um tanto embaçada. A primeira coisa que vira fora um teto de tábuas de carvalho que não conseguia reconhecer e alguns vultos indistinguíveis que pareciam cochichar entre si ao lado de sua cama . Conforme sua vista voltava ao normal , conseguira distinguir os vultos ; à sua esquerda estavam seu avô e um outro idoso que trajava estranhas vestes verde-limão. Eles conversavam enquanto o segundo analisava algo numa prancheta que carregava em seus braços e ao seu lado direto o Professor Remus Lupin cujo rosto apresentava muito mais fatiga que o normal , o que só piorava com o ar de preocupação que impregnava o ar em sua volta.

Rayvenne tentou se mover mas , ao fazê-lo , sentiu uma dor aguda no ombro esquerdo fazendo-a soltar um gemido quase inaudível ; mas alto o suficiente para que aqueles presentes no local transferirem suas atenções à ela.

-Venne...como se sente? – seu avô lhe perguntou sem fazer o menor esforço para esconder sua preocupação, o que só serviu para deixar Rayvenne aflita.

-Como se tivesse sido atropelada por uma jamanta... – ela disse sorrindo - ...onde estamos?

-Hospital St. Mungus – explicou seu avô – Te trouxeram hoje de manhã...

-O que aconteceu? – Rayvenne perguntou meio que não desejando saber ;ela se lembrava do ataque do lobisomem , e vendo o estrago em seu ombro , ela duvidava que o pulguento não tivesse infectado-a com o que chamam de "maldição de lobisomem".

-Bem...você foi mordida por um lobisomem... – seu avô começou , mas logo foi cortado pelo velho de vestes verde-limão.

-Mas a sua sorte é que você foi atacada segundos antes do lobisomem voltar a ser gente – ele disse batendo a ponta da pena na prancheta ; Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Mas eu vou me transformar durante as luas cheias? – Rayvenne perguntou num tom serio, mas com certa aflição na voz.

-Parcialmente... – dessa vez foi Lupin quem respondeu; sua voz parecia tão cansada quanto sua aparência.

-Parcialmente...? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Sim... – começou o homem de verde-limão – Veja bem , você foi atacada quando o "vírus" de lobisomem já estava quase sumindo do corpo dele , o que quer dizer que o efeito do "vírus"será bem menor em você. Ao invés de se transformar completamente em um lobo durante as luas cheias, você vai só apresentar certos atributos lupinos.

-Então eu não vou sair matando todo mundo ou coisas do gênero ? – Rayvenne perguntou agora mais aliviada , lembrando de uma aula que tivera de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas que Snape dera ,quando Lupin teve que se ausentar do seu cargo de professor.

-Não...você só vai precisar tomar um pouco mais de cuidado durante essas noites , porque você vai estar mais sensível a provocações...seria o instinto assassino dos lobisomens ,sabe? – Lupin explicou. Rayvenne estava incomodada com o professor ali ; parecia que cada palavra que dizia lhe doía.

-Bem...eu sabia que havia lobisomens na floresta negra....mas o que raios ele estava fazendo perto da cabana do Hagrid....? – Rayvenne começou tentando aliviar a tensão que se instalara naquele quarto.

-Venne...

-Não , é sério! Ele achava mesmo que ia poder jantar o Hagrid ou coisa parecida? Não que eu ache uma idéia boa , mas eita lobisominho guloso!

-Venne!

-E estúpido também! Duvido que Hagrid não destruía aquele focinho com um belo safanão!

-RAYVENNE! – seu avô bradou cansado de ser ignorado , fazendo a garota calar-se por completo – O lobisomem que te atacou...ele...bem...

-Pode deixar que eu digo para ela , Joseph – Lupin disse num tom ameno , o que pareceu ter deixado seu avô calmo - Rayvenne , o lobisomem que te atacou era eu.

-Oooops.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne tinha recebido alta do hospital naquele dia mesmo , a única preocupação que restara era como a mutação ocorreria naquela noite , já que ainda era noite de lua cheia ; mas ela não estava ligando muito. Confiava em seus instintos e auto-controle ;sabia que não sairia atacando o mundo.

Rayvenne teve que explicar ao avô o que estava fazendo perto da Floresta Negra naquela hora da madrugada ; não foi difícil sendo que seu avô tinha sido aquele que lhe dera o ovo de dragão anão pra começo de conversa. O problema foi quando a garota ouviu seu avô contando tudo à Lupin ; por sorte (ou azar ,pelo menos para Lupin) ele já não era mais professor em Hogwarts – graças à Snape , o segredo de Lupin ser lobisomem acabou "vazando"aos alunos sonserinos.

Ao chegar em casa , se deparou com os gêmeos , Lino , Hannah e Sadie . Claro que haviam ficado preocupados e correram para ver como Rayvenne estava. Logo mais estariam livres da escola e , depois das férias ,o quinto ano de Rayvenne, Hannah e Sadie se iniciaria.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Rayvenne _

_Você deve ter ouvido falar que a final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol vai se realizar na próxima segunda-feira à noite , né?[Não se preocupe se não ouviu , sabemos que você é uma asna para acompanhar jogos de Quadribol!] Papai conseguiu ótimos lugares (quer dizer , segundo ele né...)para o jogo! Irlanda contra Bulgária! E olha que não sediam a final aqui na Grã-Bretanha há 30 anos! Você tem que vir com agente! Bem...nós vamos ir te buscar aí quer você queira , quer não. Passamos aí no Domingo , lá pelas 3 horas da tarde. _

_Fred & George Weasley._

_P.S.: Apronte seu malão , queremos que passe o resto das férias de verão com agente!_

_P.S.2: Prove a bala que mandamos no envelope , nós quem criamos e estamos querendo ver se as pessoas aprovam o sabor!"_

Rayvenne lia e re-lia a carta em suas mãos com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha. Era sábado a noite , a carta tinha chego uma semana antes por meio de Hermes ; a coruja de Percy. Rayvenne já tinha pedido permissão a seus avós e já estava até com o malão preparado.

A garota tinha passado as férias de verão toda na casa de Lupin , por conta de um pedido feito pelo próprio Lupin ; ele parecia ter se sentido demasiado culpado e queria tentar ensinar Rayvenne a ter uma vida normal apesar das noites de lua cheia lupinas. Rayvenne não tinha muitos problemas com elas ; a única coisa que realmente deixava a noite ruim era as dores das pequenas mutações: Caninos mais longos , a mandíbula um pouco mais pra frente , as unhas com aspectos de garras...não eram ruins como as de Lupin que , durante as noites de lua cheia , se trancafiava no porão e só saia de lá na manhã seguinte , com um aspecto horrível.

A parte mais engraçada era que Rayvenne conseguia entender brevemente os grunhidos e rosnados que o professor-lobo produzia ; talvez fosse pelo motivo de ser meio-lobo também.

Lupin dissera que havia uma poção que reduzia bastante os efeitos da Lua Cheia sobre os lobisomens ; era mesma poção que Rayvevve vira inúmeras vezes Snape preparando durante algumas aulas , enquanto esperava os alunos terminarem suas tarefas e depois entregando à Lupin durante os almoços. Seu nome era Wolfsbane. Segundo o ex-professor de defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, essa poção era de nível um pouco acima de N.I.E.M. , portanto era quase impossível de um aluno do nível de Rayvenne prepará-la. E muito perigosa também.

_-Não que eu não acredite em suas habilidades Rayvenne - o professor começou , vendo a cara de decepção que Rayvenne fizera. – Mas até mesmo eu não consigo preparar essa poção com a destreza necessária; por isso sempre pedia para Snape prepará-la para mim._

_-Mas...se eu aprendesse ,tenho certeza que conseguiria prepará-la! – Rayvenne rebateu ; ela não tinha tirado nota máxima em Poções durante toda sua vida escolar porque teve sorte. Lupin suspirou._

_-O problema é que o resultado pode ser muito perigoso... – ele começou – Essa poção se parece muito com a Poção Fúria Selvagem;em consistência , cor , sabor e cheiro elas são idênticas ; tudo que muda é a sensação que deixam ao passarem pela garganta._

_-Mas o que tem de tão perigoso nessa poção Fúria Selvagem? – Rayvenne perguntou , dando ênfase ao nome da poção ; tinha o achado patético._

_-Em humanos comuns , não tem efeito – ele disse fitando os olhos azuis de Rayvenne – mas em lobisomens e meio-lobisomens , o efeito pode ser mortal. Veja bem , essa duas poções foram criadas em meio a períodos de guerra. A poção Fúria Selvagem eleva a força física e o vigor de um lobisomem em quase 500% . Também instiga o instinto assassino lupino a desejar sangue com mais veemência transformando assim os lobisomens em armas de guerra letais. O único problema é que a fatiga depois que o efeito da poção passa é tanta que apenas um em cem lobisomens consegue sobreviver._

_Rayvenne abriu a boca para falar , mas logo a fechou mudando de ideia; retrucar com um argumento daqueles não parecia plausível._

_-Mas você pode pedir ao professor Snape que a prepare para você.. – ele disse numa tentativa de acalmá-la ; Rayvenne estremeceu._

_-É capaz de ele me preparar a Fúria Selvagem ao invés da normal... – ela disse rindo ; mas logo um pensamento lhe ocorreu – Mas e se eu preparar a poção e pedir para que um humano normal a prove por mim antes para confirmar a sensação? Já que essas poções não têm efeito sobre humanos comuns , não haveria problema não é?_

_-Isso seria uma boa idéia se os humanos comuns conseguissem distinguir as sensações – ele retrucou – As poções foram preparadas para que apenas lobisomens consigam distinguir as sensações ; é um modo fácil de se matar um lobisomem. São os únicos que conseguem distinguir um veneno que só funciona contra eles , e para isso eles tem que tomá-lo. Engenhoso , não?_

_- E como Snape pode ter certeza que esta preparando a poção certa? – ela perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha._

_-Bruxos que dedicaram a vida toda no preparo de poções , como o professor Snape , conseguem distinguir uma da outra quando a preparam – ele respondeu num tom mais sério que o normal – Mas para isso é necessário ter tido contato com milhares de outras poções e ingredientes ; em sumo , o Professor Snape é o mais qualificado para preparar a poção para você , não se atreva a tentar prepará-la._

Rayvenne suspirou lembrando das palavras de Lupin. Sabia que o professor só estava fazendo aquilo para tentar aliviar a culpa que sentia , apesar de Rayvenne nem sonhar em culpá-lo por ter se tornado virava a bala mandada pelos Weasley com os dedos ;já a teria comido há tempos se , logo depois de receber a carta dos gêmeos não tivesse recebido uma carta de Hannah em que a garota dizia com todas as palavras para deixar a bala o mais longe possível da boca que conseguisse. Rayvenne sabia que a amiga por vezes conseguia fazer uma tempestade em copo d`água – como acontecera com os N.O.M's dos gêmeos ano passado , e Rayvenne acabara entrando na onda – mas , dessa vez , Rayvenne tinha certeza de que ela estava certa. Uma bala feita pelos gêmeos? Duvidava que fosse apenas uma balinha inocente que você coloca na boca depois do almoço só pra disfarçar o hálito.

Ela jogou a bala em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e guardou a carta dentro do malão. Fredinho dormia em cima da sua cama ; o lombo avermelhado subindo e descendo a cada respirada. Ela o empurrou gentilmente para o lado para que conseguisse um espaço para dormir. Logo o breu tomou sua consciência e Rayvenne adormeceu.

A garota acordou na manhã seguinte com Fredinho resmungando por comida ; teria brigado com Fredinho por acordá-la mas aquela era uma manhã boa demais para se estragar ficando de mau-humor. Logo pulou da cama e começou sua rotina matinal ; podia até ter tempo de sobra até a hora em que os Weasley viriam apanhá-la , mas estava ansiosa demais para ouvir a voz da razão.

Rayvenne desceu as escadas rumo a cozinha , cantarolando. Como de costume , Lupin ainda dormia. A garota se pôs a preparar o café-da-manhã; tinha adquirido essa rotina desde que chegara à casa de Lupin. Uma forma que Rayvenne encontrara de agradecer a preocupação do lobisomem. A loira não conhecia tantas receitas para que pudesse preparar um banquete ; mas tudo aquilo que sabia fazer , fazia bem. Afinal de contas , cozinhar era praticamente como preparar uma poção , certo? E de poções Rayvenne entendia.

Logo ouviu passos lentos batendo contra a escadaria de madeira ; Lupin descia em meio a passadas cansadas. Rayvenne se virou para a porta quando ouvira que os passos cessaram somente para encontrar o ex-professor já arrumado com o costumeiro sorriso cansado no rosto.

-Bom dia , Rayvenne – ele disse sentando-se à mesa .

-Bom dia! – ela respondeu colocando os ovos mexidos da frigideira num prato e colocando na frente de Lupin.

-Rayvenne , não precisa fazer o café da manhã todos os dias – ele disse num suspiro mais alegre do que cansado – Você é convidada aqui...

-Professor , eu já estou aqui faz dois meses! Não sou mais exatamente uma "convidada" – ela retrucou sentando-se também à mesa.

-E já faz dois meses que eu não sou mais seu professor – ele retrucou levantando-se da mesa e indo até a janela aonde uma coruja batia no vidro com o Profeta Diário no bico – Já disse para me chamar de Remus.

-Certo , certo. Perdoe-me...._Remus_ – ela rebateu dando ênfase ao nome de Lupin. O professor voltou a se sentar enquanto abria o Profeta Diário e começava a folheá-lo.

-Arthur vem buscá-la hoje , não é? – ele perguntou parando em uma página com um anuncio bem grande de caldeirões de ferro com alça tripla .

-Aham! – ela disse tomando um gole de suco de abóbora.

-Está animada? – ele perguntou num tom paternal.

-Muito! – ela respondeu sorrindo . Lupin suspirou.

-Sabe Rayvenne...eu estava muito preocupado – ele começou baixando o Profeta Diário e olhando fixamente para Rayvenne – Quando eu me tornei lobisomem , passei 2 anos inteiros numa depressão absurda. Se não fossem James , Sirius e Peter , eu não sei se teria conseguido viver numa boa como lobisomem – Lupin pausou , parecendo contemplar por um breve momento alguma boa memória. Rayvenne o observava surpresa - Fiquei com medo que o mesmo acabasse acontecendo com você...e ainda mais por minha causa...mas em dois meses , nem parece que você passa noites em claro a cada mês...

-Ah...é que eu tive ajuda de um certo ex-professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas né? – ela disse sorrindo enquanto voltava a bebericar o suco de abóbora – Além disso , eu não viro uma loba completa! Só metade disso...

Lupin suspirou e , murmurando algo que se parecia com "é a cara do avô mesmo" voltou a ler o Profeta Diário.

Eram 2:45 da tarde , Rayvenne estava sentada em seu quarto , em cima da cama. Fredinho estava deitado , mas não dormia ; tinha os olhos vermelho-sangue bem abertos e logo levantava a cabeça ao menor ruído que ouvia. Ele parecia mais ansioso que Rayvenne.

Logo a garota ouvi passos subindo as escadas e parando bem em frente à sua porta. As três batidas costumeiras na porta de carvalho logo avisaram Rayvenne que se tratava de Lupin.

-Entra! – Rayvenne disse ,observando o ex-professor abrindo a porta num rangido. Parecia tão cansado quanto sempre ; mas com o mesmo sorriso doce nos lábios. Ele carregava um frasco transparente com um líquido homogêneo de cor prata.

-Aqui , tome – ele disse entregando à Rayvenne o frasco – Amanhã a noite começará o ciclo mensal da lua cheia.É bom você beber hoje ,só por precaução.

Rayvenne pegou o frasco em mãos. O liquido era espesso ; parecia prata derretida só que era gelado.

-Isso é Wolfsbane? – ela perguntou voltando a atenção ao professor , ele assentiu.

-Eu sei que você não tem problemas em se controlar durante as luas cheias , mas isso vai ajudar a reduzir os atributos lupinos em 75% - ele disse sentando sobre a cama; Fredinho pareceu não gostar muito , mas preferiu não reclamar – E eu sei que você não vai querer assistir à Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol com a mandíbula maior que o normal , vai?

-Tem razão...não vou – Rayvenne pensou na possibilidade de acabar comemorando um gol num uivo ao invés de um berro. Ela destampou o frasco ; o cheiro de algo parecido com chá de ervas invadindo-lhe as narinas. Um pensamento logo lhe ocorreu.

-Professor...você tem Wolfsbane pra você , né? – ela perguntou num ar repreensivo. Ele sorriu.

-Já disse que não sou mais seu professor – ele rebateu – Não se preocupe , tenho o suficiente.

Rayvenne suspirou tomando um gole ; tinha gosto de chá de boldo sem açúcar. Horrível. Ela engoliu o liquido tampando o nariz ,mandando uma sensação morna para a garganta ; como se tivesse tomado alguma bebida alcoólica.

Logo os três ouviram um estampido no andar de baixo , que foi seguido por varias vozes falando em conjunto.

-Vai descendo , Rayvenne. Eu levo sua mala. Eles chegaram.


	14. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 14

**Weasley's Wizard Wheezes **_[Geminialidades Weasley]_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rayvenne desceu as escadas pulando os degraus dois a dois , Fredinho vinha em seu encalço como um cachorrinho. Ao colocar os pés no assoalho de madeira da sala , viu os gêmeos um ao lado do outro olhando em volta , examinando a casa de Lupin.

Rayvenne corou um pouco , já imaginava que os gêmeos tivessem crescido durante as férias , como acontece com a maioria das pessoas. Mas eles não estavam simplesmente crescidos...Eles haviam _mudado_.

Ambos tinha crescido em altura pelo menos um palmo ( coisa que Rayvenne teve muito ciúme , já que o único fator que proporcionava a garota uma aparência mais alta , era seu cabelo um pouco mais armado que o normal por causa do clima quente) , seus ombros estavam mais largos e o peitoral um pouco mais desenvolvido , dando –lhes um ar mais adulto e os dois haviam deixado os cabelos ruivos crescerem até um pouco antes dos ombros (Rayvenne tinha certeza de que era influência de Gui). Ao perceberem a aproximação da loira , os garotos abriram sorrisos idênticos.

-Oi Ray! – George disse – Consegue falar?

-Hãn...claro...? – Rayvenne respondeu , estranhando a pergunta de George.

-Ela está morando com Lupin – disse Fred suspirando – Ele deve ter encontrado um contra-feitiço antes mesmo dela se sufocar com a própria lígua...

-Do que exatamente vocês estão falando, clones? – Rayvenne perguntou , os gêmeos arquearam uma sobrancelha.

-Do caramelo Incha-Língua , ora essa! – George respondeu. Rayvenne estalou os dedos como se finalmente tivessem posto um tradutor em seu cérebro.

-Essa balinha que vocês mandaram num envelope junto com a carta? – Rayvenne disse tirando a bala do bolso , fazendo os queixos de Fred e George caírem.

-Você...você não comeu? – Fred disse manhoso , Rayvenne sorriu jogando a bala de uma mão à outra.

-Hannah me alertou... – ela respondeu recolocando a bala no bolso – Um doce vindo de vocês realmente não era muito confiável.

-Maldita Honey-Honey! – George murmurou , mas logo foi abafado por um estampido vindo da lareira , junto a uma baforada de chamas verde e logo um Sr. Weasley que surgiu sorrindo.

-Olá , Rayvenne! – ele disse ; Fredinho que antes estivera apenas observando os gêmeos perto dos pés de Rayvenne , agora havia se escondido atrás do sofá ;o Sr. Weasley ainda desconhecia sua existência – Então...já está pronta?

-Já sim! – ela disse sorrindo ; pode-se ouvir o som de estampidos metálicos vindo das escadas e logo o Professor Lupin apareceu no pé da escada com o malão de Rayvenne logo atrás.

-Arthur! – ele disse abrindo um de seus típicos sorrisos cansados – Há quanto tempo!

-Olá Remus! – Sr. Weasley respondeu preocupado com o estado de Lupin – Não parece estar em sua melhor forma , heim?

-É porque "aquela época do mês" começa amanhã – ele respondeu apertando a mão do Sr. Weasley – Só em um pequeno estado de tensão , nada fora do normal...

-Entendo... – Sr. Weasley respondeu , mas logo se virou para Rayvenne , Fred e George – Bem...vamos crianças? Precisamos passar n'A Toca e deixar o malão de Rayvenne antes de ir aos Dursley !

-Arthur...antes disso , preciso ter uma palavrinha com você – Lupin disse num tom sério e logo voltou sua atenção para os gêmeos e a loira – Rayvenne , leve Fred e George lá para cima por uns instantes , sim? Ainda há aquele "embrulho" para ser trazido – ele terminou mandando uma piscadela para a menina.

-Certo! – Rayvenne assentiu ; era óbvio que Lupin falava de Fredinho , mas também era óbvio que pretendia conversar com o Sr. Weasley sobre as noites de lua cheia...afinal , Rayvenne era uma semi-lobisomem – Venham , os dois!

Os dois assentiram meio relutantes , queriam ficar para ouvir a conversa de seu pai e de Lupin , mas o olhar que Arthur os mandara fizera com que eles resolvessem seguir Rayvenne. Fredinho aproveitou a deixa para subir as escadas correndo na frente dos garotos, fazendo menos barulho que suas patinhas negras com garras pudessem. Logo chegaram ao quarto de Rayvenne , Fredinho já se encontrava em cima da cama , de cabeça erguida , todo pomposo.

-Olá , pai. Tio – ele disse com sua vozinha rouca de sempre. Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Olá , escamoso –Fred respondeu – Vamos prA' Toca?

-Claro – Fredinho respondeu e continuou parado com a cabeça erguida , só que agora mantinha os olhos fechados.

-O que foi , Fredinho? – Rayvenne perguntou , estranhando o comportamento do dragão.

-Vocês não vão lançar algum feitiço em mim? – ele perguntou abrindo um dos olhos cor de sangue – Para que eu possa ir para a casa dos Weasley sem que precisem me ver?

-Vamos...mas normalmente você odeia que lhe lancemos feitiços – Fred retrucou cruzando os braços – O que está tramando , feioso?

-Nada ,pai – o dragão respondeu encarando Fred com seus orbes escarlates – Só que não há porque eu realmente lutar contra , afinal se não me conjurarem o feitiço , não há como eu ir.

-Certo... – Fred respondeu ainda meio incrédulo – Então , Ray , o feitiço de sempre?

-Acho melhor não... – a garota respondeu tomando sua varinha em mãos – Se o deixarmos invisível com o feitiço ilusório , teríamos que colocá-lo em alguma espécie de gaiola e colocar o feitiço na gaiola. Mas pareceria muito suspeito estarmos levando uma gaiola vazia...não é mesmo?

-E o que você sugere? – George retrucou sentando-se na cama ao lado de Fredinho , o réptil não se moveu.

-Dois feitiços - Rayvenne respondeu – _Imóbilus _e _Maciverto _! Prestem atenção...

Ela apontou a varinha para o dragão , George tomou certa distancia ; Fredinho enrijeceu-se.

-_Imóbilus!_ – ela proferiu e um jato de luz cinza saiu da ponta de sua varinha atingindo Fredinho em cheio. O dragão continuou na mesma posição , só que agor não era por vontade própria , tudo que pôde fazer foi abrir os olhos vermelhos.

Rayvenne abaixou a varinha e observou o dragão por um instante , como se estivesse examinando sua obra. Os gêmeos presenciavam calados os passos da loira. Logo ela sorriu e voltou a apontar a varinha para o dragão.

-_Maciverto!_ – ela bradou e , dessa vez, um jato de luz azul claro saiu de sua varinha. Os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos.

A pele de Fredinho , antes escamosa e fria , agora era feita de tecido preto com escamas pintadas , as garras , chifres e crista , antes de queratina , agora eram feitos de plástico e os olhos vermelhos agora não passavam de bolinhas de gude.

-Você transformou o Fredinho num bichinho de pelúcia? – Fred e George perguntaram em uníssono.

-É , ué! Fica fácil e prático de carregá-lo por aí , assim! – ela respondeu pegando o dragão no colo – Mas me digam , vocês pretendem buscar Hannah e Sadie pra assistir à Copa também?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Ray , não ficou sabendo? – Fred perguntou , Rayenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Sabendo do que? – ela perguntou. Fred suspirou.

-Hannah e Sadie brigaram feio – George disse sentando-se ao lado de Rayvenne na cama.

-Mas elas estão sempre brigando! – Rayvenne disse como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo , o que não era mentira. Os gênios de Sadie e Hannah não batiam de jeito nenhum ; em qualquer coisa que discordavam , elas brigavam. As duas tinham o orgulho maior que a cabeça ; maior até que o orgulho de Rayvenne,cujo qual a menina costumava julgar bombástico.

No começo , as briguinhas eram por assuntos pequenininhos , como quem tirou a nota mais alta ou algo do gênero. O problema era que Hannah costumava guardar todas essas brigas na memória , fazendo com que a briga seguinte se tornasse um pouco pior. Mas elas sempre voltavam a se falar no final. A coisa ficou feia mesmo quando Hannah descobriu que Sadie estava saindo com Malfoy. E Malfoy , na cabeça de Hannah (de Rayvenne, dos gêmeos , de Lino e de todo resto da escola que não seja sonserino) era O Inimigo , e Sadie estava saindo com esse inimigo!

Rayvenne se irritava as vezes com as duas , mas deixava passar e esquecia. Ela achava bem mais prático e _stress-free_. Odiava sim quando alguma delas a subestimava , alias tinha rancor que o fizesse. Rayvenne não tirava notas tão boas quanto as duas , isso era fato , mas era porque , enquanto Sadie passava horas estudando uma semana antes das provas finais , Rayvenne ficava livre leve e solta fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse pensar nas provas.

Rayvenne sabia,que no momento em que se esforçasse de verdade em qualquer coisa relacionada à escola , conseguiria derrubar qualquer nerd ou geniozinho de seu posto.

Mas até lá ia continuar sendo vagal.

-Mas dessa vez , elas brigaram de verdade...pior: foi uma briga via correio , sabe? Uma mandando insultos para outra...você sabe , como de costume – George falou – Só que elas não voltaram a se falar desde então. Mandamos corujas falando sobre a Copa para as duas , e elas responderam a mesma coisa : _"Se ela for , eu não vou!"_

-E no final , as duas não vão? – Rayvenne perguntou perplexa.

-Honey-Honey vai com os o tio– George respondeu – Com sorte , encontramos ela por lá!

-E Sadie não respondeu quando perguntamos se ia – Fred completou.

-Ai ai ai...esse ano vai ser dureza com essas duas...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Você já viajou com Pó de Flu antes? – Fred perguntou à Rayvenne que parecia nervosa , olhando fixamente para a lareira. Ela segurava Fredinho contra a barriga , o dragão parecia incomodado.

-Bem...não... – ela respondeu , tomando um pouco do pó dentro de um pequeno vasilhame de barro – Mas não é tão difícil , é? É só dizer o nome do lugar em que se quer ir e jogar o pó no chão , certo?

-Harry foi parar na Travessa do Tranco da primeira vez que usou o sistema – George comentou. A garota apertou Fredinho com mais força.

-Relaxe , Rayvenne , esses dois estão querendo apenas te assustar – Sr. Weasley disse-lhe dando tapinhas em seu ombro ; mas pareceu não negar a história de Harry. Ela entrou na lareira com o pó em mãos. Deu uma última olhada na sala de estar de Lupin e encontrou o professor ; ele lhe mandou um aceno.

-A Toca! – ela disse lançando o pó no chão. De repente , ela se viu tomada por uma explosão de chamas verdes que a engoliram. O mundo girou por uns bons 10 segundos antes de Rayvenne aterrissar com um baque surdo num assoalho de madeira.

-Oh! Rayvenne , querida! Você está bem? – veio a voz da Sr. Weasley , Rayvenne abriu os olhos e se viu deitada no chão , segurando Fredinho fortemente contra si.

-Estou bem , Sra. Weasley – ela disse se levantando e espanando um pouco de fuligem dos cabelos.

-Querida , saia da frente da lareira sim? É perigoso! – Rayvenne o fez ; não dando 5 segundos , um George apareceu na lareira segurando o malão de Rayvenne exatamente no local aonde antes se encontrava a cabeça da garota.

-George! Corra e leve a bagagem de Rayvenne para cima! – Sra. Weasley disse – Vocês já estão atrasados para buscar o Harry!

-Ah não...espera! Deixa eu mesma levo! – Rayvenne disse , mas foi interrompida pela .

-Não não ! Você é nossa convidada Rayvenne! – ela disse – Além do mais , carregar um malão escada acima é realmente um trabalho árduo.

-Vem comigo , Ray – George disse e Rayenne o fez.

Subiram as escadas de madeira , cada passo fazendo um rangido. Pararam em frente a uma porta que Rayvenne reconheceu de cara.

-Devido às circunstâncias...você vai ter ficar com agente no nosso quarto , tem problema? – ele perguntou fitando , Rayvenne , a garota engoliu em seco.

-Não tem problema nenhum! – ela disse meio rápido ; George arqueou uma sobrancelha. Claro que não havia problema algum em dormir no mesmo quarto do garoto que você tem uma queda gigantesca há 5 anos.

Não , nenhum problema , sério.

Nenhunzinho.

Não.

Só TODO O PROBLEMA DO MUNDO , mas ok.

Os dois entraram no quarto dos gêmeos , o local estava totalmente bagunçado. As camas estavam desarrumadas e cheias de coisas em cima. Coisas que iam desde livros de feitiços cujos quais Rayvenne nunca tinha visto , nem mesmo na biblioteca de Hogwarts a potes transparentes com rótulos gastos. Havia caldeirões , ou o que havia sobrado deles , no pé das camas. O teto parecia ter sido carbonizado. Fosse lá o que eles estivessem fazendo naquele lugar , não parecia muito seguro.

-Não repare na bagunça , eu e Fred estávamos fazendo experimentos antes de ir até a casa de Lupin , prometemos limpar tudo quando voltarmos do Harry! – ele disse dirigindo-se até a porta e, com um aceno , descendo as escadas correndo.

Rayvenne esforçou-se para encontrar um lugar para sentar em cima de uma das camas ,ao lado de um monte de potes com conteúdo estranho. A garota colocou Fredinho em pé em seu colo e cancelou os feitiços.

-Aqui está cheirando a Runespoor – Fredinho disse de repente , arreganhando os dentes – Odeio esse bicho...

-Runespoor? – Rayvenne disse arqueando uma sobrancelha – Quer dizer , a cobra de três cabeças?

Fredinho assentiu. Rayvenne achou estranho , os gêmeos não criariam um bicho perigoso como um Runespoor sem que contassem a ela ; mesmo tendo um amigo (Harry) ofidioglota.

Rayvenne olhou em volta e percebeu um único pote cuja tampa estava aberta ; ela continha bolas brancas , algumas delas rachadas. A garota pegou o pote em mãos e leu o rótulo.

"_Ovos de Runespoor"_

-Desde quando os gêmeos possuem tão raro ingrediente para poções? – a garota murmurou. Ela continuou lendo cada um dos rótulos dos frascos , os ingredientes variavam em Crina de Kelpie , Chifre de Graphorn ralado , Ovos de Doxy ,Asas de Billywig , Ovos de Ashwinder ,Penas de Augurey...todos ingredientes de poções difíceis de se fazer e raros de se encontrar.

O barulho da Sra. Weasley berrando no andar de baixo , como se estivesse bronqueando com alguém tirou Rayvenne de seus devaneios. Logo depois pode-se ouvir o barulho de dois pares de pés subindo as escadas e um Fred e um George abrindo a porta do quarto com tudo.

-Mamãe tem que começar a abrir mais a mente , ah se tem! – Fred disse pisando em cima de um pedaço de caldeirão velho e acabando de destruí-lo.

-O que aconteceu? – Rayvenne perguntou não se atrevendo a se mexer com medo de acabar tropeçando e caindo de cara e algum frasco com conteúdo estranho.

-Lembra que te dissemos que sonhávamos em abrir uma loja de logros quando fossemos mais velhos? – Fred perguntou juntando os pedaços do caldeirão que destruíra.

-Lembro... – ela respondeu

-Pois bem,...começamos nossos projetos durante o verão...Aliás , conseguimos produzir muitos produtos como o Caramelo Incha-Línguas! O problema é que a mamãe é totalmente contra! – George continuou , recolhendo alguns frascos e colocando-os em baixo de sua cama – Ela achou nossos formulários de pedidos dos nosso produtos...estávamos planejando vender os artigos em Hogwarts! Mas ela queimou esses formulários e falou um monte sobre como os produtos eram perigosos...Mas , pelas barbas brancas de Merlim! Que tipo de loja de logros que não possua produtos um tanto...não seguros?

-Desde quando vocês ouvem a mãe de vocês? – Rayvenne perguntou ajudando George a colocar s frascos em baixo de sua cama – Digo...vocês ainda pretendem vender os produtos em Hogwarts , estou certa?

-É claro , Ray! Ou será que se esqueceu quem somos? – Fred retrucou com um sorriso maroto e indignado – Aliás , você vai nos ajudar...

-Epa! Eu? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Olha , Ray...qualquer loja de Logros que se preze , possui uma sessão de poções – George disse retirando os livros de Feitiços de cima de sua cama e colocando-os no chão – Nós dois não confiamos tão veemente nas NOSSAS habilidades em Poções como confiamos em Feitiços. E a única pessoa sonserina que jamais tenha tirado abaixo de O em Poções que conhecemos e que (esperamos que) não quer nos matar , é você!

-Entendo... – ela respondeu fechando um tubo de ensaio com aparência estranha.

-E então , aceita? – Fred perguntou. Rayvenne se virou para os dois com um olhar indignado.

-Acha MESMO que uma neta de dono de Loja de Logros e amante de Poções vai negar uma proposta que misture as duas coisas tão harmonicamente? – ela respondeu sorrindo.

-Então , seja bem vinda à Geminialidades Weasley!


	15. Quidditch World Cup

_N/A: Há decadas que não escrevo um N/A! Bem...estou aqui apenas para me desculpar pelo atraso de updates e para deixar bem claro que este capitulo está seguindo com certa precisando o Story Line do livro. A parte da Copa Mundial de Quadribol é muito resumida no filme =P. Anyway , Enjoy.(Que N/A inútil ê___ê")_

* * *

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 15

**Quidditch World Cup  
**

* * *

-Rayvenne , querida! Hora de acordar!

Rayvenne abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Olhou para a porta do quarto ,única fonte de luz visível no momento. Lá estava de pé o que parecia a silhueta um tanto rechonchuda da Sra. Weasley com uma espátula em mãos. Rayvenne olhou para a janela , achava que ela estava encoberta pela cortina a julgar pela escuridão do quarto mas se enganara ; a janela estava aberta e o breu de fora se equiparava ao de dentro do quarto. Estava simplesmente muito cedo. Rayvenne levantou-se com certa dificuldade , definitivamente não era uma pessoa propensa à agitação matutina.

-Ai!

-Ah! Desculpa , Fred! – ela disse ainda com a voz rouca ; tinha pisado em Fred numa tentativa de sair da cama. Na noite anterior , apesar dos protestos de Rayvenne ,Fred cedeu a cama para a menina, deixando o chão para ele próprio dormir.

Ele apenas respondeu com um barulho entre um "tudo bem" e um grunhido , ser pisoteado por alguém logo de manhã , quando nem mesmo o sol deu caras ainda não era mesmo a melhor sensação do mundo.

-Queridos , arrumem-se , peguem suas coisas e desçam - Sra. Weasley disse - Vocês vão sair logo depois de tomarem café da manhã! Agora , vamos!

* * *

Fazia frio e a lua ainda pairava , brilhando no céu. Rayvenne percebeu como a _Wolfsbane_ que Lupin lhe dera surtia realmente o efeito desejado; a única coisa que mudara em Rayvenne foram as suas pupilas que estavam ligeiramente fendadas ; não tanto a ponto de alguém descobrir que era uma quase-lobisomem , mas o suficiente para aqueles que sabiam seu segredo perceber. Apenas um feixe de luz esverdeado no horizonte , à direita deles , denunciava que em breve o sol daria às caras.

Andar não era uma coisa que realmente incomodava Rayvenne , muito pelo contrário , ela gostava de caminhar com o avô pelas ruas da cidade quando este decidia fazer compras para sua avó. O problema era que caminhar aquela hora da manhã com o frio que fazia estava cansando Rayvenne ao ponto de deixá-la um pouco irritada ; talvez fosse a lua cheia que também estava ajudando a deixá-la daquele jeito mas esse não era o caso já que Fred e George pareciam caminhar com o mesmo semblante irritado. Fred que ofereceu-se à carregar Fredinho em sua forma de bichinho de pelúcia e parecia querer enforcá-lo.

-Ah ,como eu queria poder aparatar agora... – Rony resmungou bem atrás dos gêmeos. Rayenne tinha que concordar com ele; se pudesse aparatar como Percy , Gui e Carlinhos além de poderem acordar mais tarde , não precisariam caminhar tanto.

-Afinal ,pai , aonde estamos indo? – George perguntou um tanto rouco ; a caminhada parecia não estar fazendo bem à ninguém.

-Até uma chave do portal , no topo do morro Stroathead – o Sr. Weasley apontou para uma grande massa escura que se erguia à frente , para além do povoado de Ottery St. Catchpole. Rayvenne engoliu em seco.

O grupo caminhava pela vereda escura e úmida que levava ao povoado , o silêncio quebrado apenas pelo eco de seus passos. O céu foi clareando muito vagarosamente quando eles atravessaram o povoado , o azul-tinta se dissolvendo em azul-escuro . Rayvenne se segurava para não bater os dentes de frio. O Sr. Weasley não parava de consultar o relógio.

Eles já estavam sem fôlego para conversar quando começaram a subir o morro Stroatshead ,tropeçavam ocasionalmente em tocas de coelho escondidas , escorregavam em grossos tufos de grama escura. Cada vez que Rayvenne respirava , sentia o ar congelante lhe queimando as entranhas , o que estava lhe ocasionando um começo de tontura. Logo seus pés tocaram o chão nivelado e Rayvenne nunca foi tão grata por poder se sentar.

-Ufa - ofegou o Sr. Weasley , tirando os óculos e secando-os no suéter. – Bom , fizemos um bom tempo. Agora só precisamos da Chave do Portal! –ele terminou repondo os óculos e apurando a vista para esquadrinhar o terreno – Não deve ser grande...vamos...

Todos começaram a caçar a Chave do Portal , espalhando-se cada um em um canto. Rayvenne suspirou.

-Fala sério...só porque eu acabei de sentar... – mal ela se levantou limpando a terra do jeans , um grito cortou o ar parado.

-Aqui , Arthur! Aqui , filho , achamos!

Dois vultos altos surgiram recortados contra o céu estrelado , do outro lado do cume do morro.

-Amos! – exclamou o , encaminhando-se sorridente para o homem que gritara. Os garotos o acompanharam.

O apertou as mãos de um bruxo de rosto corado ,com uma barba castanha e curta , que segurava em uma das mãos uma bota velha de aparência mofada.

-Este é Amos Diggory , pessoal – apresentou-o o – Trabalha no Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. E acho que vocês conhecem o filho dele , Cedric?

- Conhecemos sim o aproveitador de oportunidades – Fred murmurou baixinho. Os gêmeos ainda não haviam perdoado Cedric por derrotar o time da Grifinória , no primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano anterior.

-Ele é um bom jogador...salva o time da Lufa-Lufa ,sabe? – Rayvenne murmurou de volta – Teríamos levado a copa se ele não tivesse pego o pomo antes do Malfoyzinho.

-Pelas barbas de Merlim! Você é Harry? Harry _Potter_? – o Sr. Diggory exclamou arregalando os olhos chamando a atenção dos gêmeos e de Rayvenne – Ced nos falou de você , naturalmente....Nos contou tudo sobre a partida que jogaram com vocês no ano passado...Eu disse a ele: Ced , isto vai ser uma história pra contar aos seus netos , ah, vai..._você derrotou Harry Potter!_

Rayvenne cerrou os punhos. Nada contra Cedric Diggory nem seu pai ; mas bajular o filho desse jeito e ainda por cima esfregar na cara do perdedor sua derrota já era passar dos limites. A garota ouviu os gêmeos bufarem atrás de si , deviam estar com a mesma sensação.

-Harry caiu da vassoura , papai – murmurou Cedric – Contei a você...foi um acidente...

-É , mas _você _não caiu , não é mesmo? – rugiu Amos jovialmente , dando umas palmadas nas costas do filho. – Sempre modesto o nosso Ced,sempre cavalheiro...mas venceu o melhor , tenho certeza de que Harry diria o mesmo, não é?Um cai da vassoura , um continua montado, não é preciso ser um gênio para saber quem voa melhor!

-Eu vou azarar esse cara – Fred e George murmuraram em uníssono atrás de Rayvenne. A garota não se encontrava em um estado muito diferente ; por sorte de Amos Diggory , a lua cheia já estava sumindo no céu e a _Wolfsbane _continuava com o efeito desejado. Caso contrário , Rayvenne tinha certeza que aqueles comentário a teriam feito voar no pescoço do bruxo.

Logo a hora de ir chegou. Todos seguraram a bota que Amos Diggory carregava e foram lançados pelos ares em turbilhões de vento ; pelo menos essa era a sensação de Rayvenne. Logo chegaram colidiram com o chão , só para chegar ao que parecia com um trecho deserto de uma charneca imersa em névoa.

-Aqui é a entrada – disse o Sr. Weasley que parecia ter aterrissado em pé.

-Entrada pra quê? – Rony perguntou se levantando.

-Acampamento! Ora essa... – o Sr. Weasley disse indo em direção a uma pequena choupana , aonde Rayvenne supôs iria pagar a estadia ,ou seja lá o que os bruxos faziam antes de acampar.

-Acampar? – Rayvenne murmurou – Que coisa de trouxa...

* * *

-Erm...tem certeza que não quer que eu acenda a fogueira , Sr. Weasley? – Rayvenne perguntou sentada no gramado enquanto observava o bruxo mais velho ajoelhado em frente a uma pilha em forma de cabana de pedaços de madeira secos.

-Pode deixar , Rayvenne! Já acendi muitos desses em casa...eu faço coleção sabe? – o respondeu riscando outro fósforo e o partindo ao meio no processo , ele largou-o no chão junto aos outros 27 fósforos das outras 27 tentativas frustradas.

Harry , Rony e Hermione haviam sido escalados para buscar água e Fred e George haviam ido buscar mais lenha. A barraca já estava montada ; e que barraca! Apesar de parecer minúscula por fora , por dentro tinha o tamanho de um apartamento pequeno de três quartos com camas de beliche em cada. Cozinha com fogão e geladeira e um banheiro.

Apesar de terem uma cozinha aonde poderiam cozinhar facilmente almoço para 11 pessoas (Rayvenne , Fred , George ,Harry , Ron ,Hermione , Gina , Sr. Weasley, Gui, Carlinhos e Percy) , o Sr. Weasley preferiu que preparassem o almoço como um trouxa normal faria , para não chamar atenção desnecessária já que o fato de milhares de bruxos acamparem naquele mesmo local naquele mesmo momento já chamava atenção suficiente.

-Não acendeu a fogueira ainda? – a voz de Fred fez Rayvenne se virar ; os gêmeos traziam consigo vários pedaços secos de madeira nos braços.

-Seu pai quer tentar acendê-la sozinho – Rayvenne respondeu , os gêmeos largaram a madeira perto do pai e se sentaram ao lado de Rayvenne no gramado.

-Onde está Fredinho? – George perguntou.

-Deixei-o em cima da cama de Fred. Cancelei o feitiço _Imóbilus _mas ele continua com o _Maciverto. _Assim , mesmo que seu pai o veja , dá pra usar a desculpa de ser apenas um brinquedo enfeitiçado – Rayvenne respondeu – Aliás , vocês viram a Hannah por aí? Ela disse que viria , não foi?

-Meio difícil encontrar pessoas na Floresta Negra a essa hora da manhã – Fred respondeu – Se ela estiver por aqui , deve estar pro outro lado.

-Vocês precisam de mim pra fazer o almoço? – George perguntou olhando pro céu ; Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Na verdade , não... – Rayvenne respondeu ; George suspirou.

-Tá certo...então vejo vocês mais tarde – com isso , ele se levantou e pôs-se a caminhar em direção à aglomeração de barracas que se encontravam mais perto do estádio.

-Aonde você vai? – Rayvenne perguntou , mas George não respondeu ; continuou caminhando.

-Aonde você acha que ele vai? – Fred perguntou deitando-se na grama ,o sol já começava a esquentar a ponto de se precisar tirar o casaco.

-Não faço idéia – Rayvenne respondeu ainda observando George se afastando cada vez mais – Era pra eu saber?

-Procurar Hannah, ora essa! – Fred respondeu.

-Mas se ele foi procurar a Hannah , não era mais fácil nós termos indo os três juntos? Ela é nossa amiga , sabe... E os três procurando facilitaria um bocado! – Rayvenne argumentou agora observando o Sr. Weaseley ainda tentando acender a fogueira e a pilha de fósforo quebrados aumentando ao seu lado.

-Ray! É obvio que o George vai querer procurar a Hannah _sozinho_...Na verdade, já não era sem tempo dele começar a fazer algum movimento... – Fred rebateu.

-Como assim? – Rayvenne perguntou agora olhando para o ruivo deitado ao seu lado – Eles brigaram de novo ou coisa parecida? Porque...Normalmente quando a Hannah fica nervosa com alguém ela vem desabafar comigo...Lembra daquela vez quando uns alunos do sétimo ano azararam o cabelo dela.? Ou quando...

-Rayvenne Goldenwing , aonde você estava quando os cérebros foram distribuídos? – o ruivo a interrompeu agora voltando a se sentar – Sério, Ray. Ainda não deu pra perceber que o George _gosta _da Hannah?

-Oi? – foi o que Rayvenne respondeu.

-Jura por Merlim que não percebeu? – Fred perguntou rindo – Ah , Ray...depois falam que eu e o George quem vivem num mundo aleatório...

-Ah! – o Sr. Weasley havia conseguido acender um fósforo , só que se surpreendeu e o deixou cair no chão ; Rayvenne suspirou.

-Deixa comigo , Sr. Weasley... – ela disse se aproximando do bruxo mais velho e tomando gentilmente a caixa de fósforos de suas mãos.

* * *

Logo estavam todos no Camarote de Honra , ponto mais alto da arquibancada ; o Sr. Weasley havia conseguido tais lugares com muito sufoco , mas conseguiu. George , que havia conseguido encontrar Hannah antes do almoço , parecia ligeiramente mais alegre que todo o resto. Ou talvez ele estivesse assim mais cedo , mas Rayvenne não percebera por não saber sobre ele e Hannah. Por terem vindo somente ela e o tio , Hannah pode permanecer com Rayvenne e os garotos no Camarote (com ajuda de uma certa molhada de mão ao Sr. Cornelius Fudge , ministro da magia). Tudo parecia tudo bem , todos estavam contentes e esperançosos. Fred e George até fizeram uma aposta com Ludo Bagman , chefe do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos do Ministério , de que a Irlanda venceria os Búlgaros mas que Viktor Krum , o apanhador búlgaro , pegaria o pomo.

-Nah..foi só uma briguinha de nada sabe? Mas Hannah é um problema , não escuta ninguém! – Rayvenne se assustou ao ouvir a tal voz ; ela logo se virou para ver o dono da voz , os s gêmeos e Hanna fizeram o mesmo. Lá estavam Draco Malfoy sendo acompanhado por ninguém mais , ninguém menos que Sadie Cottonwealth. Fred, George e Rayvenne prenderam a respiração.

-Ah! Olha quem está aqui! – Sadie disse sorrindo ; Hannah bufou e voltou a olhar para frente – Oi Ray! Oi Freddy! Oi Georgy!Oi Hannah!

-Erm...oi Sadie! – Rayvenne disse com um aceno , os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo , mas com menos entusiasmo. Hannah a ignorou.

-Eu disse _oi , Hannah_. – Sadie repetiu ; Hannah apenas a olhou com seus orbes negros , um olhar que fazia o lobisomem que atacara Rayvenne em seu terceiro ano (a.k.a. Professor Lupin) parecer um lindo Maltês – Bom...algumas pessoas tem sério problemas sociais...

Malfoy não disse uma palavra ; na verdade , estava um tanto perplexo. Não esperava encontrar ninguém da escola metido no Camarote de Honra , ainda mais se tratando de Harry , Ron , Hermione , os gêmeos e Rayvenne. Ele apenas fuzilou-os com o olhar e foi sentar-se com Sadie. Harry , Ron e os gêmeos desataram a gargalhar.

Logo a partida começou ; os mascotes , as Veelas dos búlgaros e os Leprechauns dos irlandeses , acabaram por se confrontar em meio ao campo acarretando ligeiras paradas na partida , nada muito fora do comum. Ron parecia babar observando os movimentos de Viktor Krum , mas não era apenas o Krum quem fazia manobras incríveis. A partida em si era um espetáculo milhares de vezes diferente de uma partida de Hogwarts ; mesmo numa final Grifinória x Sonserina. Era difícil acompanhar os jogadores a olho nu , por incrível que parecesse.

Ao término da partida , os Weasleys , Rayvenne , Harry e Hermione puseram-se a voltar para a barraca , em meio a multidão dos irlandeses que não paravam de berrar , comemorando a vitória arrasadora sobre os búlgaros. Hannah se despedira dos garotos e voltou com seu tio para a própria barraca ; Sadie não chegou a se despedir e sumiu junto ao Malfoy pai e filho. Ao entrarem em sua barraca , começaram a discutir a partida de Quadribol , os erros e os acertos de cada jogador , Rayvenne não estava muito interessada em escutar , e já estava bem cansada também. Ela foi ver Fredinho , o dragão estava em cima da cama de Fred , dormindo tranqüilamente ; a garota deitou-se junto ao dragão e , em meio os gritos da multidão ainda comemorando lá fora , adormeceu.

* * *

-Ray! Ray! Acorda! – era a voz de Fred ; ele a balançava desesperado , tentando acorda-la.

-Ok....ok...já saiu da sua cama...- Rayvenne falou num bocejo , mas Fred não pareceu menos aflito.

-Não é isso Ray! – Fred falou – Pega o Fredinho e vamos!

-Como...? – de repente Rayvenne parou ; os gritos dos irlandeses comemorando do lado de fora sumiram dando lugar a berros de terror ; a garota pulou pra fora da cama e pegou Fredinho .

-Gui , Carlinhos , Percy , nós vamos ajudar o pessoal do ministério! – o Sr. Weasley disse , em sua pressa , ele vestiu o jeans por cima do pijama – Vocês , vão pra floresta e fiquem lá juntos esperando eu ir buscar vocês , estamos entendidos?

Rayvenne não viu muita coisa , pessoas corriam e berravam , feitiços eram lançados para todo lado ; havia fogo em vários lugares , cabanas em fogo. Fred a puxava pela mão ; se esta não fosse uma situação de risco , ela provavelmente estaria encabulada , mas esse não era o caso. Logo estavam dentro da floresta , Rayvenne encostou as costas em uma árvore para recuperar o fôlego. Ela olhou em volta e viu os gêmeos e Gina fazendo o mesmo ; porém apenas eles.

-Onde... estão Harry... , Ron ...e ...Hermione? – Rayvenne perguntou ainda meio sem fôlego. George olhou em volta e também pareceu preocupado.

-Nós os perdemos! – Gina disse – Ai pelas Barbas de Merlim , será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?

-Calma...eles são espertos , já já eles aparecem por aqui – Fred disse , mas parecia olhar em volta aflito – Ainda mais com Hermione com eles...

-Como assim? – Rayvenne perguntou , agora escorregando ao chão.

-Os caras encapuzados que estavam fazendo a baderna eram comensais da morte – George disse - Estavam caçando trouxas...

-Mas Hermione não é trouxa , ela é bruxa! – Rayvenne rebateu.

-Mas os pais dela são trouxas – Fred respondeu – É por isso que trouxemos você às pressas pra cá! Sabe-se lá o que poderiam fazer com você , Ray. Ainda mais se descobrirem que você é meio-lobisomem.

De repente , um jato de luz irrompeu de algum lugar de dentro da floresta e uma grande crânio com uma serpente silvante saindo de dentro de sua boca formou-se no céu ; Fred , George e Gina arregalaram os suspirou.

-É...teremos um ano e tanto pela frente... – ela disse puxando a varinha.


	16. The Triwizard Torney

_N/A: Só pra deixar uma coisa bem clara: no livro , não é especificado que a escola Beuxbatons aceite apenas garotas como alunas ou que a escola Durmstrang aceite apenas garotos. Vou usar esta informação para escrever esse capítulo._

* * *

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 16

**The Triwizard Torney and the Durmstrang and Beuxbatons lads** _[O Torneio Tribruxo e os garotos de Durmstrang e Beuxbatons]_

* * *

-Isso é extremamente injusto! Eu não acredito! – George pragejava enquanto caminhava junto a Rayvenne , George e Hannah para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória – Dezessete anos? DEZESSETE ANOS? Vamos fazer dezessete anos em abril , por quê não podemos tentar?

-Não vão me impedir de me inscrever – disse Fred teimoso , no mesmo tom do irmão – Os campeões vão fazer todo o tipo de coisa que normalmente nunca podemos fazer. E mil galeões de prêmio!

Fred e George continuaram reclamando alheios ao resto dos alunos da escola que , ao passar por eles , estranhavam sua atitude. Ao chegarem à Hogwarts , os alunos haviam sido informados que naquele ano ocorreria o famoso Torneio Tribruxo; um torneio em que três escolas , Beuxbatons , Durmstrang e Hogwarts ,competiriam entre si pela Taça Tribruxo. Cada escola escolheria um campeão entre seus alunos , o problema era que , exatamente nesse torneio, uma nova regra havia sido implementada: apenas alunos de 17 anos para cima poderiam participar . Isso havia deixado os gêmeos revoltados.

Estavam subindo as escadas em direção ao sétimo andar,os gêmeos discutindo as maneiras pelas quais Dumbledore poderia impedir os menores de dezessete anos de se inscreverem no torneio.

-Quem é esse juiz imparcial que vai decidir quem sãos os campeões? – perguntou Hannah.

-Sei lá – disse Fred – mas é ele a quem temos de enganar. Acho que umas gotas de Poção para Envelhecer talvez resolvam...O que acha , Ray?

-Poção para Envelhecer é um tanto óbvio demais , não? – Rayvenne disse pensativa – Quero dizer...qualquer pessoa poderia facilmente prepará-la...

-Correção: qualquer pessoa do sétimo ano – George disse – Ta vendo? É até melhor usarmos essa poção...

-Mas Dumbledore sabe que vocês são menores – ponderou Hannah – É muita idiotice querer enganá-lo!

-É ,mas ele não é quem decide quem é o campeão, é? – perguntou Fred com um sorriso maroto nos lábios – Estou achando que quando esse juiz souber quem quer entrar , ele vai escolher o melhor de cada escola ,sem se importar com a idade do campeão. Dumbledore está tentando impedir agente de se inscrever.

-Mas houve pessoas que morreram! – exclamou Hannah , em um tom preocupado. Os gêmeos deram de ombros.

-É – disse Fred levianamente – mas isso foi há muitos anos, não é? Em todo caso , qual é a graça se não houver um pouco de risco? Ei , Ray , e se descobrirmos como contornar Dumbledore? Já nos imaginou nos inscrevendo?

-Clones, clones... – Rayvenne disse balançando a cabeça num modo pensativo.

-Isso mesmo! – Hannah interveio – Vocês não podem ser loucos a ponto de entrarem num torneio perigoso como esse! Não é , Ray? Quero dizer...

-Eu acho que se usarmos ovos de Doxy na Poção para Envelhecer, melhore o efeito dela! – Rayvenne exclamou estalando o indicador e o polehar juntos – E talvez uma pitada de garra de esfinge ralada possa camuflar a poção , caso eles tentem usar uma magia para rastrear impostores...

-RAY! – Hannah disse indignada – Você tá do lado deles?

-Ei! Diz que você também não gostaria de participar do torneio? – Rayvenne disse sorrindo , só para receber um tapa na cabeça – Ai!

* * *

-Este ano , vocês estarão prestando seus N.O.M.s , os Níveis Ordinários em Magia. Devo dizer-lhes que não aprovarei nenhum aluno sonserino que não tire pelo menos um O em Poções. Além disso , esse ano , vocês estarão escolhendo a profissão que irão cursar. Cada um de vocês , sonserinos , deverão vir falar comigo para discutirmos sobre o seu futuro e...- Snape parou seu discurso e pousou seu olhar frio em Rayvenne - ...tomarmos _providências _quanto a ele.

Rayvenne estava sentada no fundo da classe como sempre , este ano tinha aula de poções com os alunos corvinais da série. Estava sentada na mesma bancada de Sadie , a menina não tinha tanta facilidade para poções quanto Rayvenne , por isso mantinha o pergaminho aberto e a pena em mãos enquanto Snape começava a explicação sobre _hellebore _, uma planta usada como ingrediente na Poção da Paz. Rayvenne conhecia tal elemento ,por isso prestou vagamente atenção na aula. Afinal de contas , a única coisa com o que podia se distrair na casa de Lupin era fazer poções ; e Lupin , sendo um auror , tinha inúmeros ingredientes de poções. Já Sadie ao seu lado rabiscava sem parar o pergaminho, dava até medo.

-Muito bem...quero que vocês preparem a Poção da Paz e tragam para mim um frasco com o seu nome , muito cuidado pois é uma poção de nível N.O.M. - Snape disse. Os alunos começaram a se mexer para preparar a poção , uns pegando raladores e facas , outros acendendo o caldeirão , outros revirando fervorosamente as páginas do livro. Rayvenne bocejou e pôs-se a preparar sua poção.

-Ray...não vai abrir o livro? – Sadie disse enquanto ralava um pedaço de Pedra da Lua ; Rayvenne balançou negativamente a cabeça.

-Eu decorei essa poção... – ela disse sem ânimo nenhum na voz , mas Sadie arqueou uma sobrancelha – Ah , quando você passa um tempão na casa de um auror sem nada pra fazer é isso o que acontece...Aliás , não rale a Pedra da Lua , pique-a em pedaços menores apenas...assim , em lascas...

-Mas o livro está dizendo para ralar! – Sadie respondeu indignada , Rayvenne suspirou.

-Vai por mim , em lascas – Rayvenne disse colocando as próprias lascas no caldeirão – Lupin disse que nossos livros de poções foram feitos na época em que os raladores possuíam aberturas maiores , sabe? E na época ralar seria deixar em lascas...Cometi o mesmo erro na casa do Lupin...

-Ray...você me assusta – Sadie disse e voltou a atenção para sua própria poção – Aliás , por quê você passou as férias na casa do Lupin?

Rayvenne suspirou ; esquecera de contar a Sadie toda aquela história de lobisomens e todo o resto. E a primeira aula de Poções do ano sendo ela na primeira aula de segunda-feira não era o melhor horário para fazê-lo.

-Coisas com meu avô – Rayvenne respondeu com a atenção para a poção que agora tomava uma coloração esbranquiçada , lembrava bastante a cor da _Wolfsbane_. De repente Rayvenne lembrara que tinha ficado de pedir a Snape que preparasse mensalmente um pouco de _Wolfsbane _para ela. Mas Snape nunca concordaria...pelo menos não para Rayvenne. Mas deveria tentar falar com ele , de qualquer maneira.

* * *

* * *

-Então , Goldenwing, você quer que eu prepare para você um frasco de _Wolfsbane _por mês? – Snape disse em sua voz fria de sempre , mas parecia ter um pouco de malícia dessa vez – Do mesmo modo como eu fazia para o Professor Lupin?

-Isso mesmo – Rayvenne disse encarando os orbes negros de Snape , estava realmente achando que deveria ter falado com Dumbledore antes de vir falar com Snape.

-Ora ora...mas você não é aquela _aluna prodígio _que esnoba minhas aulas e tira apenas notas O? – Snape disse com a voz cada vez mais ácida , Rayvenne respirou fundo.

-Eu não posso preparar _Wolfsbane_ - ela disse entre os dentes , Snape sorriu.

-Como é , Goldenwing? Não pude ouvir direito – Snape disse se divertindo com aquilo tudo , Rayvenne cerrou os punhos.

-_Eu-não-posso-preparar-Wolfsbane_ – ela disse com mais clareza , Snape riu.

-E o que eu ganharia com isso , Goldenwing? – ele disse com cada vez mais malícia na voz , Rayvenne suspirou.

-O que eu poderia oferecer a voc...digo , _ao senhor – _Rayvenne disse entre os dentes. Snape iria se aproveitar da situação , e como.

-Pensarei em algo cabível... – Snape disse – Sua poção desse mês ficará pronta em duas semanas , pode se retirar.

Rayvenne bufou e se pôs a caminhar em direção à porta da sala de aula , seus passos ecoando nas paredes de pedra quando Snape a chamou novamente.

-Um dedo fora da linha , Goldenwing – ele disse ,agora voltando ao seu tom frio e seco de sempre – E minhas mãos podem acidentalmente se enganar e preparar uma Fúria Selvagem no lugar da _Wolfsbane_.

* * *

* * *

Os dias se passaram e logo o dia em que os alunos da Durmstrang e Beuxbatons chegariam chegou ; era uma sexta-feira , dia 30 de outubro. As aulas acabariam uma hora mais cedo o que significava sem aula do Binns para Rayvenne. A garota se encontrava nas masmorras , na Sala Comunal sonserina. Aproveitaria que todas as cobras estavam na entrada do castelo junto com o resto da escola para dar boas-vindas aos alunos das escolas estrangeiras , para beber a _Wolfsbane_.

A garota bebeu o líquido prateado e a mesma sensação quente e outrora invadiu sua garganta ; Rayvenne suspirou aliviada , Snape não havia a envenenado ainda...

Ela resolveu passar um tempo em sua sala comunal por vários motivos ; um deles era porque todos os alunos ainda estavam lá fora dando boas-vindas aos recém chegados e demorariam para entrar no Salão Principal , e Rayvenne não estava no clima de ficar em pé no gramado enquanto via Dumbledore e os professores cumprimentando os diretores das outras escolas e o outro era porque eram raros os momentos em que podia desfrutar da Sala Comunal sonserina em paz , sem precisar temer que algum aluno a azarassee. E , contando que aquele ano o Quadribol havia sido cancelado para dar lugar ao Tornei Trubruxo , Rayvenne tinha que tomar cuidado extra pois os sonserinos não precisavam realmente dela em perfeito estado.

Ela pegou o livro de poções e sentou-se na poltrona de couro verde-escuro; prometera que iria ajudar os gêmeos a preparar a Poção para Envelhecer no dia seguinte, ou pelo menos começar. Mal ela abriu o livro , uma voz que conhecia bem cortou o silêncio.

-Então resolveu não ir das as boas-vindas aos nossos convidados , Goldenwing? – Malfoy disse adentrando a porta da masmorra ; Rayvenne suspirou e fechou o livro.

-O que você quer , Malfoy? – ela respondeu encarando Malfoy ;o garoto havia crescido bastante desde o ano anterior , ficando um palmo mais alto que Rayvenne.

-Conversar apenas , Goldenwing... – ele disse sentando-se na poltrona em frente à Rayvenne - Sobre a Cottonwealth e a Crossbound.

-A briguinha das duas? – Rayvenne disse arqueando uma sobrancelha – Você deve ter gostado bastante disso , não é? A Sadie se separou totalmente do pessoal da Grifinória agora! Melhor , não? Seu pai agora aprova o namoro.

-Claro que não , Goldenwing – ele disse entre os dentes – Sadie sente falta de andar com vocês...

-Ora , não seja por isso! – Rayvenne respondeu – Nós não a estamos proibindo de andar conosco , ela quem simplesmente parou...

-Lógico que ela parou! – Malfoy disse – Ela brigou com a Crossbound e...e está saindo com um cara da Sonserina , você acha mesmo que ela poderia simplesmente adentrar a Sala Comunal grifinória sem mais nem menos? Claro que não! Agora...se simplesmente ela volta-se a falar com a Crossbound , talvez isso facilitasse bastante e...

-Espera um pouco... – Rayvenne interveio – Você , _Draco Malfoy _, está preocupado com Sadie ao ponto de vir falar comigo , _Rayvenne Goldenwing _, sobre a briguinha entre comadres delas? Você está doente?

-Ora... – Malfoy disse virando o olhar para a lareira , Rayvenne pode ver as bochechas pálidas do garoto tomando uma cor levemente rosada – Enfim , vai me ajudar ou não?

-Ajudar a quê? – Rayvenne perguntou ; Malfoy parecia começar a ficar irritado.

-Ajudar elas a fazerem as pazes! – Malfoy respondeu ; Rayvenne se segurava para não rir , ver seu inimigo chegando a um ponto tão baixo por amor era realmente hilário.

-Bem...eu vejo – Rayvenne respondeu se levantando – Agora , a melhor coisa a se fazer seria ir ao Salão Principal , certo? Vamos?

-Vá na frente... – Malfoy respondeu secamente.

-O que foi , Malfoyzinho? – Rayvenne disse num tom zombeteiro – Nós não somos amiguinhos agora? Vamos pro Salão Principal juntinhos! Vamos!

Malfoy apenas bufou e a ignorou , Rayvenne saiu das masmorras rindo.

* * *

A garota adentrou o Salão Principal olhando em volta ; ele parecia ligeiramente mais cheio. Rayvenne logo identificou o porque , havia vário alunos com uniformes azuis e vermelhos a quem Rayvenne nunca havia visto antes. Alunos da Durmstrang e Beuxbatons , a garota presumiu. Ela suspirou , identificou os gêmeos , Hannah e Lino sentados juntos na mesa da Grifinória conversando e rindo . Lino a viu e acenou , Rayvenne acenou de volta mas logo virou-se e foi sentar-se na mesa de sua própria casa, mas parou de supetão.

Dois garotos sentavam um em frente ao outro na parte mais afastada e isolada da mesa sonserina , o local onde Rayvenne costumava sentar-se. Um trajava o uniforme masculino dos Beuxbatons ,era assustadoramente alto , parecia chegar perto dos dois metros de altura ; sua pele era tão clara quanto a pele de Rayvenne , seus cabelos desarrumados que chegavam um pouco abaixo da orelha eram castanho-claros e seus olhos tinham uma vaga coloração mel. O outro era uns dois palmos mais baixo que ele e trajava o uniforme vermelho da Durmstrang ; sua pele era bem morena , não como a de Lino , mas morena. Possuía cabelos lisos negros que iam até a metade do pescoço e olhos igualmente negros. Eles pararam a conversa quando perceberam a aproximação da Rayvenne.

-Erm...oi! – Rayvenne disse tomando lugar ao lado do garoto de Durmstrang – Me chamo Rayvenne Goldenwing...vocês são...?

-Vincent Romesnow – disse o garoto da Durmstrang ;Rayvenne estranho o fato de ele falar sem o sotaque búlgaro.

-Christian Chathomme – o alto respondeu , ele possuía um pouco do sotaque francês dos Beuxbatons , mas apenas um pouco.

-Erm...posso perguntar por quê vocês estão isolados aqui nesse canto? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Ah...o povo da Durmstrang se juntaram a um pessoal meio... – Vincent parou no meio da frase quando percebeu que Rayvenne vestia as mesmas vestes verdes com o símbolo de cobra que os sonserinos que estavam mais perto da mesa principal conversando com os outros alunos da Durmstrang – um pessoal meio..._extravagante _demais.

-Relaxa , Romesnow – Rayvenne disse olhando Malfoy que entrava naquele momento no Salão Principal e ia se juntar ao resto da casa que conversava com os alunos da Durmstrang – Faz 5 anos que eu vivo na mesma casa que eles e ainda não os suporto , sério.

-Pode me chamar de Vincent – o moreno disse , Rayvenne ficou um pouco sem jeito.

-Certo , Vincent... – ela disse – Me chame de Ray! É como a parte gente boa dessa escola me chama.

-Ok, Ray – Vincent continuou – Além disso... eu e o Chris aqui somo amigos de longa data sabe? E faz tempo que não nos vemos.

-Desde que você resolveu ir estudar em _Durrmistrón – _Christian disse – E você _Reyvénn, _por quê está aqui nesta _parrte_ isolada?

-Já disse... eu não gosto do pessoal da minha casa – Rayvenne disse – E eles também não gostam muito de mim ; se eu não fosse goleira do time da casa...

-Entendo... – Vincent disse – O pessoal da Durmstrang também não gosta muito assim de mim . Assim...já que eu não sou nascido na Bulgária nem nada...eles costumavam me chamar de lixo estrangeiro no meu primeiro ano, he he...

-Nossa... – Rayvenne disse – Mas , você pretende entrar pro Torneio , Vincent?

-Não , na verdade eu tenho 15 anos apenas. Só vim porque queria mudar um pouco de área , sabe? Voltar pra onde eu vim... – Vincent disse – O Chris aqui tem 17 anos , ele vai tentar participar.

-É – Christian – respondeu – Mas eu _non _sei se tenho as qualidades _necessárrias parra _me _torrnarr _um _campeón_. Pelo menos pude _virr conhecerr Ogwarts._

-Se quiserem , eu posso mostrar o castelo pra vocês! – Rayvenne disse quase que sem pensar muito – Amanhã é sábado , não teria problema nenhum...

-Isso seria legal! – Vincent disse sorrindo – Quero dizer...se não for muito incômodo...

-_Verrdade _– Christian concordou – _Parra_ pelo menos _terrmos _uma _noçón _do que podemos ou _nón _podemos _fazerr _no castelo e tudo mais...

-Sem problemas! Amanhã depois do café-da-manhã , pode ser? – Rayvenne propôs – Depois agente pode fazer alguma coisa...se não me engano , amanhã começa os fins-de-semana em Hogsmeade... agente pode ir pra lá depois! O que acham?

-Agente pode ir pra Hogsmeade amanhã! O que acham? – disse Lino do outro lado do Salão Principal , na mesa da Grifinória onde Fred, George e Hannah discutiam do que eram feitos os estranhos pratos franceses que haviam sido preparados especialmente para aquela ocasião.

-Não vai dar , Lino – George disse – Temos compromisso.

-Vamos passar o dia amanhã preparando a Poção para Envelhecer com a Ray – Fred completou.

-Então nós nos encontramos aqui no café da manhã – Vincent disse – Depois saímos para uma visita pelo castelo e depois do almoço , vamos para Hogsmeade. Certo?

-Isso mesmo! – Rayvenne respondeu.

* * *

-Ah e esse aqui... – Rayvenne disse apontando para uma porta de carvalho com uma pequena imagenzinha de uma bruxa – É o banheiro da Murta-que-Geme. Eu sei que é feminino , mas não é usado à séculos por causa de um certo...fantasma chorão. Mas alunos o usam quando precisam de um lugar longe dos olhos de outros alunos e professores...

-E o que os alunos fazem nele se não para _devidamente usá-lo_? –Vincent perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É um esplendido lugar para se preparar poções... – Rayvenne disse – A porta de carvalho não deixa que o cheiro das poções invada os corredores e , qualquer barulho estranho no banheiro é sempre atribuído à Murta. Vamos em frente! Tem uma tapeçaria aqui no próximo corredor que...

Rayvenne , Vincent e Christian debatiam enquanto se afastavam do banheiro ; mas mal sabiam os três que dois pares de olhos idênticos os observavam por uma fresta da porta de carvalho.

-Quem diria que no fim das contas ela é realmente um lixo sonserino... – Fred disse fechando a porta da carvalho.


	17. The Battle Bells Rings

Soaring Black Bird – _Chapter 17_

**The Batlle Bells Ring **_[Os sinos de batalha tocam]_

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rayvenne acordou animada. Mesmo com os costumeiros assaltos de seus caros colegas sonserinos (que naquela manhã constituíram-se em enfeitiçar as cortinas ao redor da cama de Rayvenne para que elas a estrangulassem ao acordar) Rayvenne pôde sair das masmorras em direção ao Salão principal em pequenos saltinhos. Provavelmente sua animação era devido aos dois garotos que conhecera dois dias antes.

Vincent era um garoto doce e extremamente cordial; um tipo de garoto que Rayvenne nunca tinha visto antes. Ele era como um ursinho de pelúcia que você podia abraçar quando estivesse chateada ou magoada. Já Christian parecia estar sempre em algum outro planeta, sempre com o olhar distante e sonhador. Apesar de ser inteligente e ter uma resposta na ponta da língua para qualquer pergunta, normalmente caminhava como se estivesse sem rumo.

Rayvenne havia se identificado com os dois. Segundo a garota, ela e eles pertenciam ao mesmo "grupo"; o grupo daqueles que num gráfico de popularidade ficavam exatamente no meio (okay... talvez um pouco abaixo) entre os cheios da grana esnobes ou bonitinhos perfeitos que sempre andavam com um grande grupo de pessoas ao redor (a.k.a.. Draco Malfoy e Cedric Diggory) e aqueles que não tinham muita autoconfiança ou simplesmente são quietos por natureza (a.k.a. Neville Longbotton).

A garota entrou no Salão Principal um pouco mais tarde que o de costume. Ela avistou Vincent e Christian sentados no mesmo canto isolado da mesa sonserina, terminando o café-da-manhã. Os dois a viram e acenaram;, ela retribuiu o aceno mas logo pôs-se a procurar por seus amigos grifinórios; tinha acabado nem ao menos falando com nenhum deles desde sexta-feira à noite depois que conheceu Vincent e Christian. Ela precisava ao menos dar sinais de vida a eles. A loira logo avistou o par de cabeças idênticas com cabelos cor-de-fogo pertencentes aos gêmeos e uma pessoa de cabelos rosa chiclete com várias estrelas prateadas em toda sua extensão – que só poderia pertencer a Hannah – e foi em direção a eles.

- Bom dia, gente! – Rayvenne saudou – Algo de novo?

- Apenas traição do lado sonserino – os gêmeos falaram em uníssono levantando-se e saindo em direção à porta do Salão Principal, Rayvenne se surpreendeu.

-O quê? – Rayvenne perguntou, mas os gêmeos continuaram andando. Ela se irritou – O QUE RAIOS HÁ COM VOCÊS?

Mas era inútil; os dois já haviam saído do Salão deixando Rayvenne com um bando de gente olhando para ela como se fosse louca. Ela suspirou e sentou-se onde George estava.

- O que há com esses dois...? – Rayvenne perguntou, ainda com o cenho franzido. Lino e Hannah, que encontravam-se sentados na frente de Rayvenne, se entreolharam.

- Bem... Ray... – Hannah começou - ... foi mancada o que você fez...

- Na verdade, foi muita mancada – Lino disse – Sei lá, Ray... você havia prometido..

- Mas do quê vocês estão falan... ? - Rayvenne parou de supetão. Ela arregalou completamente os orbes azuis e prendeu a respiração. Ela havia se esquecido que tinha prometido aos gêmeos que ajudaria-os a preparar a Poção Para Envelhecer no dia anterior. – Ai não... AI NÃO! Eu... Esqueci! Ah, eu não acredito... Eles ficaram muito bravos?

- Bem... – Hannah disse olhando pro próprio prato vazio - ... É...ficaram...

- George acabou com metade das vestes chamuscadas – Lino explicou – E Fred... Bem, passou a noite na ala hospitalar com furúnculos.... bem... _lá._

- Ai ai ai... – Rayvenne disse com uma mão na testa – E eles me viram...?

- Com os garotos de Durmstrang e Beuxbatons... – Hannah terminou – Sim...

- Ai caramba... – Rayvenne disse suspirando – É melhor eu ir falar com eles...

- Realmente – Lino concordou – Mas não se preocupe, Ray. Os gêmeos sempre foram meio cabeça-quente... Mas no final eles esquecem e perdoam.

- Espero... – Rayvenne disse se levantando – Eu vou voltar para a minha mesa... Vejo vocês mais tarde, na Sala Comunal.

Rayvenne percebeu que uma quantidade considerável de alunos grifinórios a observavam enquanto ela dirigia-se a sua mesa; uma parte deles era composta por alunos do primeiro ano que ainda não haviam se acostumado com a presença de Rayvenne em meio aos grifinórios e a outra era constituída pelos colegas e amigos de Rayvenne e os gêmeos que estranhavam o comportamento incomum deles.

A loira despencou no banco de sua mesa, ao lado de Vincent, com um suspiro. O aluno de Durmstrang arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Algo errado, Ray? – ele perguntou. Christian também parecia interessado.

- Problemas com velhos amigos... – ela disse encarando uma jarra de suco de abóbora que estava bem na sua frente - ... Eles estão bravos comigo...

- _Imporrtarria-se _em nos _explicarr_ ? – Christian perguntou – _Poderríamos tentarr ajudarr_...

- Obrigada, gente... – Rayvenne disse – Mas acho que eu só preciso conversar com eles... E quer saber? Acho que estou sem fome... Tchau, Christian, tchau, Vincent. Vejo vocês mais tarde...

Ela saiu em disparada a caminho da Sala Comunal grifinória. Com sorte, ela os encontraria terminando algum projeto das Gemialidades Weasley. Ela entrou apressada na sala de mobília avermelhada, empurrando alguns alunos do primeiro ano no processo. Avistou os gêmeos distribuindo tortinhas de abóbora com creme de cor amarela como cobertura para alguns alunos.

- Erm... Oi – Rayvenne disse se aproximando dos gêmeos. Eles pararam o que estavam fazendo e encararam Rayvenne com o mesmo olhar desdenhoso o qual encaravam Draco Malfoy.

- Ei, George. Eu não sabia que permitiam cobras sonserinas na Sala Comunal grifinória. – Fred disse olhando pro irmão.

- Pois é, Fred. Até onde eu sei, não permitem – George respondeu. A esse ponto, todos os alunos que estavam ali presentes pararam seus afazeres e começaram a observar os três.

- Ah, gente. Me desculpem, ok? – Rayvenne disse encarando os próprios tênis – Eu esqueci completamente... Não foi intencional! É sério, me desculpem....

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na Sala Comunal grifinória. Nenhum aluno se mexia; todos pareciam estar esperando a resposta dos gêmeos. De repente, os dois Weasleys sorriram, quebrando a tensão da sala.

- Não se preocupe, Ray. – Fred disse.

- Não estamos bravos... – George completou - Tome aqui, pegue uma como prova disso! – George ofereceu a Rayvenne uma das tortinhas que estava distribuindo. Rayvenne suspirou aliviada e tomou a tortinha em mãos. As pessoas à sua volta pareciam começar a murmurar entre si, mas Rayvenne não ligou.

- Ah, rapazes... – ela disse mais animada, dando um dentada na tortinha. De repente, Rayvenne sentiu uma sensação estranha. Quando seu por si, viu o mundo a sua volta ficando cada vez maior . As pessoas na Sala Comunal faziam um estardalhaço, algumas riam, outras reprovavam a atitude dos gêmeos. Rayvenne olhou para as próprias mãos, e o que viu não eram exatamente mãos, mas penas amarelas._ Muitas penas amarelas. _Ela tentou protestar, mas tudo que conseguia produzir era um piado. Eles a tinham transformado em um canário.

- Como se _pudéssemos _não ficar bravos... – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono, olhando Rayvenne por cima com o mesmo olhar desdenhoso de antes. Eles logo seguiram para fora da Sala Comunal Grifinória, deixando uma Rayvenne-canário piando e batendo as asas freneticamente.

Rayvenne sentiu-se sendo pega por um par de mãos. Olhou para o rosto de quem a tinha pego e viu Ron.

-Esses dois não tem jeito... – Ron disse balançando a cabeça – Melhor te levar para a ala hospitalar...

* * *

- O que eles querem que eu faça afinal? Ajoelhe no chão pedindo perdão, beije seus pés e os chame de "Mestres Weasley"? – Rayvenne disse revoltada. Ela estava voltando da ala hospitalar a passos largos, Ron e Harry a seguiam. No final das contas, os gêmeos haviam colocado um feitiço de transfiguração no creme amarelado em cima das tortinhas._ Creme Canário,_ segundo o que descrevia Ron. Madame Pomfrey conseguiu transfigurá-la de volta facilmente.

- Ray, com os dois não tem jeito – Ron disse – Sabe...eu quebrei uma vassoura de brinquedo de Fred quando éramos pequenos. E apesar de pedir desculpas, eles transformaram meu ursinho em uma aranha...

- Mas você é irmão! É diferente! – Ray disse. Ron franziu o cenho.

- Afinal, pra onde estamos indo? – Ron perguntou.

- Eu vou pra torre de Astronomia – Rayvenne disse secamente. A loira costumava ir à Torre de Astronomia toda vez que se sentia magoada ou precisava de um tempo pra pensar.

Harry e Ron pararam de segui-la. Definitivamente, aquele não era um bom momento pra se falar com Rayvenne.

-Vem, Ron. Vamos terminar aquela previsão da Trelawney.

* * *

- Ela disse que não tem nada contra você continuar a andar com eles ... – Malfoy disse. Ele e Sadie estavam sentados em um tronco seco perto da orla da Floresta Negra. – Disse que a decisão é sua.

-Mas não é a Rayvenne que me preocupa... – Sadie respondeu – É a Hannah. Eu sei que os gêmeos e a Ray não se importam de estarmos juntos... Eles acharam só graça...

- É, eu sei... – Malfoy disse cerrando o punho de leve; ele se lembrava como todos os Weasleys e Harry caíram na gargalhada ao ver ele e Sadie entrando no Camarote de Honra do Ministro em pleno Final da Copa Mundial de Quadribol – Mas, que tal você ir conversar com a Crossbound? Sei lá, Sadie... Acho que seria o único meio viável de reverter toda essa situação...

- E me meter a besta? Eu não! Provavelmente ela vai me olhar com aquele olharzinho de desprezo dela e me ignorar completamente! – Sadie disse cruzando os braços – Eu não quero ter que ir pedir desculpas! Ela que venha!

- Mas as duas têm culpa nessa história toda! – Malfoy disse, agora ficando um pouco nervoso; convencer a cabeça-dura da Sadie não era pra qualquer um.

- É, eu sei! Mas enquanto ela achar que a culpa é toda minha, eu é que não vou pedir desculpas! – Sadie respondeu. Malfoy deu um suspiro bem longo.

- Tá certo... – Malfoy respondeu – Bom... Tá quase na hora do almoço, vamos?

* * *

- Cadê a Ray? – Hannah perguntou adentrando o Salão Prinicpal junto aos gêmeos Weasley e dando uma olhada na mesa sonserina.

- Quem se importa? – Fred rebateu indo em direção a onde Lino estava sentado. George o seguiu. Hannah franziu o cenho.

- Ela não foi pedir desculpas a vocês? – Hannah perguntou logo atrás de George.

- Foi... – Fred respondeu sentando-se o lado de Lino.

- E vocês ainda estão de briguinha com ela? Francamente... – Hannah disse sentando-se ao lado de George, de frente para Fred.

- Ah, mas nós respondemos às desculpas dela... – Fred disse. Lino arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- E o que disseram a ela? – Lino perguntou, os gêmeos sorriram de um jeito maroto.

-Nós não dissemos nada... – George disse se servindo de suco de abóbora.

- O Creme Canário o fez por nós... – Fred terminou colocando alguns pedaços de carne de porco-do-mato no próprio prato.

- Vocês a fizeram comer Creme Canário quando ela foi pedir desculpas? – Hannah disse – Francamente, isso foi muito infantil da parte de vocês...

- Como se você tivesse moral pra falar alguma coisa, Honey... - George disse . Hannah apenas revirou os olhos.

* * *

Rayvenne estava sentada no chão da Torre de Astronomia. O sol estava a pino, dando a Rayvenne uma visão detalhada de todo o campo ao redor da escola. Ela já estava sentada naquele local fazia uma hora, os orbes azuis perdidos em alguma nuvem no céu. Estivera pensando nos gêmeos o tempo todo. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha que concordar com os dois; se eles tivessem esquecido um compromisso com ela porque conheceram duas outras pessoas de outras escolas e assim tivessem dado um bolo na loira, ela também se sentiria péssima. Seria como uma traição...

Ela suspirou. Mas ela já havia pedido desculpas aos dois, e no meio de todos os alunos grifinórios ainda por cima. Ela havia colocado o coração naquelas palavras e como eles responderam? Transformaram-na num canário! Rayvenne cerrou os punhos; se esse era o jogo que eles queriam jogar, Rayvenne estava disposta a participar. Mas o que faria? Ela não era muito boa em conjurar feitiços como os gêmeos, e também não conhecia muitos. Prepararia Poções com efeitos ruins? E como faria com que eles a bebessem? Colocaria no suco de abóbora matinal dos dois?

Rayvenne logo foi tirada de seus devaneios por um barulho estranho. Um bater de asas. Ela olhou para trás e viu um corvo. Ele havia pousado há alguns centímetros de Rayvenne, ele carregava um pedaço de algo no bico, um inseto dilacerado. O bicho não se intimidou com Rayvenne, ele a olhou por uns segundos mas logo voou para cima, Rayvenne o seguiu com o olhar. Entre duas vigas de madeira que seguravam o teto da torre, o corvo havia feito um ninho. Com a aproximação do pai, os filhotinhos começaram a piar. Rayvenne logo notou uma pena caída no chão, aonde o corvo estava há segundos atrás. Ela a tomou com as mãos, era uma pena totalmente negra, totalmente ausenta de cor. A loira girou a pena entre os dedos e logo um sorriso de orelha a orelha brotou em seus lábios.

* * *

"_Querida Venne._

_Achei estranho você ter me mandado a carta, mas logo me alegrei com seu pedido._

Fazia uma semana que os alunos de Durmstrang e Beuxbatons estavam em Hogwarts. Os gêmeos haviam terminado a Poção para Envelhecer, eles corriam para o Salão Principal com a Poção em mãos, Lino logo atrás. Os dois entraram no Salão sendo recebidos por uma orla de aplausos e urros de encorajamento de muitos alunos grifinórios.

- Resolvido! – Fred disse exibindo o frasco – Ficou pronta hoje de manhã!

- Umas gotinhas cada um apenas! - George disse – Só precisamos envelhecer alguns meses, não é mesmo?

_Devo dizer que sempre achei que você tivesse uma aptidão enorme para o ramo de logros e brincadeiras, só me entristecia que você nunca tivesse me pedido ajuda antes. Mas parece que os tempos mudaram, não é mesmo?_

- Pronto, Fred? – George perguntou destampando seu frasco.

- Pronto, George! – Fred respondeu repetindo o gesto do irmão.

- Um brinde ao Torneio! – Eles disseram em uníssono e beberam o conteúdo dos frascos. Eles pularam para dentro do círculo que estava em vota do cálice; nada aconteceu. Eles comemoraram com o resto das pessoas em volta.

_De qualquer forma, aqui está o que você pediu. Tomei a liberdade de fazer algumas anotações em algumas páginas, pra casos variáveis, sabe como é? Também mandei algumas amostras de ingredientes._

Os dois colocaram os papeizinhos com seus nomes dentro do cálice. Por um segundo, tudo parecia ter dado certo . Os dois já estavam comemorando quando de repente, os dois foram lançados para froa do círculo, como bolas de golfe. Eles aterrissaram dolorosamente, a dez metros de distância, no frio chão de pedra. Mas eles não eram mais _eles_. Fred tentou dizer algo, mas tudo que o garoto ouviu foi um silvo. Eles haviam sido transformados em duas cobras de escamas alaranjadas _idênticas_.

_É tudo, Venne. Faça bom uso._

_Com carinho, Vovô Goldenwing."_

- Quem são as cobras agora? – Rayvenne disse olhando os gêmeos se contorcendo no chão. A garota girou em seus calcanhares e se pôs a rumar para a própria Sala Comunal. Em baixo do braço, ela carregava um pesado livro de capa laranja com um enorme pássaro negro voando. Acima do pássaro havia os dizeres "_Soaring Black Bird – Brincadeiras Originais - Por Joseph Goldenwing"_

- Que a guerra comece... – Rayvenne murmurou para si mesma. A escola havia se tornado um enorme campo de batalha, uma batalha entre os maiores pregadores-de-peça de Hogwarts contra a neta do melhor pregador-de-peças da Grã-Bretanha.


	18. Dark Winged Guardian Angel

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 18

**Dark Winged Guardian Angel**_[Anjo da guarda de asas negras]_

* * *

* * *

Os dias se passaram e os campeões haviam sido escolhidos. Claro que ,como em todo ano , um fato que mexeu com as estruturas da escola aconteceu: Harry Potter acabou sendo escolhido como um segundo campeão de Hogwarts. Nada que surpreendesse Rayvenne. A primeira tarefa se aproximava junto ao inverno que já começava a dar as caras. A escola inteira estava extremamente ansiosa com o desenrolar do torneio ; exceto por três alunos: Rayvenne , Fred e George.

Os três travavam uma batalha intensa entre si desde o dia em que Rayvenne havia sabotado a Poção para Envelhecer dos gêmeos transformando-a em um tônico que havia transformado-os em cobras. Alguns alunos estavam preocupados com o que seria dessa batalha, os outros , sendo eles a grande maioria , estavam apreciando-na. Todos os dias ora os gêmeos, ora Rayvenne, apareciam no Salão Principal com algo peculiar na aparência; resultado das peças que uns pregavam nos outros. Um dia os gêmeos aparecem com os cabelos iluminados como se fossem duas lâmpadas, no outro , Rayvenne aparece com uma enorme cauda de escorpião pingando veneno , no outro , George aparece carregando Fred dentro de uma caixa de sapato , no outro , Rayvenne aparece com a testa cheia de chifres viscosos. Os alunos já começavam a fazer apostas para quem fosse ganhar a batalha , até mesmo os professores pareciam apreciar o espetáculo.

Assim como Sadie , Rayvenne parou de andar com os alunos grifinórios. A garota começou a andar com Vincent e Christian, que pareciam apreciar bastante a companhia da garota. Claro que , toda vez que os gêmeos passavam por ela , ela fazia questão de mostrar como estava bem melhor com os garotos estrangeiros. Talvez fosse aquele sentimentozinho de vingança sonserino que Rayvenne tinha bem dentro dela , talvez fosse apenas uma tentativa de mostrar sua independência na frente da pessoa de quem ela gosta. Rayvenne pouco se importava qual fosse o motivo, ela apenas fazia.

Apesar de tudo , Fred resolveu deixar Fredinho consigo na Sala Comunal. Ele e George decidiram junto a Hannah que o dragão não tinha culpa nenhuma da briga dos três e que , portanto , deveria continuar a ficar aonde era mais seguro.

Era um sábado , Rayvenne, Christian e Vincent estavam sentados perto da beira do Lado Negro com um feitiço de fogo grego no meio deles para espantar o frio. Fogo Grego é um tipo de fogo de labaredas verdes que não apaga se não for desconjurado; um feitiço bem conhecido pelos alunos de Durmstrang , Vincent explicou , por causa do frio insuportável que faz por lá. Estavam a poucos dias da primeira tarefa que seria na quarta feira.

-Uma pena você não ter sido escolhido para campeão da Beuxbatons... – Rayvenne comentou – Seria bem legal....

_-Nón _sei _món_... – Christian disse – Nem sou eu quem vai _competirr _na _quarrta _e já estou um pouco _nerrvosso_...

-E provavelmente agora estaríamos os três tentando ajudar o Chris a se preparar... – Vincent disse olhando o navio da Durmstrang ancorado no meio do Lago – Os três com as caras enfiadas em livros de feitiços... É, ainda bem que você não foi escolhido, Chris.

-Ou não! Eu tenho uns amigos que são realmente muito bons em feitiços e... – Rayvenne parou no meio da frase. Esquecera por um breve instantes que estava brigada com Fred e George. – Ou não...É, estaríamos com as caras enfiadas em livros de feitiços...

-Sabe, Ray. Você deveria acabar com essa briga entre você e aqueles seus amigos ruivos – Vincent disse – Percebeu que isso está acabando com você?

-Não está não... –Rayvenne disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. Vincent suspirou.

-Claro que está! Você sente falta deles! – o moreno disse – Ah, qualé, Ray! Há uma semana atrás, quando nos conhecemos, você era bem mais falante e alegre! Agora você está um pouco...

-Estou um pouco...? – Rayvenne disse.

-Fria e cínica – ele terminou.

-Ah olha , Vince – Rayvenne disse – Eu não devo nada a eles e eles não me devem nada... Não acho realmente que seja necessário que voltemos a nos falar. Além do mais , eu já tentei uma vez e eles simplesmente recusaram.

-Olha lá , Ray! Ta sendo fria de novo! – Vincent disse – Olha aqui. Eu tenho direito de ficar frio e cínico porque eu vivo numa escola de gente fria e cínica! Você não! Só me faça o favor de ir falar com os dois antes que você se corrompa cada vez mais.

-Nossa... – Rayvenne disse – Eu to tão fria e cínica desse jeito?

-É...tá bem aparente! – Vincent respondeu.

-Bem...eu penso no caso... – Rayvenne disse se levantando- Eu preciso dar uma passada na minha Sala Comunal pra resolver umas coisas... encontro vocês no Salão Principal mais tarde...

-Sabe , _Rey_ – Christian disse – Eu _acrredtio _que você seja ainda apenas um chiclete ácido.

-Explique-se – Rayvenne disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ácida _porr forra _... – Christian começou_ - _... mas ainda docinha _porr dentrro_. É só você _encontrarr _ essa _parrte _docinha...

Rayvenne riu , Christian era mestre em fazer esse tipo de comparação absurda que até fazia sentido.

-Tá certo , Chris... – ela disse - ... eu procurarei pela parte docinha...

A garota se pôs a rumar para as masmorras , a maioria dos alunos estavam em Hogsmeade àquela hora e, por isso, Rayvenne decidiu aproveitar. Ela logo entrou em sua Sala Comunal , que encontrava-se deserta , e subiu para o seu quarto aonde pegou o livro de capa laranja _Soaring Black Bird _e voltou a entrar na Sala Comunal jogando-se na poltrona de couro verde-escuro com o livro aberto. Aproveitaria que os gêmeos provavelmente não estariam em seus dormitórios para lançar um feitiço em seus travesseiros, algo que pudesse transfigurar a cabeça deles.

-Goldenwing – uma voz que soava horrivelmente familiar para Rayvenne ecoou nas paredes de pedra das masmorras. A loira subiu os olhos só para encontrar Malfoy no pé da escada para o dormitório masculino.

-O quer você quer agora , Malfoy? – Rayvenne perguntou abaixando o livro. O loiro sentou-se de frente à garota. Rayvenne já estava se acostumando com as conversas que tinha com Malfoy quando a Sala Comunal sonserina estava vazia.

-É sobre Cottonwealth e Crossbound... – o loiro disse.

-Bom. Se é sobre a briga das duas , Malfoy. Esquece! Eu não sei o que fazer! – a menina disse agora um pouco nervosa com a importunação de Malfoy.– Se Sadie quer tanto assim fazer as pazes com a Hannah , por quê ela mesma não vai e pede desculpas?

-Ela está tentando! Por intermédio de você e...

-E agora eu virei mocinha de recadinho? – Rayvenne contrapôs – Olha aqui , Malfoy. Se a Hannah também quisesse fazer as pazes com a Sadie , ela também já teria feito! Diferente de você , ela tem vontade própria! E você deveria esquecer isso também , você está perdendo seu tempo! Se é pra elas fazerem as pazes algum dia , então elas o farão. Vai acontecer naturalmente!

-Desde quando você se tornou fria e cínica? – Malfoy disse. Rayvenne o fuzilou com o olhar.

-Fria e cínica , é isso? – Rayvenne disse entre os dentes – Olha , Malfoyzinho. Pra alguém que foi colocada na casa errada , sempre foi mal-tratada pelos seus colegas de classe e nasceu de uma família trouxa , até que agüentei bem todos esses anos. E de repente duas grandes amigas minhas brigam e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso! Só assistir de longe! E gora você vem me dizendo pra tentar acabar com essa briga quando eu , os gêmeos e Lino já tentamos de tudo! Acha mesmo que nós não nos incomodamos de ficarmos totalmente divididos entre as duas? POIS É , FICAMOS! Não é nada legal não poder convidar as duas pra sair pra Hogsmeade como nos velhos tempos! – Rayvenne cerrou os punhos, ainda fuzilando Malfoy com os orbes azuis – E agora eu tenho que agüentar TODOS OS DIAS uma nova peça pregada em MIM por DOIS GRANDES EX- AMIGOS MEUS E AINDA TER QUE AGUENTAR A ESCOLA TODA FAZENDO APOSTAS EM QUEM VAI ACABAR SENDO MANDADO PRO PRIMEIRO! É , ACHO QUE É UM BOM MOTIVO PRA TER ME TORNADO FRIA E CÍNICA!

Malfoy nada respondeu , só continuou fitando os orbes azuis de Rayvenne que pareciam cuspir labaredas. Ela levantou-se com o livro laranja em baixo do braço e saiu da Sala Comunal pisando forte. Deixando um Malfoy perplexo , sozinho na Sala Comunal.

* * *

Fred , George e Lino encontravam-se no Três Vassouras. Haviam passado o dia na Zonko's sem nenhuma das garotas como companhia. "O dia dos garotos",como chamou Lino.

- O nugá sangra nariz já está pronto! – George disse animadamente – Já foi testado e tudo mais! Apesar de ter ocorrido uns escorregões aqui e ali , já está bom!

-E poções? – Lino perguntou terminando sua caneca de cerveja amanteigada – Afinal...toda loja de logros tem uma sessão de poções...

Os gêmeos pousaram os olhares para as próprias canecas de cerveja amanteigada.

-Bem... tentamos fazer uma poção do amor... – Fred disse – Mas acabou indo tudo pro lixo. Não temos dom para poções...

-E por quê não pedem para Ray ajudar? – Lino perguntou. Os gêmeos suspiraram em uníssono.

-Nós a convidamos a ser a administradora do departamento de poções das Geminialidades...mas isso foi antes... – Fred disse.

-Fred ,George – Lino disse – Será que já não está na hora de esquecer isso tudo?

-Isso tudo o quê? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

-A briga entre vocês e Ray... – Lino respondeu – Sabe...Vocês três são amigos há 5 anos!

-Ei...ela quem jogou na nossa cara que somos amigos secundários! – George retrucou – Ela esnobou o nosso compromisso pra passear com garotos da Durmstrang e Beuxbatons que havia conhecido no dia anterior!

-Ela _esqueceu _do compromisso! E não esnobou! – Lino rebateu – Amigos cometem erros às vezes! Lembra aquela vez que vocês acidentalmente colocaram fogo na minha mochila e eu tive que re-escrever todos os pergaminhos do terceiro trimestre? Eu perdoei vocês , não foi?

-Mas foi diferente... – Fred disse – Aquilo foi um acidente!

-E vocês acham mesmo que a Ray fez aquilo de propósito? – Lino perguntou incrédulo – Francamente...Pra mim vocês estão é morrendo de ciúmes dos garotos de Durmstrang e Beuxbatons!

-Jordan , você não quer arranjar briga conosco , quer? – Fred disse fuzilando o garoto com o olhar.

-Não , Weasley. Já é muita gente brigando pro meu gosto...! A Sadie e a Hannah , vocês e a Rayvenne...

-Talvez você tenha razão , Lino... – George disse suspirando. –Deveríamos falar com a Ray...

-Que é isso, George? – Fred exclamou – Até você?

-Talvez já tenhamos ido longe demais , Fred... – George disse – Qual é a grande vantagem de continuarmos azarando uns aos outros e acabar no St. Mungus?

-Você tá louco? – Fred perguntou – Ela continua andando com aqueles dois! Ela ta jogando nas nossas caras que não precisa da gente! Eu não vou dar à ela o luxo de me ver implorando-lhe o perdão!

-Se não te conhecesse melhor , Fred... – George disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas ruivas – Diria que está com ciúmes...

-É mesmo , Fred... – Lino disse no mesmo tom de George – Não foi você esta manhã que disse que iria azarar um dos garotos com quem Ray anda quando eles entraram no Salão Principal?

-E se me lembro bem... – George disse colocando um dedo sob o queixo – Foi você quem sugeriu que começássemos a preparar poções de amor...

-C..Claro que não,ok? – Fred disse – É claro que eu quero azará-los! São de escolas inimigas! E é claro que eu sugeri Poção do Amor! São as que mais vendem! E... Parem com esses sorrisinhos idiotas!

-Vai , Fred! Diz logo! – Lino disse batendo na mesa – Estamos só entre nós aqui! Não tem o que esconder!

-Eu já disse sobre Hannah pra você! – George disse – Sua vez de me confessar tudo!

-Não tem o que confessar! – Fred retrucou – Olha aqui... eu sou muito mais a Angelina , ok? Quem iria gostar de um bichinho como a Ray?

-Para com isso, Fred! - George disse – Você sabe que se amarra nos lindos cabelos dourados dela...

-E nos olhos azuis como o céu... – Lino continuou.

-E na pele branquinha como neve... – George continuou.

-E no corpinho de boneca que ela tem! – Lino terminou.

-Cabelo de palha , olhos de bola de gude , pele da cor de defunto e corpo de criancinha... – Fred disse tomando o resto do conteúdo de sua caneca. Como alguém pode gostar de um negócio desses?

-De qualquer forma , é bom vocês irem se preparando – Lino disse – Afinal , o inverno está chegando...

-E daí? – os gêmeos perguntaram em uníssono.

-Não contaram à vocês? – Lino perguntou – Minha mãe falou que, quando acontece o Torneio Tribruxo , a escola anfitriã promove um baile no Natal : O Baile de Inverno!

-Sim...E daí? – George perguntou.

-E daí? – Lino repetiu incrédulo – Cara , um _baile_! Isso significa que vamos precisar _dançar_! E precisaremos de _pares _pra isso! Melhor começarem a se preparar psicologicamente pra convidarem à alguma garota!

-Fred! George! – os três foram tirados de sua conversa por um Ron que vinha correndo em direção à sua mesa. – Não vão acreditar quem está na cabana de Hagrid! O Carlinhos!

* * *

Rayvenne continuava andando a passos firmes em direção à Sala Comunal grifinória. Havia marcado com os dedos a página de um feitiço perfeito para lançar nos travesseiros dos gêmeos. Ela logo passou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. Hannah estava sentada em uma das cadeiras ,tão concentrada em sua tarefa de Runas Antigas que não viu Rayvenne seguindo direto ao dormitório masculino. Ela parou na porta , sacou a varinha do bolso e apontou na direção das camas dos gêmeos.

-_Finite Incantaten_! – ela bradou , mas nada aconteceu. Pelo visto , os gêmeos não haviam armado nenhum feitiço contra ela. Ela se aproximou da cama de Fred e desfez o feitiço que mantinha Fredinho invisível. O dragão parecia agitado.

-Vamos ter problemas! – ele disse em sua vozinha rouca.

-Claro! Espera só pra ver o que os gêmeos vão fazer quando acordarem com todo aquela cabeleira ruiva deles no chão! – Rayvenne disse abrindo o livro laranja em seu colo.

-Não! Será que você não ta sentindo cheiro de queimado? – Fredinho disse olhando pra única janela aberta do dormitório. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Não... ah , perai... – Rayvenne deixou o livro ao lado de Fredinho e se aproximou da janela. O dia estava nublado e não ventava tanto , o sol já se punha no horizonte. A garota respirou fundo e pode sentir um quase imperceptível cheiro de queimado. Mas não era um cheiro de queimado qualquer era um cheiro ácido – Até que eu sinto...

-É cheiro de fogo de dragão... – Fredinho disse – Há dragões na Floresta Negra! E eles chegaram recentemente... - Rayvenne arregalou os olhos.

-Fredinho... – Rayvenne disse sacando a varinha – Acho que está na hora de testar o seu poder de fogo...

* * *

Rayvenne corria com Fredinho em seu encalço. Ela o tinha feito crescer até atingir o tamanho de uma ovelha. Pensou em deixá-lo do tamanho de um dragão real , mas não queria chamar atenção demais ; um dragão do tamanho de uma ovelha ao seu lado já chamava atenção suficiente. A sorte era que o fato de já estar bastante escuro fora do castelo ajudava a camuflar Fredinho cujas escamas eram negras. Os dois adentraram a Floresta Negra , Fredinho guiando o caminho. De repente , o dragão negro parou e Rayvenne parou com ele.

-Aqui... – Fredinho disse. Sua voz rouca agora tão grossa quanto a de um ser humano adulto. – Chegamos...

Há uns 20 metros de Rayvenne e Fredinho haviam 4 gaiolas gigantes; cada uma com um dragão adulto dentro. Os dragões urravam e soltavam labaredas pelas ventas. Não pareciam nada calmos.

- Verde Galês... – Rayvenne sussurrou para si mesma -...Meteoro Chinês...Focinho Curto Sueco...e...

-Rabo Córneo Húngaro! – uma voz familiar disse. Rayvenne e Fredinho logo viraram as cabeças para uma pequena tenda que estava a uns 20 metros à direita das 4 jaulas – Puxa! Não imaginava que poderiam trazer um dragão tão perigoso para o Torneio...

Ron , Fred e George estavam em baixo da tenda junto a seu irmão Carlinhos. Os três admiravam os dragões que, por sua vez, pareciam demasiadamente irritados por estarem enjaulados.

-Eles não estão gostando nada de estarem naquelas jaulas... – Fredinho sussurrou ao lado de Rayvenne -...nada mesmo.

-Você pode entendê-los? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Lógicamente... – Fredinho respondeu. – O Rabo Córneo diz não ter sido alimentado direito e exige ser libertado para poder caçar...o Verde Galês e o Focinho Curto Sueco parecem estar numa briga de insultos...e... – Fredinho de repente arregalou os olhos vermelho-sangue – O Meteoro Chinês pretende atacar um dos ruivos!

Rayvenne voltou sua atenção às jaulas à sua frente. Carlinhos , Ron e George pareciam estar absoltos em uma conversa em baixo da tenda. O problema era Fred. Ele estava se aproximando da jaula do Meteoro Chinês. O dragão parecia estar dormindo. Mas Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes , e saiu em disparada em direção de Fred que estava agora a menos de 10 metros da jaula do Meteoro Chinês. Fredinho vinha correndo em seu encalço. De repente , o Meteoro Chinês se levantou assustando Fred. O dragão abriu a boca cheia de dentes e Rayvenne viu as labaredas começando a se formar. Os três Weasleys que estavam na tenda se assustaram . Carlinhos sacou a varinha , mas ele nunca chegaria a tempo. Rayvenne se lançou no ar atingindo Fred e sentiu as chamas do Meteoro Chinês a centímetros de seu pé. Ela caiu no chão em cima do gêmeo. Mas eles mal tiveram tempo de falarem ou reclamarem pois ouviram o rugido de frustração do Meteoro Chinês. Ele abriu a boca para uma nova labareda , mas Fredinho interveio e lançou seu próprio canhão de fogo contra o Meteoro. Da boca de Fredinho saíam labaredas negras que se equipararam em poder com as labaredas alaranjadas do Meteoro. Mas logo Carlinhos interveio com um feitiço nos olhos do Meteoro que soltou um rugido de dor e caiu para trás. Rayvenne suspirou aliviada.

-Eu já ouvi falar em serviço relâmpago – Fred disse rindo – Mas isso é ridículo!!

-Eu vi a SUA vida passando diante dos MEUS olhos! – Rayvenne disse rindo também. Mas logo reparou num detalhe interessante: ela ainda estava em cima de Fred o rosto dele estava a uns 15 centímetros de seu próprio. A loira sentiu o sangue subindo ao rosto rapidamente e logo se lançou para trás caindo às patas dianteiras de Fredinho.

-Me avise quando resolver praticar algum outro plano suicida – o dragão negro disse – Não era você quem deveria tomar conta de mim? Não o contrário...

-ESSE é o Fredinho? – Fred perguntou se levantando e oferecendo a mão para ajudar Rayvenne a se levantar – Já me disseram que nem percebemos nossos filhos crescerem, mas ISSO sim é ridículo...

-Ray! – George exclamou – Você salvou a vida do Fred!

-Será que agora é uma boa hora pra dizer que eu sinto muito e quero acabar com a briga...? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Na verdade... – Fred começou , mas George interveio.

-Na verdade queríamos falar com você sobre isso mesmo... – George disse – Acho que a escola toda já entendeu que nossas habilidades são excepcionalmente equiparáveis.

George e Rayvenne continuaram conversando indo em direção à tenda sendo seguidos por Ron. Carlinhos continuava a lançar alguns feitiços nos dragões , tentando acalmá-los. Fred apenas observava a loira um tanto perplexo. Fredinho estava ao seu lado.

-Seria legal se você agradecesse... – Fredinho disse ao lado de Fred. O ruivo se assustou com a voz mais grossa do dragão.

-Obrigado , Fred... – Fred disse.

-Não a mim... – Fredinho disse virando sua cabeça escamosa em direção à Rayvenne – À ela. Afinal , foi ela quem se arriscou pra te salvar.

-Você fez todo o trabalho – Fred contrapôs. – Você se arriscou colocando-se na frente de nós.

-As escamas de um dragão são resistentes ao fogo – Fredinho disse – Em nenhum momento eu estive em risco. Por outro lado , se ela tivesse demorado outro segundo para se lançar em você , ela teria morrido. Morrido salvando você...

Fredinho encarou Fred nos olhos , mas logo deu meia-volta e foi se juntar à Rayvenne , George e Ron. Fred suspirou. Odiava admitir isso, mas Fredinho tinha toda a razão. Ele tinha sido salvo. Por quem? Por um pássaro negro. Por um anjo de asas negras ,cabelos da cor do por-do-sol , olhos da cor do céu , pele da cor das nuvens e corpo de boneca. Pelo seu anjo da guarda. Por Rayvenne.


	19. A Hollow Black Bird

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 19

**A Hollow Black Bird **_[Um Pássaro Negro Vazio]_

* * *

A manhã de domingo foi uma surpresa enorme para toda a escola. Os gêmeos e Rayvenne entraram no Salão Principal juntos e rindo. Alguns alunos ficaram aliviados, Hannah sendo uma deles, já o resto da escola se decepcionou. Os poucos que apostaram que eles acabariam fazendo as pazes antes de alguém ganhar a batalha, Lino Jordan, Ron Weasley e Harry Potter, acabaram recebendo todo o dinheiro acumulado. Rayvenne chegou a avisar sobre os dragões para Harry, mas parecia que isso não era nenhuma novidade para o garoto.

Os problemas de Rayvenne começaram de verdade quando Rita Skeeter, escritora do Profeta Diário chegou à Hogwarts para entrevistar os campeões. Era hora do almoço de quarta-feira , dia da primeira tarefa. Vincent, Christian e Rayvenne sentavam no lugar de sempre, no canto mais afastado da mesa sonserina. Eles almoçavam sossegados quando Rita Skeeter entrou junto ao seu fotógrafo às pressas no Salão Principal. Ela parou no meio do Salão e começou a analisar toda sua extensão, passando rapidamente de aluno em aluno. Até que seu olhar caiu nos três alunos isolados na mesa sonserina. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e foi apressadamente se aproximando deles.

-Você! Então é mesmo verdade! – Rita Skeeter disse olhando para Christian com os olhos brilhando – Christian Chathomme está mesmo em Hogwarts! Ai , este castelo está abarrotado de estrelas!

O Salão Principal começou a borbulhar com murmúrios em toda parte. Alguns alunos ficavam encarando Christian , outros apontavam para ele enquanto fofocavam algo no ouvido dos colegas. Varias alunas do primeiro ano pareciam que poderiam morrer a qualquer momento de felicidade enquanto murmuravam coisas do tipo "Ai! É ele!' ou "Ele não é lindo?".

-Venha comigo agora mesmo! – Rita Skeeter disse puxando Christian pela manga da blusa – Vamos! Essa matéria pode até acabar como primeira página , sabia?

Muitas alunas deixaram seus almoços no prato e seguiram Rita Skeeter, Christian (que parecia estar implorando por ajuda com o olhar enquanto era praticamente arrastado por Rita Skeeter) e o fotógrafo. Várias delas arrumavam o cabelo com as mãos desesperadamente enquanto outras encurtavam as saias. Mas todas com o mesmo sorrisinho no rosto.

-Tá bom, Vince... – Rayvenne disse largando os talheres no prato – O que foi isso?

-Heh...Chris sabia que isso ia rolar mais cedo ou mais tarde... – Vincent disse – Incrível como demorou mais de uma semana pra acontecer...Ray, já ouviu falar da banda _Southern Crow_?

-Já sim... – Rayvenne respondeu – Mas só ouvi três músicas deles...

-Pois bem... – Vincent disse – O Chris é o baixista da banda...

-QUÊ? – Rayvenne exclamou incrédula – Como assim? E por quê vocês não me disseram nada?

-O Chris não gosta muito de contar isso pros outros... – Vincent disse – É muito difícil de gostarem realmente dele como pessoa, e não por ser famoso. Era assim antes dele entrar pra banda , as pessoas o achavam meio esquisito. Nós tínhamos poucos amigos na nossa vizinhança, mas eles não iam com a cara do Chris. Normalmente éramos só eu e ele.

-Pelas barbas brancas de Merlin... – Rayvenne disse colocando uma mão sobre a testa – Eu conheci uma celebridade...e ele me chamou de chiclete ácido...

-Ray, você é amiga de Harry Potter a mais tempo que conhece o Chris... – Vincent disse arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Ele é uma celebridade também, não?

-Mas é diferente... – Rayvenne disse – Ei, por quê as pessoas o achavam esquisito? Quero dizer... Eu o achei bem legal antes de saber que ela era do _Southern Crow_.

-O Chris achou que você soubesse que ele era da banda quando você nos conheceu – Vincent comentou – Ele disse que não é normal que uma pessoa venha falar com ele com tanta boa vontade sem saber que ele é famoso.

-Juro que não fazia idéia... – Rayvenne disse.

-É, nós dois meio que chegamos à essa conclusão depois que você passou tanto tempo sem pedir um mísero autógrafo – Vincent disse – Você não tinha nem chegado a comentar sobre a banda...

-De qualquer forma, não é melhor tentarmos salvar o Chris...? – Rayvenne perguntou observando como o Salão Principal estava mais vazio que o normal.

-Seria o ideal... – Vincent respondeu. – Mas aí acabaríamos atraindo atenção pra cima da gente. Melhor deixarmos quieto.

-Você e sua frieza... – Rayvenne disse se levantando. – Bom, eu vou ver os outros um pouco e depois eu tenho umas aulas à tarde antes da primeira tarefa. Então te vejo mais tarde...!

-Tchau... – Vincent disse voltando sua atenção ao prato.

Rayvenne apenas revirou os olhos e rumou para onde seus amigos grifinórios estavam sentados. Hannah tinha pintado os cabelos com as cores grifinórias: metade estava vermelho e a outra metade dourada. Os gêmeos faziam apostas entre os alunos sobre quem iria se dar bem na primeira tarefa. A loira se aproximou deles sorrindo, estava aliviada por não estarem mais brigados.

-Oi, gente! – ela disse sentando-se ao lado de Lino.

-Rayvenne Goldenwing, desde quando você conhece o baixista da _Souther Crow_? – Hannah perguntou. – Por quê, diabos, nunca me apresentou?

-É novidade pra mim também! – Rayvenne disse.

-Uma semana e meia com um cara famoso – Hannah disse – E sem saber...típico de Rayvenne Goldenwing.

-Ei! Eu sou meio avoada! O que posso fazer? – Rayvenne disse rindo.

-Ray! Já ouviu a última? – Lino disse sorrindo.

-Ora, senhor Jordan, por quê não me conta? – ela disse de um jeito pomposo que lembrava como Karkaroff falava com Dumbledore.

-Duas palavras, minha cara colega sonserina – ele respondeu – Baile de Inverno!

-Meu caro, se não me falha a memória, isso são três palavras! – Rayvenne rebateu.

-Ora, mas é claro que não, Senhorita Goldenwing! – Lino contrapôs – Duas palavras e uma preposição!

-Ô, gênio – Hannah disse - Uma preposição é considerada uma palavras!

-Vamos parar com as discussões gramaticais, por favor? – George disse – Nem vamos ter todas as aulas hoje por causa da Primeira tarefa! É tipo um quase-feriado! Então aproveitemos ele direito! Sem _falar de coisas acadêmicas!_

-Não sei se você sabe... – Hannah disse – Mas são essas _coisas acadêmicas_ que farão as Geminialidades fluirem.

-Ela tem razão... – Rayvenne disse. – De qualquer forma, você disse Baile de Inverno, Jordan?

-Isso! Minha mãe disse que toda vez que acontece um Torneio Tribruxo, a escola anfitriã promove um baile no Natal – Lino disse. – Talvez daqui a uma semana já comecem a avisar os alunos.

-Nossa, uma festa em Hogwarts! – Rayvenne disse – Nunca achei que isso fosse possível.

-Não realmente uma festa. Mas um _baile_, Ray – Lino disse.

-E qual é a grande diferença? – Rayvenne disse levianamente.

-A grande diferença, Ray, é que precisamos vestir trajes a rigor – Lino disse – E que vamos ter que ir acompanhados de um _par._

Rayvenne podia jurar que seu queixo havia conseguido bater no chão.

-Como é...? – ela disse. Lino parecia estar achando graça da reação de Rayvenne.

-Um _par!_ – ele repetiu – Uma baile é feito pra _dançar_! Logicamente, vamos precisar de um par!

-Ah... – Rayvenne disse. Ou foi tudo que foi capaz de dizer. – Tá...eu...tenho Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas agora... vejo vocês depois...

Rayvenne saiu do Salão Principal e se pôs a rumar para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas no terceiro andar. Vários pensamentos rondavam a mente da pequena sonserina. Um baile? Certo... Trajes à rigor? Tudo bem...Apesar de não ter nenhuma no malão, ela só precisava escrever aos avós. Sua avó iria delirar com a notícia, sempre quisera que Rayvenne experimentasse vários vestidos, saias, roupas cheias de babados e coisas do gênero e Rayvenne sempre recusara. Imagina o que ela iria fazer quando soubesse que a loira estivesse pedindo por trajes à rigor. Agora...dançar? Rayvenne não dançava. E se não dançava, não precisava realmente ir, não é? Então não precisaria de um par...Aliás, quem raios iria querer ir a um baile com ela? O Fred? Bem...eles eram amigos, certo? É, eles podiam ir juntos... Mas, não eram os garotos que deveriam convidar as garotas ? Fred a convidaria? E se ele convidasse outra garota? E ela _aceitasse_? Rayvenne não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade...

-Oi, Ray!

Rayvenne foi tirada de seus devaneios por ninguém mais, ninguém menos por Angelina, artilheira da Grifinória. As duas ficaram amigas no segundo ano da loira em Hogwarts num dos treinos de Quadribol que Fred e George promoviam por eles mesmos quando ficavam entediados. Rayvenne não tinha nada contra ela, só que não gostava do jeito que ela tratava os alunos mais novos, como crianças. E Rayvenne era uma mais nova. _E odiava ser subertimada_.

-Oi, Angelina – Rayvenne respondeu.

-Vai ter aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com o Moody agora? – Angelina perguntou.

-Vou sim... – Rayvenne respondeu. Ela não estava na melhor forma para conversas naquele momento.

-Ótimo! – Angelina respondeu – Então vou junto com você! Fiquei de entregar esse trabalho pro Moody. Os gêmeos me pediram pra entregar os deles também...

-Os gêmeos? – Rayvenne perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Eles podiam ter pedido pra mim...eles sabiam que eu ia ter aula com ele hoje...

-Ah. Acho que é porque eu sou da série deles... – Angelina respondeu. Rayvenne cerrou os punhos de leve. – Aliás, você ouviu as boas novas de Lino?

-Sobre o baile? – Rayvenne perguntou com certo desacato na voz. Mas Angelina não pareceu se incomodar – É...ele falou.

-Não é excitante? – ela disse suspirando. – Já tem algum garoto em mente...? Ai, eu espero que o Fred me convide!

Rayvenne fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Angelina estava começando a bater no ponto fraco da loira.

-O Fred? – Rayvenne disse quase que entre os dentes. – Puxa, não fazia idéia que ele te interessava.

-Começou a me interessar esse ano, na verdade... – ela disse – Ele era uma graça quando era pequeno...mas agora ele está...digamos, mais crescido. Mais...atraente...

-Acha mesmo...? – Rayvenne disse forçando ao máximo esconder o cinismo na voz. Estava se segurando muito pra não dizer "Quer dizer que você só se interessou por ele pois agora ele está bonito, é isso?" ou "Quer dizer que Voldemort fosse bonito, você iria gostar se ele te convidasse pro baile". Mas não queria provocar outra briga logo depois de sair de uma. Ela ainda andava com os punhos cerrados. Aquele seria um fim de ano e tanto...

* * *

A Primeira Tarefa acabou abrindo o Torneio Tribruxo em grande estilo na opinião de Rayvenne. Talvez fosse porque ela era uma grande amante de dragões, talvez fosse porque pôde manter a mente longe do baile de inverno durante um tempo. Ela havia passado a tarde toda pensando apenas no baile e como iria resolver a questão do par.

Os problemas apenas pareceram mais intensos quando Dumbledore confirmou que Hogwarts promoveria o baile. Rayvenne não suportava andar nos corredores; a qualquer lado do castelo que fosse, podia escutar o som de menininhas rindo em grupinhos e debatendo animadas sobre o baile ou garotos discutindo qual garota deveria convidar. Ela não tinha ainda comentado nada disso com os gêmeos ou Hannah. Ela pensou em iniciar uma conversa com eles para tentar descobrir com quem cada um iria ao baile, mas ficou com medo de ouvir as respostas. Hannah provavelmente iria com George, isso não era de se surpreender. Mas o que será que Fred diria? Rayvenne não queria saber. Talvez quisesse, mas não era uma boa idéia.

Rayvenne acabou escrevendo para os avós pedindo trajes a rigor, ela tinha certeza que sua avó a mandaria algo que, em uma situação comum , ela preferia morrer a ter que usar. Mas essa era uma situação totalmente fora dos padrões, então a loira resolvera que usaria o que quer que sua avó mandasse.

Ao contrário de Rayvenne, Sadie parecia animada com toda a situação. Afinal, ela poderia finalmente "ter um encontro com Draco sem que ele fique preocupado com o que o resto da escola vai pensar". Ou pelo menos em tese. Além disso, o baile parecia ter tirado momentaneamente a briga de Hannah e Sadie da cabeça da aluna corvinal. O que Rayvenne achou ótimo, pois pelo menos por um tempo não precisaria ouvir Malfoy reclamando.

Em sumo, os gêmeos não comentavam muito do baile. Todos os encontros de Rayvenne com os dois baseou-se praticamente só nas Geminialidades. Os dois deram à Rayvenne uma lista de poções que pretendiam colocar no catálogo das Geminialidades, e que era para, se ela pudesse, já ir pensando em prepará-las para que os dois pudessem testar.

Christian havia parado totalmente de andar com ela e Vincent. Na verdade, havia parado de por os pés no castelo. Ele preferia ficar na Carruagem da Beuxbatons, onde nenhuma fã poderia alcançá-lo. Vincent achou meio besta da parte do alto, afinal, as alunas de Hogwarts continuavam a importuná-lo, mesmo ele estando longe da escola. Não era tão difícil assim simplesmente bater na porta da carruagem ou deixar presentes e recados na entrada.

Era uma tarde de dezembro, o Natal se aproximava. Rayvenne caminhava com certa dificuldade pelas neve que já chegava à metade de suas canelas. Ela decidiu que ia visitar Christian, afinal, faziam dias que não trocava duas palavras com ele. Ela parou na porta da carruagem da Beuxbatons mas antes de bater na porta, percebeu vários envelopes no degrau de entrada, a maioria eram brancos ou rosas. Rayvenne bateu na porta de madeira e se pôs a esperar. Apesar da neve cobrir todo o chão, outrora verde, o dia estava claro , apenas com algumas nuvens no céu. Logo Rayvenne ouviu passos se aproximando da porta e viu um Christian aflito abrindo a porta o suficiente apenas para ver quem era.

-Erm...Oi, Chris! – Rayvenne disse – Tudo bom?

-Ah..._Réyvenn_... – ele disse mais aliviado abrindo totalmente a porta. – Que bom que é você...

-As fãns tem te dado trabalho dobrado, heim? – ela disse.

-Você nem imagina como... – o loiro respondeu –Bem..._querr entrarr_? Esta _frio..._

-Erm...Claro! – ela disse – Ah...o que são esse envelopes no chão?

-Ah... – Christian disse parecendo só perceber os envelopes no chão naquele momento – Ah...elas não _parran _de me _atorrmentarr..._

Ele pegou os envelopes e abriu espaço para Rayvenne passar. A carruagem parecia ser encantada da mesma forma que a barraca dos Weasleys, mas em luxo eram um milhão de vezes melhor. Ao entrar, era como se estivesse entrando em um castelo, mas não como o de Hogwarts. Nele não haviam armaduras, mas vasos de porcelana, o piso era inteiro feito de lajotas de mármore branco e as paredes eram de um tom laranja bebê. Logo depois da porta, haviam um grande saguão de entrada com uma fonte feita de uma substância que parecia cristal e de dentro dela, não era água que jorrava. Mas sim um líquido dourado. Logo acima da fonte havia um lustre prateado cheio de velas e várias luzinhas douradas voando em volta. Rayvenne presumiu que eram fadas, assim como as que ficavam em Hogwarts durante o Natal.

-Não se incomode muito com a _aparrência_ daqui... – Christian disse – Beuxbatons é muito mais aconchegante que isso, esta é só a _Carruagén._

-Poxa... – Rayvenne disse - Se isso aqui é só a Carruagem...

-Vem comigo... – Christian disse e tomou a direção de um dos corredores. Rayvenne o seguiu. Passaram por inúmeros vasos de porcelana antes de chegarem aonde queriam. Rayvenne percebeu a ausência de quadros no local. Talvez fosse porque todos eles ficassem em Beuxbatons. Christian entrou num quarto pequeno. No canto extremo direito havia uma cama com uma escrivaninha ao lado. Um malão estava deitado aos pés da cama. Do outro lado da cama, havia um pequeno fogão com apenas uma chaleira em uma das quatro bocas. Ao lado do fogão, uma pia simples com um pequeno armário de carvalho em baixo. Entre a cama e o fogão havia uma janela com cortinas brancas. Christian jogou os envelopes em cima da escrivaninha junto a uns outros 30 envelopes fechados. O garoto se sentou na cama suspirando cansado.

-Ah..._Réyvenn_, sente-se..._querr _uma _xícarra _de chá? – ele disse voltando a se levantar.

-Ah..hum...claro, seria bom – ela respondeu.

O garoto levantou-se e começou a preparar a chaleira. Ela sentou-se em cima da cama.

-Erm...esse aqui é seu quarto? – Rayvenne perguntou puxando assunto. O garoto assentiu.

-É sim. Cada aluno da Beuxbatons tem um _quarrto prróprrio_ – o alto disse colocando água na chaleira

-Puxa... – Rayvenne disse. – Alias, você não abriu nenhum desses envelopes?

-_Nón..._ – ele respondeu – Mas nem foi _porr_ pouco caso, foi _porr segurrança. _Sabe..._nón _é difícil _colocarrén _algum feitiço _dentrro _quando se é famoso...

-Hum... – Rayvenne disse – Entendo...

-E você, _Réyvenn._.. – ele perguntou fechando a tampa da chaleira. – O que a _trrouxe _aqui?

-Preciso de um motivo pra visitar um amigo? – Rayvenne respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha. O loiro se virou para encará-la.

-De _verrdade_? – ele perguntou.

-É, ué... – Rayvenne disse. Ele riu voltando sua atenção à chaleira.

-Faz tempo que alguém não vem _falarr_ comigo que não seja _porr interresse_... – ele disse – _Garrotas prrincipalmente._

- O Vince me disse... – Rayvenne disse. – Mas, sei lá, Chris. Se isso ajuda, eu vou estar sempre aí pra o que você precisar...

O alto suspirou apagando o fogão e abrindo o armário de madeira embaixo da pia.

-Eu achei _estrranho _mesmo você _terr _vindo _falarr _comigo na sexta sem _saberr _sobre....bom... – ele colocou duas xícaras em cima da pia e começou a colocar água quente nelas. –Acho que eu _querro dizerr...obrrigado._ Você me fez _lembrarr _que as pessoas ainda podem _gostarr_ de mim pelo que eu sou, não pelo o que eu faço...

-É...acho que eu entendo...- Rayvenne disse.

-Alias, _Réyvenn..._ – Christian disse – Já sabe com quem você vai ao Baile?

-Não... – Rayvenne disse. –Tenho uma pessoa em mente, mas ele nunca me convidaria... E você?

-_Fleur DeLacour_ – Christian disse suspirando – Gosto dela a mais tempo que consigo me _lembrarr..._

-Heh...sei como é... Rayvenne respondeu.

-Só _porr curriosidade... – _Christian disse entregando uma xícara à Rayvenne e sentando-se ao lado da loira – A pessoa que você _ten em _mente não é o Vincent, é?

-Ah! Não, claro que não... – ela respondeu.

-Pode me _contarr_ quem é? – Christian perguntou – Vamos lá, eu te contei a minha _opçón..._

-É... – Rayvenne disse suspirando – Acho que não pode machucar contar pra pelo menos uma pessoa...

* * *

Rayvenne entrou no Salão Principal na manhã seguinte se sentindo um pouco mais leve. Talvez contar para alguém sobre Fred era do que ela mais precisava. Foi como retirar um peso enorme dos ombros. Ela estava tão absolta em sua paz mental que nem havia percebido a enorme quantidade de alunos que a observavam cochichando entre si. Ela sentou-se de frente à Vincent em sua própria mesa, como de costume. O moreno lia um exemplar do Profeta Diário, mas abaixou-o ao perceber a presença de Rayvenne. Ele parecia aflito.

-Bom dia, Vince... – ela disse estranhando o comportamento do garoto.

-Leia isso – ele disse num tom sério entregando o jornal à Rayvenne. Ela tomou em mãos e leu o título em letras garrafais em voz alta.

-"Cupido Internacional do Tribruxo, por Rita Skeeter" – ela começou – E o que tem demais?

-Leia a matéria... – Vincent disse ainda sério. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha mas continuou a ler em voz alta.

-" Apesar do clima de tensão em meio ao perigoso Torneio Tribruxo, a flor do amor ainda consegue desabrochar no coração jovem. Entre os muitos casais que aqui encontrei, talvez o que tenha chamado mais a atenção é o formado pelo famoso baixista francês da banda _Southern Crow_, aluno da escola Beuxbatos, que infeizmente não conseguiu se tornar campeão de sua escola, Christian Chathomme com a aluna sonserina Rayvenne Goldewing; neta do famoso dono de loja de logros e brincadeiras, Joseph Goldenwing. Ao perguntar à Christian se ele tinha alguma garota em seu coração, ele muito relutantemente confirmou-me que está apaixonado sim por uma. Descobri então que, apesar das inúmeras cartas de fãns que o baixista recebe e de todas as garotas que batem na porta da carruagem de Beuxbatons, a única pessoa que Christian deixou entrar foi ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Goldenwing. Os dois passaram a tarde inteira juntos dentro da Carruagem. Rayvenne só voltou ao castelo às 18:00h, com um enorme sorriso plantado em sua face. Não sabemos exatamente o que aconteceu, mas pela reação da garota, foi algo bom."

Rayvenne abaixou o jornal e ficou encarando Vincent durante uns segundos.

-Não é verdade, é? – Vincent perguntou.

-Claro que não! – Rayvenne disse chacoalhando a cabeça violentamente – Eu não...nós não...

-Eu acredito em você, calma! – Vincent disse – Mas você foi mesmo se encontrar com ele na carruagem?

-Fui! Lembra que eu até falei pra você que iria ver como o Chris estava? – Rayvenne disse franzindo o cenho e cerrando os punhos. – Vince! Essa Rita Skeeter está tramando contra mim!

-A escola não vai acreditar em você – Vincent disse. Já olhou em volta?

Só então Rayvenne percebeu as dezenas de pares de olhos que a observavam.

-Eu preciso... Eu volto já! – Rayvenne disse e saiu andando rapidamente em direção à mesa grifinória. Não queria ter que enfrentar outro conflito com os gêmeos. Ela chegou aonde Lino , Hannah e George estavam sentados e colocou o jornal em cima da mesa deles, socando-o logo em seguida.

-É TUDO MENTIRA! – ela disse. Mas parecia que nenhum de seus amigos esboçava expressões de raiva ou desgosto.

-Sabemos – Hannah disse – A Skeeter armou pra Granger e pro Potter uma dessas também...

-Relaxa, Ray. – George disse – Acha mesmo que você iria gostar de um bobão como o Chathomme?

-É... – ela disse. – Mas cadê o Fred?

-Ele saiu faz uns minutos... – Lino disse.

-Mas ele leu a matéria também? – Rayvenne disse um tanto aflita.

-Leu, mas Relaxa, Ray. – George disse – O Fred não acreditaria em uma coisa dessas...

-Não confio... – ela murmurou e saiu em direção às grandes portas do Salão Principal. George a acompanhou com o olhar.

-Seu irmão vai convidá-la pro Baile? – Hannah perguntou guardando o Profeta Diário que Rayvenne havia deixado em cima da mesa.

-Vai sim... – George respondeu.

- Ele te disse isso? – Hannah perguntou.

-Não...mas eu conheço meu irmão melhor do que ninguém. – George disse – Ele tem os olhos na Ray faz algum tempo...Mesmo ele negando.

-Mas Fred sempre disse que achava Angelina atraente! – Ron , que ouvia a conversa, comentou. – Tudo indica que ele vai chamar à Angelina...

-É, Roniquinho... – George disse, zombeteiro. – Só que você já percebeu que Rayvenne nunca soube desse fato? Quero dizer... Fred nunca mostrou a Rayvenne que gostasse de Angelina. Ele também nunca comentou com ela... Apesar de todos nós já termos ouvido esse fato da boca de Fred pelo menos uma vez, ele nunca contou à Ray.

-E daí...? – Ron perguntou – Isso não quer dizer nada...

-E daí, Roniquinho... – George disse – Que é óbvio que Fred usa Angelina como desculpa.

-Desculpa...? – Hannah perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha – Está me dizendo que ele quer tentar camuflar os sentimentos pela Ray, mas não os nega? O que ele acha que vai ganhar com isso?

-Nada...isso só mostra que ele não sabe o que fazer... – George disse – E que está morrendo de medo.

-Ah... – Hannah disse – Medo de perder a amizade da Ray, né? E... ele quer usar essa chance do baile pra ver se tem alguma chance. É um modo limpo de descobrir, e um tanto isento de riscos...

-Bingo, Honey Honey! – George disse. - É só torcer pra Ray aceitar o convite agora…

* * *

Rayvenne andava à passos largos dirigindo-se à Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Teria aula de poções em aproximadamente 15 minutos, mas precisava resolver isso antes de mais nada. Rayvenne sabia como Fred era, e sabia que ele provavelmente acreditaria nas palavras do Profeta Diário. O ruivo iria ter um horário livre na próxima aula, então provavelmente estaria na Sala Comunal.

Rayvenne logo avistou Fred parado a uns lances de escada acima dela, um pouco antes do Quadro da Mulher Gorda. Rayvenne estava pronta pra chamá-lo quando percebeu a pessoa que o acompanhava: Angelina. Rayvenne cerrou os punhos. Os dois pareciam conversar. A loira se colocou atrás de uma armadura, tomando cuidado para não ser vista. Depois do que Angelina tinha falado sobre Fred para Rayvenne, a garota não conseguia ficar sossegada quando os dois estavam juntos.

-Isso é sério, Fred? – ela disse um tanto histérica demais. Ela dava pulinhos no mesmo lugar. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Seríssimo! – o ruivo respondeu. – Estava mesmo pensando em chamar você...Mas só me decidi mesmo esta manhã.

-Ai, Fred! – ela disse e jogou seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo que a segurou pela cintura. – Eu vou adorar ir ao baile com você! Aposto como você vai adorar o meu vestido e...

Rayvenne não estava mais ouvindo. Durante alguns segundos, a loira não conseguia esboçar sentimento nenhum. Até esqueceu-se de respirar. Mas ela logo voltou normal suspirando e voltou a olhar os dois agora abraçados.

Ela saiu de trás da armadura e continuou a subir as escadas. Não fez menção de parar para cumprimentar os dois, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Angelina parecia não poder ficar mais feliz do que já estava e nem percebeu Rayvenne passando por eles. Fred olhou a loira de relance mas logo voltou a se concentrar apenas na morena em seus braços. Rayvenne continuou subindo as escadas. Snape não se importaria se ela cabulasse uma aula, ainda mais a última antes das férias de Natal. Ela também não se importava. Agora apenas um local parecia ideal para se ficar: A Torre de Astronomia.


	20. Yule Ball

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 20

**Yule Ball**_ [Baile de Inverno]_

* * *

As semanas se passaram e logo o baile de inverno estava à apenas 3 dias. O castelo estava agitado como nunca. Alunos e alunas das três escolas andavam pelos corredores sonhando com o Natal. Alguns não conseguiram o par que queriam, outros acertaram em cheio na loteria. Mas ninguém estava sem par. Ninguém.

Exceto, claro, Rayvenne.

Ela passou os dias desde que descobriu que Fred havia convidado Angelina para o baile com uma tremenda sensação ruim. Toda vez que olhava para qualquer aluno grifinório, casal ou indício do tão esperado Baile de Inverno seu estômago revirava. Apesar de estarem de férias e a neve do lado de fora estar praticamente pedindo para ser usada como munição e campo para uma guerra de bolas de neve, Rayvenne permanecia no castelo. Não conseguia realmente pensar em se divertir, ainda mais com seus colegas grifinórios. Ela preferia passar o tempo na Torre de Astronomia. As vezes levava um ou dois livros de feitiços para tentar se distrair conjurando-os. Mas sua mente sempre acabava levando seus pensamentos a Fred Weasley e Angelina Johnson.

Christian acabou colocando os pés no castelo apenas para convidar Fleur DeLacour ao baile. Apesar de apenas Rayvenne saber desse pequeno detalhe. Ela não soube se ela aceitou ou não, pois Christian havia voltado para sua carruagem o mais rápido que pode. E Rayvenne decidiu que não iria visitá-lo de novo. Não enquanto Rita Skeeter estivesse em Hogwarts. E ele parecia querer manter certa distância da garota também.

Sadie andava pelos corredores do castelo mais animada e histérica do que nunca. Estava sempre junto com uma garota mestiça também da Corvinal, Kia Rosepawn, que parecia viver num mesmo nível de histeria que Sadie. Apesar de não gostar nenhum pouco desse jeito histérico de ser, Rayvenne preferiria muito estar como Sadie e Kia do que do jeito que se encontrava.

Rayvenne caminhava em direção à Torre de Astronomia como de costume. Levava alguns livros de feitiço abraçados contra si. Pretendia passar a tarde toda lá como estivera fazendo. Mas logo foi surpreendida por Vincent que caminhava a passos largos em sua direção.

-Ray! – ele chamou. Ela parou voltando sua atenção ao moreno.

-Ah, oi, Vince... – ela disse num tom calmo.

-Para onde está indo? – ele perguntou.

-Torre de Astronomia... – ela respondeu. –Por quê?

-Posso te acompanhar? – ele perguntou. A garota parou por um instante para pensar, a pergunta a surpreendera. Ninguém nunca a havia feito companhia em suas idas à Torre de Astronomia. Talvez uma boa conversa com um amigo a ajudaria a tirar os maus pensamentos da cabeça.

-Claro... – ela respondeu e voltou a rumar à Torre de Astronomia, agora com Vincent a acompanhando. Os dois logo chegaram ao topo da Torre. A garota sentou-se no assoalho de madeira, agora gelado por causa do inverno. Vincent a acompanhou.

Os dois passaram um tempo sem trocar sequer uma palavra. Rayvenne havia aberto um dos livros que trouxe e começou a folheá-lo em busca de algum bom feitiço. O vento estava começando a soprar mais forte dando uma sensação térmica ainda pior aos dois.

-Ray...Eu vou conjurar Fogo Grego, ok? – Vincent disse sacando a varinha. Rayvenne apenas balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo ainda com a cara enfiada no livro. O garoto suspirou e conjurou o fogo de labaredas verdes em um espaço entre os dois. O fogo flutuava alguns centímetros acima do assoalho, mas conseguiu quebrar um pouco o frio.

O silêncio se prolongou. Todos os sons que podiam ser ouvidos eram o do vento uivante e o folhear de páginas de Rayvenne. Vincent observou a sonserina ao seu lado, examinando seus movimentos. Ele suspirou novamente.

-O que aconteceu dessa vez, Ray? – ele perguntou. O tom frio habitual tornando-se o raro tom preocupado. – Se for por causa do que Rita Skeeter escreveu no Profeta Diário...

-Ah..não, não! – Rayvenne disse acordando de seus devaneios. – Eu estou bem...

-Não parece... – Vincent rebateu. – Tem alguma coisa te incomodando, Ray...O que foi?

-Juro pra você que não é nada... – Rayvenne respondeu com um sorriso e logo voltou sua atenção ao livro.

-Sei... – Vincent respondeu. – Mudando de assunto...Com quem você vai ao baile?

Essa pergunta fez o estômago de Rayvenne revirar novamente. Ela suspirou e encarou os olhos negros de Vincent.

-Ninguém me convidou na verdade... – ela respondeu. – E você...com quem vai...?

-Ninguém te convidou...? – Vincent disse ignorando a pergunta de Rayvenne. – É por isso que você está chateada...

-Não é. – Rayvenne respondeu com um pouco de raiva na voz. Isso fez apenas Vincent arquear uma sobrancelha. A loira suspirou fechando o livro – Não é bem isso...É quase, mas não é isso.

-O que é, então? – Vincent perguntou – Vai, pode despejar todos seus sonhos magoas e ambições em mim, eu agüento!

-Heh... – Rayvenne riu. Vincent sabia como animá-la. – Bem...como eu vou dizer isso sem soar patético...?

-Apenas fale... – Vincent disse – As vezes, tentar deixar a história um pouquinho mais bonita apenas acaba estragando-a, acredite.

-Certo... – Rayvenne disse. Ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos. Apesar de ter remoído toda essa situação dentro de si, nunca achou que seria tão difícil expressá-la em palavras. Ainda mais pra um garoto. – Ah..bem...é que tem esse garoto...

-Já entendi... – Vincent rebateu – Você gosta dele, mas ele convidou outra garota pro baile, não é isso?

-Ah..é. Exatamente... – Rayvenne respondeu incrédula. Jurava que Vincent cairia na gargalhada no momento seguinte, mas ele não o fez. Ao invés disse, continuou a encarar Rayvenne com seus orbes negros.

-E há quanto tempo você gosta dele? – Vincent perguntou – 8 ou 9 meses?

-5 anos – Rayvenne respondeu. Vincent arregalou os olhos surpreso.

-Puxa vida, as suas duram, heim! – Vincent comentou jogando o corpo para trás apoiando-o com as mãos.

-O que quer dizer com 'as suas duram'? –Rayvenne perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Agora era a vez de Vincent suspirar.

-Podemos dizer que fiz a mesma besteira... – Vincent disse.

-Se apaixonou? – Rayvenne perguntou. A expressão parecia ter surtido uma certa reação em Vincent, pois ele logo voltou à posição normal e se pôs a observar as labaredas cor esmeralda do Fogo Grego.

-É... – Vincent disse – Falei com ela sobre isso uma semana antes de começarem as aulas...

-E...? – Rayvenne perguntou com certa esperança na voz. – O que ela disse?

-O que você acha? – Vincent disse num tom sarcástico. –Lógico que me recusou...

-Ah... – Rayvenne disse olhando para baixo. – Desculpe...

-Não se desculpe... – ele rebateu – Só fiz isso pra tirar o peso das costas...Não esperava que ela aceitasse...

-Mas você continua chateado... – Rayvenne comentou.

-É... Não passa assim tão facilmente... – Vincent disse – Mas você tem esperança ainda, Ray...Você já falou com ele sobre isso?

-Claro que não... – Rayvenne respondeu. – O que seria da nossa amizade? Quero dizer...É lógico que ele iria me recusar! E já sou amiga dele faz tempo...

-É complicado... – Vincent disse – Mas é melhor do que permanecer quieta e agüentar tudo sozinha...

-Eu aguentei quieta por cinco anos! – Rayvenne protestou –Não entendo por quê está ficando dificil agora!

-Porque agora você sentiu na pele o perigo de ele ser levado por outra – Vincent respondeu. – Ciúmes...

-Pra um garoto até que você sabe bastante desse assunto – a loira comentou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Vincent riu.

-Já passei por vários casos de decepção... – Vincent respondeu. – Já era hora de eu saber ao menos alguma coisa...

-Mas você não me respondeu... – Rayvenne disse – Com que você vai ao Baile?

-Não pretendo ir ao Baile... – ele respondeu. – Sei lá...só estou sem vontade, entende?

-Entendo... – ela respondeu – Mas prometi a uns amigos que iria... Não posso fazer muita coisa...

-Sem um par? – ele perguntou.

-Sem um par... – ela respondeu.

-É...boa sorte pra você – ele disse deitando-se no assoalho de madeira. – Eu vou ficar no conforto do meu navio.

-Sortudo... – Rayvenne respondeu e repetiu o movimento de Vincent.

* * *

Rayvenne estava na Sala Comunal corvinal. Tinha recebido as vestes à rigor de sua avó e Sadie e Kia a obrigaram a ir experimentá-las um dia antes do Baile para poder dar uns retoques.

-Raaaay! Já ta pronta? – Kia perguntou. A loira se trocava em uma espécie de trocador que Sadie havia conjurado.

-Calma! – a loira respondeu – Eu não to acostumada com esse tipo de roupas!

-Sabemos! – Sadie respondeu – Mas, pôxa! Não é tão difícil assim, xuxu!

-Tá certo, ta certo! Pronto! – Rayvenne disse saindo do trocador. Sua avó havia lhe mandado um vestido branco de alças finas. A barra do vestido era vermelha e vinha se tornando cada vez mais clara da barra para cima em degrade até chegar ao branco total. Ao lado esquerdo do vestido havia um detalhe de uma vinha feito com um pincel. O vestido era simples, mas caia muito bem ao corpo pequeno de Rayvenne. Tanto como se o vestido tivesse sido feito em seus moldes.

-Ray! Você ta linda! – Kia disse batendo palminhas rápidas e dando pulinhos no mesmo lugar.

-Poxa, Ray! Não sabia que você podia ficar assim com um vestido! – a loira mais alta comentou. Rayvenne revirou os olhos.

-Tá ! Tá! – Rayvenne disse – Vão querer mudar alguma coisa?

A loira e a mestiça se entreolharam e sorriram de uma forma que lembrava Rayvenne da maneira que Fred e George sorriam um para o outro quando tinham uma idéia marota. As duas sacaram as varinhas.

-Eu digo que a saia tem que ser um pouco mais curta! – Kia disse e fez a saia de Rayvenne subir até um palmo acima do joelho.

-Ei..ei! – Rayvenne disse puxando a saia para baixo. Mas não teve muito tempo para reclamar.

-Não, não, querida! É um evento formal! Não podemos deixá-la com roupa de líder de torcida! – e logo Sadie fez a saia de Rayvenne abaixar até o meio das canelas. – O problema são essas alças...por quê não um tomara-que-caia? – a loira mais alta apontou a varinha para o vestido de Rayvenne e logo as alças sumiram. A pequena se assustou abraçando-se a si mesma.

-Perai! Isso já é demais! – Rayvenne disse, mas novamente foi ignorada.

-E que tal uma tiara para acompanhar? - Kia perguntou. Sadie sorriu.

-Agora estamos pensando do mesmo jeito, xuxu! – Sadie disse – E eu acho que branco é neutro demais...

-Que tal preto? É mais sexy! – Kia disse e mudou as partes brancas do vestido de Rayvenne para preto. A loira menor arregalou os olhos.

-Mas o degrade em vermelho ficou mórbido! – Sadie disse – O que me diz em mudarmos pra dourado?

-Ótimo!Ótimo! – Kia disse – E vamos mudar essas vinhas para outra coisa! Que tal umas flores?

-Eu quero um corvo. – Rayvenne disse. – Se vamos mudar a estampa , que seja um corvo em dourado.

-Certo, você quem manda. – Kia disse e fez um corvo voando aparecer entre as vinhas.

-Ok...acabamos? Posso ir pra minha Sala Comunal agora? – Rayvenne perguntou. As duas garotas balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

-Ainda precisamos ver o que faremos com seu sapato e cabelo amanhã! – Sadie disse – Vamos! Vamos! Sente-se, xuxu!

* * *

O dia do Baile de Inverno chegou. Fred, George, Hannah, Ron, Harry e Hermione passaram o dia todo jogando guerra de bolas de neve. Rayvenne pôde assisti-los da Torre de Astronomia. Batendo 19:00, os grifinórios tiveram que voltar à Sala Comunal para se arrumarem para o baile. Rayvenne havia feito o mesmo, rumando à sua própria Sala Comunal.

Fred e George acabavam de vestir seus trajes à rigor. Dois blazers pretos exatamente iguais. Não eram exatamente a ultima moda, mas muito melhores que o traje de Ron. Fred sentou-se em cima de sua cama, Fredinho estava dormindo em cima do travesseiro. George parecia procurar algo em seu malão.

-Vinte pras oito ainda... – Fred disse suspirando. – Não quero ser um dos primeiros a descer...Vamos dar um tempo aqui antes...

-Concordo... – George respondeu. Ele garimpava um tanto desesperadamente o malão. Fred arqueou uma sobrancelha ruiva.

-O que você está fazendo? – Fred perguntou.

-Procurando isso aqui! – George respondeu mostrando um pequeno saco de pano com um laço como fecho. – Não devemos nunca sair despreparados. Ainda mais para um _baile._ Não acha?

-Com certeza... – Fred respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Bem pensado, George...

George abriu o saco despejando seu conteúdo na palma da mão: Várias bolinhas de diversas cores que não excediam o tamanho de bolinhas de gude. Ele entregou metade para o irmão e colocou a outra metade no bolso da calça.

-Alias, Fred... – George chamou-o com um sorriso maroto no rosto. – Quem você convidou pro baile?

-Ah, não te contei? – Fred disse colocando as próprias bolinhas no bolso. – Angelina!

O sorriso de George sumiu de seu rosto e foi substituído por uma expressão confusa.

-Mas e a Ray? – George perguntou. Fred deu de ombros.

-Não falo com ela faz um tempo. Mas provavelmente ela vai com o tal Chathomme, não? – Fred respondeu.

-Fred! Não me diga que você acreditou naquela Skeeter!? – George exclamou num tom incrédulo. Agora era a vez de Fred olhá-lo com uma expressão confusa.

-Não era meio óbvio? Ela tem passado tempo demais com aqueles dois! – Fred disse com o cenho franzido. – O que a Skeeter escreveu apenas confirmou o que nós presumíamos!

-O que _você _presumia! – George rebateu. – Ela não tem nada com o Chathomme! Na verdade, eu achei que _você _fosse convidá-la!

-E por quê _eu _a convidaria? – Fred perguntou. George suspirou.

-Ora talvez seja porque você _goste_ dela? – George disse. Fred abriu a boca para protestar, mas o irmão o cortou. – Cara, eu te conheço a mais tempo que a mamãe...Acha mesmo que conseguiria esconder uma coisa dessas do seu irmão?

-Mas da onde você tirou essa conclusão maluca? – Fred disse num tom zombeteiro. George deu as costas ao irmão suspirando.

-_Por quê não convidamos a Ray pra passar o Natal conosco? _– George disse imitando a voz do irmão. _– Com o cérebro que tem, a Ray conseguiria fazer essa poção num estalar de dedos! O dia está claro hoje,George! Vamos chamar a Ray pra um treino de Quadribol! Não posso agora, George...Preciso ir alimentar o Fredinho, se não a Ray me mata! Será que não conseguimos enfeitiçar Dumbledore pra ele colocar a Ray na Grifinória? Seria ótimo termos ela sempre aqui do que na Sala Comunal sonserina._

George voltou a encarar o irmão com um olhar desafiador no rosto. Fred apenas o encarava boquiaberto.

-Não precisa esconder essas coisas de mim, Fred. – George disse num tom calmo. – Ia acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde para nós dois. Nada muda entre nós... Você sabe que ainda continuaremos sendo os 'gêmeos Weasley'. A Geminialidades é uma prova disso...

Fred suspirou e se pôs a encarar o irmão. Um olhar melancólico no rosto.

-Então você sabia desde o começo... – Fred disse. – Que eu tinha medo de acabarmos nos afastando...?

-Sou seu irmão, cara... – George respondeu sorrindo. – Claro que sabia que o fato de eu estar começando a sair com Hannah te deixava com medo... Mas eu sabia que nem mesmo ela poderia ficar no nosso caminho, por isso segui em frente!

Fred começou a encarar os próprios sapatos. George sentou-se ao lado dele na cama.

-E você deveria fazer o mesmo com a Ray... – George murmurou. Fred suspirou.

-Tarde demais...Já convidei Angelina... – Fred respondeu encarando o irmão. – E provavelmente a Ray vai com algum aluno da Durmstrang...

-Nunca se sabe, Fred... – George murmurou dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão e se levantando logo depois. – Vamos! Angelina e Honey-Honey estão provavelmente nos esperando na Sala Comunal.

Fred balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e seguiu o irmão à porta. Antes que os gêmeos pudesse fechá-la atrás de si, Fredinho levantou a cabeça escamosa e os encarou.

-Quando os pais se divorciam, os filhos são os que mais sofrem – ele disse em sua vozinha rouca habitual e voltou a deitar a cabeça no travesseiro de Fred.

-Ora, cale essa boca, escamoso. – Fred disse entre os dentes fechando a porta com um pouco de força demais. George se segurou para não rir. Era engraçado ver como seu irmão era tão mais cabeça-quente que ele.

* * *

- Vai, Ray! – Kia disse impaciente – Sadie já saiu e o Kyle provavelmente já deve estar me esperando!

-Okay! Okay! – Rayvenne disse dando uma última olhada no espelho comprido à sua frente. Ela usava o vestido que sua avó havia mandado, só que totalmente transfigurado pelas amigas. Nos pés vestia um par de sapados de fivela(que outrora foram seus tênis) que lembravam a loira dos sapatos de uma das bonequinhas que ficavam na prateleira da casa de sua avó. Kia e Sadie aplicaram maquiagem leve na garota, mas deram ênfase ao rimel pois, de acordo com Sadie, Rayvenne possuía "cílios lindo e enormes, mas que eram disfarçados por serem loiros'. Sadie enfeitiçou o cabelo de Rayvenne tornando-o tão comprido que batiam no final de sua cintura, além de terem repartido-o de lado e deixado um pouco mais claro.

-No que me transformaram...? – Rayvenne murmurou suspirando. A loira logo alcançou Kia que já batia o pé no chão de impaciência.

-Já não era sem tempo! – a mestiça disse tomando o braço de Rayvenne e literalmente a arrastando para a saída da Sala Comunal da Corvinal. – O Kyle vai me matar! E se ele fizer isso, eu azaro você, Goldenwing!

* * *

Ao chegarem às portas ainda fechadas do Salão Principal, Kia logo correu em direção à um garoto de cabelos castanho-escuro e olhos da mesma cor, deixando Rayvenne completamente sozinha. A loira começou a olhar em volta à procura de qualquer pessoa conhecida que não estivesse acompanhada com um par. Logo avistou Christian encostado num canto perto de uma armadura. Ela parecia um tanto aflito, olhava pros lados freqüentemente. Rayvenne foi ao encontro do loiro.

-Ei, Chris... – Rayvenne disse acenando. O alto se assustou ao ouvir seu nome, mas se decepcionou um pouco ao ver que era Rayvenne.

-Olá, _Réyven_ – ele disse. – Acho _melhorr _nós _nón_ _andarrmos _juntos...

Rayvenne franziu o cenho, encarando Christian com uma cara de indignação.

-Não vai me dizer que você está com medo da Skeeter escrever mais alguma besteira sobre nós! – Rayvenne disse cruzando os braços. – Ou você acha mesmo que eu falei com você por interesse, e por isso agora você está me esnobando!?

-_Clarro _que _nón_, _Réyven_! – Christian respondeu. – Tenho medo do que elas podem _fazerr _à você!

Rayvenne olhou por trás de si, várias garotas a fuzilavam com o olhar. Provavelmente era por causa do artigo de Rita Skeeter.

-Mas então... – Rayvenne disse. – Conseguiu convidar quem queria?

-_Cón _licença... – uma voz atrás de Rayvenne disse. – Acho que este é o meu _parr._

Rayvenne se virou só para encarar Fleur DeLacour a encarando com olhar de desprezo.

-Vamos, Chris! – ela disse – Os _canpeoens _são aqueles que _liderram _a _primeirra _dança.

Fleur abraço o braço de Christian e empinou o nariz se afastando de Rayvenne. O loiro sorriu para a pequena sem dizer uma palavra e continuou sendo guiado pela francesa. Logo Rayvenne estava sozinha novamente.

-Mas eu disse que vocês estava linda, não disse, Honey-Honey? – uma voz horrivelmente familiar disse descendo às escadas.

-Mas não precisava falar nada do meu cabelo! – Hannah disse sem encarar George. – Uso-o como bem entender!

Rayvenne se desesperou. Não queria ser vista logo de cara sem par por Fred que provavelmente estaria junto à seu irmão e Hannah acompanhado por Angelina. Ela olhou pros lados e fez algo que acharia que nunca pudesse vir a fazer na vida.

-Oi, Sadie! Oi, Draco! – Rayvenne disse surpreendendo os outros dois loiros. Crabb e Goyle que pareciam estarem servindo de guarda-costas para Malfoy logo avançaram em Rayvenne, mas Malfoy fez sinal para que eles parassem.

-Oi, Ray! – Sadie disse. – O baile já vai começar. Onde está o seu par?

-O que você quer aqui, Goldenwing? – Draco disse friamente. Talvez ele tivesse ficado um tanto com o ego quebrado depois que Rayvenne praticamente berrou com ele.

-Eu nunca pedi nada a vocês... – Rayvenne murmurou. – Só, por favor, quebrem essa pra mim!

-Ahn..tá bom. – Sadie disse. Malfoy apenas encarou Rayvenne com um olhar de desgosto, mas não recusou sua companhia.

Rayvenne olhou de soslaio atrás de si, procurando pelos gêmeos e logo os viu. Hannah usava um vestido lilás claro de cetim. Havia pintado o cabelo da mesma cor para combinar. Fred estava perto deles, de braços dados com Angelina. Ele percebeu que Rayvenne o encarava fazendo com que a loira rapidamente desviasse o olhar. Ela viu que os capangas de Malfoy também pareciam não ter conseguido arrumar um par e logo entrelaçou o braço ao mais próximo de si. Ele se assustou com o comportamento da garota. Mas Rayvenne o fez ficar quieto.

-Apenas finja que sou seu par, por enquanto – Rayvenne murmurou para Crabb... ou Goyle. Ela nunca soube diferenciar os dois. – Pode ser?

A loira não recebeu uma resposta concreta, o garoto corpulento apenas continuou na mesma posição sem recusar o braço de Rayvenne. O que a loira interpretou como um 'ok'. Ela voltou a olhar para Fred que não a encarava mais, ele estava muito ocupado conversando com Angelina.

* * *

A sessão de valsa já havia terminado e agora parte balada do baile acontecia. Rayvenne havia tomado lugar na mesa em que Harry e Ron estavam sentados. Aparentemente eles estavam com o mesmo humor da loira, então não houve muitos problemas, já que nenhum deles estava com vontade de dançar. Hannah e George não haviam se sentado em momento algum desde o começo do baile, pelos menos, Rayvenne não os vira. Sadie e Draco também haviam sumido da vista da pequena. Os únicos que permaneciam no campo de visão de Rayvenne, mesmo havendo dezenas de alunos dançando perto deles, eram Angelina e Fred. Os dois pareciam alegres. Uma alegria que fez o estômago de Rayvenne revirar novamente. Ela levantou-se, chamando a atenção de Ron.

-Aonde vai? – o Weasley mais novo perguntou.

-Tomar um ar... a música está começando a me deixar desnorteada... – ela respondeu e voltou a rumar à saída do Salão Principal.

A loira saiu em meio à neve. Aproveitou que um feitiço para impedir que os ventos gelados passassem por Hogwarts havia sido conjurado para que os alunos de Beuxbatons e Durmstrang pudessem entrar no castelo sem problemas, para ir até o Lago Negro. Ela precisava se acalmar, não sabia que agüentar um baile nessas condições poderia ser tão desgastante. Estava quase chegando ao Lago quando viu uma luz esverdeada familiar. Sentado à beira do lago congelado, havia uma forma que lembrava um grande abutre sentado em frente à um feitiço de Fogo Grego.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rayvenne perguntou à figura sentada na neve e enrolada em seu pesado casaco de pele. Ele se surpreendeu.

-O que _você _está fazendo aqui? – Vincent rebateu. – Não era pra você estar no baile não?

-Não era pra você estar no navio, não? – Rayvenne rebateu de sentando em cima de uma rocha coberta de neve.

-Estava monótono, aí eu resolvi vir pra fora... – o moreno respondeu. Rayvenne notou que ele tinha uma garrafa de uma substância vermelha na mão. Havia apenas metade do conteúdo original.

-O que é isso? – Rayvenne perguntou olhando para a garrafa.

-Ah... é Sangue de Dragão – ele respondeu levantando a garrafa. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não de verdade... é só o nome da bebida. Ajuda a esquecer os problemas...

-Ahn... – Rayvenne não sabia o que responder. Nunca pensou que Vincent fosse um cara que bebia quando estava triste. Sempre achara muita burrice, mas no momento ela não estava na melhor forma de julgar. – Posso tomar um gole?

-Dificuldades pra ver o cara nos braços de outra? – ele perguntou entregando a garrafa à Rayvenne. A garota entornou a garrafa engolindo uma quantidade considerável do liquido. Uma sensação quente que lembrava o efeito da _Wolfsbane _passou pela garganta da pequena, só que era duas vezes mais forte.

-Pode-se dizer que sim... – a pequena respondeu devolvendo a garrafa ao moreno. Vincent suspirou.

-Toma aqui... – ele disse tirando o casaco de pele. – Vai acabar pegando um resfriado vestida desse jeito nesse frio...

-Obrigada... – Rayvenne respondeu tomando o casaco e o vestindo. Realmente, estava passando frio.

* * *

Fred e George sentaram-se exausto na mesa onde Harry e Ron se encontravam. Angelina havia se juntado a um grupo de amigas da Lufa-Lufa e Hannah resolveu ir buscar algo para beber.

-Ué... cadê a Ray? – George perguntou olhando em volta.

-Saiu, disse que a musica a estava incomodando... – Ron respondeu sem olhar para o irmão mais velho.

George olhou para o irmão gêmeo que retribuiu o olhar. Os dois se levantaram e rumaram em direção à porta.

-Aonde vocês vão? – Ron perguntou. Os gêmeos sorriram.

-Tomar um ar – eles disseram em uníssono.

* * *

Rayvenne e Vincent já não falavam nada com nada. A garrafa de Sangue de Dragão jazia vazia na neve. Os dois riam sem motivo algum. Ou pelo menos nenhum que Rayvenne lembrasse.

-Ah...faz tempo que eu não ria assim... – Rayvenne comentou olhando para o Lago.

-Eu também... – Vincent respondeu. – Nunca 'esqueci problemas'acompanhado antes, melhor fazer isso mais vezes...

Rayvenne estava a ponto de responder quando ouviu um estampido forte. Ela instintivamente fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los, se assustou. Uma substância liquida e vermelha recobria toa a extensão de neve onde ela e Vincent stava sentados. O moreno tinha essa substância por todo o cabelo e nas roupas. No começo, ela achou que fosse sangue. Mas logo se deu conta que também estava coberta daquela substância, mas que não sentia nenhuma dor.

Eram Dracnaes de Tinta. O item mais comum de qualquer loja de logros.

A loira se virou para identificar quem quer que tivesse aplicado a brincadeira e viu um ruivo jogando no ar e pegando de volta outras Dracnaes em sua mão. Ele parecia nervoso. Rayvenne se levantou derrubando o casaco de Vincent. Quantas coisas a mais ele tinha que estragar?

-WEASLEY! – ela bradou andando a passos firmes em direção ao ruivo. Ele não respondeu, apenas deu as costas e se pôs a correr em direção ao castelo. Rayvenne se pôs a correr atrás dele. Estava na hora de dizer algumas poucas e boas para um certo Weasley.

Ele adentrou o castelo e passou reto pelas portas do Salão Principal, Rayvenne estava em seu encalço. O castelo estava praticamente vazio, então não havia perigo de ninguém, além dos quadros e talvez de Snape que fazia rondas naquele momento ouvirem os passos apressados dos dois. Rayvenne estava se xingando mentalmente por ter esquecido de pegar sua varinha.

Fred não parou nem por um instante, ele continuava a subir as escadas passando de andar em andar. Rayvenne o seguia no mesmo ritmo. Talvez fosse a raiva que a impulsionava ou o vigor de um lobisomen que corria em suas veias, afinal era noite de lua cheia. Ela só sabia que tinha que acertar as contas com o ruivo ainda naquela noite.

Fred chegou à torre de Astronomia. Ele olhou pros lados desesperadamente, procurando uma saída. Em meio à sua raiva, nem pensou que chegaria a um beco sem saída. Ele se virou e encarou Rayvenne que estava ofegando.

-Por quê...? – ela disse ainda recuperando o fôlego. – Pra quê?... Por quê eu?... O que foi que eu te fiz?

Fred fez menção de responder, mas foi cortado por Rayvenne.

-Você não deveria estar aproveitando o Baile com a Angelina, não? – Rayvenne disse entre os dentes. – Tinha que vir destruir a única coisa boa que me aconteceu durante a noite toda?

-Você fica confraternizando com o inimigo! – Fred rosnou. – Onde já se viu? Um garoto da Durmstrang e um da Beuxbatons!

-Ora, me desculpe se nenhum aluno de Hogwarts se ofereceu para me fazer companhia! – ela contrapôs.

-Isso! Ponha mesmo a culpa nos alunos de Hogwarts! – Fred rebateu. – Por quê não foge logo com eles pra Durmstrang ou Beuxbatons? Tenho certeza que teriam uma vida brilhante fora daqui!

-Pro seu governo, Vince e Chris são apenas amigos!

-Ora, não pareceu apenas amizade do ângulo em que eu estava! E o que você estava fazendo usando o casaco dele?

-Ele me ofereceu! Estamos no _inverno, _é claro que eu estava sentindo frio!

-E você chama _isso _de amizade? Você nunca vestiu um casaco meu ou do George. E nós passamos muitos invernos juntos!

-Ele foi recusado pela garota de quem gosta não faz muito tempo! Eu só estava dando apoio moral! - Rayvenne estava começando a perder a calma. Ela elevava o tom de voz cada vez mais.

-Ah é? E por quê diabos ele iria procurar o _seu _apoio?

-Porque nós compartilhamos do mesmo problema! - Rayvenne parou de supetão. Talvez estivesse começando falar demais. Fred se surpreendeu por um segundo, mas logo retomou o olhar furioso.

-Ah é? Então por quê você não foi com esse garoto ao Baile? – Fred perguntou num tom irônico. Rayvenne cerrou os punhos com força.

-Porque... - Rayvenne fechou os olhos por um segundo. Logo em seguida ela os abriu fuzilando o ruivo com or orbes azuis de um modo que faria o Meteoro Chinês parecer um lagartinho. - PORQUE ELE CONVIDOU OUTRA GAROTA PRO BAILE AO INVÉS DA MELHOR AMIGA, TALVEZ? – ela bradou. Fred ficou sem reação. Estava surpreso, mas nenhuma palavra saia de sua boca. Rayvenne tampou a boca com uma das mãos. Agora definitivamente ela tinha falado demais. Ela deu as costas à Fred e se pôs a correr escada à baixo.

-Ray! – Fred chamou, mas Rayvenne não parou. Ela não ia parar tão cedo. Fred estava a alcançando, ela começou a descer dois degraus por vez, mas o ruivo continuava a se aproximar. Ela logo conseguiu chegar ao ultimo andar, tudo que tinha que fazer agora era correr para as masmorras. Ele não poderia entrar nas masmorras. Os sapatos de fivela batiam contra o chão de pedra ecoando por todo o lugar, Fred ainda estava em seu encalço. A porta da Sala Comunal não estava tão longe agora, ela já podia ver a pedra em formato de cobra que marcava o lugar. Mas de repente ela sentiu sua mão sendo puxada.

-Ray! – Fred disse. – Por favor, me escuta!

Rayvenne não queria saber de conversa, só sabia que estava realmente muito brava. Com o quê? Com tudo. Principalmente com seu descuido. Ela segurou a mão do gêmeo com a sua mão livre, o puxou para perto de si e meteu a joelhada mais forte que conseguiu direto na boca do estômago do ruivo. Ele caiu de joelhos no chão das masmorras largando a mão de Rayvenne. A loira não perdeu tempo e entrou na Sala Comunal Sonserina deixando um Fred tentando recuperar o fôlego no chão de pedras.

Ela suspirou aliviada. Ela andou até seu dormitório e praticamente colapsou na cama. Não sabia dizer se era por causa de tudo o que passou no dia, ou porque esquecera que tinha baixa resistência à álcool. Só sabe que sua mente foi invadida pelas mais homogêneas trevas. Apenas trevas.


	21. George's Plan

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 21

**George's Plan **_[Plano de George]_

* * *

O Natal passou, as ferias acabaram, o inverno se foi e a segunda tarefa se aproximava. Mas Rayvenne e Fred ainda não haviam trocado uma palavra sequer desde o Baile de Inverno. Era como se tivessem brigado novamente, mas desta fez nenhum atacava o outro com alguma brincadeira. Agiam apenas como se não se conhecessem.

A loira havia contado todo o acontecido para Vincent. Aparentemente, o moreno havia se tornado seu confessionário. Ele a escutara calado todo o tempo, apenas ponderando sobre suas palavras. Somente quando Rayvenne acabara de falar, é que o aluno de Durmstrang expressara sua opinião.

-Se ele não tem vindo falar com você, isso é mal. – Vincent disse. – Quero dizer... há duas possibilidades... Ou ele não compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que você e, por isso, não consegue mais falar com você por estar confuso... Ou ele sente o mesmo e só não sabe como dizer isso depois de tudo o que aconteceu... Só que as chances de acontecer a primeira sobre a segunda é de 3 contra 1... Normalmente, se a segunda fosse o caso, ele já teria dito alguma coisa mais cedo...

-É... – Rayvenne disse suspirando. – Foi o que eu imaginei...

-Vocês ainda podem retomar a amizade. – Vincent disse reparando no olhar melancólico da colega. – Mas isso depende da força de vontade dos dois e de quanto prezam a amizade de vocês. Afinal, você não deve nada a ele e ele não deve nada a você. Em lógica, vocês não precisam mais se falar...

A pessoa que mais estava sentindo os efeitos do Baile de Inverno era George. O ruivo estava começando a se irritar com a atitude do irmão. Fred não havia ficado melancólico como Rayvenne, continuava a trabalhar nas Geminialidades com George, continuava a fazer brincadeiras com todos e rir com o irmão depois. Só que algo estava faltando em Fred, e esse algo era o que incomodava George. Fred as vezes começava a olhar pro nada com o olhar caído, só saindo desse transe se alguém chamasse sua atenção, andava mais distraído que o normal.

-Fred! Eu e a Honey-Honey vamos até a cozinha roubar alguma coisa, o pessoal da Grifinória resolveu que vão começar um torneio de xadrez de bruxo! – George disse animadamente para o irmão que alimentava Fredinho restos de uma torta de caramelo. – Você vem conosco?

-Ahn...Acho que vou deixar pra próxima. Quero dormir cedo hoje... – Fred disse sem se virar pro irmão. Fredinho lambia os restos de caramelo dos beiços.

-Ah... Tá bom... – George disse decepcionado. – Boa noite...

George e Hannah andavam em direção à cozinha. A morena observava a quietude de George.

-Você está bem? – ela perguntou num tom preocupado.

-Tô ótimo! – George respondeu num tom mais nervoso que pretendia. Hannah franziu o cenho.

-Desculpe! Só estava querendo ajudar! – ela disse voltando a olhar para frente. George suspirou.

-Perdão, Honey-Honey... – ele disse colocando uma das mãos em cima do ombro de Hannah. – É o Fred... Ando meio preocupado com ele.

-Realmente... Quem raios dorme cedo numa _sexta à noite_? – Hannah comentou ironicamente. – Mas você não é o único, George... Até mesmo o Ron anda preocupado... Queria poder fazer alguma coisa... Mas não há nada que faça a Ray falar com o Fred!

-Depois da confissão dela... Acho que o mais certo seria Fred ir procurá-la... – George comentou.

-Não foi uma confissão! – Hannah corrigiu-o. – De acordo com Fred, ela disse que "o garoto de quem gosta convidou outra ao invés da melhor amiga". Podia ser tanto você ou o Lino também.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas... – George disse. – O Fred não tem medo de falar com ela, ele só não sabe ainda como abordar. Na primeira chance que tiver, ele vai conversar com ela sobre o assunto... Mas essa chance é o problema...

-Se pelo menos pudéssemos dar ao Fred essa chance... – Hannah disse pensativa. – Algo que Ray pudesse aceitar...Algum tipo de plano...

-Como uma brincadeira... – George murmurou para si mesmo e um largo sorriso maroto brotou em seu rosto. – Honey, acho que podemos deixar a noite de Xadrez de Bruxo para uma próxima vez... Temo um plano pra bolar...

* * *

-Se é pra ajudar o Fred, eu estou de acordo... – Ron disse colocando de lado o tabuleiro de Xadrez Bruxo. George e Hannah haviam convencido-os a ajudar a bolar o plano perfeito para fazer com que Fred e Rayvenne se entendessem.

-Ótimo! – George disse. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, e Lino estavam todos em volta de George, sentados cada um em uma poltrona de couro vermelho ou nas cadeiras de madeira. – Okay, alguma idéia?

-Bem...Sabemos que tudo que precisamos fazer é colocar os dois juntos e sozinhos para que possam conversar... – Hannah disse. – É bem simples...

-Simples... exceto pelo fato do _juntos sozinhos_. – Ron disse.

-Há várias salas de aula vazias por aqui... – Hermione disse. – Podíamos fazer com que os dois entrassem juntos e não saíssem sem que tenham resolvido suas diferenças...

-Não... Mesmo que trancassemos a porta da sala de aula, a Ray poderia simplesmente berrar por ajuda ou destruir a porta – Hannah disse. – E temos que lembrar que ela tem Vincent pra ajudar... E aliás, ela nunca concordaria em entrar numa sala de aula sozinha com Fred...

-A idéia de colocarmos os dois juntos em algum lugar é boa... – George comentou. – O problema mesmo seria convencê-los...

-Podemos pedir pra Ray que entre em uma sala vazia, como um favor... É só não contarmos à ela que Fred estará na Sala também – Lino disse.

-Eu poderia pedir para que ela fosse me ajudar a preparar poções para a Geminialidades! – George disse sorrindo. – Ela não daria mancada uma segunda vez... Não depois da briga! E depois fazemos Fred entrar e pronto!

-Quando Ray percebesse a presença de Fred, ela ainda poderia berrar por ajudar ou estourar a porta. Não adiantaria nada do mesmo jeito. – Hannah disse. – Precisamos colocá-la num lugar que ela não queira ou não possa sair de jeito nenhum...

-Por quê não fazemos isso à noite... ? – Harry comentou. – Pensem bem, mesmo que a colocássemos em alguma sala de aula vazia com Fred, ela não sairia berrando ou estourando a porta... não à noite.

-Brilhante! – George exclamou. – Perfeito! Temos tudo! Peço para a Ray me encontrar numa sala de aula vazia durante a noite para preparar poções ara a Geminialidades. Invento alguma desculpa para o Fred e o faço ir no meu lugar. Trancamos a porta e Rayvenne não poderá fazer nada! E pronto!

-Espere aí, Sherlock! – Hannah interveio. – Ainda temos o problema de Rayvenne não conseguir falar com o Fred! Digo... Fred pode vir pedindo mil perdões, a conversa nunca sairia daí. Precisamos de um meio de darmos a confiança necessária pra ela...

Hannah estava certa. Rayvenne poderia ser valente ou o que fosse. Quando se tratava desse tipo de assunto, era pior do que uma porta. Ela não saberia reagir, não conseguiria levar em frente. Ele precisava pensar em algo, algo que pudesse ajudá-la a ganhar confiança. De repente George sorriu. Um sorriso maroto típico dos gêmeos Weasley ao planejarem a brincadeira perfeita

-Acho que tenho a solução...

* * *

Era sábado de manhã, Rayvenne se dirigia para o Salão Principal como de costume. Pretendia passar o dia estudando com Vincent, afinal os N.O.M.s estavam se aproximando. Antes de entrar no Salão Principal, viu George encostado em uma parede. Ao vê-la, o ruivo sorriu e foi em sua direção.

-Bom dia, Ray! – ele saudou.

-Oi, George... – ela respondeu sem ânimo.

-Bom... Então... Você está com a noite livre? – ele perguntou. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Pretendia apenas dormir, por quê? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Veja bem... Eu e o Fred estamos meio atrasados com toda essa história de Geminialidades, sabe...? – ele disse. – Temos clientes já e eles estão ficando um tanto... _impacientes._

-E o que você quer que eu faça...? – Rayvenne perguntou levianamente. Não estava com vontade de conversar sobre a Gaminialidades numa manhã de sábado em que pretendia passar estudando.

-O Produto que está mais sendo requisitado é a poção do amor... – George disse. – E eu preciso de ajuda para prepará-la! E sabe... Hoje à noite seria o horário ideal...

-Ah... Bem... – Rayvenne não sabia o que responder. Ela teria que aceitar, afinal já tinha dado bolo nos dois da última vez. Mas trabalhar com Fred não parecia-lhe uma grande idéia.

-Não se preocupe, será só eu e você – George disse com um sorriso sereno. – Eu sei que as coisas não andam tão boas com você e o Fred...

-Ah... Então ok! Banheiro da Murta de Geme hoje à noite, então? – ela perguntou.

-Bem... Sabe... – George começou coçando a nuca. – A Murta tem começado a ficar nervosa com a presença masculina no banheiro... Semana passada ela fez o banheiro inundar para expulsar eu e Fred... Então, eu estava pensando em usar o banheiro masculino dos monitores, sabe?

-Ah sei... aquele com a banheira gigante? – Rayvenne disse. George assentiu com a cabeça.

-Ok! Te vejo hoje a noite, pode ser? – o ruivo disse adentrando o Salão Principal. Rayvenne entrou logo depois dele e foi se sentar com Vincent como de costume. Christian continuava bem longe do castelo, apesar de as fãns terem começado a parar de importuná-lo, ele ainda não se atrevia a entrar em Hogwarts.

-Certo, Ray. –Vincent disse. – Depois do café-da-manhã, nós começaremos com História da Magia. Depois nós vamos pra Runas Antigas. Almoçamos e dividimos a tarde entre Feitiços e Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Perfeito... – a loira disse servindo-se de suco de abóbora.

-Podemos estudar Poções à noite – Vincent comentou. – Podíamos ir para aquele banheiro que você falou... da Murta alguma coisa e preparar poções de nível N.O.M. . O que acha?

-Não dá... – Rayvenne disse. – Já tenho compromisso com um amigo.

-Quem... O ruivo? – Vincent perguntou olhando de esgoela para Fred que sentava com George, Hannah e Lino.

-Não, com o irmão dele... – Rayvenne respondeu.

* * *

Fred e George haviam passado a tarde toda fazendo experimentos para a Geminialidades. Depois de uma ou duas pequenas explosões, os dois finalmente decidiram parar. O sol já se punha no horizonte.

-Ei Fred... – George disse olhando para o semblante novamente distraído de Fred. – Está tão cansado quanto eu...?

-Não... – Fred respondeu – Estou pior...

George riu. Seu irmão continuava o mesmo, apesar de tudo.

-Fred... me promete uma coisa? – George disse deitando-se em sua cama.

-Fala... – Fred respondeu observando o irmão.

-Quando aparecer a primeira chance, fale com a Ray e resolva todos os problemas... pode ser? – ele disse. O irmão suspirou.

-É que eu pretendo fazer... – Fred respondeu. – É só aparecer a primeira chance...

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre os dois. O único som que se podia ouvir eram o das respirações de ambos.

-Sabe... Lembra daquele banheiro de monitores que Percy tanto se gabava ter acesso quando virou monitor? – George disse quebrando o silêncio e sorrindo marotamente.

-E como poderia me esquecer...? – Fred respondeu. – Percy não parava de sair por ai exibindo aquele distintivo nojento...

-Ouvi dizer que ali é ótimo lugar para descansar...

* * *

A noite caíra. Rayvenne andava com cuidado pelos corredores com o caldeirão e alguns ingredientes em mãos, o que era uma tarefa árdua, qualquer movimento brusco e aquilo tudo fazia um barulho infernalmente alto, deixando Rayvenne no risco de ser pega. Ela logo chegou na entrada do banheiro, um quadro cuja figura ela mal conseguia distinguir. Ela falou a senha e entrou com cuidado no banheiro. Ela olhou em volta, não havia nenhum sinal de George. Mas algo estava errado.

O ar dentro do banheiro estava bem mais quente que o do lado de fora... e estava úmido. Além disso, o banheiro estava cheirando estranhamente à perfume. Rayvenne deu de ombros, provavelmente o banheiro havia sido usado mais cedo e, dado a pouca ventilação, o cheiro e o vapor de água continuavam impregnados no local. Ela decidiu adentrar mais o aposento. Queria ver o quão grandiosa era a tal banheira que por anos ouviu Percy se gabar...

Ela adentrou e o que viu, bom. Era a banheira.

E ela estava cheia.

Com muito vapor saindo dela.

E muita espuma em toda sua extensão.

E com um Fred com as costas encostadas na extremidade da banheira, com os braços apoiados nas bordas, com os olhos verdes fechados e a cabeça apoiada em um dos braços.

Rayvenne se assustou soltado um pequeno gritinho. Fred abriu os olhos e se assustou da mesma forma.

-Ah...! R..Ray!

Ela rapidamente virou-se pro lado oposto, quase derrubando o caldeirão e os ingredientes no processo. Sentiu o rosto esquentando numa velocidade inacreditável. Achou que a cabeça derreteria a qualquer momento.

-D..D..D..Desc...Desculpe! – Rayvenne disse. – O George... ele... poções...e...ahn...

Rayvenne não conseguia formar nenhuma frase direito. O choque de ver Fred dentro de banheira e _em toda sua glória _havia sido muito grande. As bochechas da loira ainda ardiam.

-Eu... eu... eu saio! – ela disse correndo até o quadro por onde entrara. Ela disse a senha, mas o quadro não se mexeu. Rayvenne estranhou, mas achou que fosse porque dissera ainda gaguejando. A loira tentou de novo, mas novamente nada aconteceu. Ela sacou a varinha desesperadamente e bradou um feitiço, mas era inútil. O quadro não se movia. Ela pensou em destruí-lo, mas isso chamaria muita atenção.

-Nada bom, nada bom, nada bom! – ela murmurou para si mesma. – Por quê eu??

Fred continuava dentro da banheira, o rosto tão vermelho que fazia suas sardas todas sumirem. Estava infinitamente agradecido pela quantidade de bolhas ainda serem suficientes para cobrir toda a banheira. Assim pelo menos pode ter certeza de que Rayvenne não havia _visto-o_.

Rayvenne colocou as mãos sobre a cabeça. Estava presa dentro de um banheiro masculino com o cara de quem gosta, ele estava totalmente... Rayvenne não queria nem pensar. O que ela faria? Não tinha nada a ser feito! Puxaria assunto com Fred? Ah claro... brilhante "E aí, Fred! Tá boa a água?". Talvez a melhor coisa seria esperar por George.

-Hum... Ray? Algum problema... ? – O ruivo perguntou mandando uma grande onda de frio pela espinha de Rayvenne. Ela engoliu em seco.

-S..s..se eu te d..d..disser que n..não consi..consigo sair... ? – Rayvenne disse cerrando os punhos. Ela gostaria de estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali. Por quê ela tinha que aceitar a proposta de George?

-Quer ajuda...? – ele perguntou. Rayvenne balançou desesperadamente a cabeça em sinal negativo.

-Não precisa! Não precisa! – ela disse aflita – Daqui a pouco o George aparece e eu saio! Sabe, ele inventou de querer preparar poções aqui!

-Mas foi ele quem me disse pra vir... – Fred parou no meio da frase. É claro! George havia armado tudo aquilo! Rayvenne não podia sair porque George havia enfeitiçado o quadro. George havia convidado Rayvenne para fazer poções e George havia dito para ele vir tomar banho aqui. É claro... George queria que ele resolvesse tudo com Rayvenne. – Ray... não vire para cá nem por um instante agora, ok?

-Com toda a certeza! – ela disse. Rayvenne largou o caldeirão perto de si. Ela torcia a barra da blusa com as mãos. Ainda estava tentando formular algum meio de sair daquele lugar. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu o barulho de Fred saindo da água. De repente, a loira sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Ela se assustou e rapidamente virou para ver quem era.

Fred estava em pé bem próximo de Rayvenne. Ainda estava completamente sem roupa, salvo pela toalha em volta da cintura. A loira jurou que estava derretendo, seu corpo todo fervia de constrangimento. Ela não sabia se estava chocada, surpresa, indignada ou feliz. Só sabia que, se ele chegasse mais perto, ela morreria. Alias, ela explodiria.

-Q..q..q..q..? – Rayvenne não conseguia formular frase alguma. Fred a encarava com os orbes verdes de um modo sereno. O que deixou a loira um pouco mais calma.

-Ray... Desculpa... – ele murmurou. – Por tudo... Eu tenho sido um idiota...

Rayvenne não respondeu. Ela apenas fitava os orbes verdes do garoto. Ela sentia o hálito dele esfregando em suas narinas.

-No Baile de Inverno... quem... o garoto que deixou de te convidar... Era eu, não? – ele perguntou. Rayvenne engoliu em seco.

Certo. O garoto de quem você gosta faz 5 anos está seminu na sua frente pedindo para que você confesse seu amor por ele. De certa forma, Rayvenne conseguiu achar graça nisso.

Graça o suficiente para responder à pergunta do ruivo.

-Parabéns, gênio. Chegou à essa conclusão sozinho ou pediu ajuda? - Rayvenne disse num tom zombeteiro. Fred riu. – Mas... você está saindo com a Angelina...

-Fiz isso só porque achei que você estava saindo com o Chathomme ou o outro... – Fred disse sorrindo. – Na verdade... Ah, como eu vou dizer isso sem parecer patético?

-Apenas diga, não dá pra não parecer patético... – Rayvenne respondeu.

-Ah...Acho que o que eu quero dizer é que... eu gosto de você, Ray. – ele disse – Mas do que o normal, sabe? Ah... eu sou péssimo com palavras...

-Um cara só de toalha está dizendo que gosta de mim... – Rayvenne disse zombeteira. – Sabe o quanto você está parecendo um maníaco sexual nesse momento?

Fred riu. Rayvenne riu com ele. Logo os dois estavam gargalhando em meio ao banheiro masculino dos monitores.

Do lado de fora do banheiro, George sorria satisfeito. Seu planos sempre foram os melhores.


	22. Rayvenne Raiving RakeOff

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 22

**Rayvenne Raving Rake-Off **_[Plano de Grana-Fácil da Ray]_

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, mas já não fazia tanto frio. A neve já estava começando a derreter. Rayvenne corria escada acima em direção à Sala Comunal grifinória. Fazia décadas que ela não pagava uma visita à sala avermelhada. Claro que ela não subia por causa disso. Ela subia por outro motivo.

Ou por outra pessoa.

Ela logo chegou ao sétimo andar e entrou pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda. O lugar ainda estava vazio, salvo por uma ou duas almas que já desciam para o café-da-manhã. Rayvenne sentou-se na poltrona de frente à lareira. Tinha certeza de que os gêmeos e Hannah ainda não haviam descido, afinal, era domingo, então resolveu esperá-los.

-Pretendemos passar o dia trabalhando na Geminialidades – uma voz descendo as escadas disse.

-Fiquem à vontade! Eu tenho N.O.M.'s para quais estudar! – Hannah respondeu. – Ah! A Ray ta aí...

Rayvenne pulou do sofá e foi de encontro aos três. Nem percebera de como sentia falta desses momentos.

-Oi, povo! – ela disse sorrindo. Seus olhos logo correram até Fred. O ruivo sorria. Ele abriu os braços levemente e Rayvenne o abraçou aninhando a cabeça em seu peito, Fred a abraçou de volta. George e Hannah se entreolharam.

-Bom dia! – Rayvenne disse encarando o garoto.

-Bom dia, Ray. – Fred respondeu.

-Caramba... – Hannah comentou – Uma noite juntos e já assim?

-O que vocês fizeram no _banheiro _ontem à noite? – George pergunto zombeteiro. Rayvenne logo largou Fred. Sentiu o rosto esquentar.

-Na..não! Agente só conversou! – Rayvenne disse mexendo os braços desesperadamente. Fred riu atrás dela.

-Sei... o moleque pelado na sua frente e vocês só conversaram... – Hannah disse arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-É, Ray... – Fred disse abraçando-a por trás. – Pra quê negar a noite de ontem? Vai dizer que não foi bom pra você?

Rayvenne encarou o ruivo que a segurava. Ele lhe lançava um sorriso maroto.

-E por quê eu negaria uma noite tão maravilhosa...? – Rayvenne respondeu no mesmo tom zombeteiro tomando uma bochecha do ruivo com uma das mãos. Hannah revirou os olhos.

-É, ta bom... – Hannah disse. – Vamos ir tomar café-da-manhã antes que eu vomite...

* * *

Os meses passaram e a segunda tarefa chegou. Uma tarefa desafiadora que quase levou os participantes a morte, nada muito fora do comum. Rayvenne só começara a estranhar o comportamento dos gêmeos depois da segunda tarefa.

Os dois haviam passado o ano todo tendo conversinhas particulares que pareciam um tanto sérias. Vira e mexe os dois partiam para o corujal enviar uma carta de "assuntos pendentes urgentes", segundo eles. Mas os dois nunca contavam do que tais cartas se tratavam. Esse comportamento estranho só se intensificou depois da segunda tarefa. Rayvenne já estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Hannah também parecia não estar confortável com a situação.

Era uma tarde de sábado. A maioria dos alunos estava em Hogsmeade, o que deixava o castelo com um tremendo ar abandonado. Rayvenne estava na Sala Comunal grifinória estudando História da Magia com Hannah. Os gêmeos estavam, como de costume, escrevendo uma carta numa das mesinhas mais afastadas da sala. O barulho de os dois cochichando entre si e a pena arranhando o pergaminho já estava irritando a loira.

-Certo, Ray... – Hannah disse com o livro de História da Magia em mãos. – Qual era o nome do Ministro da Magia que criou a lei contra a exploração do trabalho de duendes em 1245?... Ray?

Rayvenne não estava mais prestando atenção no estudo, sua mente estava agora totalmente focalizada nos gêmeos e como o comportamento deles a estava irritando. Fred não havia nem ao menos contado a ela o que estava havendo!

-Será que dá pra vocês explicarem de uma vez por todas o que raios vocês estão fazendo? – Rayvenne disse num tom autoritário fechando o livro com força. Os gêmeos olharam-na surpresos.

-Já falamos, Ray! Não é nada... – George disse num sorriso pouco convincente.

-Tem a ver com as Geminialidades? – Hannah perguntou.

-Ahn... De certa forma... – Fred respondeu. Rayvenne se levantou indo até eles.

-Então eu tenho o direito de saber! Como diretora da seção de poções da Geminialidade! – Rayvenne disse apontando o dedo indicador ao nariz de Fred. O ruivo suspirou.

-Ok... ok... – Fred disse. – Ok, você lembra que nós dois fizemos uma aposta com Ludo Bagman na Copa Mundial de Quadribol?

-Apostamos com ele trinta e sete galeões, quinze sicles e três nuqes... – George disse. – Que a Irlanda ganharia, mas Viktor Krum pegaria o pomo...

-Então vocês ganharam a aposta! – Hannah disse animada. Mas os gêmeos não pareciam tão felizes.

-É, ganhamos...

-...Mas o Bagman ainda não nos pagou... – George terminou a fala do irmão. – Temos tentado recuperar o dinheiro fazendo apostas durante as tarefas do Tornei, mas elas não nos renderam tanto quanto esperávamos. Nem cobriu o dinheiro que demos ao Bagman!

-E esse dinheiro era toda a verba que tínhamos para as Geminialidades... – Fred disse voltando à escrever a carta.

-Estamos tentando conseguir contato com o Bagman desde o começo das aulas... Mas ele continua nos ignorando! – George comentou cruzando os braços e apoiando as costas na parede.

-Então estamos com falta de verba... – Rayvenne disse cruzando os braços. Estava pensativa. Ela se afastou dos gêmeos e Hannah, voltando a sentar-se no sofá de couro vermelho. Os gêmeos a acompanhavam com o olhar.

-Mas... – Hannah interveio. – Vocês não trouxeram alguns ingredientes com vocês...?

-Trouxemos o que conseguimos socar no malão sem a mamãe perceber... – George comentou desanimado. – Mas não é o suficiente nem o apropriado para criarmos e produzirmos produtos...

-Mas é o necessário para se fazer poções... – Rayvenne murmurou mais pra ela mesma do que pros outros três.

-Como é, Ray?

-É isso! – Rayvenne disse pulando do sofá e olhando para os outros três animadamente. – Vamos abrir a Geminialidades com o primeiro e único _Plano de Grana-Fácil da Ray_! Deixe que eu faça poções úteis e que o publico queira em grandes quantidades e já começaremos a vendê-las!

Rayvenne começou a andar de um lado a outro do assoalho de madeira. Hannah e os gêmeos a seguindo com o olhar.

-Nós só precisaríamos de uma quantidade absurda de frascos... Mas até poderíamos usar um feitiço de duplicação, afinal o frasco original e a duplicata, em essência, são a mesma coisa... Mas aí teríamos o problema dos ingredientes, afinal não podemos duplicar as características dos ingredientes... – Ela parou em frente à janela que dava para o Lago Negro. Um sorriso brotou em seus lábios. – Podemos conseguir nossos próprios ingredientes! Temos as fontes que precisamos! O Lago está cheio dos mais variados ingredientes! E temos também a Floresta...

-Ray... espera um pouco... – Hannah disse. – Acho que você está começando a sonhar muito alto...

-Está brincando? – George exclamou incrédulo. – Acho que essa foi a melhor idéia que ela já teve em 5 anos!

-É, uma idéia que pode colocar nós quatro em uma enrascada! – Hannah disse cruzando os braços. – E como você pretende ir pegar ingredientes na Floresta e no Lago, Ray? A floresta é extremamente perigosa! Assim como o lago! E pegar ingredientes no lago seria suicídio! Você precisaria mergulhar!

-Pro lago é só fazer como o Harry e usar guelricho. – Rayvenne respondeu levianamente. – E pra Floresta, temos Fredinho! Ele conseguiu dar conta de um Meteoro Chinês...

-Façam o que quiserem... – Hannah disse suspirando. George afagou seus cabelos coloridos.

-Relaxa, Honey. Acha mesmo que não planejaremos antes de começar tudo isso? – ele disse. Hannah se acalmou um pouco.

-Tem alguma sugestão de poção para fazermos, Ray? – Fred perguntou.

-Bem... Acabamos de passar pelo feriado de São Valentim... Mas sempre existem os desafortunados que não conseguiram a pessoa que desejam... Acho que deveríamos começar preparando um lote de Poções do Amor, mas pequeno. Devemos preparar um lote maior de Poção da Sagacidade por causa dos N.O.M.'s que estão chegando... Pros desesperados, sabe? – Rayvenne disse voltando a caminhar pela Sala Comunal. – E deveríamos deixar abertas encomendas... Claro que cobraremos mais caro por elas...

-Me diz de novo, por quê você tira O só em Poções mesmo? – Fred disse zombeteiro.

-Elementar, meu caro Weasley. – Rayvenne respondeu. – Por pura preguiça...

* * *

As semanas seguintes foram extremamente sobrecarregadas para Rayvenne e os gêmeos que a passaram quase que completamente no banheiro da Murta-Que-Geme. Os gêmeos concordaram em fazer a parte braçal do trabalho, afinal, Rayvenne precisava se concentrar nos N.O.M.s que estavam por vir. Eles aumentaram o tamanho dos caldeirões para que pudessem preparar maiores quantidades de poções e tomaram cuidado maior para que ninguém pudesse entrar no Banheiro da Murta.

Hannah ficou encarregada da propagação da notícia. Sua sorte, é que ela tinha contatos não só com alunos grifinórios, mas com alunos de todas as casas exceto Sonserina. Logo, a escola toda estava repleta de alunos fofocando sobre as poções dos Weasley.

-Ray, o que você acha? – Hannah disse entregando um folheto para Rayvenne com os dizeres:

_Poções da Geminialidades_

_Cansado de sempre ler livros de poções com receitas que você nunca viu na vida?_

_Cansado de ler seus efeitos miraculosos e não poder prepará-las?_

_Pois essa era acabou!_

_Venha já conhecer a linha de poções das Geminialidades Weasley!_

_Veja s poções em estoque ou faça o seu pedido!_

_Preparamos qualquer poção para você!_

_É só fazer o pedido que a poção fica pronta no ato!_

_Poções em Estoque:_

_Poção do Amor_

_Poção da Sagacidade_

_Tratar com Hannah Crossbound – Grifinória._

-Perfeito, Hanna! – Rayvenne disse. – Coloque isso no Quadro de Avisos da Grifinória!

-Pedi para alguns colegas meus colocarem no Quadro das Casas deles também! – Hannah disse. – E aqui estão os nossos primeiros pedidos! Já informei o George...

-Ótimo!

Era uma sexta-feira à noite quando o primeiro lote de Poção do Amor ficou pronto. Rayvenne, Fred e George estavam no Banheiro da Murta, como de costume. Os três estavam todos cobertos por manchas de ingredientes aqui e ali nas vestes, "marcas de trabalho", como costumava dizer vovô Goldenwing.

-Isso aí, conseguimos. – Rayvenne disse sentando-se no chão do banheiro. – Agora é só engarrafar tudo e está pronta pra vender...

-Ray... – Fred disse olhando para o líquido rosado. – Não seria mais seguro se nós testássemos?

-Não é realmente necessário... – Rayvenne disse. – Ela ficou exatamente com a aparência e consistência de uma Poção do Amor... Ta no livro!

-Assim mesmo, Ray... – George disse. – Não queremos nenhum aluno sendo mandado pra ala hospitalar por nossa causa...

-Certo certo... – Rayvenne disse suspirando. – Então, quem vai testar?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Ora essa... Você, Ray! –George disse.

-É, Ray... Você quem a preparou! – Fred disse.

-Não adiantaria nada eu testar! – Rayvenne disse. – A Poção do Amor funciona com o mesmo sistema de uma Poção Polissuco. Eu teria que colocar um pedacinho da pessoa por quem devo me apaixonar nela... No caso, eu colocaria um pedacinho do George...

-E por quê do George? – Fred perguntou. Rayvenne o encarou com um olhar incrédulo.

-Porque eu já sou... eu... eu já te... – Rayvenne gaguejou olhando pro chão. Ela pode sentir o sangue indo para suas bochechas. – Ah, você me entendeu!

Fred abriu um sorriso maroto e afagou os cabelos dourados de Rayvenne.

-De qualquer forma... Os DNAs de gêmeos uni vitelinos como vocês são muito parecidos... – Rayvenne disse. – É bem mais seguro que um de vocês testem a poção com o meu DNA.

-O George, então... – Fred disse. Era a vez de Rayvenne abrir um sorriso maroto.

-Ué... Por quê o George? – Rayvenne disse zombeteira. George se levantou.

-Vamos testar logo antes que um de vocês me faça vomitar... – ele disse pegando um frasco e o enchendo com o líquido rosado. – Ray, me vê um fio de cabelo...

-Aqui... – Rayvenne disse arrancando um fio de cabelo dourado e o entregando a George. O ruivo colocou o fui dentro da Poção que, ao ter contato com o líquido se tornou mais densa. George arqueou uma sobrancelha mas logo entornou o frasco bebendo do liquido rosado. Rayvenne e Fred o observavam enquanto George dava goles curtos. Logo ele terminou o conteúdo suspirando. No começo, ele se pôs a olhar para cima, com o semblante distante que lembrava Rayvenne do modo como Christian olhava.

-Erm... George? Como se sente? – Rayvenne perguntou quebrando o silêncio e George pareceu notar pela primeira vez que tinha companhia pelo susto que levou. Mas ele logo abriu um sorriso doce e se ajoelhou ao lado da loira.

-Ray... – ele disse numa voz suave tomando o rosto da loira com as mãos e aproximando seu rosto ao dela. Rayvenne se assustou e o empurrou para longe, mas George não pareceu de se incomodar.

-Uma criatura graciosa... – George murmurou. – Cabelos da cor do sol, olhos da cor do céu e pele da cor das nuvens...

-Certo, Fred. Ele está me assustando. Me passa o antídoto. – Rayvenne disse. Mas Fred não se mexeu.

-Que antídoto?


	23. A Quest and a Double Date

_N/A: Só um aviso: Leiam a fic "Snakebistes don't Hurt"da Lalis_. _É uma versão da "Soaring Black Bird"contada no ponto de vista da Sadie Cottonwealth. Recomendo, pois é muito boa. :)  
_

* * *

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 23

**A Quest and a Double Date**_ [Uma Busca e Um Encontro Duplo]_

* * *

-A Hannah não vai gostar nada nada… - Rayvenne disse enquanto folheava o livro de poções. Ela estava sentada na poltrona de couro avermelhado em frente à lareira da Sala Comunal grifinória. Fred estava sentado ao seu lado. Os dois haviam pedido para Ron e Harry manterem George no dormitório masculino do 6º ano.

-Nem me fale... – Fred respondeu suspirando.

-Aqui! – Rayvenne disse parando em uma página. – Certo... Não é uma poção muito complicada... Se começarmos a preparar agora, dá pra curar a paixonite do George ainda hoje! Aí evitamos problemas com a Hanna...

-Deixa eu ver o livro... – Fred disse. Rayvenne o entregou o livro.

-Raaaaay! Raaaa-aaaaaay! – a voz de George ecoou pela Sala Comunal. Rayvenne se assustou e pulou pra fora do sofá. Fred apontou para a cortina vermelha que cobria uma das janelas e Rayvenne logo correu para atrás dela. No segundo seguinte, George apareceu com um enorme sorriso no rosto com Harry e Ron em seu encalço.

-Desculpa, ele nos enganou... – Ron disse com as orelhas vermelhas. Fred apenas bufou.

-Onde está a Ray? – George perguntou animado. O efeito da poção ainda parecia estar bem forte.

-Ela acabou de sair... Parece que foi visitar o tal Vincent lá no navio da Durmstrang... –Fred respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro.

-Ah, certo... – George respondeu e dirigiu-se ao quadro da mulher gorda. Ron e Harry o seguiram.

-Ele já foi... – Fred disse ao ouvir o quadro rangendo de volta ao lugar. Rayvenne saiu detrás das cortinas aliviada.

-Precisamos fazer esse antídoto o mais rápido possível... – Rayvenne disse sentando-se.

-Bem, Ray... Nós temos um problema... – Fred disse. – Está faltando um dos ingredientes...

-Ai não... – Rayvenne disse suspirando. – E qual é?

-Pele de Ararambóia...

-Alguma chance de encontrar Ararambóia nas redondezas da Floresta? – Rayvenne perguntou num tom desanimado.

-Não... Ararambóias são encontradas apenas em florestas tropicais... – Fred respondeu no mesmo tom desanimado.

-Bem... tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar o efeito passar... – Rayvenne disse.

-E quanto tempo isso demora? – Fred perguntou.

-Depende da qualidade da poção... – Rayvenne respondeu. – Se ela não for bem preparada, cerca de algumas horas... Mas se ela for de boa qualidade, pode chegar a durar semanas...

-Maravilha! George apaixonado por você durante semanas! – Fred disse irônico. – Cara... Acho que vou acabar batendo no meu próprio irmão...

-Mas nada garante que vá durar semanas... – Rayvenne rebateu.

-É... a poção da aluna que só tira O em poções não é de boa qualidade... – Fred contrapôs ainda num tom irônico. – Se liga Ray...

-Vocês podem conseguir pele de Ararambóia... – uma voz vinda do pé da escada para o dormitório masculino disse. Fred e Rayvenne se viraram para ver quem era.

-Prossiga, Senhor Jordan... – Rayvenne disse um pouco mais animada. Lino sentou-se em frente aos dois. Fred também parecia mais animado.

-Pensem um pouco... – Lino disse. – Quem é a única pessoa em toda escola que poderia possuir todos os tipos de ingredientes possíveis e imagináveis?

-Snape! – Rayvenne disse estalando o dedo indicador com o polegar. – É claro... por quê não pensamos nisso antes? Só precisamos invadir o estoque particular dele e podemos pegar todo tipo de ingrediente!

-Jordan, eu sempre soube que havia uma mente brilhante ai dentro... – Fred disse se levantando. – Ray, vamos agora, o mais rápido possível!

-Certo, mas... Tem alguma idéia de onde é o estoque do Snape?

-Quinto andar, grande porta de madeira entre as tapeçaria de lua e de sol... – Lino disse se levantando e indo em direção ao retrato da mulher gorda.

-Você vai conosco? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Acha mesmo que eu ficaria de fora quando meus amigos estão numa fria? – Lino perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Fala sério, nem eu estou mais agüentando o George naquele estado... E olha que eu só passei 10 minutos com ele! Ele não para de falar de você, Ray...

-Vamos logo...

* * *

Os três desceram até o quinto andar fazendo menos barulho que conseguiam. Resolveram pegar o mapa do maroto de Harry só por precaução. Lino ia andando na frente guiando o caminho com Rayvenne e Fred logo atrás. Logo eles chegaram à grande porta de madeira entre as duas tapeçarias, uma que exibia um céu estrelado com uma meia lua bem no centro e a outra com um sol laranja num céu amarelado. Lino destrancou a porta que abriu num rangido quase inaudível, o que Rayvenne ficou extremamente agradecida. Os três entraram na saleta com cuidado para não esbarra em nada. Eles puseram-se a procurar a pele de Ararambóia, cada um olhando um lado diferente da sala.

-Achei! – Fred disse num sussurro levantando um vidrinho minúsculo.

-Ótimo... não precisamos de muito...- Rayvenne disse tomando o vidrinho de Fred. – Mas o Snape também não tem muito...

-Esvazia o vidro e coloque outro ingrediente dentro! Snape nunca vai perceber... – Fred sugeriu.

-Quando ele for usar pele de Ararambóia ele vai perceber com certeza, gênio! – Rayvenne contrapôs.

-Provavelmente vai achar que se enganou e colocou no vidro errado! Vai! Precisamos dar o fora daqui rápido! – Lino disse tomando o vidrinho de Rayvenne, o esvaziando e colocando uma substância amarelada que havia dentro de um pote perto deles no lugar de pele de Ararambóia.

-Ótimo! Temos tudo o que precisamos, vamos embora! – Fred disse.

Rayvenne e Lino concordaram e logo os três estavam fora da saleta. Mas antes que pudessem chegar à grande escadaria, Lino, que estava com o mapa do maroto, parou de supetão.

-Alerta de Filch... – ele sussurrou para Fred e Rayvenne. – Precisamos fazer um contorno! Por aqui!

Lino correu na direção oposta a que eles antes seguiam, Rayvenne e Fred correndo em seu encalço. Serem pegos por Filch não era exatamente o que Rayvenne pretendia, ainda mais com um George apaixonado por ela à solta. Lino seguiu por uma pequena escadaria que levaram os três direto pras masmorras. Os passos deles ecoavam pelo assoalho de pedra.

-Ela só pode estar aqui, Roniquinho! – uma voz horrivelmente familiar ecoou pelas paredes das masmorras fazendo Rayvenne brecar com tudo.

-Talvez não, George. Acho que ela já voltou para a nossa Sala Comunal! Vamos antes que o Filch nos pegue! – Ron disse. Lino pegou Rayvenne pelo pulso e a jogou no primeiro esconderijo que viu.

Um minúsculo armário de vassouras.

-Ai!

Rayvenne sentiu o pé batendo num balde virado para baixo e começou a perder o equilíbrio. Mas ela sentiu o pulso sendo tomado por uma mão forte, impedindo-a de cair. Ela ouviu a porta do armário fechar e logo depois apenas uma respiração descompassada que parecia estar em harmonia com a sua própria respiração descompassada.

-Lino! Você viu a Ray por aí? – Rayvenne ouviu George perguntando.

-Puxa, George! Ela acabou de entrar na própria Sala Comunal... Disse que estava com sono e que precisava levantar cedo pra estudar... – Lino respondeu.

-Ah... Certo... – George respondeu desapontado.

-Vamos subir pra nossa Sala Comunal ? – Lino disse. Sua voz se afastando. – Vamos, já fizemos barulho demais por aqui... Snape pode acabar aparecendo...

A voz do moreno ficava cada vez mais distante junto aos seus passos e aos de Harry, Ron e George. Rayvenne suspirou aliviada.

-Acho que já podemos sair... – Rayvenne se assustou com a proximidade da voz de Fred. Sabia que o pequeno armário de vassouras era apertado... Mas nem tanto.

-É... é... – Rayvenne respondeu num gaguejo. Agradecia infinitamente pela completa ausência de luz no armário, sabia que suas bochechas estavam em brasa.

Um silêncio momentâneo se instalou entre os dois. Nenhum dos dois se mexia. Tudo o que Rayvenne podia ouvir eram as batidas do próprio coração; estavam tão fortes que a loira jurava que Fred também podia escutá-las.

-E... Ei, Ray... – Fred cortou o silêncio num murmúrio nervoso.

-Fala...

-Eu posso te... Por quê agente não...?! – Fred disse engolindo em seco. O que só serviu pra deixar Rayvenne mais tensa. – Ah... Estamos... ahn... Juntos já faz um tempo, mas nós ainda não...

-Já entendi... – Rayvenne respondeu cortando o ruivo. – P...Pode...

-Ahn... Certo! – Fred respondeu num tom tenso e agora afobado. – Aí vou eu, heim!?

Rayvenne fechou os olhos com força e cerrou os punhos com mais força ainda. Não que isso ajudasse muito, o armário estava tão escuro que a loira tinha problemas em enxergar os fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam os olhos. Quantas vezes ela já havia sonhado com esse momento? Claro que ela nunca imaginara que aconteceria num lugar como o armário de vassouras das masmorras. Ela sentia a respiração do ruivo ficando cada vez mais perto de seu rosto. Ele parecia estar tão tenso quanto Rayvenne já que também se abstivera de encostar qualquer parte do corpo na pequena. A qualquer momento Rayvenne sabia que iria sentir os lábios de Fred nos próprios. Ainda não sabia como deveria reagir ou corresponder, mas a tensão estava travando a linha de raciocínio dela. O hálito do garoto estava tão perto agora que ela confundia com o próprio. Mas a sensação nunca chegou aos lábios da loira.

-Ai! – ela murmurou esfregando o olho. – Meu olho!

-Ah! Opa... – Fred murmurou. – D... Desculpe! Ta muito escuro! Não vejo nada...

Rayvenne não sabia o que exatamente havia acontecido, só sabia que algo havia a cutucado no olho. Provavelmente se tratava do nariz de Fred. Ela não o culpava, estava escuro demais e ele confundiu o caminho.

-Esquece... Mas cara, você me conhece à 5 anos e confundiu a minha altura a ponto de enfiar o nariz no meu olho...? – Rayvenne murmurou zombeteira .

-Pois é... esqueci que você continua sendo o mesmo mini-projeto de gente... – Fred respondeu no mesmo tom de zombaria.

De repente, um filete de luz vindo da porta do armário chamou a atenção dos dois. A porta havia sido aberta. Mas não havia ninguém do outro lado. Rayvenne estranhou, mas logo um miado inconfundível delatou quem havia aberto a porta.

-Madame Nora... – Fred murmurou aflito.

-Quer dizer que o Filch está por perto...

A gata miou mais alto. Rayvenne prendeu a respiração.

-Ela está chamando o Filch! – ela disse.

-Temos que dar o fora daqui! – Fred disse. – Voltar pras Salas Comunais...

-A sua fica no sétimo andar! É melhor nós dois irmos pra minha, que é aqui do lado...

Fred não conseguiu responder, Rayvenne já o puxava pelo pulso correndo em direção à Sala Comunal sonserina. A loira chutou a gata do caminho no processo que miou mais alto que antes.

-Madame Nora? – a voz de Filch ecoou pelas masmorras. Rayvenne apertou o passo. Ela logo viu a pedra em formato de cobra que marcava a entrada da própria sala comunal, disse a senha e logos os dois estava dentro da Sala Comunal sonserina ofegando feito loucos.

Rayvenne olhou em volta, o lugar estava deserto. Que horas deveriam ser também? Com certeza já era de madrugada.

-Certo... Ele já esta se afastando... – Fred disse com o ouvido encostado na porta da Sala Comunal. – E agora...?

-Agora nós damos um tempo aqui dentro... – ela respondeu. – O mapa ficou com o Lino... Não dá pra saber se ele vai ficar de guarda ai fora ou não... Afinal, eu machuquei a gata dele...

-Você quase matou a gata, isso sim... – Fred comentou.

-Ray? – uma voz disse assustando Rayvenne Fred. A loira logo identificou a pessoa que a chamara.

-Sadie? – Rayvenne disse. Sadie e Malfoy estavam sentados na poltrona de couro verde em frente à lareira apagada. Sadie acenava para ela, mas Malfoy parecia querer estrangulá-la pelo olhar que a lançou.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – a loira corvinal perguntou.

-Fugindo do Filch, o que mais? – Rayvenne disse suspirando. – E você?

-Só passando um tempo com o Draco! – o modo como Sadie disse isso fez com que Malfoy bufasse. – Já está tão tarde assim? Nem vi o tempo passar...

Fred e Rayvenne sentaram-se no sofá ao lado do sofá onde estavam Sadie e Draco. Sadie sorriu.

-Um encontro duplo sem marcarmos nada! – ela disse histericamente. – Que máximo!

Rayvenne fez a mesma careta de Draco Malfoy ao ouvir isso.

-Acho que é né... – Fred disse rindo.

-Aliás, Fred! Sobre aquelas poções de Sagacidade que estão à venda, tem um pessoal da Corvinal que está super interessado e... – Sadie começou a falar, mas Rayvenne parou de ouvir. O sono já estava tomando conta da mente da pequena. A ultima coisa que lembrou de ouvir foi Sadie dando risadinhas histéricas e Malfoy aborrecido dizendo alguma coisa.


	24. Number 12

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 24

**Number 12 **_[Número 12]_

* * *

Rayvenne corria por entre um labirinto de paredes e assoalho de pedras. Ela estava sendo perseguida por um gato gigante e uma raposa de pêlos bem alaranjados enquanto puxava uma outra raposa parecidíssima com a que a perseguia pela cauda. Ela sabia que tinha que escapar daqueles dois, mas não lembrava exatamente o porque. De repente o chão começou a subir e descer lentamente. Subia e descia, subia e descia e Rayvenne continuava correndo. E subia e descia e subia e descia e subia e descia.

Rayvenne abriu os olhos lentamente e com certa dificuldade. Ela ainda estava na Sala Comunal sonserina. Mas tinha algo errado. Ela não estava no dormitório... Estava numa poltrona que ficava ao lado da lareira. Ah sim, ela tinha fugido do Filch com Fred na noite passada e acabaram os dois na Sala Comunal sonserina. E tinham encontrado Malfoy e Sadie... De repente, algo embaixo de Rayvenne subiu e desceu lentamente. Ok, não algo. Mas alguém. Ela franziu o cenho.

-Mas você dorme, heim? – Fred disse zombeteiro. Rayvenne saiu rapidamente de cima dele.

-Nossa, desculpa! – ela disse. As bochechas em brasa. – Eu dormi em cima de você?

-Você tinha dormido encolhida na poltrona... Mas acabou virando pra cá no meio da noite. – ele respondeu rindo.

-No meio da noite? Que horas são? – Rayvenne perguntou. Não dava pra saber realmente se era dia ou noite nas masmorras.

-Acho que umas 10 horas... Por aí. – Fred respondeu. Rayvenne arregalou os olhos.

-Ai, por Merlim! O George! – Rayvenne exclamou saltando da poltrona. – A Hannah! Ela vai nos esganar! Precisamos ir preparar o antídoto já!

-A pele de Ararambóia ficou com Lino... – Fred disse. – Vamos. Precisamos passar na Sala Comunal grifinória e correr pro banheiro da Murta.

Apesar de tudo, o preparo do antídoto foi um sucesso. George, que antes continuava a querer avançar em Rayvenne, ao beber o antídoto, não se lembrava de nada que acontecera desde a noite passada. Hannah cuspia fogo pelas ventas. Mas Rayvenne não a culpava. Ficaria uma fera também caso Fred chegasse algum dia morrendo de amores por outra pessoa.

O plano de vendas de poções acabou dando mais certo do que se esperava. Mas logo depois de o primeiro lote ser vendido, Hannah achou melhor parar. Os ingredientes já haviam chego ao fim e Rayvenne concordou que era mais seguro parar de querer procurar por mais ingredientes.

O quinto ano de Rayvenne estava chegando ao fim. A terceira tarefa havia acabado de passar e com ela a noticia de que Voldemort havia voltado a ativa veio à tona. Cedric Diggory havia morrido no processo e Rayvenne não pôde deixar uma pontada de culpa lhe atravessar a mente. No começo daquele ano letivo, havia jurado querer matá-lo pelas coisas que seu pai havia dito à Harry. Apesar de todo esse alvoroço, os N.O.M.s não haviam sido cancelados. Rayvenne, Hannah, Sadie e Vincent tiveram que prestá-los e Rayvenne nunca se sentiu tão feliz na vida quanto no momento de acabar a ultima prova.

O ultimo dia letivo chegou e com ele a ida dos alunos da Durmstrang e Beuxbatons de volta aos seus países. Rayvenne havia se acostumado tanto com a presença de Vincent e Christian na escola que nunca pensara que se sentiria tão mal ao ter que se despedir dos dois. A escola estava um alvoroço só. Alunos e alunas se abraçando, chorando, desejando boa viagem aos colegas. Rayvenne teve muita dificuldade em conseguir identificar os amigos francês e búlgaro. Se não fosse pela altura de Christian, ela nunca os teria encontrado.

-Vince! Chris! – ela gritou em meio à multidão de garotas que cercava Christian. O alto sorriu e acenou ao vê-la. O moreno apenas a olhou e sorriu. Rayvenne se aproximou dos dois com um pouco de dificuldade .– Boa viagem pra vocês dois! E... Ahn... Obrigada por tudo, eu acho?

-Tchau, Ray... – Vincent disse colocando uma das mãos na cabeça de Rayvenne. – Se cuida...

-Se _prrecisarr _de alguma coisa, já sabe a _quén pedirr_! – Christian disse sorrindo. Rayvenne pulou abraçando os dois.

-O mesmo serve pra vocês, ouviram? – ela disse. – Não deixem de me escrever! Os dois!

-Tá certo... – Vincent disse. Ele logo desviou os olhos de Rayvenne, passando a observar algo por trás dos ombros da pequena. – É melhor você ir, tem um ruivo olhando pra cá e ele não parece nada amigável...

Rayvenne olhou para trás só para encontrar com um Fred encostado na parede de braços cruzados. George estava ao seu lado.

-É... Concordo... – Rayvenne disse se afastando dos dois e indo em direção aos gêmeos. Fred parecia incomodado enquanto que George parecia estar segurando o riso ao lado do irmão.

-Pronto? – Fred perguntou ríspido. Rayvenne revirou os olhos.

-Pronto! – ela respondeu.

-Então vamos andando... Precisamos arrumar as coisas pra voltarmos pra casa! – George disse. – Vou indo encontrar com a Honey, ok? Vejo vocês na Sala Comunal...

Rayvenne assentiu com a cabeça. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Fred a segurou pelo pulso com uma das mãos e tomou seu rosto com a outra e tudo que Rayvene pôde sentir depois foram um par de lábios pressionados firmemente contra os seus. Fred logo se afastou dela sorrindo marotamente. Ele olhava na direção de Vincent e Christian que os observavam. Os dois estrangeiros de entreolharam confusos. Fred suspirou vitorioso.

-Fred, mas o que raios...? – Rayvenne disse sentindo o rosto fervendo. Fred a encarou com o sorriso maroto ainda estampado em seu rosto.

-Temos que demarcar bem claramente o nosso território, pequeno gafanhoto. – ele disse e se pôs a correr em direção ao castelo. Rayvenne cerrou os punhos e se pôs a correr atrás dele.

-VOLTE JÁ AQUI, FREDERICK WEASLEY! – ela berrou. -VAMOS VER COM QUE CARA VOCÊ VAI FICAR QUANDO EU DEMARCAR O MEU TERRITÓRIO!

* * *

Rayvenne entrou em sue dormitório derrotada. Quando queria, Fred conseguia correr mais rápido que o bater de hélices de um Billywig. O dormitório estava vazio, sinal que os alunos sonserinos continuavam a dar seu adeus aos alunos estrangeiros. A garota se aproximou da própria cama e a primeira coisa que viu fora uma coruja de cor cinzenta empoleirada na madeira da cama atrás do travesseiro. A ave carregava um envelope branco no bico. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. A hora do correio chegar já havia passado faz tempo. A loira tomou a carta do bico da coruja cuidadosamente e leu:

"_Rayvenne Goldenwing, Hogwarts._

_Masmorras,Sala Comunal da Sonserina, dormitório feminino do 5º ano._

_6º cama da direita para a esquerda."_

Ela achou estranho receber uma carta naquele horário. E do que poderia se tratar? As notas do N.O.M.s? Não podia ser... Elas só iriam sair no final de agosto. Rayvenne deu de ombros e abriu o envelope mesmo assim.

"_Rayvenne_

_Dadas as novas circunstâncias, você não poderá voltar para a casa dos seus avós. Não se preocupe, não há nada de errado com eles. Eu estarei te esperando na estação King's Cross quando o trem de Hogwarts chegar. Darei mais informações quando nos encontrarmos._

_Lupin."_

Rayvenne franziu o cenho."Dadas as novas circunstâncias"? O que Lupin queria dizer com isso? Havia acontecido alguma coisa com seus avós? Não podia ser... Lupin havia deixado claro que não havia nada de errado com eles... Mas isso não queria dizer que não acontecera nada com a casa onde eles vivem ou algo assim. Rayvenne colocou a carta de volta no envelope e o fechou. A coruja já havia ido embora. Não tinha muita coisa a fazer que não fosse arrumar as malas para partir mais tarde.

* * *

-Então Lupin simplesmente não explicou nada a você? – Fred disse passando um baralho de Snap Explosivo de uma mão para outra. Ele, George e Rayvenne e Hannah partilhavam o mesmo compartimento de volta à estação Kings's Cross.

-Exatamente. – respondeu Rayvenne. Fredinho dormia encolhido em seu colo.

-E você vai simplesmente aceitar ir com ele numa boa? – Hannah perguntou incrédula. – Quero dizer, e se ao invés de Lupin não for alguém que tomou poção polissuco tentando te raptar?

-E quem raios ia querer raptar a Rayvenne? – George perguntou zombeteiro. Hannah apenas revirou os olhos.

-Não... A coruja era a dele mesmo... – Rayvenne disse. – É o Lupin, com certeza.

-E o que raios ele quis dizer com "dadas as circunstâncias"? – George perguntou.

-Talvez seja a volta de Você-sabe-quem... – Hannah disse num murmúrio. Rayvenne deu de ombros.

-É pode ser. – a loira disse levianamente. – Fred, vamos jogar Snap Explosivo ou não?

-Pode deixar, chefia.

Mas antes que os quatro pudessem começar a jogar, Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle passaram apressadamente pelo compartimento deles. Isso despertou a curiosidade dos gêmeos e de Rayvenne.

-Opa... Sinto cheiro de encrenca sonserina no ar... – Fred disse colocando o baralho no bolso. – O que acham de irmos dar uma olhada no que eles pretendem aprontar?

-Você leu os meus pensamentos! – George respondeu se levantando. – Gostariam de nos acompanhar, minhas donzelas?

-Eu vou ficar por aqui... Já passamos por muitas confusão pra uma vida toda só esse ano... – Hannah respondeu.

-Eu vou! – Rayvenne disse colocando o dragão gentilmente do lado e pulando do acento. Os gêmeos sorriram e abriram a porta do compartimento.

Logo os três estavam no encalço dos alunos sonserinos. Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle entraram num compartimento, Fred, George e Rayvenne chegaram mais perto para os ouvir.

-Você escolheu o lado perdedor, Potter! – Malfoy disse num tom arrogante. – Eu lhe avisei! Eu lhe disse que devia escolher com quem anda com mais cuidado, lembra? Quando nos encontramos no trem, no primeiro dia de Hogwarts? Eu lhe disse...

Rayvenne sentiu alguém lhe cutucando o braço. Ela se virou só para encarar Fred que fazia sinal com a varinha. Rayvenne assentiu com a cabeça e sacou a própria varinha do bolso.

-Bom, em segundo lugar, Diggory foi o pr... O segundo seguinte foi como se alguém tivesse explodido uma caixa de fogos na cabine. Cega pelo clarão de feitiços que voaram em todas as direções, surda pela série de estampidos, Rayvenne fechou os olhos com força e logo os abriu olhando para o chão.

Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle estavam caídos inconscientes à porta. Ela e os gêmeos estavam em pé, depois de cada um ter usado um feitiço diferente. E Não tinham sido os únicos a fazer isso, Harry, Ron e Hermione também estavam em pés e com as varinhas em mãos.

-Achamos que devíamos dar uma olhada no que os três iam aprontar. – disse Fred factualmente, pisando em cima de Goyle, no que foi imitado por George, que teve o cuidado de pisar em Malfoy e Rayvenne que por sua vez pisou em Crabb ao entrarem com o ruivo no compartimento.

-Que efeito interessante! – exclamou George, olhando para Crabb. – Foi você quem usou o Feitiço _Furnunculus_, Ray?

-Não, fui eu. – disse Harry.

-Que estranho! – disse George descontraído. – Eu usei o das Pernas-Bambas. Parece que não se deve misturar os dois. Brotaram pequenos tentáculos pela cara dele toda.

-Bem... É melhor não deixarmos os três aqui, eles não contribuem nada para a decoração... – disse Rayvenne cutucando a bochecha de Goyle, de onde uma pereba estranhamente peluda brotara, com a ponta da varinha.

Rony, Harry e George chutaram, rolaram e empurraram os inconscientes Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle – cada um com a aparência pior, dada a mistura dos feitiços com que tinham sido atingidos – até o corredor, depois voltaram para a cabine e fecharam a porta.

-Alguém topa um Snap Explosivo? – convidou Fred puxando o baralho.

-E a Hannah e o Fredinho? – Rayvenne perguntou colocando as mãos na cintura. Fred deu de ombros.

-Eu vou buscá-los. – George disse saindo do compartimento. Logo ele voltou com Fredinho sonolento nos braços e uma Hannah um tanto incomodada com a situação, mas ela logo se acalmou e eles se puseram a jogar Snap Explosivo.

Já estavam no meio da quinta partida quando Harry resolveu fazer a eles uma pergunta.

-Então, vão nos contar? – dirigiu-se ele a George. – Quem é que vocês estavam chantageando?

-Chantageando? – Rayvenne perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ah – disse George misteriosamente. – _Aquilo._

-É aquela história do por quê nós começarmos a vender poções, Ray... – Fred disse balançando a cabeça impaciente. – Mas vamos deixar pra lá. Não foi nada importante. Pelo menos a essa altura.

-Essa história de vocês começarem a vender poções do nada também foi estranha... – Ron comentou. – Quero dizer... E as Geminialidades? Os logros?

-As poções faziam parte das Geminiaidades, Roniquinho. – George respondeu com certo desdém na voz. – Mas esqueçam isso... Vamos continuar a jogar!

Mas Harry, Ron e Hermione continuaram insistindo e finalmente Fred falou:

-Está bem, está bem, se vocês querem mesmo saber... Era Ludo Bagman.

-Bagman? – disse Harry na mesma hora.

-É, é. Vocês se lembram da aposta que fizemos com ele na Copa Mundial de Quadribol? Que a Irlanda ia ganhar, mas Krum capturaria o pomo?

-Lembro – disseram Harry e Ron lentamente.

-Bom, o babaca nos pagou com aquele ouro mágico de _leprechaun_ . Aquele tipo que some depois de um tempo...

-E daí?

-E daí. – disse Fred impaciente – Desapareceu, Não é? Na manha seguinte tinha tudo sumido!

-Mas... Deve ter sido sem querer, não? – perguntou Hermione.

George riu muito amargurado.

-É, foi o que nós pensamos a princípio, Achamos que se escrevêssemos a ele e disséssemos que tinha havido um engano, eles nos pagaria direito. Mas nada feito. Nem deu bola para a nossa carta. Continuamos tentando falar com ele sobre isso em Hogwarts, mas estava sempre arranjando uma desculpa para se afastar de nós.

-No fim ele começou a engrossar. – comentou Fred. – Disse que éramos muito jovens para apostar em jogos de azar e que ele não ia nos dar nada.

-Então pedimos a ele que devolvesse o nosso dinheiro – disse George amarrando a cara.

-Não me diga que ele teve a coragem de recusar? – perguntou Hermione.

-Acertou na primeira – disse Fred.

-Mas eram todas as economias e vocês! – exclamou Rony.

-Me conta uma novidade... – disse George. – Foi então que contamos toda a situação para a Ray e ela teve a idéia de vender poções. Só que não conseguimos arrecadar nem metade daquilo que apostamos com o Bagman...

-E por quê não continuaram a vender poções? – Harry perguntou. – Quero dizer, se tivessem continuado poderiam ter arrecadado muito mais, não?

-Colega, conseguir ingredientes é um dilema, sabia? – Rayvenne disse. Fredinho bocejou em seu colo. – Apesar de termos nosso amiguinho escamoso aqui e a Floresta inteira para procurar, os ingredientes não eram suficientes...

Fred deu um profundo suspiro e começou a dar as cartas outra vez.

O resto da viagem foi bem agradável. A carta de Lupin até mesmo escapara dos pensamentos de Rayvenne. Logo o barulho e a confusão de sempre encheram os corredores do trem quando os alunos começaram a desembarcar. Ron, Hermione e Hannah lutaram para passar com as malas ao lado de Malfoy, Carbb e Goyle. Rayvenne pegou Fredinho nos braços e o fez ficar com o aspecto de um bichinho de pelúcia novamente. Lupin havia retornado aos seus pensamentos juntamente com a preocupação. A loira estava se preparando para sair da cabine com os gêmeos quando Harry os chamou.

-Fred, George, Ray, esperem aí.

Os três se viraram. Harry abriu o malão e tirou uma bolsa cheia de algo que titilava. Rayvenne logo identificou-a como sendo o prêmio em galeões do Torneio Tribruxo que o garoto vencera.

-Pra vocês – disse ele, e enfiou a bolsa nas mãos de George.

-Quê? – exclamou Fred, aparvalhado.

-Pra vocês. – repetiu Harry com firmeza. – Eu não quero.

-Harry... Seja o que for que você esteja tomando, diminua a dose. – Rayvenne falou. – Está te afetando seriamente...

-É, faça isso! – George disse empurrando a bolsa de volta ao garoto.

-Eu não estou dopado! Fiquem com ele e continuem inventando. É para a loja de logros.

-É... Ele bebeu. – disse Fred com assombro na voz.

-Escutem. – disse Harry decidido. – Se vocês não aceitarem eu vou jogar fora. Não quero o ouro e não preciso dele. Mas dar umas boas gargalhadas bem que ajudaria. Tenho a impressão de que vamos precisar delas mais do que de costume e não vai demorar muito.

-Harry... – disse Rayvenne tomando a bolsa das mãos de George e a balançando. – Deve ter uns mil galeões aqui!

-E tem. – disse Harry. – Pensem quantos Cremes de Canário vão poder fabricar.

-Nem em sonho... – Rayvenne murmurou. Fred e George riram.

-Só não contem à sua mãe onde arranjaram o ouro... Embora, pensando bem, ela talvez não esteja querendo tanto que vocês entrem para o Ministério...

-Não, espera aí, Harry... – começou Rayvenne, mas o garoto empunhou a varinha.

-Olhem. – disse rispidamente – Ou levam, ou azaro vocês. Conheço uma boas azarações agora. Mas me façam um favor, ok? Comprem uma roupas a rigor diferentes para Rony e digam que é presente de vocês.

Harry saiu da cabine apressadamente, antes que Rayvenne, Fred ou George pudessem dizer mais alguma coisa. Os três se entreolharam boquiaberto e logo sorriram.

-É, clones. Digam olá para as geminialidades!

* * *

Rayvenne descera do trem com o malão e Fredinho em mãos. Ela rapidamente se despedira dos gêmeos e se pôs a procurar Lupin na multidão. Ela logo avistou o semblante cansado do ex-professor entre pais e alunos que se reencontravam. Ele sorriu para ela e ela foi correndo a seu encontro. Eles não trocaram muitas palavras e logo saíram da estação. Lupin abriu a porta de um carro, um pequeno Kadet preto. Eles colocaram o malão de Rayvenne no porta-malas e entraram no carro. Lupin deu partida e, para o espanto de Rayvenne, o carro decolou.

-Aluguei de um pessoal do Ministério, já que você ainda não pode aparatar... – Lupin disse.

-Uau... – Rayvenne disse. Mas logo resolveu interrogar Lupin. – Professor, por quê eu não posso voltar para a casa dos meus avós?

-Tudo será explicado quando chegarmos ao nosso destino. – ele respondeu. Rayvenne apenas suspirou.

Eles voaram durante uma meia hora até Lupin pousar em uma rua com vários prédio iguais em volta. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. Os dois desceram do carro e retiraram o malão de Rayvenne do porta malas.

-Aqui... Leia isso. – Lupin entregara a Rayvenne um pedaço de pergaminho.

"_A sede da Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres"_

-Concentre-se no número 12. – Lupin disse. Rayvenne olhou para frente e viu dois prédio um ao lado do outro, de números respectivamente 11 e 13. Nenhum número 12. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha e se concentrou no número 12. De repente, exatamente entre os prédios 11 e 13 uma porta surgiu e bem em cima dela o número 13. Era como se um terceiro prédio tivesse inflado entre os número 11 e 13.

Rayvenne seguiu Lupin que carregava seu malão para dentro da novo prédio. Ela cruzou a soleira da porta e mergulhou numa escuridão profunda. Ela ouviu um assobio suave e em seguida candeeiros antiquados, a gás, ganharam vida ao longo das paredes lançando uma luz tênue e bruxuleante sobre o papel descascado e o tapete puído de um corredor longo e sombrio, em cujo teto refulgia um lustre coberto de teias de aranha e, nas paredes, quadros tortos e escurecidos pelo tempo.

-É essa a neta do Goldenwing, Remus? – uma voz rouca chamou a atenção de Rayvenne. A garota logo reconheceu-o por sendo Sirius Black.

-É ela mesmo, Sirius... – Lupin disse. Carregando seu malão. – Monstro já preparou o quarto dela?

-Esperem um pouco! O que é essa tal Ordem? – Rayvenne disse num tom ríspido. – E por quê eu fui trazida pra cá? O que está acontecendo?

Sirius e Remus se entreolharam um tanto preocupados. Lupin suspirou colocando a mão sobre os cabelos de Rayvenne.

-Rayvenne... Está na hora de saber o real motivo de você ter sido mandada para a Sonserina...


	25. Goldenwing Trio

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 25

**Goldenwing Trio **_[O Trio Goldenwing]_

* * *

Rayvenne estava sentada em uma das cadeiras da mesa da cozinha daquela enorme casa. De acordo com Lupin, aquela era a casa dos Black. Poderia estar aos pedaços mas ainda era habitável. Seu malão havia sido colocado e um dos quartos escada acima por um elfo doméstico de nariz vinculado chamado Mosntro. Ele não parecia tão obediente e cordial quanto a maioria dos elfos domésticos.

Sirius e Remus sentaram-se em frente à loira. Ela os encarava com o cenho franzido. Haviam dito sobre o verdadeiro motivo de ela estar na Sonserina. Mas não era por quê era audaciosa ou por quê seu avô tinha enfeitiçado o Chapéu Seletor em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts? Lupin suspirou e encarou Rayvenne com sua expressão cansada de sempre, mas ele sorriu.

-Certo, Ray... Qual pergunta você quer que seja respondida primeiro?

-Por quê eu não posso ir passar as férias de verão com os meus avós? – ela perguntou praticamente perfurando Lupin com o olhar.

-Ray... Já te disseram por quê você foi colocada na Sonserina, dentre as todas casas de Hogwarts? – Lupin perguntou seriamente.

-Porque meu avô enfeitiçou o Chapéu Seletor para poder escolher a própria casa?

-E você não achou estranho que um aluno do primeiro ano já sabia um feitiço tão complicado? Ou que tivera a coragem de enfeitiçar um artefato mágico tão precioso para a escola em seu primeiro dia? Hum? – Sirius perguntou no mesmo tom sério de Lupin. Rayvenne concordara, nunca havia pensado nisso.

-Seu avô fez uma amizade em seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts que digamos... Não lhe serviu muito bem.

-Como assim? – Rayvenne disse lentamente. Sirius suspirou.

-Seu avô fez amizade com Lord Voldemort. Coincidentemente, também era seu primeiro dia de Hogwarts! E um garoto como seu avô era, não demorou muito para se tornar íntimo dele.

-Meu avô? Mas meu avô nunca foi adepto à magia das trevas! – Rayvenne disse indignada.

-Mas era adepto a quebrar regras e fazer coisas excepcionais... Qualquer dono de loja de logros é assim, Rayvenne. – Lupin disse calmamente. – E aquela não foi a única de suas travessuras em Hogwarts com Voldemort.

-Seu avô e Voldemort eram como eu, Remus, Peter e James. Inseparáveis! – Sirius disse. – E foram assim até o fim de seus anos letivos...

-É mentira! – Rayvenne exclamou. – Meu avô nunca maltrataria pessoas inocentes como fez Voldemort! Ainda mais trouxas e nascidos trouxas! Ele se casou com uma trouxa!

-Sabemos! Mas seu avô nunca foi um Comensal da Morte... – Lupin disse. – Ele não tem a marca negra no braço.

-Quando saíram de Hogwarts, Voldemort respeitou o desejo de abrir uma loja de Logros de seu avô. Afinal, ele era o único verdadeiro amigo do lorde das trevas. – Sirius disse. – Tanto que, apesar de ter ido para Grifinória, eles continuaram a amizade. Sabe que muito do que Voldemort conquistou foi graças ao seu avô, não? Os feitiços que aprenderam juntos, as idas furtivas à área restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Seu avô era bem talentoso para magia negra também... E ótimo em poções.

-Quando o Lorde das Trevas ganhou poder, por vezes tentou recrutar seu avô. Mas ele recusou todas elas. Voldemort não o matou, apesar disso – Lupin disse. – Mas quando Voldemort se foi, seu avô não moveu um único músculo para ajudá-lo... Voldemort considera isso como traição... E agora que ele está de volta, vai querer tirar satisfações com seu avô...

-E espere só até ele ouvir que a neta do melhor amigo é bruxa, está na Sonserina e é extremamente audaciosa e quebra-regras, como seu avô foi. – Sirius disse. – Ele vai vir atrás de você, Goldenwing. Ah vai.

-Esperem um pouco... Ele vai matar o meu avô? – Rayvenne disse abismada. – Eu preciso estar lá para protegê-lo! E a minha avó também! Ainda mais por quê ela é trouxa!

-O que você acha que uma garota do quinto ano que acabou de prestar os Níveis Ordinários em Magia vai poder fazer contra o Lorde das Trevas, Rayvenne? – Lupin disse num tom sério.

-Assim mesmo... Ficar aqui sem fazer nada é errado, raios!

-Há aurores na casa de seu avô neste exato momento. – Lupin disse tentando tranqüilizá-la. – A melhor coisa a se fazer agora é ficar bem longe dele...

Rayvenne ouviu um grande estrondo vindo de algum lugar acima. Algo caindo com um baque surdo no assoalho de madeira. E logo depois dois pares de risadas. Risadas que fizeram a loira ter um repentino surto de nostalgia. Sirius bufou.

-Eles provavelmente estão atormentando o Bicuço de novo... É melhor eu ir parar os dois antes que eles acabem machucando-o de verdade...

Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. Lupin pareceu perceber a confusão da pequena.

-Você não era a única Goldenwing que precisávamos proteger...

-Quer dizer... Meus pais? – Rayvenne perguntou. Lupin riu.

-Seus pais não são bruxos, Ray... E além disso, aurores foram mandados para apagar a memória deles sobre o mundo bruxo... Além de mudarem os nomes deles. Por precaução, sabe? Eles pensam que são os Nightgale.

-Quer dizer que eles não se lembram de mim...? – Rayvenne perguntou num tom um tanto melancólico.

-Mas não se preocupe... Quando tudo isso terminar, eles terão a memória de volta!

De repente dois pares de pés desceram correndo até a cozinha. Dois garotos circularam a mesa sorrindo. Um era um palmo mais alto que Rayvenne e possuía cabelos curtos e desarrumados castanho escuros e olho igualmente castanho escuros. O outro, tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura de Rayvenne e possuía cabelos que iam até os ombros loiros escuro e olhos verdes. Ambos carregavam consigo uma pena cinzenta cada. Eles se jogaram para baixo da mesa rindo. Logo depois, um Sirius um tanto alterado entrou na cozinha ofegando.

-Vocês dois estão mortos...

-Calma, Sirius. Resolvamos isso depois... – Lupin disse. – É melhor que deixemos primeiro que se cumprimentem. Afinal, faz anos que não se vêem...

-Oi, Ray! – o de olhos verdes disse.

-Nossa! Você diminuiu? – o outro falou.

-Esses são Brendan e Johnathan Goldenwing, seus irmãos mais novos.

-Heim...?

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Rayvenne estava sentada em cima da cama do novo quarto. Ela descarregava as coisas do malão e as colocava num criado-mudo de aparência um tanto decadente. Ainda estava chocada com essa história de irmãos mais novos Brendan, o de olhos verdes e Johnathan, o de olhos castanhos. Irmãos mais novos que, por sinal, ela não se lembrava. Ela apenas se lembrava de ter vivido com os pais até os 10 anos e depois passar a morar com os avós. Não havia nenhum irmão mais novo no meu do caminho. Quanto mais dois. Apesar de que, a explicação que Lupin dera fazia sentido.

_-Vocês três eram muito unidos quando viviam com os pais... Mas seu avô começou a pressentir a volta de Voldemort... E o perigo que sua família corria com isso. Quando seus pais tiveram que viajar a negócios, eles levaram os dois com eles... E um feitiço de memória foi aplicado em cada um de vocês para que você não se lembrasse deles e vice e versa. Por precaução, sabe? Quero dizer... Se nem mesmo vocês se conhecessem, o Lorde das Trevas nunca conseguiria contatar um por meio do outro. Mas o feitiço que foi lançado em vocês é fraco e vai ir se desfazendo quanto mais tempo vocês passarem juntos agora._

Era uma história muito difícil de acreditar. Mas Rayvenne havia tido uma sensação de nostalgia ao ouvir a risada dos dois. Como se fosse uma melodia esquecida. E depois da história de seu avô e Voldemort terem sido amigos de infância, Rayvenne não duvidava de mais nada. Johnathan era 11 apenas meses mais velho que Brendan, o que fazia dos dois inseparáveis. Rayvenne era dois anos mais velha que Johnathan, mas nem por isso eles se intimidavam.

A loira fechou o malão. Sua cabeça girava com todas as novas informações e revelações que recebera. Um estampido atrás dela a tirou de seus devaneios. Ela olhou para trás rapidamente.

-Oi, Ray! – os gêmeos disseram em uníssono.

-Vocês...? Mas o que vocês...? Não era para vocês estarem n'A Toca?

-Papai faz parte da Ordem... Aí resolvemos ficar todos aqui na sede, por segurança, sabe? – George disse.

-E você faz o quê aqui, Ray? – Fred perguntou. Rayvenne suspirou.

-É uma história complicada…

Rayvenne contou tudo o que Lupin havia dito para ela no dia anterior. Se sentia um pouco culpada ao falar para os gêmeos que seu ídolo tinha vínculos com Voldemort, mas deixar de falar isso também parecia traição. Ela também lhes contou sobre os recém-descobertos irmãos.

-Ray, se você não estivesse aqui conosco e nós não tivéssemos visto os dois lá embaixo, eu diria que essa história é mentira... – Fred disse zombeteiro.

-Eu ainda não consegui engolir isso tudo direito! – Rayvenne rebateu.

-Bom... Então por enquanto você precisa passar mais tempo com seus irmãos pra poder recobrar as memórias com eles, certo? – George perguntou sentando-se na cama de Rayvenne. – Por quê não os convidamos pra uma partida de quadribol?

-Não dá... O Brendan morre de medo de altura...– Rayvenne disse suspirando. Os gêmeos se entreolharam.

-Ele te disse isso? – Fred perguntou.

-Na verdade... Não... – Rayvenne respondeu lentamente.

-Um dia com eles e você já se lembrou de seus medos... É, acho que em dois meses de convivência, vocês se lembram de tudo... – George disse.

-Talvez... Mas quanto tempo vocês dois vão ficar aqui? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-As férias todas! E passamos ontem no Beco Diagonal e fizemos umas compras pras Geminialidades.

-A família toda está lá embaixo! – Fred disse. – Vamos descer pra dar um "oi", ok?

E com um estampido, os dois garotos desapareceram. Rayvenne bufou.

-Só porque eles agora podem usar magia fora da escola, não quer dizer que eles precisam usá-la to tempo todo... – ela murmurou saindo do quarto. Seus irmãos riam por algum motivo no andar de baixo. Eles lançavam um para o outro um tipo de esfera de cor verde-musgo. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Rayvenne, pega! – Johnathan lançou-lhe a esfera e Rayvenne rapidamente pegou-a por instinto. Aquilo não era exatamente uma esfera. Era uma das cabeças encolhidas de elfo doméstico que serviam como enfeite na casa dos Black.

-Joga aqui pra mim! Pra mim! – Brendan disse chacoalhando os braços no ar. Rayvenne o fez, o garoto rebateu a cabeça com a mão e a lançou para Johnathan que, por sua vez, a desvio com uma cabeçada para Rayvenne. Rayvenne entendeu a brincadeira e desvio a cabeça novamente para Brendan com as costas da mão. Eles começaram a jogar a cabeça cada vez mais forte um para o outro, Rayvenne ria.

-O grande Johnathan cabeceia!

-A impetuosa Rayvenne espalma!

-E o destemido Brendan chuta!

Só que a cabeça não voou em direção a Johnathan. Ao invés disso, ela bateu com tudo numa das pernas de uma mesinha próxima, partindo-a no meio. A mesinha despencou no chão junto com todo o conteúdo de enfeites em cima dela. Logo toda a mansão ecoou com o barulho de vidro quebrando e um bando de cabeças encolhidas rolando. Os três se entreolharam e, quando parecia que Johnathan ia usar de sua tão famosa inteligência para proferir algum tipo de plano para arrumar toda a bagunça, ele gritou.

-CORRE, NEGADA!

Os três saíram em disparada escada acima ao mesmo tempo. Johnathan guiando o caminho. Eles entraram por uma porta no ultimo andar. Era o sótão. O lugar estava um breu graças às cortinas negras que cobriam a única janela do local. Johnathan sentou-se no chão de madeira, Rayvenne e Brendan o imitaram.

-Legal... E agora? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Agora agente espera! – Johnathan respondeu levianamente.

-Não era melhor agente ter arrumado aquilo tudo...? – Brendan perguntou.

-Erm... Verdade... Mas ia dar muito trabalho, já que agente não pode usar magia fora da escola... – Johnathan disse.

-Espera um pouco... Vocês são bruxos também? – Rayvenne perguntou abismada.

-É, ué.

-Entramos pra escola de magia das Américas, sabe? – Brendan disse. – Papai ficou meio desconcertado quando descobriu, mas resolveu deixar que nos matriculássemos...

-Você estuda em Hogwarts, né, Rayvenne? – Johnathan disse.

-É...

De repente um rosnado os tirou da conversa. Um barulho de garras batendo vagarosamente no assoalho. Os garotos se levantaram rapidamente.

-Uh-oh... Quarto errado! – Johnathan disse correndo para a porta, Brendan o seguiu. Rayvenne não entendeu , mas o barulho de algo batendo com força ao seu lado a fez imitar os dois. Johnathan fechou a porta do sótão com força assim que Rayvenne saiu. Mas os problemas dos três não acabavam por aí. Sirius subia a passos firmes as escadas. Aparentemente, ele havia descoberto o estrago feito pelos irmãos Goldenwing. Rayvenne puxou os dois pelo pulso e entrou correndo no primeiro quarto que viu. Ela fechou a porta calmamente atrás de si e colocou o ouvido na porta. Sirius havia passado reto pelo quarto. Rayvenne suspirou aliviada.

-Nossa. Balas sortidas? Que tipo de bruxo guarda balas sortidas consigo? – Johnathan falou tomando um saquinho de bolinhas coloridas bem familiares para Rayvenne. Ela olhou em volta e percebeu de quem era o quarto que os três entraram.

-Não comam não... É caramelo incha-língua! – ela advertiu. – Um dos produtos que os gêmeos estão inventando.

-Wow! Eles inventam doces? – Brendan perguntou.

-Produtos de loja de logros para ser mais exata... – Rayvenne respondeu.

-Mas não fomos nós, mãe! Juramos de pé junto! – uma voz vinda de algum lugar lá embaixo disse. Rayvenne a reconheceu imediatamente.

-NÃO QUERO SABER DE DESCULPAS! VOCÊS FICAM INVENTANDO ESSE PRODUTOS PERIGOSOS QUE ACABAM DESTRUINDO TUDO! SABE QUANTO CUSTA ANTIQUIDADES COMO ESSAS? UMA FORTUNA! NUNCA IAMOS CONSEGUIR PAGAR PARA SIRIUS! – A Sra. Weasley ralhava com os gêmeos. Rayvenne engoliu em seco.

-Molly, calma. Não é como se essa casa valesse algum valor para mim... Minha única preocupação é a segurança dos dois... – Sirius disse tentando acalmar a Sra. Weasley.

-Okay, gente. Fred e George estão levando a culpa por nós... – Rayvenne disse. Johnathan bufou indo até a porta.

-Vamos nos entregar, vai. É errado deixar com que eles se ferrem por nossa causa... – Johnatan disse. Brendan o seguiu.

Rayvenne sorriu. Seus irmãos sempre foram honestos...


	26. Double Trouble

_N/A: Menor capitulo até agora! E t_alve_z eu passe um tempo sem atualizar por causa das aulas... Tercei ano... Sabem como é, né

* * *

_

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 26

**Double Trouble**_ [Problemas em Dobro]_

* * *

Os dias na casa dos Black passaram-se voando. Cada dia que passava, mais aurores entravam e saiam da sede da Ordem. Ficar dentro daquela mansão escura e macabra não teria sido tão fácil sem a ajuda de seus irmãos e os gêmeos.

Rayvenne tentara dividir o tempo entre as duas duplas. Afinal, ela precisava recobrar as memórias que tinha com os irmãos, mas também precisava ajudar Fred e George com as geminialidades. Ela já avançara bastante com as memórias com os irmãos. Lembrara que os 3 costumavam passar o da todo jogando jogos eletrônicos trouxas. Nas férias de verão, sempre iam para o litoral passar uma semana com os pais. Lembrara também que Johnathan fora perseguido por um _bichon frise _aos 5 anos quando ele e Brendan jogavam bola na frente da casa.

Com a chegada dos Weasley, a casa dos Black começou a ficar Cada vez mais limpa. Por ter passado muito tempo vazia, a casa já havia criado verdadeiras colônias de fungos por todas as frestas. Hermione, que chegou logo depois, também ajudara bastante em deixar a casa mais "habitável". Brendan e Johnathan simplesmente conviviam com a sujeira numa boa. Em momento algum eles levantaram um dedo sequer para ajudar.

As reuniões da Ordem começaram a se tornar quase diárias. O fato de serem particulares irritava um pouco Rayvenne. Afinal de contas, seu avô e avó corriam perigo. Com certeza alguns daqueles aurores que tanto entravam e saiam da casa dos Black tinha informações sobre o velho casal Goldenwing. Foi por causa dessa indignação de Rayvnne que os gêmeos criaram um dispositivo de bisbilhotagem chamado "orelha extensível". Eram fios que lembravam pedaços de barbante cor de carne. Claro que não deu 3 dias, a Sra. Weasley descobriu-os bisbilhotando uma das reuniões e passou a jogar feitiços de imperturbabilidade na porta da cozinha.

Os irmãos de Rayvenne mostravam-se cada vez mais arteiros e audaciosos que a própria irmã. Os dois haviam aprendido um feitiço de tinta falsa. Eles usavam a varinhas como caneta e escreviam as maiores besteiras pelas paredes. Sumia depois de um tempo, mas deixava a Sra. Weasley furiosa. Da ultima vez, escreveram em letras garrafais por toda a parede de madeira do corredor de entrada "_MAS ISSO NÃO É UMA APOSTA... É UMA BOSTA!"_. Rayvenne não entendeu a piada. Mas só o fato de ter sido escrito num lugar sério como a Ordem, já era engraçado. Até os gêmeos já estavam pensando em adotá-los como irmãos mais novos ao invés de Ron.

As semanas passaram e o dia de regresso à escola estava cada vez mais perto. Harry teve um problema com o ministério, mas àquela altura já estava tudo resolvido. Rayvenn tinha tudo preparado. Malas prontas, livros em ordem, ingredientes, caldeirão. Tudo Ok. O que faltava mesmo?

-BRENDAN! JOHNATHAN! VOLTEM AQUI COM ESSAS CABEÇAS ENCOLHIDAS!

A é... O que fazer com seus irmãos.

Fazia um tempo que Rayvenne ficava imaginando o que aconteceria com seus irmãos. Afinal de contas, não é como se eles pudesse retornar aos Estados Unidos onde moravam desde o dia em que foram separadas dela. Seus pais não mais lembravam que tinham 3 filhos. Eles passariam o ano trancados na casa dos Black? E o que seria da educação dos dois?

-Ray, querida. Você é a única que consegue falar com esses dois. Por favor, peça para que devolvam as cabeças encolhidas e venham jantar. – A Sra. Weasley disse por uma fresta da porta do quarto de Rayvenne. A loira assentiu e foi atrás de seus irmãos. Não seria muito difícil encontrá-los. Qualquer lugar com vestígios de uma luta entre cabeças encolhidas delataria-os. Ela logo os achou escondidos em um vão embaixo das escadas.

-Brendan, Johnathan!

-O que você quer, Manôla? – Brendan respondeu.

-Guardem as cabeças que está na hora da janta!

Os dois não responderam. Apenas continuaram a fitar Rayvenne com olhar de peixe morto. Rayvenne revirou os olhos.

-Vai, dois! Essas cabeças devem ser mais velhas que nós três juntos! São artefatos que não deveríamos sequer encostar!

-Que boooom. – os dois disseram lentamente em uníssono fazendo a mesma cara de peixe morto.

-Obedeçam ou enveneno o suco de abóbora de vocês! – Rayvenne disse num falso tom autoritário. Foi o suficiente para os dois pararem de brincar.

-Ok, ok. Cansamos mesmo de zoar... – Johnathan disse saindo de debaixo da escada.

-É, amanhã já vamos ter que ir pra escola... – Brendan comentou imitando o irmão. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Vão voltar pros Estados Unidos?

-É! Isso aí, Champz. Voltar pro lugar de onde tivemos que fugir! – Brendan disse ironicamente. – Por quê, realmente, estivemos aqui sem sair uma única vez dessa mansão embolorada ao invés de passarmos o verão em árcades trouxas porque curtimos um fungo!

-Ô, Ray. Essa foi realmente estúpida...

-Aonde vocês vão estudar então...? – ela perguntou.

-Hogwarts, sua mula!

* * *

E de repente lá estava Rayvenne sentada na mesa de sua própria casa observando enquanto o chapéu seletor fazia suas escolhas. Brendan e Johnathan estavam entre os alunos do primeiro ano. Era cômico vê-los no meio de outras 15 crianças menores que eles. Mas eles não pareciam se importar com esse fato. Rayvenne havia reencontrado com todos seus amigos. Hannah havia passado as férias na casa dos tios. Segundo ela, ela havia mandado toneladas de cartas tanto para os gêmeos quanto para Rayvenne. Mas Os três explicaram que acabaram passando as férias todas praticamente isolados do mundo na casa dos Black. O cabelo da morena estava mais comprido e ela os tinha alisado completamente. Ela disse ter passados o verão praticando alguns feitiços novos no cabelo. E até mesmo algumas poções. Disse que depois anotaria todos eles e os daria aos gêmeos para que os usem nas Geminialidades. Era sempre divertido ver a reação de uma pessoa ao acordar e perceber que seu cabelo fora transfigurado em algo que lembrava arte moderna.

Outra coisa que incomodara Rayvenne era a quietude de Sadie. Todo começo de aulas, a garota se tornava a mais radiante e histérica do castelo. Naquele dia ela simplesmente não parecia tão radainte. Aliás, passara a viagem de ida a Hogwarts toda infurnada em um compartimento com apenas Kia Roswpawn, Charlies Dugford e uma garota da grifinória que estava no mesmo ano de Sadie, que possuía cabelos cacheados e castanho-escuro e era tão baixinha quanto Rayvenne, Olívia Cloverfield. Nada de Draco. Alias, o Malfoy também estava esquisito. Nem viera zombar dos Weasley ou de Rayvenne durante a viagem. Até mesmo na mesa da sonserina, ele parecia abatido.

-Outro Goldenwing? – o Chapéu Seletor bradou indignado. – Você vai para a mesma casa que a sua irmã! Sonserina!

Rayvenne suspirou. Era o que ela esperava mesmo.

-UM TERCEIRO GOLDENWING? SONSERINA!

Johnathan pulou do banquinho de madeira sorrindo marotamente. Ele e Brendan seguiram em direção a onde Rayvenne estava sentada. O Salão Principal estava em completo e total silêncio enquanto observava a dupla Goldenwing. Antes de sentar-se, Brendan deu uma boa olhada em volta e sorriu.

-Aê, Manôlada. Perderam alguma coisa ou eu sou só muito estonteante?

-É... – Hannah disse de seu assento ao lado de George. –Esses são definitivamente Goldenwings.

* * *

_GALEÕES DE GALEÕES_

_Sua mesa não está acompanhando suas saídas?_

_Gostaria de ganhar um extra?_

_Procure Fred e George Weasley,_

_Sala comunal da Grifinória,_

_Para trabalh_os_ simples, meio expediente e virtualmente indolores._

_(Lamentos informar que todo o trabalho será realizado por conta e risco do candidato.)_

_.  
_

-A melhor parte é do "virtualmente indolores". – Hannah comentou pregando o cartaz dos gêmeos no mural da Sala Comunal.

-É... Acho que eu não confiaria... Mas grana é grana! E precisamos de cobaias que não sejam nós mesmos... – Ryvenne respondeu.

-Fiquem na de vocês... Eu e o George testamos um dos nossos produtos em nós mesmos. Um que supostamente faria a pessoa ter um desmaio imediato e acordar só meia hora depois... Só que não saiu como esperamos e ao invés disso nasceram furúnculos nos... Bem...

-...Digamos que vai ser bem difícil treinar quadribol daqui pra frente...

-Furunculos? Onde? – Rayvenne disse ingenuamente examinando os rostos em estado perfeito dos gêmeos. Hannah suspirou.

-Típico de Rayvenne Goldewing...

-Pode deixar que hoje à noite eu mostro Ray... No nosso... _Momento íntimo_! – Fred disse num tom zombeteiro de falsa sedução. Rayvenne sentiu as bochechas subindo uns 3 ou 4 tons de vermelho.

-Ah... AH! Entendi... Nossa... Deve ser ruim e... EI! QUE HISTÓRIA DE MOMENTO INTIMO É ESSA, FREDERICK WEASLEY?

Mas antes que Rayvenne pudesse fazer qualquer coisa contra Fred, Rayvenne ouviu um grunhido muito familiar vindo do andar de cima. Do dormitório masculino.

-Vocês deixaram os meus irmãos subirem... ?

-Na verdade... Eles subiram por conta deles... – George respondeu.

-Ai, caramba... – Rayvenne disparou escada acima. Ao chegar no dormitório, viu Fredinho com os dentes amostra ameaçadoramente e Brendan e Johnathan tentando cutucá-lo com a varinha.

-Vai, Brendan! Na próxima, tenta enfiar a varinha no...

-O QUE VOCÊS DOIS ESTÃO FAZENDO? – Rayvenne berrou dando um soco no ombro de cada um de seus irmãos.

-Ah, ficamos entediados! – Brendan disse levianamente. – Ai resolvemos vir brincar com o Fredinho...

-Brincar ou tentar fazer um fio terra nele? – Fred perguntou numa meia risada.

-Essa não é uma má idéia!

-O caramba! Vamos ir pras Masmorras já! E vocês dois vêm comigo! – Rayvenne disse puxando os irmãos pelas vestes. Eles não lutaram contra. Apenas suspiram desanimados.

-E eu achava que eu tinha problemas com irmãos aprontões... – Ron que estava de passagem comentou. Ele tinha razão.


	27. The Chicken Coop

_N/A: Depois de brigar muito com esse capítulo, eu consegui espremer todos os O.C.s que eu queria. Sem mais delongas, enjoy!

* * *

_

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 27

**The Chicken Coop **_[O Galinheiro]_

* * *

Os dias seguintes foram assolados pela presença de Dolores Umbridge na escola. A mulher, que mais pareça uma sapa do que qualquer outra coisa, havia tomado o lugar antes ocupado pelo "falso Alastor Moody" (que depois descobriram se tratar de Bartô Crouch Jr.) e passava a inspecionar as aulas de todos os professores por Ordem do Ministério da Magia. E isso estava irritando todos os professores profundamente. Não pelo fato da inspeção em si, mas pelo jeito _nojentamente meigo _de questionar cada palavra que saiam de suas bocas.

Rayvenne até concordava com eles. Ela mal suportava ter 4 aulas semanais com a cara-de-sapo. Era _meiguice anfíbia _demais para pessoa só. Se é que aquilo pudesse ser chamado de pessoa.

As Geminialidades estavam fazendo mais sucesso do que nunca. Muitos dos produtos já haviam saído da fase de testes e estavam à venda. A notícia se espalhou pela escola mais rápido do que Rayvenne imaginava. E não eram apenas alunos grifinórios, eram alunos de todas as outras casa (exceto, é lógico, os sonserinos) que vinham fazer um pedido atrás do outro. Até mesmo Hannah que era famosa por seu senso de organização e liderança estava começando a se atrapalhar pela quantidade de alunos que vinham falar com ela.

O problema mesmo era como conseguir entregar todos os pedidos. Comércio na escola era estritamente proibido, Rayvenne, Hannah e os gêmeos sabiam disso. Mas as Geminialidades falavam mais alto e, por isso, eles faziam as entregas usando de toda a perícia ladina que haviam adquirido pelos seus anos em Hogwarts. Lino cuidava de montar os trajetos e as entregas eram feitos normalmente por Rayvenne, os gêmeos e até mesmo Johnathan e Brendan, que concordaram a ajudar desde que pudessem adquirir produtos gratuitamente. Valia a pena, já que os dois Goldenwing conseguiam ser mais furtivos do que ninguém. Pareciam verdadeiros ladrões fugitivos quando faziam entregas. Johnathan até mesmo assegurava-se de não deixar vestígios.

Foi numa dessas que um aluno da Lufa-Lufa fez um pedido para Hannah um tanto peculiar. Não pelo produto que pedira, mas pelo lugar que mandara entregar.

-Entreguem isso no Galinheiro, pode ser? – Gary Gardner, um garoto alto e corpulento de olhos verdes e cabelos castanhos, disse. Hannah piscou confusa.

-Desculpe... ?

-No Galinheiro! – Gary repetiu.

-Há um galinheiro em Hogwarts? – Rayvenne perguntou cruzando os braços e encarando o garoto Lufa-Lufa que era uns dois palmos mais alto que ela.

-Não é um galinheiro... É _O Galinheiro_... Vocês não conhecem? – Gary perguntou num certo tom surpreso. Rayvenne e Hannah balançaram a cabeça negativamente. – Certo... Quando tiverem o pedido pronto, venham falar comigo na mesa da Lufa-Lufa. Eu mostro o caminho.

Os gêmeos também não faziam idéia da existência de um "Galinheiro" na escola. Nem o próprio Mapa do Maroto mostrava lugar algum intitulado Galinheiro. De qualquer forma, eles terminaram o pedido e, num sábado durante o café-da-manhã, contataram Gary na mesa Lufa-Lufa que dissera para encontrá-lo do lado de fora da porta do castelo quando anoitecesse. Os quatros estranharam, mas concordaram mesmo assim.

A noite caiu. Rayvenne, Hannah e os gêmeos logo correram escadaria a baixo, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não emitir som algum. Filch estava cada vez mais atento desde que começaram com as Geminialidades. Os g6emeos disseram que provavelmente era pelo fato de que os alunos testavam seus produtos no zelador. Logo lá estavam eles do lado de fora do Saguão de Entrada. Gary estava encostado nas paredes do castelo com os braços cruzados. Estava acompanhado de outros dois garotos. Um era magro, moreno e usava óculos. Lembrava Rayvenne de uma coruja. O outro era oriental quase tão alto quanto Gary. Ao vê-los, Gary sorriu.

-Estes são Ivan Owlmind e Ethan Yamamoto – Gary disse. Os dois garotos acenaram com a cabeça num cumprimento. Rayvenne, Hannah e os gêmeos retribuíram. Os ruivos carregavam consigo um tonel cada com as encomendas.

-Bom... Vocês trouxeram tudo... – Ivan disse. – Vamos que o pessoal no Galinheiro já está esperando...

Os 4 assentiram. Gary foi no frente guiando o caminho com Ivan e Ethan atrás. Eles continuaram a andar apenas contornando o castelo, nunca se afastando das paredes. Eles continuaram a andar por mais uns cinco minutos até chegarem à duas estátuas uma ao lado da outra que estavam coladas na parede. A da esquerda era um corvo em cima de um pedestal. Ele tinha uma das asas abertas e parecia estar bloqueando a passagem. O outro era um texugo em pé sobre suas patas traseiras. Ele tinha uma das patas na parede, como se também quisesse bloquear passagem. A asa do corvo e a pata do texugo se tocavam, o que dava a impressão de haver um tipo de pacto entre ambos. Porém, nenhum dos dois parecia bloquear nada, visto que atrás da asa do corvo e da pata do texugo havia apenas parede sólida.

-A Joanna é uma figueira. – Gary disse. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. Mas logo depois um clique metálico a espantou.

O corvo e o texugo abaixavam sua asa e pata e, onde antes havia parede sólida, uma passagem apareceu. Ivan e Ethan entraram sem cerimônia. Gary fez sinal para que Rayvenne, Hannah e os gêmeos os seguissem e eles o fizeram.

O lugar não tinha muita coisa de especial. Ele ficava entre quatro altas paredes do castelo dando a sensação de estarem dentro de uma caixa. O chão era um gramado ralo onde, bem no meio, uma árvore até mais alta que as paredes se estendia. Haviam algumas mesas e cadeiras de madeira aqui e ali onde uns 20 alunos sentavam, conversando animadamente.

-Bem vindos ao Galinheiro! – Gary disse. Logo um garoto de cabelos castanho e olhos cor-de-mel que Rayvenne logo reconheceu como sendo Kyle Daredice veio ao encontro deles.

-Oi, pessoal! – Ele disse animadamente. – Primeira vez no Galinheiro? Ora essa, venham, venham! Vamos às apresentações!

-Ahn... Primeiro, onde deixamos isso aqui? – os gêmeos perguntaram. Kyle olhou por um instante. Mas logo sorriu novamente.

-Deixem os tonéis embaixo da Joanna!

-Onde?

-Da Joanna! – ele repetiu apontando para a grande árvore bem no meio do Galinheiro. – A propósito, ela é uma figueira!

Os gêmeos assentiram e foram colocar os tonéis na àrvore. Kyle pegou o pulso de Rayvenne e a puxou para onde os outros alunos estavam. Hannah revirou os olhos e os seguiu. Nunca fora muito com a cara de Kyle.

-Gente! Gente! – Kyle disse balançando os braços freneticamente no ar. – Pra quem não conhece, essas são Rayvenne Goldenwing e Hannah... ?

-Crossbound... – Hannah respondeu num tom entediado.

-Certo! Hannah Crossbound – ele repetiu. – Essa é a primeira vez delas no Galinheiro! Vamos fazê-las se sentirem em casa!

Logo, vários dos alunos ali presentes vieram ao encontro das duas. Todos pareciam ser apenas alunos corvinais e lufa-lufos. Apenas um ou outro garoto parecia grifinório. Mas não havia sinal de sonserinos, o que não surpreendera Rayvenne.

-Eu sou Faith Royalmaid! – uma garota mestiça de cabelos castanho-escuros disse sorrindo. – Essa aqui é minha irmã, Hope.

-Oi! – Hope disse. Ela era igualzinha à irmã, só que usava óculos de armação preta.

-Uau! Vocês são gêmeas? – Rayvenne perguntou. Hope fez cara de poucos amigos.

-NÃO somos gêmeas... – ela disse entre os dentes. – Eu sou dois anos mais nova!

-Liga não, é que as pessoas sempre confundem as duas, sabe? Ainda mais porque ambas estão na Lufa-Lufa! – uma garota chinesa magrela disse. – A propósito, eu sou Karin Chen! Corvinal!

-Nooooosssaa! Você é aquela goleira super hiper mega habilidosa da Sonserina, né? – uma garota tão magra quanto Karin disse num tom entusiasmado. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-claro que vinham até os ombros. – Nooooosssa! Você joga muuuiiittoooo! Meu nome é Sarah Copperclock! Primeira e únicaaa! Sou corvinal com orgulho! Woohoo!

-Êêêê, Copperclock! Já assustando as novatas? – um garoto magrelo de cabelos encaracolados castanho-escuro e uma barbicha rala no queixo disse. Ele usava óculos parecidíssimos com os de Hope. – Tudo bom? Eu sou Edward. Edward Awgrin. Lufa-Lufa.

-Prazer, gente! – Rayvenne disse um pouco sem jeito. Mas logo um tufo de cabelos loiro-escuro chamou sua atenção. Sentada na grama com as costas na parede estava Sadie. Ela levava um semblante melancólico no rosto. Charles Dugford, Kia Rosepawn e Olívia Cloverfield sentavam em volta dela. Eles pareciam tentar reconfortá-la. Hannah pareceu perceber a presença da loira corvinal e logo virou o rosto com ar de quem não a viu.

-Sadie? – Rayvenne perguntou se aproximando do grupinho. Todos viraram o rosto para a loirinha.

-Ah... Oi, Ray. – Sadie respondeu. Ela parecia estar com os olhos inchados.

-O que houve... ? – Rayvenne preguntou. Olívia levantou-se e puxou Rayvenne pelo pulso para longe do grupinho. Rayvenne não entendeu, mas a acompanhou. Logo Olívia parou num dos cantos do Galinheiro e encarou os orbes azuis de Rayvenne.

-O Draco terminou com a Sadie.

-Como... ?

-Draco Malfoy terminou com a Sadie! – Olívia repetiu

-Mas... Mas... Por quê?

-Não sabemos ainda... Ele simplesmente terminou sem mais nem menos! E... sei lá, Ray. A Sadie ta meio mal por causa disso... Não seria legal você ir falar com ela agora...

-E por quê eu não deveria falar com ela?

-Ray... Você é a pessoa que mais a faria lembrar do Draco nesse momento. E acho que lembrar dele talvez não seja realmente o que ela precise agora...

-Pode deixar que eu vou lá tirar satisfações com ele!

-Não, Ray! Não... Isso só pioraria as coisas. Deixe que os dois se resolvam!

-Mas você acabou de dizer que ele terminou com ela por nada! – Rayvenne retrucou indignada.

-É, mas ainda assim é melhor não nos intrometermos. Me prometa que você não vai brigar com o Malfoy!

-Está certo... – Rayvenne respondeu num suspiro.

-Ótimo. Eu vou lá voltar com a Sadie...

Ela deu meia volta e foi sentar-se com o grupinho novamente. Rayvenne deu de ombros. Os gêmeos e Hannah conversavam com outros dois alunos. Era uma garota de longos cabelos castanho-escuro e um garoto de pele bem alva e cabelos loiros. Eles estavam abraçados, provavelmente eram namorados. Rayvenne se aproximou deles. Hannah ria com algo que o loiro havia dito.

-Ei, povo... – Rayvenne disse.

-Ei, Ray! – George respondeu – Esses são Phillip Aisledoor e Satine O'Donnel. Ambos da Corvinal! Foram nossos primeiros clientes.

-Ah! Oi! – Rayvenne respondeu com um sorriso.

-Sua Poção da Sagacidade foi muito útil durante meus N.O.M.s ! – Phillip disse.

-Raaay! Vem aqui! – Kyle chamou. Rayvenne despediu-se brevemente de Satine e Phillip e foi ao encontro de Kyle.

O garoto corvinal estava acompanhado de uma orla de orientais, salvo um mais alto de cabelos castanhos e encaracolados.

-Diga, Kyle...

-Olha só! Esta aqui é Annety Dumpling! – ele disse apontando para uma garota oriental de cabelos que iam até um pouco acima dos ombros. Surpreendentemente, ela era um palmo mais baixa que Rayvenne. – Está é Yunna Soyhill – ele continuou, agora apontando para uma outra oriental de cabelos compridos, um palmo mais alta que Rayvenne – Esta é Halle Skylark - ele apontou para uma oriental de cabelos que iam até os ombros e óculos de armação fina – Mireille Tanenaka – Ele apontou para uma oriental miudinha de cabelos curtos e óculos de armação negra – E Arthur Little e Mihael Backbiter! – Ele apontou para os únicos garotos no círculo. Arthur também era oriental e era do mesmo tamanho de Rayvenne. Usava cabelo espetado. O outro, Mihael, era o garoto alto de cabelos encaracolados.

Rayvenne, os gêmeos e Hannah acabaram se dando incrivelmente bem com o pessoal galinheirense. Acabaram quase madrugando no Galinheiro. Só não o fizeram, pois Olívia Cloverfield decidiu que todos deveriam voltar ao castelo em prol de poder descansar para as aulas de segunda-feira. Ninguém reclamou, estavam todos cansados demais para isso.

Gary explicou para Rayvenne e Hanna a origem do galinheiro. Segundo ele, o lugar tinha sido planejado há muito tempo atrás quando um aluno corvinal e uma aluna lufa-lufa do 7º ano precisavam de algum lugar para treinar seus feitiços para os N.I.E.M's. Eles encontraram o espaço entre altas paredes ainda quando Joanna não passava de uma mudinha. Eles jogaram o feitiço para criar uma porta com senha em uma das paredes e conjuraram as duas estátuas para demarcar território apenas corvinal e lufa-lufa. Claro que pessoas de outras casas também eram bem-vindas, mas normalmente os grifinórios e sonserinos preferiam manter distância do lugar. Os sonserinos porque, naturalmente, classificavam os alunos corvinais e lufa-lufos como seres inferiores. Os grifinórios simplesmente porque muitos desconheciam a existência do Galinheiro.

- Mas... Por quê "Galinheiro"? – Rayvenne perguntou.

- Sabe... Por ser um local meio que desconhecido e escondido... Alguns alunos corvinais e lufa-lufos costumavam antigamente a namorar às escondidas embaixo da Joanna... E... O lugar acabou sendo apelidado de "Galinheiro".

Rayvenne e Hannah começaram a visitar o Galinheiro com certa freqüência. Não muito, apenas umas duas ou três vezes por semana. A descrição perfeita daquele lugar era 'uma grande familia'; todos estavam adeptos a ouvir o que todos tinham a dizer, e se davam bem, independente da casa. Parecia até mentira.

A coisa começou a complicar quando Filch começou a dar indícios de desconfiar sobre a existência de Fredinho. Estava acontecendo desde o ano anterior. Segundo Fred, quando Rayvenne e os gêmeos travaram a guerra por causa dos garotos de Durmstrang, Fredinho começou a sentir-se um tanto só. Ele começou a sair do castelo usando a janela do dormitório masculino indo visitar um par de cobras que estavam morando na cabana de Hagrid. As cobras pertenciam à Sadie e se chamavam _Brownie _e _Muffin_. Claro que Fred fez questão de zombar dos nomes das cobras. Pudera, até mesmo Rayvenne achava tais nomes um tanto... Infantis demais? Mas ela não podia falar muita coisa; o nome de seu dragão era _Fredinho_. De qualquer forma, alguns alunos haviam avistado Fredinho voando enquanto ia ou voltava da cabana de Hagrid. Alguns alunos _sonserinos_ e é claro que eles não perderam tempo e correram à contar a Filch. Por sorte, Filch só havia visto o drago negro ir para casa de Hagrid; não o vira voltando ao dormitório da Torre grifinória, portando ainda não sabia a quem ele pertencia.

Ainda.

Rayvenne e Fred proibiram o dragão de sair do dormitório. Principalmente agora com Umbridge revistando o colégio todo, Fredinho não podia ser descoberto de forma alguma. Sadie também parecia ter diminuído suas idas à Hagrid para ver as serpentes; ela também pressentia o perigo.

O inverno chegou. Novamente os campos de Hogwarts ficaram recobertos por uma grossa camada de neve. Harry, Ron e Hermione haviam marcado com uma grande quantidade de alunos grifinórios e alguns corvinais de se encontrarem no Cabeça de Javali. Segundo eles, era algo relacionado com Umbridge e Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas. Rayvene, Hannah, Fred, George e Lino andavam à passos apressados por entre a neve que chegaca até a metade de suas canelas. Abraçavam a si próprios com força, numa tentativa meia falha de se proteger do frio cortante. Logos chegaram ao Cabeça de Javali. Não era o estabelecimento mais bem arrumado de Hogsmeade, mas era aceitável. Haviam vários alunos grifinórios que Rayvenne conhecia e até alguns que ela não conhecia. Em frente à eles estavam Harry, Ron e Hermione. Harry parecia um tanto emburrado.

-Chegaram bem à tempo! – Hermione falou – Vamos! Sentem-se!

Eles obedeceram sem reclamar; o frio ainda pulsava sobre suas peles. Hermione começou um discurso de como não estavam sendo ensinados Defesa Contra às artes das trevas direito e como precisavam de um professor. Logo uma discussão sobre como Harry poderia dar um bom professor surgiu e como todos concordavam que ele adepto à tal. Rayvenne apenas ouvia. Estava numa situação de quase-dormindo. Era sábado, eram 10h da manhã e estava extremamente frio lá fora. Ela realmente estava se esforçando para não dormir pra valer. Se Fred não a cutucasse a cada 3 minutos, ela tinha certeza que já estaria no quinto sono. Mas uma pergunta feita por Hermione a fez despertat rapidamente.

-Precisamos de mais membros também... Mais alguém tem amigos não-sonserinos que podiam estar interessados?

Rayvenne levantou o braço vagarosamente.

-Temos um monte de _galinhas_ , serve?


	28. Choose Your Princess

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 28

**Choose your princess  
**

* * *

Rayvenne estava correndo em direção ao campo de Quadribol. O time havia marcado um primeiro encontro anual para discutirem as táticas de jogo naquele ano. O primeiro jogo da temporada seria contra a Lufa-Lufa, então o time não precisava se preocupar tanto. Mas eles não estavam se reunindo por causa disso. O problema era que no ano anterior, Flinch, o capitão e principal artilheiro do time, havia se formado e, portanto, o time precisava tanto de um novo jogador quanto de um novo capitão. A loira sabia que sua opinião de nada serviria para a decisão de ambos, mas precisava estar lá só para já ir se acostumando com o novo colega e capitão.

Ela entrou no vestiário como o de costume: atrasada e com nenhum membro da quipe sequer a cumprimentando. Mas havia algo diferente dessa vez. Não algo, mas alguém. Um garoto mais ou menos um palmo mais alto que Rayvenne com cabelos castanho escuros curtos e desgrenhados e um olhar inconfundivelmente brincalhão.

-Oi, Ray!

-O que raios você está fazendo aqui, Johnathan?

-Sue irmão se provou um excepcional artilheiro, Goldenwing... Resolvi colocá-lo no time. – Malfoy disse encarando Rayvenne com seu olhar frio e desdenhoso de sempre.

-E... Deixe-me adivinhar... Você foi escolhido como capitão, Malfoy... ?

-Algum problema com isso, Goldenwing?

-Além do fato de eu não gostar nenhum um pouco de ter uma cobra nojenta como capitã, nenhum, Malfoy...

-Veja lá como fala com seus superiores, Goldenwing.

-Quais superiores, Malfoy?

Malfoy bufou dando as costas para Rayvenne. Ele retomou a conversa que estava tendo com os outros membros do time. A loira teve vontade de perguntar sobre Sadie, mas teve que lutar contra essa vontade pelo bem da promessa que fizera a Olívia Cloverfield.

* * *

-Irmãos Goldenwing no time sonserino? E eu pensava que apenas os Weasley conseguiam realizar essa façanha! – Gary Gardner disse. Ele, Ivan, Ethan e Rayvenne estavam sentados embaixo de Joanna, a grande figueira no centro do Galinheiro. As aulas do dia haviam acabado de terminar e eles resolveram se juntar para fazer lição de casa.

-E o Malfoy na liderança do time vai ser um problema... – Ethan comentou – Flinch era um bom artilheiro... Mas não tinha nada na cabeça! O Malfoy pelo menos é inteligente...

-É o que veremos... – Rayvenne respondeu. – Aliás... Qual a formação do time de vocês, Gary?

-Bom... Eu sou o apanhador. – Gary respondeu. – Quero dizer... Fui nomeado apanhador esse ano. Mas não sei muito sobre o resto do time...

-O Gary aqui é um grande apanhador! – Ethan disse dando tapinhas no ombro do amigo mais alto – Ele e Cedric sempre treinavam juntos... Isso até o Cedric...

Ivan deu uma cotovelada leve no braço de Ethan como sinal para que parasse. Rayvenne estranhou um pouco, mas a expressão do rosto de Gary ao ouvir o nome de Cedric já dera a loira uma certa idéia do que se tratava.

-Mas... Você não me disse outro dia que era daltônico... ? – Rayvenne perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. Gary sorriu.

-Sou. – ele respondeu levianamente.

-Mas... Isso não acaba te debilitando ?

-Em teoria... – ele respondeu e voltou sua atenção ao rolo de pergaminho de História da Magia.

Rayvenne estranhou um pouco, mas deu de ombros. Sabia que não conseguiria arrancar mais informações de Gary tão cedo.

-De qualquer forma... Falaram com o resto do galinheiro sobre as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do Potter?

-O pessoal no geral gostou da idéia... – Ivan comentou. – A grande maioria decidiu que quer participar sim.

-Ótimo! Poderíamos usar o Galinheiro para dar as aulas!

Os três garotos se entreolharam por um instante.

-Ray... Você sabe que o Galinheiro não é exatamente o que podemos chamar de secreto, certo? – Gary falou.

-Os professores até desconhecem este lugar... Salvo apenas pela professora Sprout, mas os sonserinos todos sabem da existência do Galinheiro. – Ivan disse. – Eles apenas não se aproximam daqui porque, de acordo com eles, é uma área de gente ralé.

-Ah... Certo... Bom, então o Potter vai ter que se arrumar outro lugar pras aulas da AD. – Rayvenne disse fechando o livro de astronomia. – Vou indo nessa, pessoal. Combinei de me encontrar com os gêmeos e a Hannah na sala grifinória.

Rayvenne se despediu dos três garotos e se pos a rumar ao sétimo andar. Aquele ano estava se mostrando indubitavelmente estranho. Primeiro "descobrira" que possuía dois irmãos mais novos que agora estavam na mesma casa que ela, depois uma nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas com cara de sapa decide que os alunos não devem ser lecionados aulas práticas, então Harry, Ron e Hermione têm a brilhante idéia de formarem um grupo para estudar feitiços na pratica e secretamente, Malfoy é escolhido como capitão do time sonserino e seu irmão do meio, Johnathan, consegue a vaga como artilheiro principal. O que mais faltava acontecer?

Ah sim... Hannah e Sadie rindo feito duas loucas no sofá da Sala Comunal grifinória...

Espera aí... O quê??

Rayvenne entrou na sala comunal a passos vagarosos ainda fitando a cena boquiaberta. Sadie e Hannah mal se encaravam fazia um ano e umas semanas... O que raios levaria as duas a simplesmente recobrar a amizade tão subitamente? Sadie viu Rayvenne entrar e acenou para a loira menor alegremente.

-Oi, Ray! Adivinha quem não está mais brigada?

Rayvenne demorou um pouco para responder. Fred, George e Lino encontravam-se sentados numa das mesinhas de madeira perto da janela apenas observando a reação da pequena.

-Brownie e Muffin... – ela respondeu com um meio sorriso. Lino e os gêmeos começaram a rir; Hanna riu um pouco também... Mas apenas Sadie pareceu não ter gostado tanto da piada. Mas Rayvenne ignorou.

-A propósito, Ray – Hanna disse recuperando o fôlego – essa aqui é Gwendolyn Bradshaw.

Rayvenne olhou para o tapete no chão em frente a lareira e só então percebeu a presença de uma garota de cabelos castanhos compridos e olhos caramelo. Ela trajava as vestes com o mesmo símbolo de leão que Hannah e os gêmeos.

-Ah! Eu sou Rayvenne, Rayvenne Goldenwing! – a loira disse sorrindo – Mas pode me chamar de Ray!

-Pode me chamar de Gwen! – ela respondeu retribuindo o sorriso.

-Ei, que injustiça é essa? – George berrou do lugar onde estava.

-Da primeira vez que nos conhecemos, você achou ruim nós te chamarmos de "Ray"! – Fred completou.

-E vocês riram da minha cara quando eu chamei vocês de "clones"! – Rayvenne disse num falso tom de desafio. Sadie riu.

-Ray, Ray... Olha lá como fala com o futuro marido e cunhado! – ela disse. Estranhamente, não parecia histérica como o de costume.

-Afinal, o que raios levou vocês a finalmente resolverem fazer as pazes? – a loira menor indagou cruzando os braços.

-Sei lá... Já estamos no sexto ano! – Sadie falou – Não acho certo continuarmos com essa briguinha boba... Ainda mais com uma amiga como a Hannah...

-Verdade... Ainda mais agora com essa Umbridge nos oprimindo. – Hannah completou.

-Intriga da oposição! Foi por causa de muita "encheção de saco" por parte minha e do Fred! – George berrou fazendo Ray, Gwendolyn, Lino e Fred rirem e levando uma almofada na cabeça, lançada por Hannah.

-De qualquer forma... É até melhor assim. – Rayvenne disse suspirando.

-Alias, Ray... Você conhece o Gary Gardner da Lufa-Lufa? – Gwendolyn perguntou rindo. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Erm... Conheço... – Rayvenne respondeu. Hannah começou a rir.

-Ah, Gwen! Não vai começar com as perversões de novo!

-Eu, pervertida? Olha quem fala, dona "Hannah-ai-como-meu-Georgie-boy-é-gostoso!" – Gwen respondeu.

-Como é que é? – George perguntou numa meia risada lá de trás.

-Hannah, Hannah! O que você andou aprontando nesse um ano em que nós não nos falamos? – Sadie indagou zombeteira.

-Eu nunca disse isso, Bradshaw! – Hannah disse num estado entre o rindo e o berrando – E você aí atrás! Quer parar de ficar ouvindo a conversa alheia?

-Mas o que tem a ver perversões e o Gary? – Rayvenne perguntou. Gwendolyn, Hannah e Sadie se entreolharam e puseram-se a gargalhar. Rayvenne olhou para os garotos e eles pareciam tão confusos quanto ela.

-Não é com o Gary... É com o PAI do Gary! – Hannah disse ainda rindo.

-Não, Hannah! É com a FOICE DO PAI DO GARY! – Gwendolyn rebateu fazendo Sadie e Hannah gargalharem mais ainda.

-Ah, claro. Piada interna... – Rayvenne disse suspirando – Por quê eu não percebi logo?

* * *

-Pronto, Johnathan?

-Pronto, Brendan. No três... Um... Dois... Três!

Um estrondo que faria os pêlos do nariz de Snape empalidecerem encheu a sala comunal sonserina por um breve instante. O segundo seguinte fora seguido por berros dos mais diferentes tipos ecoando pelas paredes de pedra das masmorras e alunos trajando vestes pretas com detalhes em verde e prata cobertos dos pés à cabeça por uma substância gosmenta e mal cheirosa correndo para o mais longe que conseguiam da sala comunal.

-Certo... O que raios foi isso? – Rayvenne perguntou. Ela, Hannah, Sadie, Gwendolyn e Satine rumavam ao Salão Principal para o jantar.

-Hmm... Pelo cheiro, conjuraram um pântano lá dentro... – Gwendolyn comentou encarando uma terceiroanista sonserina com o cabelo coberto pela susbtância.

-Algum espertinho deve ter resolvido pregar uma peça nos sonserinos... – Satine comentou. A pouca cor de Rayvenne desapareceu de seu rosto.

-Brendan e Johnathan. – ela sussurrou e saiu em disparada às masmorras.

-Espera aí! Ray! – Hannah gritou, mas ela não parou.

Rayvenne teve que tomar cuidado com as poças de lodo que iam aumentando de tamanho ao passo que ela se aproximava da sala comunal. Ela parou em frente a porta, risadas horrivelmente familiares podiam ser ouvidas. Rayvenne abriu a porta com tudo, pulando uma densa poça de lodo enorme no processo. A sala comunal havia tomado a aparência de uma espécie de Pântano, salvo por algumas brechas por onde ainda era possível se enxergar frações das paredes de pedra. O chão estava recoberto por uma espessa camada de lama e lodo e em todo o teto os dizeres em letras garrafais_"MAS ISSO NÃO É UMA APOSTA... É UMA BOSTA!" _refulgiam em vermelho escarlate. Por fim, usando o candelabro de ferro preso ao teto como balanço estavam Brendan e Johnathan rindo a plenos pulmões. Cada vez que o candelabro chegava próximo a alguma das paredes, os dois rapidamente usavam a varinha para escrever besteiras com o feitiço de tinta falsa.

-Brendan! Johnathan! – Rayvenne os chamou lutando para não rir junto aos irmãos – Como vocês fizeram isso?

-Ah! Oi, Ray! – Johnathan bradou ainda rindo.

-Fred e George precisavam de alguém para testar o pântano portátil deles... – Brendan disse – e acabamos nos oferecendo! Íamos te chamar, mas aí teríamos que dividir a recompensa com você!

-E vocês não dividiram alguns galeõezinhos com a sua irmãzinha querida? – Rayvenne perguntou de um jeito debochado. Os dois Goldenwing se entreolharam antes de responder em uníssono.

-Não.

-Ok... De qualquer forma, é melhor vocês sumirem daqui! – Rayvenne disse – Se o Sevy aparecer aqui, vocês estarão encrencados!

-Não se preocupe, Ray! – Johnathan disse sorrindo – Deixamos uma surpresinha pra ele na sala dele... Vai deixá-lo ocupado por umas boas duas horas!

-E o Filch? – ela rebateu.

-Foi com o Hagrid à Travessa do Tranco comprar remédio para alguma peste ou algo assim... – Brendan disse – Passará o dia todo fora!

-A propósito, Ray... – Johnathan disse – Te avisaram sobre a festa de Halloween do pessoal do Galinheiro, né?

-Como é... ?

-É! Todo ano eles dão uma festa no Galinheiro, pelo que nos contaram. – Brendan completou – Vai ser essa sexta por volta de umas sete ou oito da noite!

-Ahn... Certo... Eu vejo com o resto do pessoal... – Rayvenne respondeu – Quanto a vocês, é melhor já irem pensando em sumir daqui antes que alguém os veja.

-Certo, certo. De qualquer forma, diga ao Fred e ao George que o Pântano Portátil deles está com defeito! – Johnathan comentou. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Onde raios está defeituoso esse treco? – ela indagou olhando em volta – Pra mim está em perfeito estado!

-Claro que não, Ray! Isso qui mais parece um Manguezal do que um Pântano! – Bredan rebateu – Olha direito!

-Ah... Tá legal... Eu falo pra eles... – Rayvenne disse dando as costas aos irmãos e indo em direção à saída. Quando aqueles dois metiam uma idéia na cabeça, não havia ser humano vivo que conseguia tirar.

* * *

-Festa de Halloween? – Hannah perguntou – Por quê ninguém nunca me avisa essas coisas?

Hannah, Sadie, Satine, Rayvenne e Gwendolyn estavam sentadas na mesa comunal Grifinória. O salão ainda estava meio vazio devido a falta de sonserinos, agora todos presos na ala hospitalar graças a brincadeira dos irmão Goldenwing.

-Acabei de ficar sabendo também, calhordas! – Rayvenne rebateu.

-Ah... A gente acabou esquecendo de falar com vocês... Foi mal! – Satine comentou – Vai sera s sete e meia da noite no Galinheiro e... Ah, sim! Vestidos a caráter!

-Tá brincando, né? – Rayvenne disse num meio suspiro.

-Tá brincando o quê? Vai ser muito cabeça! – Gwendolyn comentou.

-Alguém já avisou os gêmeos? – Hannah perguntou.

-Daqui a pouco eles estão aqui e nós falamos com eles... – Sadie comentou.

-Precisamos bolar umas fantasias legais! – Gwendolyn comentou animada – E se a gente combinasse todo mundo de ir de uma coisa só? Tipo... Tipo... Ingredientes de uma poção ou algo parecido!

-Que tal personagens de alguma história? – Sadie comentou – Tipo... Eu não sei... Dos Contos de Beedle, o Bardo?

-Boa, Sadie! Mas qual dos contos, nós faríamos? – Gwendolyn perguntou – Digo... A história que mais tem personagens é "A Fonte da Sorte", mas ainda assim não tem personagens suficientes...

-E por quê não pegamos uma história trouxa? Ou várias delas? – Sadie perguntou – Ouvi dizer que eles tem umas histórias bacanas, certo, Ray?

-Ah... Temos umas boas até... – Rayvenne comentou – Mas nenhuma que tenha um bando de personagens femininos...

-Mas as histórias dos trouxas não estão lotadas de princesas? – Hannah indagou – Podíamos fazer uma lista com elas e virmos todas de princesas! E faríamos os gêmeos virem de príncipes!

-Meus tios me contavam histórias sobre essas princesas... – Satine comentou – Tinha uma tal de Aurora que foi amaldiçoada com um feitiço do sono e ficou dormindo até que seu príncipe encantado a despertou...

-O quê? Ela ficou só dormindo esperando o cara vir acordá-la?? – Sadie perguntou abismada – Essa aí já sou eu!

-Ok, Sadie é a tal da Aurora... O que mais temos? – Gwendolyn perguntou.

-Certo... Tinha também uma tia de cabelos negros e curtos que saia por ai sempre com um laço vermelho na cabeça... – Satine ponderou – Acho que o nome dela era Branca da Neve... Branca com Neve... Não sei...

-Branca de Neve? – Rayvenne disse. Satine concordou.

-Isso soa muito com a Hannah... – Gwendolyn comentou.

-É... Também achei... – Hannah disse – Deixa a Branca de Neve comigo.

-Ok... Temos também a Jasmine... a Bella... e a Alice... – Satine disse.

-Jasmine! Aquela que acaba com o ladrão das arábias lá? – Gwendolyn comentou animada – Essa sou eu! Háááááá!

-Eu posso ser a Belle... meu cabelo é castanho e tal... – Satine comentou.

-Certo... E quem podia ser a Alice? – Rayvenne indagou.

Mas o olhar demoníaco que cada uma das amigas a lançou a fez se arrepender de ter perguntado.


	29. Happy Friday!

_N/A: Olá, senhores! Há décadas que eu não escrevo um N/A, mas tudo bem..._

_Ok... Primeiro, eu quero agradecer a todos por ainda acompanharem SBB, apesar do tamanho xD! Agradeço a todos pelas reviews e estou aberta para criticas e sugestões __._

_Além disso, amigos escritores que andam acompanhando SBB resolveram começar a escrever suas próprias versões. Sim, logo depois que a Lalis (Sadie Cottonwalth) começou escrever __Snakebites don't Hurt__, três outros colegas meus decidiram que começariam sua próprias versões: Os criadores do Garry Gardner (Benedeath), Kia Rosepawn(Otacraze92) e Gwendolyn Bradshaw(noxerin)._

_Striped Furry Tail_ – Gary Gardner – _Benedeath_

_Thorny Scarlet Rose_ – Kia Rosepawn – _Otacraze 92_

_The Mightest Beast_ (em ingles) – Gwendolyn Bradshaw - _Noxerin_

_Cada versão conta a história de SBB sob o ponto de vista dos respectivos personagens. Recomendo ler! xD_

_Sem mais delongar, here's the 29th chapter of SBB:_

* * *

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 29

**Happy Friday!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"_A todos os meus queridos amigos galinheirenses, eu desejo uma_

_FELIZ SEXTA-FEIRA!_

_Ah sim... E uma ótima festa de Halloween também +P_

_Demi Chienbeau._

_P.S.: A minha carinha '+P' não está morta!!!_

_E também não é um 'mais pê', é uma carinha!Uma carinha!!_

"

Rayvenne observava a enorme placa de madeira em que tais inscrições estavam gravadas. A placa pendia suspensa a uns cinco metros do chão, em baixo da Joanna, a enorme figueira que ficava bem ao centro do Galinheiro. Era Sexta-feira à noite, dia da festa de Halloween. E se você, meu caro leitor trouxa, já se assustou numa festa de Halloween para trouxas... Morreria numa de bruxos feita por adolescentes!

O Galinheiro estava recoberto por uma grossa camada de teias de aranha – elas sustentavam-se presas com pontas nas paredes e na Joanna. O mais incrível era que a festa parecia acontecer tanto sob a teia quanto sobre a teia: aranhas dos mais diferentes tipos e tamanhos (e quando diz-se 'tamanhos', não queremos dizer entre dez centímetros e quinze centímetros... algumas chegavam a atingir uns bons dez metros) passeavam pela teia num frenesi constante, algumas (as conjuradas pelos gêmeos) dançavam e cuspiam uma gosma verde e fedorenta nos desavisados que passavam por baixo delas. A própria Joanna havia sido transfigurada num salgueiro velho e cheio de fungos por sua extensão. A luz da festa era proveniente não só do luar – uma enorme lua cheia pairando no céu estrelado – como também de tochas em formato de caveira com fogo grego que flutuavam aqui e ali.

Rayvenne estava de Alice assim como fora combinado: usava vestidinho azul bebê, meias de seda e sapatinhos pretos. A parte assustadora eram seus caninos afiados e suas pupilas semi-fendadas. Ora essa, era a única noite de lua-cheia do ano em que Rayvenne podia sair por ai sem tomar seu gole de Wolfsbane! Tinha mesmo era que aproveitar! Claro que ela estava suscetível a se irritar, pelo menos mais de o que de costume... Mas era só ela tentar se controlar, não é mesmo?

-Ray! – Hannah gritou fazendo a loira se virar e deparar-se com um perfeito grupo que parecia ter saído de um livro de histórias. Diante dela estavam uma Branca de Neve de óculos, uma Aurora com uma coroinha em formato de cobra, uma Jasmine acompanhada do que Rayvenne supunha ser uma espécie de Alladin, só que loiro, de olhos cor de mel e caucasiano e uma Belle acompanhada de um Phillip usando o chapéu de Leão de Luna Lovegood (o que Rayvenne supôs ser uma tentativa meio falha de "Fera").

-Olha! A carta da Demi! –Sadie- Aurora exclamou olhando para a gigantesca placa pairante – Puxa vida! Fred e George REALMENTE fizeram o que eu pedi!

Rayvenne lembrava-se vagamente de Demi; ela era uma garota loira tão pequena quanto ela. Ela era da Beuxbatons e costumava andar com Olivia e Sadie no ano anterior. Mas nunca havia falado com ela efetivamente.

-Ray! Ray! Vem cá, preciso te apresentar... – Gwen-Jasmine chamou. A loira se aproximou do "casal das Arábias" sem tirar os olhos do estranho Alladin loiro que parecia ter tanta altura quanto seu amigo francês, Chistian Chathomme. – Ó... Esse aqui é o Kevin Braginski! Ele é um colega meu da Lufa-Lufa... E foi o único que concordou em vir de Alladin comigo!

-E aí, tudo bom? – ele cumprimentou. – Você é a... ?

-Rayvenne Goldenwing! – ela respondeu.

-Cadê o Gardy? – Gwen-Jasmine perguntou. Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Gardy... ?

-É! O Gary! Gary Gardner! Alto, corpulento, narigudo, Lufa-Lufa... Sabe? – Gwen disse.

-Ah! Acho que não chegou ainda... – a loira respondeu.

-Ah, que pena... – ela comentou num tom de falso desapontamento – É que eu e o pai dele tivemos uma "daquelas noites" ontem à noite, sabe?

-AINDA me traindo com o pai do Gardner? – Kevin perguntou num tom de falsa reprovação e indignação. – Você sabe que eu sou muito melhor do que ele!

-Não me leve a mal não, "Al"... Você pode ser bom e o caramba, mas NADA supera a Foice do Pai do Gardy! – Gwen-Jasmine disse com um sorriso de canto de boca.

-Como assim "nada supera"? - Kevin continuou em seu tom pseudo-indignado – EU sou o cara mais gostoso daqui! Aliás, eu vim do _Paraíso dos Caras Gostosos_!

-HEIM?

Gwendolyn-Jasmine e Kevin-Alladin desataram a rir depois do último comentário do loiro. Rayvenne ia perguntar, mas um par de vozes a chamaram antes que o pudesse fazer.

-Ray!

Ela se virou apenas para encontrar com um... Espera, aquilo era o que ela realmente estava pensando?

-Mas... George... – Rayvenne disse – Por quê você não está como...

-Príncipe da Branca de Neve? – George-Chapeleiro Maluco perguntou – Honey até propôs... Mas nós dois acabamos concordando que ele é um babaca e eu decidi que faria conjunto com vocês dois!

-E você... É o Gato Cheshire! – Rayvenne comentou apontando para Fred.

-Às ordens, minha cara Alice. – Fred-Cheshire disse fazendo uma reverência. Rayvenne estava se segurando para não rir.

Não era realmente a roupa com listras verticais rosa e lilás que dava a graça à fantasia. Claro, isso também. Além do fato de ele estar usando luvas com garrinhas nas pontas e pantufas de gato rosas, que também eram hilárias. Mas o que realmente deixou Rayvenne intrigada foi o feitiço que lançaram em Fred para que esse ganhasse um par de orelhas lilases e felpudas de gato e uma cauda toda listrada que balançava de um lado para o outro em movimentos calmos e sinuosos, como a de um gato de verdade.

-Ok, Fred. Quanto te pagaram pra você vestir isso? – a loira perguntou. De repente, o sorriso maroto de Fred desmanchou, dando lugar a um semblante sério.

-Muito – ele respondeu sério – Muito mesmo.

-Quem... ?

-Kia Rosepawn e a Sadie – Fred respondeu – O pai da Rosepawn rola na grana... E elas perguntaram o quanto eu cobraria pra vestir isso... E bom, pagaram...

-E... ?

-E eu tive que cumprir, oras! – o ruivo respondeu. A cauda dele balançando mais freneticamente agora.

Rayvenne sorriu.

-Mas você está lindo... – ela murmurou. Não sabia direito porque havia dito aquilo a ele, mas naquela noite não se importava muito com suas ações. Ela não havia tomado _Wolfsbane_ naquela noite. Sim, era tudo culpa da _Wolfsbane_.

Ao ouvir o comentário, os olhos verdes de Fred e as orelhas de gato pareciam animar-se em sincronia. Seguido pelo sorriso maroto de outrora que voltara a seus lábios.

-Eu ouvi o que eu ouvi? – Fred disse aproximando-se de uma maneira furtivamente felina de Rayvenne. A cauda movimentando-se novamente em meandros sinuosos. – Rayvenne Goldenwing chamando alguém de lindo? Ou será que as orelhas de gato estão tão cheias de pêlo que eu estou começando e escutar errado?

-É, gatinho, e por quê você não me mostra qual caminho eu devo seguir, hãn? – Rayvenne disse com o mesmo sorriso maroto, entrando na personagem Alice. Àquela altura, George já havia ido embora. – Não é por isso que você veio até aqui?

-Depende de onde você pretende ir! – Fred disse – Aqui é Wonderland, você pode estar em qualquer lugar ou em lugar algum... – de repente, ele virou-se num movimento rápido segurando o rosto de Rayvenne com a mão esquerda – Ou posso te indicar o caminho mais rápido pra minha cama, o que acha? – ele perguntou num tom zombeteiro de falsa sedução.

-Você é o quê? Lobo Mal ou Gato Cheshire? – uma voz atrás dos dois os surpreendeu. Eles se viraram só para se depararem com um Gary Gardner com uma roupa toda dourada e asas enormes pregadas em toda a extensão dos braços.

-Gary! A Gwen estava te procurando e... O que raios você é?

-Eu sou um Pomo de Ouro! – Gary respondeu com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, batendo as "asas" freneticamente – Não perceberam?

Os dois balançaram a cabeça negativamente. Gary-Pomo de Ouro pareceu um tanto desapontado, mas logo pareceu se esquecer quando Gwen-Jasmine o chamou.

Não que estivesse ruim a fantasia de Gary... Só que um cara super alto vestido de dourado dos pés à cabeça não era o que poderiamos chamar de estiloso...

A festa de Halloween ocorreu sem muitos problemas. Brendan e Johnathan (vestidos respectivamente de tigre e lobo) conseguiram subir até as teias que cobriam o lugar e enfeitiçaram as aranhas dançantes de Fred e George para que pudessem montá-las e guiá-las para o mais próximo possível de grupos de pessoas aleatórios e assim fazer com que os animais cuspissem sua gosma neles. Charlie (vestido de algo entre um furão e uma toupeira, Rayvenne não conseguiu definir) ao tentar se servir de ponche, acabou virando o enorme pote encharcando não apenas ele, mas todos que estavam a sua volta. Arthur (vestido com um kimono) apesar de toda a algazarra que os galinheirenses faziam, conseguiu adormecer em um dos bancos de madeira. Conseqüentemente, foi usado como alvo de brincadeiras tanto dos gêmeos quanto dos irmãos Goldenwing.

No meio da noite, Devon Germanota, um garoto loiro e magrelo da Lufa-Lufa subiu em um dos bancos seguido por Faith Royalmaid. Eles estava de Padre (o que Rayvenne achou muita contradição, pois Devon era conhecido por seu lado um tanto pervertido) e ela de bailarina negra.

-Gente! Como responsável pela festa de Halloween do Galinheiro desse ano, eu só queria dizer o quanto trabalhoso foi prepará-la! – Devon disse com o feitiço de Megafone – Quero também agradecer aos outros organizadores: Faith Royalmaid, que sem ela não estaríamos comendo toda essa comida maravilhosa, Mireille Tanenaka que ajudou na parte da iluminação, Olívia Cloverfield que nos ajudou com a parte financeira e os gêmeos Weasley pelas teias e as aranhas!

Todos bateram palma enquanto os dois desciam do banco. Gary explicou à Rayvenne que aquilo era uma tradição galinheirense e que, todos os anos, havia sido Devon e Fatith que organizaram tudo.

A noite seguiu com uma sessão de histórias de terror contadas em círculo (Rayvenne precisou praticamente triturar o braço de Fred, ela detestava histórias desse tipo). Quando o relógio bateu duas e meia da manhã, Olivia Cloverfield encerrou oficialmente a festa de Halloween do Galinheiro daquele ano. Todos os alunos começaram a rumar de volta para o castelo mais silenciosamente possível. Rayvenne acabou indo passar a noite na sala comunal grifinória por importunação dos gêmeos e de Hannah, voltar para sua própria sala comunal sozinha as duas e meia da manhã e ainda por cima vestida de Alice e sem tomar Wolfsbane não parecia a melhor coisa a se fazer.

Ao subirem até o sétimo andar, os gêmeos e Rayvenne se despediram de Hannah e Olívia.

-Quer ir ver Fredinho? – Fred perguntou bocejando. Rayvenne concordou, fazia algum tempo que não via o dragão.

Os gêmeos e a loira subiram até o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano. Todos os colegas dos gêmeos já dormiam, inclusive Lino. Rayvenne decidiu ser rápida; tirou o feitiço que cobria Fredinho e se aproximou do escamoso. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, o réptil interveio.

-A gata do zelador – ele murmurou com sua vozinha rouca – sabe que eu estou aqui!

* * *

_P.S.: Aos viciados em Axis Powers Hetalia, SIM! O sobrenome do Kevin foi inspirado no Ivan/ Russia =U=b_


	30. My Bad Feeling Never Failed Me

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 30

**My bad feeling never failed me**

**

* * *

**

-Re-bobina a fita aí, escamoso… - Fred disse – Como é?

O relógio batia três horas da manhã; Fred, Rayvenne, George e Hannah encontravam-se sentados nas poltronas avermelhadas da sala comunal grifinória. Eles haviam concordado que discutir o problema que acabara de surgir dentro do dormitório masculino do sétimo ano no meio da madrugada não era a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer.

-O que você ouviu! A gata do zelador sabe que eu estou aqui! – Fredinho respondeu em sua voz rouca de sempre – E ela trouxe o zelador aqui!

-E ele te viu? – Rayvenne perguntou aflita.

-Claro que não né! – Hannah comentou – Se não ele nem estaria aqui agora!

-Ele não conseguiu desfazer o feitiço que vocês haviam lançado sobre mim... – Fredinho disse – e foi embora...

-Provavelmente ele vai voltar amanhã com algum professor... Ou pior, com a Umbridge! – George disse – Precisamos tirá-lo daqui o mais rápido possível!

-Mas para onde devemos mandá-lo? – Fred perguntou – Quero dizer... Se ele não pode ficar muito longe de mim ou da Ray, ele tem que ficar num lugar mais ou menos perto, não?

-E que lugar é perto o suficiente e que poucas pessoas tenham acesso? – Hannah perguntou.

A pergunta de Hannah ecoou um tempo na mente de Rayvenne. Os gêmeos e a morena continuaram a debater o assunto, mas Rayvenne não os deu atenção. Certamente que necessitavam de algum lugar próximo e de difícil acesso... Um lugar onde poucos pudessem entrar e que poucos soubessem a localização... O Galinheiro? Não... Apesar de quase ninguém freqüentá-lo, muitos sabem sobre sua existência, até mesmo os professores... A Floresta Proibida? Fazia sentido até... Fredinho era um dragão, uma das criaturas mais temidas no mundo mágico. Ela só precisaria aumentar o tamanho dele e lhe conjurar o feitiço das chamas e de vôo... Mas Fredinho sempre fora um dragão doméstico... Apesar de tudo, a floresta não era exatamente o lugar ideal para ele. Então onde? Poderia combinar com os colegas do Galinheiro de fazer um rodízio e deixar Fredinho cada noite numa casa diferente... Mas Rayvenne não confiava neles a tal ponto. Poderia deixá-lo com Hagrid! Mas... E se caso Umbridge decidisse fazer uma inspeção em sua cabana? Caso encontrassem Fredinho com Hagrid, poderiam expulsá-lo já que não era a primeira vez que o professor era encontrado com um animal contrabandeado... Então onde?

-A Sala Precisa! – George disse de repente estalando os dedos, tirando Rayvenne de seus devaneios – É claro! Como não pensei nisso antes!

-A sala o quê? – Hannah perguntou.

-A Sala Precisa! – George repetiu – O lugar em que Harry, Ron e Hermione pretendem fazer os encontros secretos da AD! Pensem só! Poderemos encontrar com ele toda vez em que Harry resolvesse fazer uma reunião... E no resto do tempo, ele ficara seguro! Afinal, para entrar na Sala Precisa, você precisa pensar naquilo que mais necessita! E quem raios vai passar do lado da Sala Precisa pensando algo como "Preciso de um lugar pra treinar feitiços e para esconder um dragão anão" ?

-Por isso eu adoro você, George! – Rayvenne disse dando uma piscadela. George fingiu estar encabulado como uma garotinha. Hannah apenas revirou os olhos.

- Vamos falar com Harry!

* * *

Aquele era o primeiro encontro da AD. Rayvenne, Fred, George e Hannah subiam a escadaria em direção ao andar da Sala Precisa onde Harry e os outros haviam combinado de se encontrar. A loira carregava Fredinho no colo com a capa de Harry em volta do mesmo. Logo Avistaram Harry, Ron e Hermione encostados na parede de pedras. Rayvenne estranhou.

-Onde está todo mundo?

-O resto do pessoal vai vir pra cá em turnos! – Hermione esclareceu – Assim chamaremos menos a atenção...

-Certo, Harry! Já sabe o que pensar! – Fred disse dando tapinhas nas costas do garoto de óculos.

-Precisamos de uma sala para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e para esconder um Dragão Anão? – Ron indagou.

-Não, Roniquinho! Precisamos de uma sala para aprender ballet élfico! – George disse sarcasticamente. Ron apenas revirou os olhos.

-Ok... – Harry disse respirando fundo – Precisamos de uma Sala para ensinar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e para esconder um Dragão Anão!

De repente, no meio da parede de pedras, uma porta surgiu. Não era muito grande, tinha o tamanho de uma porta de armário de vassouras qualquer. A única diferença é que, entalhado no ferro que segurava as tábuas de madeira juntas, havia um pequenino dragão. Todos observavam boquiabertos a porta que acabar de surgir no meio da parede, estavam receosos esperando que algo mais acontecesse como algum tipo de feitiço colocado por Umbridge.

Mas nada aconteceu.

-Bom! – Lino disse quebrando o silêncio – Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não se aprende sozinha!

Harry concordou com a cabeça num movimento rápido e pôs-se a rumar em direção a porta recém-surgida; estava claramente nervoso. Ele estendeu a mão, segurou a maçaneta de latão, abriu a porta e foi o primeiro a entrar, sendo seguido por Ron, Hermione, os gêmeos, Lino e Rayvenne. A sala era espaçosa, iluminada com archotes bruxeleantes como os que iluminavam as masmorras oito andares a baixo. As paredes estavam cobertas de estantes e, em lugar de cadeiras, havia grandes almofadas de seda no chão. Um conjunto de prateleiras no fundo da sala continha uma série de instrumentos como Bisbilhoscópios, Sensores de Segredos e um grande Espelho-de-Inimigos rachado.

-Elas vão ser ótimas quando estivermos praticando Estuporamento! – comentou Ron entusiasmado,batendo em uma das almofadas com o pé, Mas Rayvenne não ligou. Estava mais concentrada observando o extremo canto esquerdo da sala. Havia um vão em forma de semicirculo na parede, dentro dele jazia algo que lembrava Rayvenne de uma caminha de cachorro, uma pequena bacia de metal com uma almofada vermelha dentro, ocupando toda a sua área interna. Ao lado da bacia, uma pequena fonte incrustada na parede jorrava um liquido amarelado pela boca de um dragão de pedra. Do outro lado da cama, opondo a fonte, havia uma tigela igualmente metálica, totalmente vazia. Acima disso tudo, havia uma prateleira com os mais diferentes livros, todos tratando sobre dragões-anões. Logo acima da prateleira, havia uma enorme janela que dava para fora.

-Lar, doce lar, escamoso! – Fred disse.

Fredinho analisou por um momento o "viveiro", apertando cada vez mais os olhinhos vermelho-sangue. Logo, ele pulou do colo de Rayvenne, bate as enormes asas (já que Rayvenne havia lhe conjurado o feitiço de aumentar as asas) e voou até a cama, pusando em cima do colchão vermelho.

-Nada mal... – ele disse em sua vozinha rouca.

-Aqui! – George exclamou de repente tomando a atenção de Fred, Rayvenne e Lino – Descobri o que é esse treco meio amarelo que sai da fonte! É tipo um tônico pra dragões, meio que melhora um pouco os feitiços que conjuramos nele...

De repente um barulho de vários pequenos objetos caindo dentro de algo metálico, como sucrilhos em uma tigela assustou Rayvenne. Ela virou-se rapidamente apenas para encontrar Fredinho em frente à tigela em frente à fonte, só que agora completamente cheia com algo que lembrava Rayvenne de ração canina.

-Eu só cheguei perto! – Fredinho disse – Juro que não fiz nada!

-Deve estar enfeitiçada pra aparecer comida sempre que você chegar perto... – George comentou – Mas a pergunta é: De onde vem essa comida? Digo... É impossível conjurar comida do nada!

-Eu acho... – Fred comentou encarando a tigela – Que a ração é a comida que sobra na cozinha só que transfigurada em forma de ração...

-Faz sentido! – Lino disse – Quero dizer,para onde vai toda aquela comida que sobra, afinal?

-Ei, vocês! – Hermione disse tirando os cinco de seus devaneios – Os outros já estão chegando, vamos nos preparando!

A aula de Harry havia sido mais produtiva do que Rayvenne esperava. O garoto de cicatriz os fizera praticar feitiços simples de estuporamento e de defesa. Rayvenne havia feito dupla com Hannah por que os gêmeos resolveram passar grande parte da aula lançando o feitiço _Expelliarmus _em galinheirenses desavisados que estavam prontos para contra-atacar o feitiço de estuporamento que sua dupla os lançava, fazendo com que eles fossem sempre atingidos em cheio. Harry parecia muito nervoso, mas Rayvenne não o culpava... Dar aula era uma experiência um tanto muito estressante. Rayvenne sabia disso. Sempre quando havia uma prova de História da Magia se aproximando, Rayvenne se via na obrigação de explicar a matéria pra maioria dos alunos grifinórios da sua série.

O que preocupava a loira de leve era o fato de terem deixado Fredinho na Sala Precisa, o dragão nunca ficara tão longe da vista de Rayvenne quanto naquele momento. Ela estava acostumada a poder ir vê-lo a qualquer momento do dia... Agora só poderia ir quando houvesse encontros da AD.

Mas isso não a preocupava tanto no momento, o que mais a preocupava era a temporada de Quadribol daquele ano. O próximo jogo seria Sonserina contra Grifinória. Os treinos da equipe sonserina já haviam recomeçado fazia um tempo. Malfoy havia feito algumas mudanças no time colocando Crabb e Goyle como batedores. De resto, o time continuava igual com Rayvenne no gol e Johnathan como artilheiro.

Era o dia do jogo Sonserina contra Grifinória, o único dia no ano em que Rayvenne não se aproximava da mesa da Grifinória em prol de sua própria segurança. Ela e os irmãos tomavam café-da-manhã, Rayvenne e Johnathan já trajando os uniformes sonserinos.

-Ok, vai dar o horário... – Rayvenne disse levantando-se – Vamos, Johnny?

-Certo... – Johnathan respondeu. Os momentos anteriores a um jogo de quadribol eram os únicos em que os irmãos Goldenwing não faziam um estardalhaço.

Antes de por os pés para fora do Salão Principal, Rayvenne sentiu um calafrio, um pressentimento ruim. Ela olhou de esgoela para a mesa grifinória onde os gêmeos, Hannah e Lino estavam sentados. Os quatro encontravam-se conversando calmamente. A menina franziu o cenho, quando um mau pressentimento a atingia, algo ruim estava para acontecer... Mas tudo parecia calmo demais...

-Ei, Ray... Vamos? – Johnathan a tirou de seus devaneios. A loira apenas concordou com a cabeça e seguiu o irmão mais novo para fora do castelo e depois para o campo de Quadribol. Chegaram ao vestiário antes de todo o resto do time, como se costume, e ficaram apenas encarando pontos distintos do local ao passo que os seus colegas de time iam chegando. O mau pressentimento de Rayvenne não a deixou, e isso estava começando a incomodar a menina. Ao invés de passar, estava aumentando a cada minuto que o jogo contra a Grifinória se aproximava. Logo, o momento de começar a partida chegou. A equipe se levantou, pôs as vassouras nos ombros e saiu em fila indiana do vestiário para a claridade ofuscante do dia.

Foram saudados pelo lado sonserino da arquibancada, o qual cantava alguma cantiga cujas palavras Rayvenne não conseguiu distinguir direito. O time grifinório entrou em campo e os dois capitães se aproximaram.

-Capitães, apertem as mãos! – Madame Hooch ordenou. – Times, montem as vassouras...

Madame Hooch levou o apito à boca e soprou.

As bolas foram soltas no ar, e os catorze jogadores dispararam para o alto. Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes e voou o mais rápido que pode para frente dos aros do time sonserino. A loira deu uma boa olhada pelo campo, Fred e George beiravam o campo com os tacos de batedor em mãos, Ron estavam a encarando no lado oposto do campo com a pior cara de terror que Rayvenne já o vira fazendo, Johnathan procurava uma brecha para conseguir a Goles. Ela podia distinguir algumas vozes dos gritos das torcidas, apesar do vento zunindo em seu ouvido. A cantoria sonserina continuava, mas Rayvenne ainda não conseguia distinguir letra. Ela cerrou os dentes, o mal pressentimento ainda a assolava.

"E é Johnson – Johnson com a goles, que jogadora é essa garota, é o que eu venho dizendo há anos, mas ela continua a não querer sair comigo..."

Rayvenne riu, Lino não podia passar um único jogo sem fazer algum tipo de comentário desnecessário...

"...é só uma gracinha, professora, um toque de interesse humano, he he! Ah! E ela se livra de Warrington, passa por Johnathan, ela – ai – foi atingida nas costas por um balaço lançado por Crabb... Johnathan apanha a goles, Johnathan torna a subir pelo campo e – belo balaço agora de George Weasley, um balaço no queixo de Johnathan, que larga a goles, quem apanha é Cátia Bell, Cátia Bell da Grifinória atrasa a bola para Alicia Spinnet e Spinnet se afasta..."

Rayvenne deixou de prestar atenção ao que Lino falava e se pos a observar Johnathan que ainda voava um tanto cambaleante pelo estádio, com uma mão massageando o queixo, mas ele logo se recompôs e tornou a voar alto.

'...foge de Warrington, evita um balaço – esse foi por pouco, Alicia -, e o público está adorando o jogo, ouçam, que é que eles estão cantando?"

E Lino parou para escutar, a cantoria soou alta e clara na seção verde-e-prata da Sonserina nas arquibancadas. O estômago de Rayvenne deu uma reviravolta.

_Weasley não pega nada_

_Não bloqueia aro algum_

_Por isso Sonserinos cantam_

_Weasley é nosso rei!_

Rayvenne respirou fundo. Claro, uma cantiga para desmoralizar o novo goleiro grifinório, o irmão mais novo dos gêmeos. O pressentimento ruim de Rayvenne começou a aumentar. Johnathan voou até perto da arquibancada sonserina e começou a tentar a fazê-los parar, mas seus esforços de nada renderam, apenas fizeram com que cantassem mais alto.

"...e Alicia passa outra vez para Angelina! -, gritou Lino tentando abafar a cantoria. Quando Rayvenne voltou a si, percebeu Angelina se aproximando com a Goles em mãos. A loira cerrou os olhos azuis, se tinha uma pessoa que odiava naquela escola, além de todos os seus colegas sonserinos, era Angelina.

"Vai Angelina! – agora ela só precisa passar pela Ray! – ELA CHUTA – ELA – RAYVENNE SUA DESGRAÇADA!"

Rayvenne conseguiu segurar a Goles antes que ela passasse pelo aro esquerdo lançando a bola para Warrington logo em seguida e mandand um sorriso maroto para Angelina, que bufou voando para longe dos aros sonserinos.

"Warrington tem a Goles, Warrington vai em direção aos aros, está fora do alcance dos balaços e tem apenas o goleiro pela frente..."

Os sonserinos cantavam cada vez mais alto e Rayvenne não sabia se ficava feliz com o gol da sonserina que parecia iminente ou se enfurecia com todos os sonerinos presentes. A sensação ruim não a deixando em momento algum.

"...é o primeiro teste do novo goleiro da Grifinória, Weasley, irmão mais novo dos batedores Fred e George... é um talento que promete – vamos garoto!"

-Isso! – Rayvenne não se conteve quando a Goles passou direto pelo aro grifinória marcando o primeiro gol da partida para a Sonserina. Fred e George pareciam um tanto desolados, Johnathan parecia feliz, mas olhava nervosamente para a arquibancada grifinória onde a maioria dos amigos galinheirenses se encontravam. A cantoria do lado sonserino ecoou mais alto pelo campo.

"... e Pucey se livra mais uma vez de Alícia e ruma diretamente para o gol, segura a bola, Ron!"

Mais um gol sonserino. Rayvenne começou a se preocupar seriamente. Caso o time sonserino não estivesse ganhando simplesmente porque a torcida estava desmoralizando o goleiro adversário, Rayvenne estaria mais do que feliz e orgulhosa do time, mas este não era o caso. E o goleiro em questão era o irmão mais novo dos gêmeos. O jogo não ia acabar bem...

Ron deixou passar mais dois gols. Rayvenne já respirava rápido de preocupação, tanto que nem percebera aproximação das artilheiras do time grifinório até Lino berrar no alto-falante.

"...e Cátia Bell da Grifinória escapa de Pucey, se abaixa para fugir de Johnathan, bela virada, Cátia, e atira para Angelina, que agarra a Goles e ultrapassa Warrington, está voando para o gol, vamos, é agora Angelina, fica na sua, Ray... E É PONTO PARA A GRIFINÓRIA! Quarenta a dez, quarenta a dez para a Sonserina, e Puccey tem a posse da goles..."

A sensação ruim de Rayvenne se acentuou. A loira olhou desesperadamente para Malfoy e Harry, desejando fervorosamente que algum dos dois encontrasse logo o pomo e acabasse com a partida. No momento seguinte, Harry mergulhou com Malfoy logo atrás. Rayvenne os acompanhou com o olhar, os dois zunindo pelo campo, até perceber o pontinho dourado entrelaçado com os dedos de Harry. Rayvenne suspirou aliviada e fechou os olhos por um instante, até que o barulho de algo batendo contra alguma coisa e logo uma vaia congênita da arquibancada grifinória a fizeram abrir os orbes azuis.

Harry estava no chão, havia ganhado a partida, mas estava no chão com Angelina ao seu lado. Malfoy havia pousado por perto. A sensação ruim de Rayvenne piorou e isso a fez voar até perto dos três o mais rápido que pode.

-Salvou o pescoço do Weasley, não foi? – Rayvenne ouviu o loiro falando quando punha os pés no chão – Nunca vi um goleiro pior... mas também, _nasceu no lixo_... gostou da minha letra. Potter?

Harry não respondeu. Virou-se para se reunir ao resto de sua equipe que agora aterrissava, um a um, berrando e dando socos no ar. Rayvenne puxou o braço de Malfoy quando este ameaçou se aproximar dos grifinórios, mas ele desvencilhou-se rapidamente da mão da garota.

-MALFOY! – a loira berrou, mas o colega de time não a ouviu.

-Queríamos acrescentar mais uns versos! – gritou o loiro sonserino, enquanto Cátia e Angelina abraçavam Harry. – Mas não encontramos rimas para gorda e feia, queríamos cantar alguma coisa sobre a mãe dele, sabe...

-Eu realmente acho que deveríamos negar nossos laços de sangue com ele, Fred... – uma voz familiar atrás de Rayvenne disse. A loira arregalou os olhos e se virou para encarar os gêmeos que vinham um tanto sorridentes.

-Concordo completamente, George... – Fred disse colocando uma das mãos sobre os cabelos loiros de Rayvenne – Mas pelo menos, ainda temos o melhor apanhador... Mais sorte da próxima vez, pigméia loira... Mas ainda...

-...também não conseguimos encaixar _"fracassado inútil"_ ... para o pai dele, sabe... Mas você gosta dos Weasley, não é Potter? Passa as férias lá e tudo! Não sei como você agüenta o fedor... Mas suponho que para alguém criado por trouxas, até o pardieiro dos Weasley cheira bem...

Fred parou de supetão ao perceber do que se tratava o estardalhaço que Malfoy estava fazendo. Rayvenne viu as pupilas do ruivo diminuindo rapidamente ao passo que ele apertava com mais força o cabo de sua vassoura. Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes e agarrou o garoto pela cintura com o máximo de força que conseguiu, o empurrando para frente, no momento exato em que ele partia para cima de Malfoy.

-Fred, não! Fred! FRED! – A loira de repente sentiu a força que o ruivo fazia contra ela diminuindo. Ela olhou pros lados e viu Alicia, Cátia e Angelina a ajudando a segurar Fred. Pela primeira vez na vida a loira ficou feliz com Angelina encostando em Fred.

-Ou vai ver – disse Malfoy, recuando com um sorriso debochado – você se lembra como a casa da sua mãe fedia, Potter, e o chiqueiro dos Weasley faz lembrar dela...

Rayvenne ouviu um enorme alvoroço atrás de si, seguidos do barulho de pancadas e pessoas chamando os nomes de George e Harry...

-Meu mal pressentimento nunca falha...

* * *

_N/A: Depois de séculos sem postar, aqui está o capitulo 30 de SBB. Não está lá muito criativo nem nada, mas eu tentei... E para aqueles que perceberam: Eu deixei a letra da cantiga da Sonserina como uma tradução ao pé da letra da original em inglês... A Adapta_ção para o português tinha ficado um lixo na minha opinião x_x


	31. Caught!

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 31

**Caught!**

* * *

Era uma tarde pós-aulas como outra qualquer. O inverno se aproximava e, com ele, o frio que fazia com que um número cada vez maior de alunos passassem a usar suas vestes mais longas o dia inteiro. Rayvenne e Hannah caminhavam apressadamente em direção ao Galinheiro. Hannah esbravejava ao lado da loira, seus cabelos hoje estavam verde-musgo.

-Expulsos do time de Quadribol? EXPULSOS DO TIME DE QUADRIBOL? Malfoy compõe uma MUSICA ofensiva e faz a SONSERINA TODA cantar em coro e ELES SÃO EXPULSOS? – a morena dizia – O QUE DIABOS AQUELA MULHER TEM NA CABEÇA?

Rayvenne não comentava, mas sua raiva estava tão intensa quanto a de Hannah. Após a partida contra a Grifinória, McGonagall levou Harry e George até sua sala; era de se esperar uma vez que os dois haviam voado no pescoço de Malfoy logo após o término da partida... O problema era que Umbridge havia se metido no meio e, por fim, acabou expulsando Harry, George e Fred – o qual foi julgado pois podia "ser tão perigoso quanto o irmão" -, confiscando suas vassouras. Os gêmeos passaram a noite após o jogo tão absoltos em raiva que chegaram a quase vender um "kit mata aula" para um terceiroanista sem cobrá-lo.

Logo as duas chegaram à entrada do Galinheiro. Rayvenne proferiu a senha abrindo a passagem e as duas entraram. Olívia Cloverfield havia enfeitiçado o lugar para que as mudanças climáticas drásticas não atingissem o interior das paredes de pedra do Galinheiro, dando ao local uma sensação térmica agradável. Hannah tirou o pesado casaco que usava, Rayvenne a imitou.

-Ray! – Kia Rosepawn a chamou. Rayvenne suspirou engolindo a raiva que a assolava, para não descontar na amiga inocente. A loira sorriu e acenou, se aproximando da colega corvinal.

-E os gêmeos? – a loira perguntou.

-Não os vi... Mas pelo que me disseram, passaram o dia todo trancafiados no dormitório deles... – Satine O'Donell comentou.

-Vai no encontro da A.D. hoje? – Kia perguntou.

-Não sei... – Rayvenne respondeu suspirando – Tenho que ir ver Fredinho... Mas e a vontade, cadê?

-Sei como se sente... – Satine respondeu – Mas vamos, parece que Sadie descobriu algo sobre Malfoy que pode nos prejudicar.

Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sadie, que terminara com Draco a pouco tempo, possuía uma informação negativa sobre Malfoy? O que poderia ser que ela, colega de casa, não sabia? Não que conversasse muito com Malfoy... Mas não saber de algo que Malfoy planejara que podia prejudicar os galinheirenses, isso Rayvenne duvidava. O garoto não era tão esperto a ponto de pelo menos não deixar uma brecha em seus planos a qual Rayvenne não percebesse. Além do mais, se Malfoy andasse planejando algo, não o faria sozinho. Ele não tinha toda essa coragem. Rayvenne notaria se um bando de sonserinos um dia se juntassem no meio da sala comunal e passassem a discutir o Galinheiro. Sigilo sonsernino era algo que acontecia apenas fora das masmorras.

-Bem, eu vou sim então... – Rayvenne disse – Acho que é necessário que a única vigia que vocês têm dentro do território inimigo compareça, não?

Satine e Kia não responderam. Por um segundo, pareciam ficar espantadas com algo atrás de Rayvenne e, no segundo seguinte, se abaixaram e, se Rayvenne fosse um pouquinho mais alta, teria tido os miolos torrados pois um dos fogos de artifício criados pelos gêmeos, o qual rodopiava em alta velocidade nas cores laranja e rosa, passara zunindo há alguns milímetros acima do topo da cabeça da loira. Rayvenne se espantou e virou bem a tempo de desviar de mais dois iguais ao ultimo, que voavam agora um pouco mais baixo.

-Foi mal, Ray! – Johnathan disse rindo – Acertar você não era a intenção!

-A gente não consegue controlar a direção desses trecos! – Brendan comentou acendendo mais um pacote de fogos com a varinha – Melhor avisar Fred e George...

O Galinheiro foi iluminado por inúmeros fogos de artifício que voavam pra lá e pra cá no ar, zunindo. Alguns até cantarolavam ou falavam alguns palavrões. Os que explodiam, ecoavam em gargalhadas. Apesar de muitos dos galinheirenses terem as vestes chamuscadas ou a vida quase posta em risco por causa deles, parecia que o Galinheiro em massa estava apreciando o show. Rayvenne suspirou.

-Melhor ir na frente pra ver Fredinho...

* * *

Os passos da loira ecoavam pelos corredores do sétimo andar. Aquele horário, a Brigada Inquisitorial – um bando de sonserinos que faziam o trabalho de patrulha para Umbridge – deviam estar importunando grupos de primeiroanistas que voltavam para seus dormitórios. A menina levava consigo um pedaço de torta de caramelo que havia conseguido surrupiar na cozinha no caminho ao sétimo andar. Apesar de Fredinho ter toda a ração que precisasse na Sala Precisa, não é como se ele fosse recusar sua sobremesa predileta.

Chegou à frente da parede de onde deveria surgir a porta para a Sala Precisa. Suspirou, pensando no que precisava e a porta de madeira surgiu em meio à pedra. A loira entrou. O lugar estava deserto, como esperava, e completamente silencioso, salvo pela respiração calma e vagarosa muito familiar à loira, que vinha do canto extremo da sala. Fredinho dormia. A loira sorriu e se aproximou do dragão a passos leves.

Ela sentou-se ao lado de Fredinho, colocando o prato com a torta de caramelo ao lado da tigela de ração. Pensou em assustar o réptil negro cutucando-o. Um sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios. Mas antes que pudesse encostar nas escamas da mascote, uma voz atrás de si a assustou.

-Nunca faça cócegas em um dragão adormecido... Será que nem o lema da escola você sabe, pigméia?

-Eu sempre gostei de questionar o que me é imposto, Weasley, ou será que você ainda não percebeu? – Rayvenne respondeu olhando na direção de seu interlocutor.

Fred a observava com um olhar abatido – até mesmo um pouco preocupado – mas sorriu e se aproximou.

- O que veio fazer aqui tão cedo? O encontro da A.D. é só daqui há uma hora... – o ruivo perguntou sentando-se ao lado de Rayvenne.

-Vim ver Fredinho... – ela respondeu – E você? O que ta fazendo aqui?

-Também pensei em vir ver o escamoso... – ele disse observando as costas do dragão que subia e descia conforme ele respirava – Precisava perguntar algo à ele...

Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-E desde quando você pensa em vir falar com o Fredinho? – ela perguntou numa meia risada. Mas Fred não a retribuiu. Rayvenne começou a se preocupar.

-Precisava ver o que ele queria fazer... Ficar aqui com você ou... – Fred pausou suspirando – Ou ir embora com a gente...

-Ah, você quer dizer semestre que vem? – Rayvenne perguntou mais aliviada. Era certo que no semestre seguinte os clones iriam já ter se formado e ela e Hannah teriam que passar o ano seguinte sem eles. Mas por que, raios, se preocupar com isso seis meses antes?

-Não, Ray... – Fred disse suspirando novamente – Eu e o George decidimos hoje que... Nós estamos indo embora daqui. Definitivo. Não pretendemos nos formar.

-Ah... – Rayvenne murmurou. – Ah... Mas... Mas... – ela se calou. Encarou os próprios pés por um segundo e, no momento seguinte, sorriu. – Eu tinha certeza.

- De que a gente ia embora?

-Não, de que você ia esperar até o ultimo minuto pra me contar isso! – Rayvenne rebateu. Fred abriu a boca mas não disse nada. – Não, eu não tô brava! Mas esse é um tipo de coisa que você me conta bem antes!

-Achei que você ia reprovar... – ele disse. Rayvenne sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu? Reprovar um ato de rebeldia de dois gênios? – Rayvenne perguntou incrédula – Eu sou a sonserina mais filha da puta de toda essa escola! Sou neta do cara que enganou o chapéu seletor! É óbvio que eu vou apoiar o escape de vocês de uma escola controlada pelo ministério! Ainda mais agora que vocês dois tiveram suas vassouras confiscadas e seu direito de jogar Quadribol cassado...

Fred não respondeu nada. Continuou a encarar a loira baixinha a sua frente. Os olhos verdes espantados encontrando diretamente com os azuis revoltos._[Ele tentava se segurar em qualquer lugar de seu rosto, em busca de lutar contra a correnteza que o puxava para os olhos. Eram olhos de ressaca. Sorry, não agüentei xD]_ De repente ele sorriu.

-Ray, vem cá...

Ele segurou o rosto da menina com as mãos e, sem o consentimento dela, tomou seus lábios com os seus próprios. Rayvenne tentou protestar, mas não conseguiu. Não gostava quando Fred fazia esse tipo de coisa sem avisar antes. Não sabia acompanhá-lo. É fato que beijá-lo já era algo que estava acostumada, mas sempre era guiada por ele. Isso ia um pouco contra a natureza um tanto orgulhosa de Rayvenne, que sempre se colocava como líder em tudo. Mas ela superava. Afinal de contas, era o Fred.

-_Shu ffachuru crutin_

-Que foi, Ray? – ele disse parando um pouco pra respirar.

-Seu faceiro cretino...

-Heh – Fred riu abraçando-a fortemente contra si. Ela se deixou abraçar.

- E o que faremos com Fredinho? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-O que acha que devemos fazer...?

-Leve-o com vocês. – Rayvenne respondeu decidida – Filtch, Umbridge e a Brigada Inquisitorial já devem estar todos atrás dele. Hogwarts não é mais segura pra ele. Mesmo aqui na Sala Precisa.

-A minha opinião não conta? – uma vozinha rouca muito familiar aos dois disse. Eles se viraram para ver Fredinho que os encarava com os orbes vermelho-sangue.

-Hey, escamoso... – Fred disse.

-Fredinho, você sabe que é a coisa mais sensata e se fazer... – Rayvenne disse – Não acho que você queira ser pego pelos babacas mandachuvas daqui...

-Eu vou com o pai. – Fredinho disse decidido – Ta na hora de sair desse castelo pestilento...

-Falou e disse, escama – Fred rebateu – E vamos sair em grande estilo!

- O que vocês pretendem? – Rayvenne perguntou curiosa. Fred abriu um sorriso maroto.

-Acabar com a ordem imposta pela sapa, se quer saber... – Fred disse – Vamos tentar quebrar o mais possível deste castelo em nossa saída! Pretendemos dar trabalho pra sapa, sabe...

Rayvenne encarou Fred por um breve instante, sem expressão nenhuma. No momento seguinte, sorriu da maneira mais felina que Fred já a vira sorrindo. Ela olhou para Fredinho, ainda sorrindo.

-Pois eu tive uma idéia...

* * *

— Espera aí, Cottonwealth. Conta essa história direito. — Exigiu Kia. Estavam na reunião da AD que já havia começado fazia um tempo. Sadie, que não costumava aparecer nas reuniões da A.D. havia ganho permissão especial por causa de uma carta que achara nas coisas de Malfoy, a qual estava escrita toda em francês.

— Exatamente isso, _Rosepawn. _– Rayvenne suspirou com o tom de voz das duas amigas. Elas estavam brigadas havia um tempo já. -Eu peguei a carta porque... Bom, porque sim. Aí eu, a Liv e o Phillip abrimos a dita-cuja...

— E estava escrita em _francês_. — Completou Phillip, sentado no chão ao lado da loira. — Olha, a gente guardou a carta, caso alguém queira dar uma olhada, ver se decifra alguma coisa... Ninguém aqui fala francês, fala?

Hope Royalmaid levantou uma mão timidamente, o que fez até sua irmã virar para ela com cara de surpresa.

— Como é que nem eu sabia disso, Hope?

— Eu mal comecei a aprender... Outro dia tinha um livro de vocabulário básico de francês na biblioteca, logo ao lado do que eu queria alugar. Aí já aproveitei e aluguei os dois.

Phillip tirou do bolso o envelope e estendeu-o para a menina, que esticou uma mão para pegá-lo. Ela abriu a carta e franziu o rosto.

— Bom... _"Mon cher"_ é "meu querido".

- Ah, VÁ! – Rayvenne murmurou para si mesma. Fred e Phillip riram um pouco.

— "_S'il vous plaît" _é "por favor", e... Ai, que anta! A gente tá na _Sala Precisa! _Faith, dá uma olhada naquela prateleira e vê se você não encontra um dicionário de francês em algum canto.

A Royalmaid mais velha fez um biquinho, mas ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar um grosso volume encadernado em azul. Depositou o dicionário ao lado da irmã, que estava sentada no chão com a carta em mãos e o rosto ainda franzido.

— Pelo que eu entendi, e não é quase nada, temos uma situação bem ruinzinha aqui. Deixa eu ver...

Hope passou alguns minutos fuçando no dicionário, olhando para ele e para a carta, para ele e para a carta. Enquanto isso, Kia e Hannah comentavam entre si que provavelmente não era nada de mais, só uma carta de namorados, e que Sadie só havia roubado o envelope porque ainda gostava do garoto. Mas Rayvenne sabia que não era esse o caso... Malfoy não sabia esconder corredpondência. Sempre achava um jeito de se gabar de tudo que recebia... Por quê, raios, ele esconderia algo como uma carta escrita em francês? No mínimo, teria a jogado na cara de Rayvenne, esfregando que ele sabia ler e ela não. Mas o resto alternava entre concordar com Hannah e Kia e olhar para o pergaminho com curiosidade.

Até que Hope exclamou um "santa mãe!" e recitou:

— _Meu querido_... Que brega, aliás. _Por favor, tenha cuidado. Não temos muito tempo até que aconteça. Prepare-se, aprenda a lutar e não se meta em nenhum tipo de encrenca desnecessária. Se o que você disse é verdade, não vai ser muito fácil vencê-los. Eles aprenderam com Potter e estão preparados. Não morre até a gente se encontrar de novo; sinto muitas saudades, meu pequeno. Sua prima preferida._

Um momento de silêncio envolveu a sala.

— O... K. Deixando as breguices de lado... — Começou Rayvenne.

— _Se o que você disse é verdade... Eles aprenderam com Potter..._ Isso não é bom. Isso realmente, realmente não é bom. Isso significa o que eu acho que significa, gente? — Phillip perguntou, já sabendo a resposta. Estava bem claro. Mesmo assim, mais um momento de silêncio pensativo se passou até que Sadie se pronunciasse em voz bem baixa.

— Significa que ele sabe sobre a AD.

— Como? — Indagou Hannah. — Ninguém aqui saiu contando, certo?

— Certo. — Sadie e Satine se entreolharam de um modo meio tóxico quando disseram isso em uníssono, mas logo se voltaram para a carta novamente.

— Mais importante do que isso, gente. — Interveio George. — Se ele sabe, e essa idiotinha dessa Artemis sabe, por que eles não nos delataram ainda?

A pergunta do menino ecoou pesadamente pela Sala Precisa. Nenhum dos estudantes sabia a resposta, mas todos tinham uma certeza: só podia ser um motivo bem, bem ruim.

Foi então que esse motivo bem, bem ruim resolveu estourar a parede da frente da Sala Precisa.

Os galinheirenses gritavam e se protegiam dos pedaços de pedra que vieram voando. A poeira ainda estava alta, Rayvenne não conseguiu distinguir o que diabos havia feito aquilo. Ela só sabia que não era nada bom.

-RAY! – Sadie berrou – O FREDINHO!

O Fredinho! – Rayvenne pensou – Seja lá o que tivesse feito todo aquele estardalhaço – ou melhor, quem – não podia ver Fredinho. A loira correu para onde o dragão estava deitado. Ele não se movia, parecia assustado. Rayvenne se agachou ao lado dele.

-Voe o mais rápido possível até o quarto dos clones! Vai!

Fredinho não hesitou, abriu as enormes asas negras e voou janela afora. A loira rapidamente pensou na necessidade que tinha de toda aquela parte da Sala Precisa desaparecer para que os vestígios de Fredinho não fossem encontrados. A parte voltou a ser um mero canto da parede da sala precisa, bem no momento que toda a poeira baixou.

-Ora, ora, ora... – A mulher cara-de-sapo disse sorrindo – Não é que você estava certo, Malfoy? Temos um bando de baderneiros aqui...


	32. That's what I call a MONSTER plan!

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 32

**That's what I call a MONSTER plan!  
**

**

* * *

**

Rayvenne suspirou longa e profundamente. Ela, Hannah, Lino, Kia, Satine, Sadie e os gêmeos encontravam-se todos sentados em frente a lareira da Sala Comunal grifinória. Haviam acabado de voltar da primeira detenção imposta por Umbridge, uma detenção que os deixara marcados.

Literalmente.

A loira acariciava com o dedão esquerdo as feriadas ainda semi abertas nas costas de sua mão direita. A luz da lareira iluminava-a dando ao sangue um brilho alaranjado. Ninguém se pronunciava, haviam saído tão atordoados da detenção que até mesmo Sadie e Kia encontravam-se sentadas lado a lado, sem nem menos trocarem olhares maldosos uma a outra. A detenção havia sido um tapa na cara bem dado em todo o Galinheiro – salvo alguns galinheirenses mais sensatos, como Olívia Cloverfield, que sabiam desde o começo que a história não acabaria dando certo - todos os galinheirenses acabaram com as costas da mão que escrevem machucadas.

-Gente... Decidimos fazer amanhã – George de repente disse, quebrando o silêncio.

-O quê? – Rayvenne perguntou. Ainda estava atordoada. Mas Hannah se adiantou.

-E como vocês pretendem fazer tudo isso dar certo? – a menina, que hoje estava com os cabelos azul-piscina, perguntou.

-Será algo como uma enorme peça... – Fred disse – Mas pretendemos fazer algo um pouco mais destrutivo dessa vez... Espalharemos o caos pelo Saguão de Entrada, ativando Pântanos Portáteis... Também pretendemos lançar fogos de artifício por ai... Enfim, muito barulho e sujeira.

-Algo que dê um trabalho fenomenal para Filch e Umbridge conseguirem desfazer depois... – George completou – Mas precisaremos da ajuda de geral aqui... Vocês topam?

As pessoas ali presentes concordaram, algumas com um murmúrio, outras com um simples balançar de cabeça. Menos Rayvenne. O cérebro da loira trabalhava em alta velocidade... Ela formava a imagem do que Fred dissera em sua mente: o Saguão de Entrada inundado de lodo, fauna e flora de um pântano, os alunos tendo dificuldade em se locomover, alguns se debatendo nas partes mais espessas do lodo... Fogos de artifício voando e estalando por todos os cantos, alunos tentando ao máximo não serem pegos pelos jatos de luz que voavam zunindo em sua direção, o Salão cheio de barulho dos mis diversos, todos produzidos pelo fogos... Mas faltava algo ai...

Faltava pânico e o barulho de todos berrando de medo... Mas o que poderiam fazer? Precisavam de algo grande... Algo que os alunos vissem e fizesse com o sangue em seus rostos sumisse. Algo que meteria medo em todos, mas que não prejudicasse àqueles que estivessem armando a brincadeira toda... Algo enorme que pudesse fazer o máximo de estrago possível... Com dentes enormes, garras afiadas, de cor negra e olhos vermelho-sangue... Ei, espera ai...!

Fred explicava a Sadie sua parte no plano, todo que consistia em distrair Malfoy e, por conseqüência, a Brigada Inquisitorial, quando Rayvenne se levantou de repente e subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório masculino do sétimo ano, sem dizer qualquer coisa.

-Hãn... Ray? – Kia perguntou.

A loira desceu a escadaria abaixo, agora com o pesado livro negro embaixo de um braço e Fredinho no outro. O dragão não parecia muito feliz de ter sido acordado, mas não falara nada. Rayvenne voltou a sentar no mesmo lugar de antes, colocando o dragão sonolento de um lado e abrindo o livro sobre suas pernas. Ela folheou e folheou sob os olhares curiosos daqueles ali presentes. De repente ela parou em uma das paginas, seguindo o que lia com o indicador direito. Ela voltou sua atenção ao lagarto negro ao seu lado e sorriu marotamente.

-Qual o plano, Goldenwing? – Lino perguntou. Rayvenne voltou sua atenção ao colega, o sorriso maroto ainda bem aberto.

-Digamos que vamos acrescentar uma pitada de Goldenwing nessa nossa empreitada... – ela respondeu.

* * *

O dia seguinte começara como outro qualquer. Rayvenne acordara bem antes que qualquer uma de suas colegas de quarto, rapidamente se arrumara e correra para a Sala Comunal. O plano estava arquitetado para ter inicio logo depois da segunda aula da tarde; Sadie distrairia Malfoy enquanto Ginny, Lino, Hannah, e os gêmeos explodiam Pântanos Portáteis em todos os cantos do Salão Principal. Brendan, Johnathan, Kia e Satine cuidariam de soltar todos os fogos de artifício o mais rápido que podiam enquanto que os outros galinheirenses cuidavam de chamar todos os alunos para o Salão Principal. Ela tinha uma missão toda especial, arquitetada por ela mesma e Fredinho era o mais animado com ela...

A loira chegou até a Sala Comunal, a qual esperava estar vazia.

Mas só esperava.

-Bonita tatuagem na mão, Goldenwing.

-O que você quer, Malfoy? – ela rebateu.

Malfoy, Crabb e Goyle encontravam-se sentados nas poltronas esverdeadas das masmorras; o brasão da Armada Inquisitorial refulgia com as chamas que vinham da lareira. Rayvenne apertou os punhos, não podia comprar briga com ele até o fim do dia.

-E isso é forma de falar com o seu superior, Goldenwing? – ela atiçou – Esse vermelho na sua mão combina com os seus amigos grifinorios babacas perfeitamente, sabia?

Ela não respondeu. Ao invés disso, se dirigiu a porta de saída. Não podia brigar com Malfoy; não podia estragar tudo.

-Aonde você pensa que vai, Goldenwing?

Crabb e Goyle bloquearam a passagem de Rayvenne com seus corpos enormes. Eles riam. Rayvenne os fuzilou com os olhos, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao loiro mais novo.

-Seu pedaço de bosta de dragão... Deixa. Eu. Ir.

-Não tão rápido... Não consegui aproveitar direito a vitória que tive sobre você e seu grupinho ontem... – ele disse – Ter aulas na Sala Precisa? E ainda achavam que conseguiriam...

Rayvenne não respondeu. Ela acariciava o cabo da varinha em seu bolso, usar um feitiço contra Malfoy agora era mais que tentador.

-Gente da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal não tem inteligência e destreza o suficiente para conseguirem aprender feitiços de ataque e defesa... O que o Potter estava tentando? É igual a querer fazer um hipogrifo nadar, impossível...

O que aconteceria caso ela lançasse um feitiço em Malfoy agora? Certamente Crabb e Goyle tentariam atacá-la... Mas não teriam reflexo o suficiente. Ela poderia imobilizá-los logo em seguida...

-E esse tal de Galinheiro... Eu disse pra Umbridge que ela deveria exterminar esse lugar... Mas ela disse que não valeria a pena. Eu digo que deveríamos erradicar o local daqui...

Mas provavelmente depois, Malfoy correria para Umbridge e Rayvenne passaria um bom tempo na sala da mulher-sapo. Mas a menina acabaria lá de qualquer jeito, afinal quebraria pelo menos uma centena de regras mais à tarde... Ela só tinha o problema do horário. E se ficasse presa na sala da Umbridge até a hora do plano? Será que conseguiria escapar?

-E onde já se viu um aluno sonserino se misturando com a ralé? Ainda mais com um Weasley! Mas vai combinar... Uma família que adora trouxas com uma nascida trouxa...

-_ESTUPEFAÇA! _– Rayvenne brandou apontando a varinha à Malfoy. O garoto nem se deu conta dos movimentos de Rayvenne. Estava absolto demais em sua glorificação. Os feixes de luz vermelha atingiram o loiro em cheio, o lançando para trás e desacordando-o. Rayvenne logo se virou para Crabb e Goyle. Os dois pareceram sem reação por uns segundos, mas logo irromperam na direção da Rayvenne. A menina apontou a varinha para eles.

_-IMPEDIMENTA! _

Os dois brutamontes foram lançados ao chão, atordoados. A loira aproveitou a brecha, pulando o enorme corpo de Crabb no caminho e correndo em direção a porta. Não saiu sem antes dar uma ultima olhada de esgoela na forma decadente de Malfoy estirado no chão, totalmente inconsciente. Ela sorriu e se pôs a dirigir até o Salão Principal.

* * *

-O primeiro fogo de artifício que lançaremos será o mais barulhento de todos... – Fred disse aos colegas. Era hora do almoço. Um representante de cada grupo que colocaria o plano em ação estava sentado na mesa grifinória ouvindo os últimos detalhes – Será o sinal para que cada um comece suas próprias tarefas... Você, Sadie, precisa começar antes do sinal, ok?

A loira maior concordou com a cabeça. Todos estavam apreensivos, ao mesmo tempo que estavam ansiosos e entusiasmados. O Galinheiro nunca havia sido envolvido nos grandes feitos da escola, essa seria a primeira vez.

Estavam tão absoltos em seus próprios pensamentos que nem perceberam a forma rosada da recém nomeada diretora – desde que a AD fora descoberta – se aproximando.

-Rayvenne Goldenwing? – ela chamou naquela voz irritantemente doce – Estarei esperando-a na minha sala ao término da primeira aula da tarde sim? E vocês ai, cada um voltando para sua própria mesa!

E saiu sorrindo seu sorriso de sapa.

-Acho que o Malfoy foi chorar com ela... – a loira menor ponderou rindo. Os outros se entreolharam.

-Ray, você foi arrumar briga com o Malfoy logo hoje? – Kia perguntou.

-O que eu podia fazer? Eles vieram pra cima! Eu só me defendi! – a loira rebateu – Eu vou pra minha mesa pra não dar mais problema...

Dizendo isso, a loira menor se levantou, acompanhada da loira maior, Sadie. Esta suspirou profundamente ao lado da colega sonserina, o que chamou a atenção desta.

-Sadie? Ta tudo bem? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Mais ou menos... – a colega corvinal respondeu. Rayvenne suspirou dando tapinhas nas costas da amiga.

-Eu sei que é difícil pra ti... – a loira menor disse – Mas acho que só você conhece o Malfoy o suficiente pra segurar a Brigada. A gente depende de ti...

-Eu sei, eu sei... Não se preocupe, Ray...

Com isso, ela se voltou para a mesa corvinal. Rayvenne suspirou. Era realmente muito cruel da parte dela e dos gêmeos fazer com que Sadie encarasse seu ex... Mas era necessário. E Malfoy só pararia para falar com Sadie, disso a loira sonserina tinha certeza. Bem, não podia pensar muito nisso agora, tudo já estava planejado e Rayvenne já tinha problemas bem grandes para cuidar.

* * *

A primeira aula da tarde – poções – estava para acabar. Como de costume, Snape havia pedido para a turma preparar uma poção que Rayvenne não teve dificuldade em preparar. A menina já havia até entregue um frasco com a amostra para o professor, estava apenas esperando a sineta tocar para que ela pudesse se dirigir para o ninho da sapa. A loira nunca havia ficado tão nervosa momentos antes de receber uma detenção quanto naquele momento; muito pelo contrário, ela vivia se metendo em furadas com os gêmeos sem nenhum pingo de remorso. Mas ela nunca tivera uma professora/diretora que usasse de métodos tão espartanos quanto Umbridge. As costas de sua mão ainda ardiam um pouco devido à ultima detenção, Rayvenne não queria ter as feridas abertas novamente tão cedo.

Por fim, a sineta tocou. Rayvenne suspirou pesadamente e se pos a guardar o material. Alguns alunos sonserinos, membros da Brigada, passavam por ela em risadinhas debochadas. Mas ela os ignorou, logo depois seria ela quem estaria rindo. Ela colocou a mala nas costas e, enquanto seus colegas de casa iam direção à estufas, Rayvenne deu meia-volta e começou a subir as escadarias em direção à de Umbridge.

Ela parou em frente à porta de carvalho. Suspirou e bateu duas vezes.

-Entre – a vozinha enjoativa de Umbridge respondeu detrás da porta. Rayvenne o fez.

A mulher parecia estar escrevendo algo em um pergaminho. De onde Rayvenne olhou, parecia uma carta. Mas a carta não foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção, mas sim a ex-sala de Lupin toda adornada com enfeites cor de rosa e babadinhos. Além do insuportável cheiro de algo que lembrava Rayvenne de desodorizadores de carro dos trouxas, só que num nível muito acima de força. A mulher sapo a olhou por cima dos óculos e sorriu aquele sorriso enjoativo.

-Sente-se, mina querida.

Rayvenne assentiu com a cabeça e sentou-se na carteira em frente à mesa de Umbridge. Ao fazê-lo, percebeu um certo enfeite pregado atrás de Umbridge que contrastava com o resto da sala cor de rosa. Não era um simples enfeite. Eram três vassouras.

A vassouras de Harry e dos gêmeos.

Rayvenne prendeu a respiração. Fred dissera que usaria as vassouras para escaparem de Hogwarts, conjurando-as com _Accio_. Mas no estado em que estavam – acorrentadas à parede de Umbridge – eles não conseguiriam. Rayvenne precisava libertar aquelas três vassouras o mais rápido que pudesse.

-Querida, aceita um chá? – a mulher-sapo disse tirando Rayvenne de seus devaneios.

-Ah... Claro... – Rayvenne respondeu sem pensar. A mulher conjurou uma xícara na mesa de Rayvenne e derramou chá de uma chaleira rosa que estava sobre sua mesa. Rayvenne agradeceu e se pôs a bebericar o chá, ainda pensando em como conseguiria tirar aquelas vassouras de lá.

-Então... Ouvi dizer que hoje você atacou sem razão três colegas de casa mais novos...

-Na verdade, eles não estavam me deixando ir embora. Só usei os feitiços pra me defender – Rayvenne falou de prontidão sem pensar. Estranhou. Não estava nem prestando atenção direito no que Umbridge dissera e seus lábios e sua cordas vocais começarem a trabalhar sem que ela os controlasse.

-Certo... Você fazia parte daquela Armada de Dumbledore, estou certa?

-Isso mesmo – Rayvenne tossiu. Novamente respondendo sem ter tempo de pensar. O que estava acontecendo?

-É verdade que foi Dumbledore quem a criou?

-Não. Foi Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger. O nome era só ilustrativo – tossiu novamente. Tinha algo muito, muito errado com ela.

-Querida, beba mais chá. Sua garganta parece seca.

Foi então que ocorreu à Rayvenne. A menina olhou para o chá em sua xícara, chegou perto o suficiente para sentir o cheiro A pouca cor de seu rosto sumiu. Um suave aroma de camomila e apenas isso. A mulher tinha posto _Veritasserum_ no chá, uma poção sem cor nem odor que fazia o usuário dizer toda a verdade. A poção da verdade.

Ok, o que Umbridge poderia extrair dela? Quais informações Rayvenne possuía que Umbridge poderia descobrir?

Ah sim, a Ordem da Fênix. Nada demais...

-Algum problema, querida?

-Sim – Rayvenne respondeu. Umbridge sorriu.

-E qual é?

-Você colocou _Veritasserum_ no chá. – Rayvenne respondeu. A loira queria perder a voz. Ah, se queria.

-Oh, mas que absurdo! Eu nunca usaria deste método não-didático com meus alunos! – ela disse num falso tom de indignação – Como você chegou a essa conclusão?

-Eu estou respondendo toda a verdade sem pensar – Rayvenne respondeu – E Veritasserum não tem cheiro nem cor, o chá parece intacto.

-Puxa vida... – Umbridge disse – Você realmente é uma aluna exemplar de poções... Mas eu não lembro de Veritasserum estar na lista didática do sexto ano... Com quem você aprendeu sobre Veritasserum?

E quando Rayvenne estava a ponto de falar _"Com Remus Lupin", _Filch abriu a porta com força, fazendo alguns enfeites rosas caírem e quebrarem no chão. O zelador parecia aflito.

-O que houve, senhor Filch? – a mulher sapa perguntou de um modo um tanto mal-humorado.

-Uns alunos andaram conjurando pântanos no Saguão de Entrada! – o zelador respondeu – Preciso da sua ajuda para reverter o processo. A escola esta um caos!

Umbridge arrumou os óculos no rosto, levantando-se. Não parecia nada feliz em ter que ajudar o zelador a conter um bando de alunos baderneiros, mas não tinha muita escolha.

-Senhorita Goldenwing, eu volto num instante. Fique aqui e termine seu chá.

Filch fechou a porta. Rayvenne ouviu o zelador e a diretora se afastando pelo piso de pedra. Quando ela não mais conseguia ouvi-los, saltou da carteira, casou a varinha apontou para o fecho de metal que prendia as vassouras.

_-BOMBARDIA!_

O feitiço de Rayvenne não só acabou com o fecho e as correntes, libertando as vassouras, como também explodiu metade dos adornos rosas da sala. A menina então correu para fora da sala bem no momento em que a sineta anunciando o final da segunda aula tocou. Ela apertou o passo. Estava ficando sem tempo.

Ela começou a subir as escadas até o sétimo andar. Não tinha muito tempo, precisava pegar Fredinho e descer até o Salão Principal. Os feitiços de que precisaria ela já havia memorizado.

De repente, um vulto negro passou por cima de sua cabeça. O vulto parou em cima do corrimão de uma das escadas e fixou seus olhos verme-sangue em Rayvenne.

-Estamos atrasados! – Fredinho disse – Achei que você não viesse me buscar, já estava indo até o Salão Principal.

Rayvenne sorriu.

-Adoro como os meus genes de inteligência foram passados para você! – a menina disse dando meia volta e se colocando a descer as escadarias, Fredinho voando sobre ela.

O Saguão Principal estava um caos, assim como Rayvenne presumira. O lodo dos Pântanos Portáteis estava estupidamente espesso, havia fogos de artifício voando por todos os cantos e zunindo em sons estridentes. Mas, como Rayvenne imaginava, nenhum aluno gritava. Estavam só muito incomodados com a bagunça toda. Rayvenne riu.

Ela aproveitou que nenhum aluno parecia estar prestando atenção nela e no dragão negro sobrevoando sobre ela e se pôs a enfrentar o lodo e chegar até o Salão Principal. O lodo chegava até sua cintura. Conseguiu atravessá-lo com certa dificuldade e, finalmente, conseguiu chegar até a porta do Salão Principal.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, a porta estava entreaberta. Fredinho não fez cerimônia e voou para dentro, Rayvenne o seguiu.

-Ray! Finalmente! – Hannah disse. Seus cabelos estavam ruivos para combinar com a ocasião. Ela e os gêmeos esperavam dentro do Salão Principal que, além da presença deles, estava completamente vazio. Rayvenne correu até eles.

-Desculpe, Umbridge me prendeu na sala dela – Rayvenne respondeu – Ta tudo pronto?

-Sim – George respondeu – Preste atenção, agora seremos pegos por Umbridge, ok? Logo depois, invocaremos as nossas vassouras e sairemos pela porta da frente, voando... Quando você nos ouvir, faça o que tem que fazer.

-Entendi – Rayvenne disse – Boa sorte pra vocês, vou ficar no meu posto.

Dizendo isso, a menina se pos a caminhar até a frente da mesa dos professores, Fredinho voando sobre ela.

-Ray...

Rayvenne se virou. George e Hannah já estavam perto da porta de saída, bem longe. Fred havia seguido Rayvenne e Fredinho. O garoto olhava pro chão.

-Ô, Fred! – Rayvenne disse com as mãos na cintura – Não vai dar pra trás agora, né?

-Não, mas...

-Mas nada! – Rayvenne disse sorrindo – Vamos! Não vá decepcionar o seu irmão, ô clone!

Fred sorriu suspirando. Girou em seus calcanhares e se pos a andar ao encontro do irmão. Mas antes que pudesse ir muito longe, sentiu algo menor que ele envolvendo os braços em torno de seu estômago.

-Bobão – Rayvenne disse, largando-o – Boa sorte, vê se não me decepciona.

-Tá certo – ele respondeu, deixando-a.

Logo, Rayvenne foi deixada sozinha com Fredinho no Salão Principal. Ela podia ouvir a algazarra ainda rolando solta do outro lado da porta. Fredinho havia pousado no chão, em frente Rayvenne, como se fosse um cão. Os olhos vermelho-sangue semi cerrados. Parecia tenso. Rayvenne não o culpava..

De repente, o silêncio se instaurou do outro lado da porta. Rayvenne pode ouvir a voz enjoada de Umbridge. Rayvenne respirou fundo.

-Fredinho, é agora.

O dragão se colocou em pé nas quatro patas. Deu uma ultima baforada e começou a pegar impulso em direção a porta. Rayvenne apontou sua varinha para ele, lançando-lhes dois feitiços. Um atrás do outro.

A porta do Salão Principal foi quebrada por um enorme dragão negro de olhos vermelho-sangue. O rugido ensurdecedor da criatura ecoou por todo o castelo, seguido pelo doce som dos gritos de terror do resto dos alunos. Fredinho estourou então a porta de entrada do castelo com as chamas que irromperam de sua boca e voou para fora, derrubando o lustre do teto no caminho e sendo seguido pelos gêmeos montados em suas vassouras.

Era isso que ela chamava de um plano mosntruoso.


	33. Chickens versus Snakes

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 33

**Chicken versus Snakes**

**

* * *

**

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Rayvenne se sentiu maravilhosamente bem limpando os restos das poções dos caldeirões da sala de aula das masmorras sem usar magia. Havia quebrado todas as regras possíveis e imagináveis na semana anterior, havia destruído uma fração significativa do castelo e ainda havia feito tudo isso na cara da diretora-sapa. Mas como ela não tinha nenhuma prova dos responsáveis pela bagunça toda, – a não ser, claro, pelos gêmeos que já haviam abandonado a escola – o máximo que ela pôde fazer foi colocar todos os amigos mais próximos dos ruivos idênticos em detenção.

A loira suspirou. Apesar da euforia de ter conseguido realizar todo o plano com destreza, no fundo, ela sabia que estava cavando o próprio destino de permanecer o resto daquele ano letivo e o próximo longe de Fred, George e Fredinho. Nada mais de peças e traquinagens pregadas nos alunos, nada mais de trabalhos para as Geminialidades, nada mais de virar noites na sala Sonserina abraçada ao gêmeo, nada mais de surrupiar fatias de torta de caramelo para Fredinho... Sim, era triste, mas não era o fim do mundo. Os veria durante as férias de verão... Mas, ainda assim, a vida escolar de Rayvenne, assim com ela a conhecia, havia mudado drasticamente. Mas ela se acostumaria.

Além do mais, seu irmão mais novo, Brendan, havia sido colocado no time de Quadribol como apanhador temporariamente. Era fato que, se Malfoy não fosse o apanhador na época em que os testes para entrar no time de Quadribol sonserino começaram, Brendan teria conseguido a vaga... Não que Malfoy fosse melhor que ele, longe disso. Mas Malfoy era o capitão do time, esse poder superava de longe as habilidades de Brendan. Rayvenne só não entendera porque o loiro se ausentara do time. Não o vira também nas masmorras ultimamente. Mas quem se importava? Sem Malfoy no time e na Sala Comunal Sonserina, o capitão era Johnathan, Brendan jogaria ao seu lado e não havia ninguém para amolá-la. Não tinha coisa melhor!

De repente, ela ouviu passos ecoando por entre as paredes de pedra das masmorras. Provavelmente era Snape vindo verificar seu trabalho ou vindo dizê-la que podia parar. Já estava mesmo na hora de encerrar o expediente... Havia descido para limpar os caldeirões logo depois do jantar... Que horas seriam? Provavelmente mais de meia-noite... Os passos começaram a se aproximar da sala de aula e Rayvenne começou a cantarolar uma musica improvisada sobre cabelos longos, lisos e negros e como o sebo os deixavam sedosos e lustrosos. Isso até ouvir seu nome sendo chamado por uma voz bem mais suave que a de Snape.

- Ray! Rápido! – Olívia Cloverfield, a colega de casa de Sadie e Kia chamou. A menina parecia aflita. Rayvenne se assustou, se Olivia se deu o trabalho de descer até as Masmorras tão tarde da noite, coisa boa é o que não havia acontecido.

-Oli o que foi?

-Sadie, ela... – a menina sussurrava enquanto olhava para os lados desesperadamente, verificando se ninguém a ouvia além de Rayvenne - ... ela desapareceu.

-Como é? – Rayvenne perguntou surpresa.

-Sadie desapareceu. Ninguém a vê desde ontem à noite. Há rumores de que foi raptada – Olívia disse mais calmamente. Os olhos castanhos sérios e cheios de preocupação.

-Ah, espera um pouquinho ai, Oli... – Rayvenne disse de um jeito um tanto debochado – Essa conclusão não é um pouquinho precipitada demais? Quero dizer... O castelo é bem grande, Sadie pode ter decidido se recolher em algum canto por um tempo, sabe? Pra pensar na vida e tal, eu mesma faço isso as vezes indo pra torre de astronomia... Alias, ela não está na Cabana do Hagrid não? Quero dizer... Quem sabe ela não decidiu passar um tempo com as cobras de estimação dela que o Hagrid guarda...

-Esse é o problema, Ray... Hagrid veio perguntar para nós do Galinheiro se havia acontecido algo com Sadie, já que ela não foi visitar as cobras nos últimos dois dias... – Olívia disse – Além do mais, ela não compareceu à revisão de História da Magia que você promoveu hoje à tarde, não foi?

Rayvenne engoliu em seco. Olívia tinha razão, esses dois fatos somados deixariam qualquer galinheirense que conhecia Sadie aflito. Sadie tinha um amor incondicional pelas duas cobras de estimação, Muffin e Brownie... Houve vezes que Sadie deixara de passar tardes no Galinheiro com os amigos pra passar um tempo com as cobras. Uma vez, nas férias de inverno do ano retrasado, Sadie havia pego uma gripe fortíssima, daquelas que deixa a cabeça inteira doendo o dia todo por causa do entupimento das vias nasais... E ela continuara indo religiosamente todos os dias até a cabana de Hagrid em meio a neve que chegava até os joelhos só pra ver as cobras. Além do mais, Sadie era uma menina demasiadamente esforçada nos estudos, e admitia que, apesar de ser um gênio em Herbologia, Feitiços, Runas Antigas e Astronomia, não se dava bem com História da Magia, matéria que, depois de poções, era a melhor de Rayvenne. Fora por isso que a loira sonserina, vendo que não apenas Sadie como muitos outros galinheirenses tinham certa dificuldade na matéria, começou a promover revisões semanais da matéria na sala comunal da Grifinória e Sadie não havia deixado de comparecer a uma revisão sequer, até à tarde daquele dia. De duas uma: ou Sadie havia morrido, o que Rayvenne achava improvável uma vez que àquela altura a escola já estaria um estardalhaço com a noticia que uma aluna corvinal morrera, assim como ocorrera anos atrás quando Murta Que Geme morreu, ou Sadie não se encontrava nos domínios da escola. E Sadie não sairia dos domínios da escola por conta própria no meio do ano letivo. Ainda mais sem dar noticias à alguém.

-Ray... Tem mais uma coisinha – Olívia disse tirando a loira de seus devaneios – Você viu o Malfoy nos últimos dois dias?

Os olhos azuis de Rayvenne se arregalaram e sua respiração parou por um instante. Brendan com a vaga de apanhador, Johnathan com a vaga de capitão. Brendan e Johnathan com as responsabilidades de Malfoy. Malfoy se ausentando do time, Malfoy não comparecendo à Sala Comunal Sonserina... Sadie sumiu... Malfoy raptou Sadie. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

-Os outros já estão sabendo... ? – a loira perguntou aflita.

-Todos já estão no Galinheiro ha esta hora arquitetando um plano para resgatar Sadie! – Olívia disse – Mas precisamos do braço sonerino do galinheiro pra isso!

-Certo, certo! Então vamos rápido!

Rayvenne e Olívia desataram a correr castelo afora. Malfoy havia ido longe demais.

* * *

-Ok, o plano é o seguinte – Ivan Owlmind disse estendendo um pergaminho em branco a sua frente. Todos os galinheirenses estavam embaixo de Johanna, em volta do pergaminho aberto de Ivan. O clima era de tensão. Todos haviam decido até o galineiro em meio aneve, alguns até mesmo vestindo seus pijamas e roupões. O moreno molhou a ponta da pena no tinteiro e começou a rabiscar no pergaminho – Vamos nos dividir em dois grupos. Um que ficará aqui no Galinheiro e outro que irá para a mansão dos Malfoy buscar Sadie.

-Espera um pouquinho, por quê não podemos simplesmente irmos todos para a mansão dos Malfoy? – Hannah Crossbound indagou, Rayvenne assentiu com a cabeça. Quanto maior o grupo, maiores as chances de sucesso.

-Porque é provável que Malfoy tenha calculado que tentássemos resgatar a Cottonwealth – Gary Gardner respondeu – Precisamos que um grupo fique aqui por precaução, não só para proteger o Galinheiro para um ataque sonerino como também para, caso o resgate falhe, alguém possa ir avisar aos professores. Convenhamos, apesar de serem professores, são bem mais poderosos que nós.

-Então não é melhor avisarmos os professores logo de cara? – Karin Chen perguntou – Ai não correríamos perigo...

- Não ache que Malfoy raptou Sadie só por causa de uma briga de ex-namorados – Ethan Nakamura respondeu – Nós do Galinheiro, depois de Harry Potter, somos a maior ameaça para o lorde das trevas aqui na escola. Esse é um meio de acabar conosco... Eles só raptaram Sadie porque Malfoy tinha uma ligação maior com ela, entende? – Ethan agora olhava para os rostos de cada dos galinheirenses – Se nos mostrarmos fracos desse jeito e deixarmos a luta nas mãos dos professores, as investidas só se tornarão cada vez maiores e mais constantes...

-E porque o Galinheiro seria uma ameaça ao lorde das trevas? Somos apenas um grupo de estudantes ordinários que passam muito tempo juntos em um lugar da escola... – Kia Rosepawn disse. Muitas cabeças concordaram.

-Não, nós somos, aos olhos do lorde das trevas, uma facção revolucionária que prevalece intacta dentro de um sistema hierarquizado e segregado – Ivan disse.

-Como é que é? – Faith e Hope Royalmaid perguntaram em uníssono. Ivan suspirou.

-Pensem bem... Todos os alunos da escola seguem uma rotina diária de acordar, assistir as aulas do dia e voltar para a sala comunal para dormir. Nós do Galinheiro quebramos essa rotina vindo ocupar este local que os outros alunos não utilizam e os professores não invadem. Temos nossos próprios eventos, festas, entrada com senha, passagens secretas e por aí vai... O sistema que o lorde das trevas quer inserir quando ele estiver no comando é tão segregado e hierarquizado quanto o sistema da escola... Num sistema como o dele, nós seremos os revolucionários que não seguem suas regras a rigor, como fazemos aqui em Hogwarts. Uma enorme ameaça!

-Isso é ridículo! – Devon Germanota disse – É só uma brisa animal de vocês...

-Vai por mim, Dev, é assim que um grande conquistador pensa... – Rayvenne disse – Agora entende a importância de estudar História da Magia? Entender como esse sistema de conflito – poder-revolução funciona...

-Voltando ao plano – Ivan disse – O grupo que deve ir não pode ser muito grande... Eu diria que deveriam ir Olívia Cloverfield, Phillip Aisledoor, Edward Awgrin, Sarah Copperclock, Hannah Crossbound e Rayvenne Goldenwing.

-E porque esse povo? – Sarah Copperclock perguntou.

-Olivia, Edward e você têm o raciocínio lógico de que precisamos – Ivan explicou – Phillip e Hannah têm uma memória cabalística para guardar feitiços, então a carga deles é grande... E Rayvenne é a nossa chave sonserina para o sucesso.

-Como é que é? – Rayvenne perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Ray, depois de Sadie, a pessoa que mais sabe sobre o Malfoy é você! – Ethan esclareceu – De um jeito ou de outro, você sabe como funciona a cabeça dele pra pelo menos este resgate!

-Mas sem essa de "chave sonserina para o sucesso", por favor... – a loira disse suspirando.

-Certo, todos de acordo com a formação da equipe de resgate? – Gary perguntou. Não houve objeções, todos estavam aflitos demais pra retrucar.

-Duas perguntas: Quem sabe onde é a localização da mansão dos Malfoy e como vamos chegar lá? – Hannah perguntou – Eu ainda não criei asas e eu duvido que qualquer um saiba aparatar!

-Eu tenho a minha vassoura... – Rayvenne disse – Podemos pegar as vassouras de Johnathan e Brendan emprestadas... Mais alguém ai tem uma vassoura?

-Eu e o Ethan temos – Gary disse – Ivan, você também não tem uma?

-Tá meio velha, mas deve funcionar... – Ivan respondeu.

-E quanto a localização da mansão dos Malfoy, eu sei onde é – Sarah respondeu – Acontece que os meus pais fazem negócios com os Malfoy... Eu já fui à mansão deles várias vezes.

-Certo, dois problema resolvidos... – Ivan disse – Vamos começar logo com isso antes que matem a Cottonwealth.

-_Accio_ _Nagareboshi_! – Rayvenne disse apontando sua varinha para o castelo. Brendan, Johnathan, Gary, Ethan e Ivan a imitaram. Logo seis vassouras puderam ser vistas voando em direção ao Galinheiro.

Cada um dos integrantes da equipe de resgate tomou uma das vassouras na mão. Hannah não gostava muito de voar então não parecia lá muito feliz com o plano, mas seguiu em frente.

-Hannah, você vai mesmo salvar a Cottonwealth? – Kia perguntou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Hannah suspirou.

-Acontece que eu sei discernir entre uma briga boba e uma coisa séria – Hannah disse – E não faço isso pela Cottonwealth, faço pelo Galinheiro, entendeu?

-GENTE, É MELHOR IREM PENSANDO EM SUMIR DAQUI! – Brendan gritou. Ele e Johnathan estavam em cima de um dos fortes galhos de Johanna, olhando além dos muros do Galinheiro – AI VEM VINDO UM EXÉRCITO SONSERINO! PARECEM SER TODOS DA BRIGADA INQUISITORIAL!

-Equipe de Resgate, pro ar! – Olívia disse em sua voz fina. Os outros cinco assentiram empurrando o chão para pegar impulso. Sarah Copperclock disparou na frente com um audível "YAAAAHOOOOOOOO", sendo seguida por Edward Awgrin, Olívia Cloverfield, Phillip Aisledoor, Hannah Crossbound e, por final, Rayvenne. A loira deu uma última olhada para trás só para ver uma mancha de alunos com vestes pretas e verdes explodindo a entrada do Galinheiro.

* * *

O inverno se aproximava e, por isso, o vento que passava pelo rosto dos garotos que sobrevoavam a Grã Bretanha era cortante. Sarah Copperclock usava o feitiço _llumus _como sinalizador para que o grupo não se dispersasse em meio ao breu da noite. Em meio ao vôo, Rayvenne jurou ter ouvido um grito estridente que lembrava muito a voz de Ron, mas junou ter sido impressão causada pelo constante barulho do vento em seus ouvidos.

De repente, Sarah fez sinal para baixo com a varinha e empinou sua vassoura para o chão. Os outros cinco a imitaram e a esquadrilha mergulhou em direção a uma enorme mansão iluminada. Tomaram o mínimo cuidado de aterrissar em uma área um pouco mais afastada para que não levantassem suspeitas ou soassem os alarmes. Quando todos estavam com os pés no chão e próximos o suficiente para conseguirem se comunicar em sussurros, Olívia pigarreou.

-Certo, faremos tudo o mais rápido possível, ok? Entramos, pegamos a Sadie e voamos de volta para a escola – a pequena corvinal disse.

-Mas espera, como vamos saber como entrar na mansão ou achar a Sadie? Já viu o tamanho do lugar? – Phillip disse.

-Não fazemos idéia de como é a estrutura da mansão! – Edward comentou – Vamos ter sair caçando a Sadie cômodo por cômodo...

-Você é louco? Já viu o tamanho disso aí? – Rayvenne disse – Vamos demorar a noite toda! E ainda corremos o risco de sermos pegos pelos Malfoy!

-Então o que você sugere, Rayvenne? – Hannah retrucou – Não temo uma planta da mansão pra nos localizarmos! E eu não conheço nenhum feitiço que nos ajude!

-Eu também não! – Phillip disse.

-Certo, então pelo menos devemos nos dividir em equipes! – Olívia disse – Assim cobriremos uma área maior num tempo menor... O que acha, Sarah?

Mas Sarah não respondeu. Estava estranhamente calada e tinha um semblante preocupado no rosto. Algum bem atípico de sua natureza. Ela lançou um olhar em direção à mansão e suspirou.

-Eu entendi porque o Ivan me colocou na equipe... – ela comentou.

-O que...?

-Olha, gente... Eu sei que vai parecer estranho e repentino... – Sarah começou de um jeito nervoso – Mas eu tenho um meio de conseguir localizar Sadie sem que levantem suspeitas e sem correr riscos tão grandes...

-E qual é? – Olívia disse esperançosa.

-É o seguinte... Eu vou entrar e procurar por Sadie, quando eu achá-la, volto para cá. – Sarah tinha um olhar confiante.

-Mas espera aí... – Hannah começou, mas Rayvenne a cortou.

-Procure por um porão ou sótão ou um desses lugares bem poeirentos e pestilentos – Rayvenne comentou – Malfoy nunca deixaria Sadie habitar um recinto de "sangues-puros".

Sarah assentiu com a cabeça ao comentário de Rayvenne e fechou os olhos. Rayvenne arregalou os olhos para o que viu a seguir; Sarah foi ficando cada vez menor dentro das roupas, foi ganhando orelhas enormes, bigodes, um focinho e seu corpo foi coberto de pêlos da cor de seus cabelos, castanhos.

-Copperclock é um animago... De rato! – Edward disse rindo – Isso é sério?

-Aparentemente... – Phillip disse.

Sarah-rato olhou em direção à Olívia brevemente, que ainda olhava pasma para a amiga recém transformada e, logo em seguida, deu meia volta e saiu correndo em direção à mansão.

-Nos resta esperar minha gente... – Rayvenne disse sentando-se no gramado ao lado de sua vassoura. Os outros integrantes da equipe a imitaram, não havia realmente muito o que se fazer.

O ar gelado da noite fazia os garotos tremerem. Não podiam acender uma fogueira ou conjurar o fogo grego, uma vez que isso poderia chamar atenção indesejada. O tempo foi passando sem que ninguém abrisse a boca, o grupo começou a ficar preocupado... Sarah não havia ainda retornado.

-Pensando bem, somente a Sarah seria obstinada e esforçada o suficiente pra se tornar um animago... – lOlivia disse quebrando o silêncio – Ela provavelmente não é registrada no ministério...

-Verdade... – Edward comentou – Mas porque será que o animal dela é um rato? Afinal, tanto o patrono quanto o animal que se transforma quando se é um animago é a representação física daquilo que uma pessoa é por dentro... Então por quê um rato?

-Talvez porque ratos são inteligentes? – Rayvenne comentou levianamente.

-Ratos são espertos e não inteligentes – Hannah a corrigiu – Inteligentes são corujas e... ai!

Hannah olhou pro lado só para ver um pequeno roedor de pêlos castanhos que parecia incomodado com o comentário. Sarah logo se transformou de volta e olhou para os colegas com um sorriso.

-Rayvenne tinha razão, Sadie está no porão! – ela disse com as mãos na cintura – E a melhor parte é que o porão tem uma entrada logo no saguão principal!

-Ótimo! – Olívia disse – Então vamos logo com isso!

Todos concordaram com a cabeça e seguiram Olívia. Por sorte não havia ninguém guardando a entrada. Rayvenne estranhou, aquilo estava cada vez mais provando ser uma armadilha. Mas não tinham muito que fazer a respeito, precisavam salvar Sadie.

-_Alohomora_! – Olívia disse apontando sua varinha para as grandes portas de madeira. Mas nada aconteceu, elas continuaram trancadas – _Alohomora_! – Olívia tentou novamente, mas as portas continuaram trancadas – E agora?

-Deixa eu pensar... – Rayvenne disse. O que poderiam fazer para abrir uma porta que o único feitiço de destrancar não funcionava? Lamentou-se por não estar com Fred e George, eles provavelmente teria uma carta na manga, eles sempre têm. Rayvenne respirou fundo, estava na hora de colocar a alma de neta de dono de loja de logros entrar em ação.

-Oli, estamos sem tempo, certo? – Rayvenne perguntou.

-Certo... – a menina dos cabelos cacheados respondeu.

-Todos aqui sabem usar feitiços para se defender de ataques, certo?

-Ray... O que pensa que vai fazer... ?

-Sarah! Quero você na frente pra nos guiar o mais rápido possível até o porão onde está Sadie! – Rayvenne disse sacando a varinha e apontando para a fechadura da porta – Tome distância! _BOMBARDIA_!

Pedaços da porta de cedro da mansão dos Malfoy voaram para todos os lados, juntamente com um alarme estridente que começou a tocar em meio à calada da noite. Rayvenne sorriu de lado.

-É como meu velho sempre dizia – ela disse enquanto começava a correr – Violência nunca é demais!

* * *

_N/A: CLIFFHANGER, RAWR! :B_


	34. Old Friendship Gone Bad

Soaring Black Bird – Chapter 34

**Old Friendships Gone Bad**_ - Velha Amiade Acabou Mal_

* * *

Rayvenne supôs que o Salão de Entrada dos Malfoy era luxuoso e requintado – apenas supôs pois corria inacreditavelmente rápido pelo lugar, seguindo Sarah Copperclock que guiava o grupo de resgate ao local que Sadie encontrava-se aprisionada. O alarme soava cada vez mais alto, o que aumentava a tensão sobre os garotos.

Numa olhada periférica rapida, Rayvenne conseguiu distinguir três figuras negras, posicionadas em frente à uma enorme lareira de mármore, que pareciam muito surpresas com a presença dos galinheirenses. Eram Comensais da Morte. Eles provavelmente esperavam que os alunos de Hogwarts usassem o sistema de Flu para chegar à Mansão dos Malfoy. Rayvenne não pôde observar os movimentos seguintes dos três, pois sua atenção logo voltou à direção que Sarah tomava. Mas pelas exclamações e xingamentos de seus colegas, supôs que estes também haviam notado a presença dos servidores do Lorde das Trevas, e que estes os seguiam.

Sarah parou de supetão quando chegou perto o suficiente de uma porta de carvalho velho, com dobradiças, fechadura e maçaneta de ferro escurecido. A equipe a imitou.

-É aqui! – Copperclock exclamou.

-Só abra a porta de uma vez! – Phillip disse – Eles estão se aproximando!

Edward Awgrin, Olívia Cloverfield e Hannah Crossbound sacaram suas varinhas e colocaram-se em posição de defesa. Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes.

-_BOMBARDIA_! – ela proferiu apontando a própria varinha para a porta do porão que ,como sua irmã na frente da mansão, explodiu em enormes lascas chamuscadas que voaram por todos os cantos.

Um jato de luz vermelha passou raspando pela orelha de Rayvenne no momento seguinte. Ela virou-se rapidamente e deparou-se com os três Comensais há menos de cinco metros de distância da equipe.

-NEM PENSE NISSO, CAMARADA! – Copperclock gritou do seu lado e adentrou o porão. Rayvenne supôs estar falando com alguém dentro do lugar que fazia mal à Sadie, mas a loira não teve muito tempo para pensar nisso.

Phillip e Hannah estavam na frente, enfrentando os três comensais da morte cara-a –cara. A quantidade de feitiços que os dois lançavam era imensurável – apesar de não estarem surtindo tanto efeito nos três encapuzados - eles apenas defendiam ou se esquivavam dos feitiços dos dois.

- RAPIDO GENTE, ENTREM NO PORÃO! – Rayvenne gritou. Olívia e Edward assentiram e, sem fazer cerimônia, passaram correndo por Rayvenne.

Com um movimentos rápido, um dos comensais desarmou Phillip que empalideceu. Rayvenne não pensou duas vezes – investiu contra os três, com a varinha em mãos. O comensal do meio percebeu a agitação e sorriu malignamente. Ele levantou a varinha e a loira pôde ler a palavra _Avada_ se formando em seus lábios quando um clarão azul claro acertou os três, fazendo-s caírem nocauteados no chão. Hannah riu.

-Minhas tardes lendo aqueles livros de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas não terão sido em vão! – a grifinória falou – Mas vamos entrar rápido nesse porão e acabar logo com isso que o feitiço não durará muito tempo!

Rayvennes e Phillip assentiram e correram para dentro do local. Ele era escuro e um tanto fétido – o que contrastava bastante com a atmosfera do Salão Principal. A loira até demorou um pouco para acostumar-se com a mudança de luz. Quando ela finalmente conseguiu, viu Malfoy nocauteado no chão e uma outra menina que Rayvenne desconhecida, ainda lutando para libertar-se do feitiço. A pequena sonserina rapidamente pulou na frente dela e reforçou o o tal feitiço com um _Imobilus_. Phillip correu para ajudar Sadie a se levantar.

Não trocaram muitas palavras pois a ação foi toda muito rápida. Phillip e Olívia ajudavam Sadie a se levantar e já a traziam escada acima enquanto que os outros permaneciam alertas com as varinhas em mãos. O alarme ainda tocava alto por toda parte, o que, provavelmente, atrairia mais comensais em pouco tempo.

A equipe toda saiu do porão a passos largos – pois Sadie não conseguia correr ainda - começando direcionar-se para fora da Mansão dos Malfoy. Até que Rayvenne sentiu um calafrio. Um que começou na nuca e desceu até o lombar. Isso a fez parar de se movimentar. Um a um, os companheiro a sua volta foram parando também – todos sentiam a mesma coisa.

De repente, o alarme parou de tocar e um silêncio quase mórbido se instalou no Salão de Entrada, cortado apenas pelo som das respirações arfantes da equipe. A luz diminuiu e, ao centro do lugar, bem em frente ao grupo, uma massa negra disforme surgiu. E, do centro dessa massa disforme, um ser de vestes negras, pele extremamente alva e feições ofídicas apareceu, fazendo a massa dissipar-se.

Rayvenne reconheceu o antigo companheiro de travessuras do avô, senhor Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Voldemort.

-Ora ora ora, eu conheço você – o lorde das trevas sibilou – Não é a neta do Goldenwing?

Rayvenne apertou sua varinha e não respondeu. Estava suando frio, o que Voldemort estava fazendo ali? O que ganharia interrompendo o resgate de uma aluna de Hogwarts? Espera um pouco! Não era hora para pensar nos motivos do lorde das trevas, mas sim no fato que ele podia matar todos ali presentes num piscar de olhos.

-Vejo que anda seguindo os passos do avô, mas parece muito adiantada... Já está até invadindo mansões... – ele disse – E salvando sangues-ruins, pelo que eu vejo...

-Você veio nos impedir? – Rayvenne perguntou olhando fixamente para Voldemort.

O lorde riu.

-Impedir meros alunos de salvar uma sangue-ruim? Não seja tola! – ele disse – O que eu quero, Goldenwing, é você!

Rayvenne arqueou uma sobrancelha. O que ele acabara de dizer? Voldemort tinha assuntos para tratar com ela? Seriam as pendências de seu avô? Rayvenne olhou de relance para os amigos. Todos tinham um semblante confuso no rosto. A menina voltou no olhar para o Lorde das Trevas; por mais que desejava, um grupo de bruxos de 16 anos não tinha muitas chances contra um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. A loira suspirou, ele só tinha negócios a resolver com ela. Se o obedecesse, havia uma pequena chance de este não encostar no resto do grupo.

-Ainda pensa em se vingar de meu avô? – a sonserina perguntou num tom sério.

-Vingança é um termo muito forte, pequena Goldenwing – ele sibilou – Tudo não passa apenas de mais uma peça, como diria Joseph, agora venha. _IMPERIUS_! – ele proferiu sacando a varinha branca.

Rayvenne não teve nem tempo de sacar a própria varinha para se defender, por sorte, Hannah já estava com a sua aposta.

-_IMPEDIMENTA_! – ela disse, fazendo o feitiço de Voldemort desviar, milésimos antes deste acertar Rayvenne em cheio. Mas o Lorde das Trevas não perdeu tempo.

-_ESTUPEFAÇA_! – ele disse e um jato vermelho saiu da ponta de sua varinha, acertando Hannah. Esta teve sua varinha arrancada de sua mão enquanto era arremessada no chão. Edward foi a seu socorro.

Voldemort começou a se aproximar do grupo a passos vagarosos. O grupo começou a tentar lançar feitiços contra o Lorde, mas este levantou ao redor de si uma espécie de barreira, onde todos os jatos lançados pelos galinheirenses apenas ricocheteavam.

-GENTE! PAREM! – Rayvenne tentou berrar, mas sua voz foi abafada pelos zunidos dos vários feitiços lançados por seus amigos.

Era uma questão de tempo até o ser ofídico matar todos ali presentes.

De repente, Voldemort parou. Parecia ter ouvido alguma coisa que o perturbou. Por um instante, ele olhou para um espaço randômico no teto da mansão e logo voltou o olhar para o grupo, com um semblante de poucos amigos no rosto.

-Vejo você uma outra hora, Goldenwing. Potter me chama...

E com isso, ele aparatou, deixando apenas um grupo de galinheirenses perplexos e aterrorizados na mansão. O grupo ficou um minuto parado, atordoados pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Até que Olívia se lembrou que ainda estavam invadindo uma propriedade privada, resgatando a amiga corvinal.

-Vamos, gente! Pra fora! Anda! – ela disse, tomando a dianteira. Os colegas logo a seguiram para fora da mansão, pegando suas vassouras e decolando o mais rápido possível para longe dali.

Ao sobrevoarem Hogwarts em direção ao Galinheiro, Rayvenne e o grupo depararam-se com uma cena quase inédita: O Galinheiro vazio. Vestígios de uma árdua batalha contrastavam-se com o ar pacífico do lugar. Vários galhos e folhas de Johanna jaziam em seus arredores, prováveis vítimas de Feitiços perdidos.

Ao pousarem, os garotos observavam o cenário, perplexos. Ninguém falava; o único som que quebrava o silêncio eram os ventos de uma noite de fim de outono e o crepitar das chamas das tochas.

— Eles foram pegos! — Exclamou Olivia.

— Eles quem? — Sadie perguntou, assim que desceu da vassoura.

— O bando de gente que ficou aqui esperando nós irmos catar você naquele porãozinho nojento, Cottonwealth! Isso foi Hannah quem falou. Mas nem deu tempo de dizer mais nada, porque uma voz de garoto vinda do topo da figueira sobressaltou os sete galinheirenses:

— Olha, a coisa foi tensa.

Era Brendan quem estava empoleirado na árvore, de onde podia ter uma visão ampla dos arredores do Galinheiro, e parecia não estar nem um pouco preocupado. Enquanto falava, o menino desceu da árvore e foi encontrar o grupo.

— Assim que vocês saíram, não passaram dois minutos até a turma do Malfoy chegar e começar uma briga épica. Vocês precisavam ver como a gente fez bonito, mas no fim aquele povinho acabou saindo daqui com um ou dois galinheirenses cada um, e o resto conseguiu fugir... Mas o único motivo de eles terem conseguido levar aquela gente toda foi que a maior parte do pessoal que ficou por aqui estava sem varinha, então eram poucos armados e muita gente pra defender. Foi tenso.

O grupo continuou a fazer perguntas a Brendan, todos preocupados com o paradeiro dos colegas. O choque de ver o Galinheiro quase em escombros deve ter retirados as várias perguntas que deviam ter brotado na cabeça dos colegas sobre o porque Voldemort queria alguma coisa com Rayvenne, o que fez a loira aliviar-se.

-Gente! – uma voz à distância berrou. A passagem que ligava o Galinheiro á área externa do castelo estava aberta e Rayvenne pôde ver Yunna Soyhill correndo na direção do grupo – A Umbridge caiu! O grupo do Potter levou ela pra Floresta Proibida e ela não voltou ainda! Deu tempo de contra-atacar a Brigada!

-Então ta todo mundo bem já? – Edward perguntou, dando inicio a um diálogo entre Yunna e os recém chegados galinheirenses. Rayvenne não quis dar muita atenção; ela girou em seus calcanhares e se pôs a andar para o castelo. Tinha uma carta para enviar à um certo lobisomem.

* * *

_N/A: Não gostei mutio desse capitulo - demorei demais para escrevê-lo e ele ficou meio desconexo. Mas me focarei mais nos próximos u.u_


	35. Old Enough for Nature's Call?

Soaring Black Bird - Chapter 35

**Old enough for nature's call?** _- Velha o suficiente para o Chamado da Natureza?_

* * *

"_Lupin_

_A história é comprida e eu pretendo contá-la a você nos mínimos detalhes, mas agora terei de ser breve. Encontrei um velho amigo do vovô e ele parece ainda se lembrar das antigas pendências. Talvez meus avós recebam uma visita dele logo._

_Rayvenne Goldenwing."_

Rayvenne largou a pena de qualquer jeito em cima da escrivaninha, enrolou o pergaminho e deu-lhe um laço mal feito com a primeira fita que encontrou, prendendo-o. Eram sete horas da manhã e o dia estava tão cinzento e nebuloso quanto uma poção da feracidade, neve caia levemente do céu. A loira sonserina corria escadaria a baixo. As aulas do dia começariam em breve, marcando o ultimo dia letivo antes das férias de inverno, e Rayvenne saíra cedo das masmorras para poder levar sua carta ao corujal, sem que corresse o risco de se deparar com galinheirenses curiosos perguntando-a a razão pela qual o Lorde das Trevas a conhecia.

Em passos largos, a menina colocou os pés para fora dos grandes portões do castelo e sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe o corpo. Por um segundo, a preguiça de caminhar até o corujal na neve a fez hesitar, mas ela seguiu em frente mesmo assim. Precisava despachar aquela carta a Lupin o mais rápido possível. Flashes da noite anterior ainda brotavam na mente de Rayvennem – quem sabe se seus avós ainda estavam vivos?

Ela entrou no corujal com cuidado – o chão de pedra estava duplamente escorregadio devido à neve. Rayvenne procurou por alguma coruja disponível, alguma que Lupin logo reconheceria mas que pudesse se camuflar com a neve. A loira olhou para cima e viu Edwiges encarapitada em um dos poleiros presos à parede, ela dormia com as penas arrepiadas para se aquecer. Rayvenne tirou o pergaminho do bolso e rapidamente pôs-se a amarrá-lo na pata da coruja, que logo acordou com o toque da garota e não parecia nada feliz por ter sido despertada em uma manhã tão gelada.

Antes que Rayvenne despacha-se a ave, um certo remorso a acometeu. Estava mandando uma carta apenas para Lupin, talvez devesse mandar outra também para seu avô, afinal, era ele quem corria perigo.

-Só um momento! – Rayvenne disse à Edwiges, que apenas a olhou de soslaio com um toque de desdém. A loira pôs-se a procurar algum pedaço de pergaminho nas vestes, qualquer coisa que servisse de superfície para um bilhete rápido. Mas antes que pudesse acha-lo, uma bolinha de penas acertou em cheio a cabeça da sonserina, que teve de se esforçar ao máximo para não cair no chão de pedras abarrotado de titica de coruja.

Massageando o local onde foi atingida, Rayvenne olhou para a direção onde a coisa que a atacou caiu, só para ver uma corujinha minúscula e tremendo de frio e cansaço, com um pergaminho duas vezes maior que ela amarrado à patinha.

-Píchi! – Rayvenne exclamou, correndo para socorrer a corujinha de Ron. A loira apressou-se a desamarrar o pergaminho da coruja que piou em agradecimento e pulou direto para o bolso das vestes da sonserina, ainda tremendo.

-Edwiges, entregue esse carta à Remus Lupin – ela disso à coruja branca que, muito de mau humor, assentiu abrindo as enormes asas brancas e decolando. Rayvenne se sentiu um pouco mal por não ter mandado à carta ao avô, mas punha fé de que Lupin poderia cuidar disso. No momento, ela precisava correr para o castelo com uma corujinha hipotérmica.

* * *

-Sua coruja e a carta que veio com ela – Rayvenne disse libertando Pichitinho de seu bolso e entregando o pergaminho que veio com ela a Ron que a tomou surpresa, e sentando ao lado de Hannah na mesa da Grifinória. O Salão Principal estava mais agitado do que o de costume. Todos tomavam seu café da manhã, se preparando para o ultimo dia letivo.

Rayvenne percebeu os vários olhares que alguns galinheirenses lançavam-na, provavelmente curiosos em perguntar sobre o Lorde das Trevas, mas parece que ninguém tinha essa coragem.

-Bom dia, Rayvenne. Será que dá pra esclarecer o que foi aquela conversa com aquele que não deve ser nomeado?

Ninguém tinha essa coragem, exceto por Hannah.

-Ah, bem... – Rayvenne começou olhando para os lados – O Vovô foi meio que amigo do Voldemort quando eles estudavam em Hogwarts e tal...

-E você não contou isso pra gente? – Hannah a desafiou.

-Porque não é exatamente algo de que eu me orgulho, talvez? – Rayvenne rebateu – Nem o vovô deve ser orgulhar disso, mas aconteceu!

-Então seu avô foi um comensal da morte? – Harry perguntou encarando Rayvenne. Ela fechou a cara.

- Não, Potter. Ele largou de falar com o Voldemort quando ele começou com essa palhaçada de magia das trevas! – Rayvenne disse – Por isso que ele está atrás do meu avô hoje em dia!

-Dava pra você não esconder essas coisas da gente? – Hannah disse rispidamente – Até parece que a gente vai implicar com você sobre isso, Rayvenne! Você acha mesmo que vamos te tratar de um jeito diferente só porque o seu avô foi coleguinha de escola do Lorde das Trevas? Deixa de ser idiota!

Rayvene abriu a boca para responder, mas nada disse. Hannah tinha um ponto , um bom ponto. O jeito como Hannah falara fez a loira sentir-se como uma tonta sobre ter medo de mencionar essa verdade de seu avô para os amigos. A sonserina suspirou pesadamente.

-Tem razão, Hannah... Me desculpe – ela disse afundando no banco – Essa história é bem nova pra mim também... Entrei em choque quando soube... Não que eu não confiasse em vocês, é só que essa coisa toda parecia mais uma história inventada do que algo real! Eu... – Ela suspirou profundamente – Eu mesma me recusava a acreditar...

O silêncio se instaurou nos presentes. Ninguém sabia direito o que responder – todos sabiam que Rayvenne, apesar de não parecer, não se orgulhava muito de ser sonserina e gostava de acreditar que tudo não havia passado de um ato de vingança do Chapéu Seletor. Entretanto, com toda essa nova história sobre seu avô e o Lorde das Trevas, a razão por ser sonserina mudou e ganhou fundamento. Logo a história se espalharia por todos os alunos.

-SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM NUNCA ENSINOU ESSE MENINO A NÃO ABRIR A CORRESPONDÊNCIA DOS OUTROS, FRED?

-PARECE QUE NÃO, GEORGE. MAMÃE ESTÁ PRECISANDO DAR UMAS BOAS PALMADAS NELE!

De repente a atenção de todo o Salão Comunal virou-se para Ron. Em sua frente, dois berradores idênticos de cor laranja discutiam entre si. Berradores claramente mandados pelos gêmeos Weasley. Rayvenne sorriu, somente os dois conseguiam salvá-la de um silencio constrangedor mesmo nem estando fisicamente presentes no recinto.

-DE QUALQUER FORMA, RONIQUINHO. MELHOR IRMOS DIRETO AO ASSUNTO! – disse o berrador de George.

-RAY E HANNAH. NATAL N'A TOCA. SUBAM NO TREM AMANHÃ. SEM MAS. – o berrador de Fred disse, virando-se na direção das duas garotas – RAY, MINHA CAMA TE ESPERA SUA LINDA – e com isso, o berrador de Fred se desmanchou em mil pedacinhos, seguido pelo de George. O Salão Comunal logo se encheu de gargalhadas e Rayvenne não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Até mesmo alguns professores cobriam a boca com as mãos para abafar suas risadinhas. Mas lá no fundo, Rayvenne sorriu. Fred acabara de transformar Rayvenne, a neta do amigo mais intimo do Lorde das Trevas para Rayvenne, a esperada pela cama de Fred Weasley.

* * *

-Chamando em cima da hora desse jeito, é óbvio que eu não vou poder ir! – Hannah esbravejava ao lado de Rayvenne. As duas seguiam até a sala de Defesa Contra a Artes das Trevas, em que Grifinória e Sonserina tinham aula juntas. – Com a minha mãe tem que ser tudo organizado! Até parece que o George não sabe disso...

-Bem... Eu preciso sair falar com o Lupin de qualquer forma... – Rayvenne comentou – Vou ter que ir. Além do mais, não tenho mesmo onde ficar além daqui...

-Hannah! Ray! – uma voz atrás das duas chamou. Era Sadie Cottonwealth que vinha a passos largos com seus livros de Herbologia em mãos. A loira mais alta parou para recuperar o fôlego em frente as duas e depois as encarou sorrindo – Vocês vão, não é?

Rayvenne e Hannah se entreolharam confusas.

-Vamos aonde? – Rayvenne perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ué... Ao Baile de Natal do Galinheiro, é claro! – Sadie respondeu como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

-Que Baile? – Hannah perguntou, soando um tanto revoltada. Essa história toda de passar natal nos gêmeos de ultima hora realmente havia deixado-a brava.

-Ah... Não contaram pra vocês... Bem. O Galinheiro promove festas regularmente. Desta vez, vai ser um Baile de Natal para aqueles que forem ficar no Castelo! – Sadie disse ainda sorrindo.

-Por quê nunca me avisam nada de antemão? – Hannah perguntou fechando a cara – Bom, pelo menos terei algo pra fazer por aqui...

-E você, Ray? – Sadie disse se virando à colega sonserina.

-Nah, eu passo desta vez... Vou pr'A Toca! – Rayvenne respondeu, soando um pouco mais entusiasmada do que queria. Isso vez Sadie abrir um sorriso maroto.

-Chamado da Natureza? – Sadie disse num tom brincalhão – De qualquer forma... Não se esqueça de comprar proteção! Bem... Vou indo pra minha aula que eu já estou atrasada!

E com isso ela acenou um tchau, deixando uma Rayvenne com a mão sobre a testa e uma Hannah um pouco confusa.

-Comprar proteção? – Hannah perguntou.

-É, Hannah... – Rayvenne disse ainda com a mão na testa – Você sabe... Aquela parte do berrador do Fred sobre a cama dele e tal...

-Sim, eu entendi... Mas comprar proteção? Existem feitiços simples pra isso! – Hannah disse cruzando os braços. Isso só fez Rayvenne meter a outra mão na testa com força.

-Argh! DEFESA CONTRA AS ARTES DAS TREVAS! É. Estamos atrasadas! Vamos vamos vamos vamos! – Rayvenne exclamou apertando o passo para a sala de aula. Tudo o que ela pôde ouvir atrás dela foi uma Hannah morrendo de rir.

* * *

Aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Que aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas? Depois do comentário de Hannah e Sadie mais cedo, nenhuma outra aula da tarde importou para Rayvenne, pois, uma ficha importante caiu no cérebro de Rayvenne: Ela e Fred já estavam juntos há quase um ano. Fariam, inclusive, um ano uns dias após o Natal. E ela e Fred não haviam passado muito além de beijos. Ela não tinha muitos problemas em continuar como estava – era feliz assim. Tudo estava certinho... Mas, e pra ele?

Não importava o quão bom e gentil Fred era. Ele também era um homem. Um que já havia atingido a maioridade e logo mais completaria dezoito anos. É vero que os dois brincavam constantemente com o assunto – mas apenas brincavam. Rayvenne nunca havia refletido seriamente sobre o isso. O que se passava na cabeça do gêmeo? Será que agora que não mais passavam o dia inteiro juntos na escola, algum sentimento maior de necessidade crescia dentro dele?

Rayvenne atingiria a maioridade em seis meses. Ela já não era mais uma simples criancinha. Não se considerava adulta – bem longe disso. Mas será que já era hora de... Será que já devia... Será que era isso mesmo? Quanto mais Rayvenne pensava, mas perguntas e algumas inseguranças surgiam em sua mente. Algumas que até lhe pareceriam muito idiotas, caso a situação toda não estivesse ocorrendo consigo própria.

Logo, a sineta avisando o término da ultima aula da tarde tocou. Rayvenne juntou seu material o mais rápido que pode, e recolheu-se para as masmorras para assim começar a preparar suas malas. Resolveu evitar olhares ou conversas alheias de seus colegas – sua mente já estava cheia demais para isso.

Sem prestar atenção em seu caminho, ela alcançou as masmorras. Subindo ao dormitório feminino do sexto ano, a loira pegou seu malão e jogou-o na cama, enfiando suas coisas uma a uma malão adentro. Ela teve de revisar o conteúdo de sua bagagem ao menos três vezes para garantir que não estava esquecendo-se de nada, tamanha era sua falta de atenção. Em uma dessas revisadas, ela se deu conta que estava esquecendo de levar suas roupas de baixo...

Roupas de baixo... ARGH!

Ela fechou o malão de qualquer jeito, colocou-o no chão e atirou-se na cama, tentando concentrar-se em outra coisa. Até o momento em que finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono.

* * *

_N/A: NÃO ME JULGUEM PELA RAYVENNE E SEUS CHILIQUINHOS TEEN. Vou falar heim: Eu até pensei numa Rayvenne mais de boa com essa história toda. Uma Rayvenne decidida, corajosa e até mesmo provocante. Mas tenha dó, ela só tem 16 anos... Não a achei old enough pra isso e acabei optando por uma messy teenager mind._


End file.
